Armageddon
by Wolfcreations18
Summary: For many, many moons, the clans of Marshclan, Capeclan, Valleyclan, and Glacierclan have been living in fear and panic. The Four legendary cats of the Apocalypse; Famine, War, Pestilence, and Death, have been on the hunt for blood, and their next targets are the clans. Instead of the usual seasons of Leaf-fall, Leaf-bare, Newleaf... *Rest Inside* (Discontinued until further notice)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everybody, how is everyone? Today, I will be starting up a new story called… Armageddon. It basically has to do with the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, but it's in Warrior cats form and it follows a whole different concept and storyline. I am dying to tell you more, but then I would just spoil it. This story took at least a month of planning, so I am super excited to finally start it. Anyways, without further ado, here is the prologue (and all the other information) of Armageddon (p.s. this is my 5** **th** **story, well 6** **th** **if you count the story I took down.)**

 _ **Full Summary**_

 _ **For many, many moons, the clans of Marshclan, Capeclan, Valleyclan, and Glacierclan have been living in fear and panic. The Four legendary cats of the Apocalypse; Famine, War, Pestilence, and Death, have been on the hunt for blood, and their next targets are the clans. Instead of the usual seasons of Leaf-fall, Leaf-bare, Newleaf, and Greenleaf, the arrival of the Four have brought their namesake; the Season of Pestilence, the Season of Famine, the Season of War, and the Season of Death.**_

 _ **At each gathering, one of the four clans must sacrifice a grey colored she-cat to the Four. Every moon, the fear of having to lose another cat haunts the clans just as much as the seasons themselves. The cats of the clans don't understand what they have done to deserve this endless torture. They also don't understand that the Four are here for a reason, they are searching for someone.**_

 _ **And Silverpaw, the next grey cat, is that someone. Together with the Four, she will have to travel to Starlit Peak: a sacred location designed only for the chosen cats. With dangerous lurking at every corner, a mysterious group has made it their goal to prevent Silverpaw and The Four from reaching this peak. And they will go to the extremes to do so.**_

…

 _ **Added Warrior Codes**_

 _ **At every gathering, a grey furred she-cat from each clan must be offered to The Four as a sacrifice.**_

 _ **During the Season of Famine; queens and kits must be fed first, then warriors, apprentices, and medicine cats. Any elders would eat last, after the leader and deputy.**_

 _ **During the Season of War; no warriors, apprentices, deputies, and leaders are allowed out of camp. The Medicine cats and Elders will hunt for the clan.**_

 _ **During the Season of Pestilence; all cats who are ill must be separated by those who are well. Those ill will be sent to a separate camp far from the original.**_

 _ **During the Season of Death; warriors will not try to save those who are dying. If out of camp, return home as quickly as possible.**_

 _ **Every season lasts for two moons with a "break" in between each. Any violations to the Warrior Code could result in it being continuous. Do not break the code.**_

 _ **Any grey-furred she-cat is not allowed to a Gathering until they have received three moons of training. If they are training as a Medicine Cat, they must go through one full cycle of seasons before allowed to go.**_

…

 **ON WITH THE PROLOGUE**

…

 _ **Season of Famine**_

The moon shone brightly high above the sky, casting a blue-white light down at the territories. The squeak of mouse could be heard in the distance, the still night air being interrupted by the sounds of nocturnal prey. The mouse scurried along the muddy ground, its paws leaving small grooves in the dirt. No cats were out hunting now, it was peaceful. A strong gust of cold wind blew by, causing the long grasses to sway back and forth. When the wind had stopped moving, so had the mouse. Its beady black eyes stared into the eyes of its predator. It remained frozen in fear, becoming hypnotized by the amber eyes of its captor. In those few short moments, neither of them moved. Predator and prey stared at each other in a silent battle. Both of them had strong desires. One was desperate for food, while the other was desperate to run away and live to see another day.

Neither was aware of the rustling nearby until it was too late… for one of them at least. Another hunter trapped the mouse beneath its deadly claws, its paws smashing its scrawny against the ground. "Damn it," the first hunter spat and stood up from their crouch, "that was mine." The fur along its spine rose threateningly, their amber eyes narrowing and ears flattening.

A smug look was on the prey-stealers grey-blue eyes until it changed back to its normal, serious expression. "Stop getting distracted," the cat mewed deeply before lifting their paw, allowing the mouse to scurry away in haste, "that thing couldn't even feed one of these starving clan cats, it's hardly a meal. Hurry up, they're about to receive new kits." As if brought by their words, a wail split the otherwise silent air. The first hunter, with a sigh of contempt, reluctantly followed the other. They matched in strides until they round the corner of the camp, as silent as the wind brushing against the grass.

In the nursery of the camp lay a queen, spasms racking her body as she squealed in pain. Despite the plumpness of the queen's belly, her ribs were showing through her pelt. She was already weak from this season, so she already had lingering thought that she might not see the next sunrise. The two medicine cats, both skinny as well, gave the birthing queen some herbs, both to ease the pain and give her a pitiful amount of strength. "Come on Larksong, you can do this," the male medicine cat gave her small words of encouragement as the queen pushed.

Only a couple warriors were grouping together by the nursery, the father of the kits looking particularly frightened. Everyone knew any kits born during the seasons are in danger, especially for the queen herself. The clan could not afford to lose more cats. "Everyone go back to sleep, we need all the energy we can get for tomorrow's hunting," the broad-shouldered deputy spoke, his eyes narrowing slightly in authority. With a few grumbles, most of the warriors retreated back into the den. The father of the kits stubbornly stayed behind, his ears flattened and fur bristled in anticipation.

"It's a she-cat, not a grey, not breathing. Here," the female medicine cat handed the small kit to the tom. The medicine cats were quietly efficient, but they wanted nothing more than to voice their opinion. The queen was rapidly losing blood, and in her weakened state, it didn't look like she could live. "She's breathing," the tom spoke after licking the kit's fur the wrong way, letting a small breath of relief when it let out a strangled squeal as it took its first breaths.

"One more push Larksong," the medicine cats said in unison. The over-exhausted queen let out a growl in response before pushing again. After a few seconds, another ball of fur appeared. Everyone in the nursery gasped, the hunters out of the camp simply smirked their approval. It was a grey. With slight reluctance, the medicine cats grasped the ball of fur, biting the sack, and began licking the kit.

A crestfallen look crossed the female medicine cat's face as she stared down at the kit. "She-cat, grey. She's alive," Larksong did not even have the energy to wail in despair. She simply laid her head down, her breathing increasing rapidly. The medicine cats looked up in sorrow and glanced at each other. There was nothing they could do for the queen without using all of their already-scarce herbs. "They'll be safe Larksong," the tom-cat sighed and pressed his nose lightly to the queen's cheek as her breathing lessened. Soon, Larksong's flanks stopped moving. The queen was dead.

The first hunter simply sneered and held in a chuckle. "Too bad," they sighed and frowned in mockery, "what shall ever happen to the kits now?" The cat was silence by the second with a hiss. "Come on, we must find the others," a sense of urgency entered their voice before the pair bolted off. The two cats gradually slowed down when they were out of ear-shot of the camp, which was now a small dot in the distance.

"Wait, you don't mean that's…" the first hunter's voice trailed off, but the second already understood. It gave a firm nod before continuing ahead with a brisk walk. "H-How do you know?" the first stuttered, pushing on more. "Because I do, now be quiet because we have to find the others and head out. You must trust me in this; I know _she_ is the one we've all been looking for," the cat mewed in a serious tone, their fur bristled and grey-blue eyes flashing.

"What are we going to do?" the first hunter murmured and watched as their partner padded forward a few paces, pouncing quickly on an unlucky, scrawny mouse. The second hunter picked up the mouse, tossing it back at the first's paws. A smirk appeared on the amber-eyed cat's face before they picked it up and sped up to follow.

"What else?" with a glare towards the moon in the sky, "we head towards Starlit Peak. We'll be waiting." With a low growl, the pair began racing off once again, as silently as they had appeared.

The wind brush against the grass once more, and with it, the first rays of dawn began to appear, causing the moon to retreat from its light.

…

 _ **Allegiances (settled nine moons after the kits are made apprentices)**_

…

 _ **Marshclan**_

 _They are settled in the Marshlands. Camp is on an elevated piece of dryer land and surrounded by wild grass, fern bushes, and sapling trees. Marshclan cats mainly have black furs, but can be found with brown as well._

 _ **Leader:**_ **Swampstar-** black furred tom with brown flanks, dark green eyes

 _ **Deputy:**_ **Duckflight-** dark brown furred tom with white spots on flanks, yellow eyes

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_ **Deertail-** brown and white furred she-cat with short tail, green eyes

 _ **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**_ **Specklepool-** light grey furred tom with brown speckles on back, blue eyes

 _ **Warriors**_

 **Darkthorn-** black furred tom with dark brown muzzle and paws, green eyes

 **Mudshadow-** dark brown furred tom with black speckles on back and underbelly, amber eyes

 **Redclaw-** ginger furred she-cat with darker paws, dark amber eyes

 **Toadleap-** brown furred tom with small grey stripes on legs, light green eyes

 **Goosesplash-** white furred tom with a black splash on back, brown paws, yellow eyes

 **Sootpelt-** black furred she-cat with brown patches on fur, amber eyes

 **Pantherfang-** black furred tom with a dark grey muzzle and ear tips, yellow eyes

 **Ottertail-** dark brown furred tom with a light brown tail, light blue eyes

 **Beavertooth-** dark brown furred tom with a darker muzzle, one chipped tooth, yellow eyes

 **Falconeye-** light brown furred she-cat with white stripes on sides of eyes, piercing amber eyes

 **Rabbitnose-** white furred she-cat with a small, black noose, greying specks on muzzle, yellow eyes

 **Snaketail-** black furred she-cat with a dark brown stripe on thin tail, dark green eyes

 **Eaglecloud-** brown furred she-cat with a white tortoiseshell pattern, amber eyes

 _ **Apprentices**_

 **Silverpaw (main character) –** silver furred she-cat with white stripes on sides, bluish-grey eyes (Mentor: **Falconeye** )

 **Crowpaw-** black furred tom with white paws and ear tips, dark green eyes (Mentor: **Snaketail** )

 **Sparrowpaw-** dark brown furred tom with specks of black on body, black paws, light amber eyes (Mentor: **Ottertail** )

 **Fishpaw (Silverpaw's sister) –** light brown furred she-cat with black paws and tail, blue eyes (Mentor: **Mudshadow** )

 _ **Elders**_

 **Otterpelt-** light brown furred tom with a lighter chest and underbelly, white tabby stripes, yellow eyes

 **Gooseflight-** black furred tom with white flanks, greying muzzle, green eyes

 **Lizardgaze-** dark brown furred tom with lighter paws and muzzle, green eyes

 _ **Grey Furred She-cats**_

 **Cindercloud-** fluffy, dark brown furred she-cat with black patches, dark amber eyes

 **Paleflower-** grey furred she-cat with dark brown paws, pale green eyes

 **Doveflame-** light grey furred she-cat with darker speckles, light amber eyes

 **Silverpaw-** ( **see Apprentices** )

…

 _ **Glacierclan**_

 _They are settled in the snow-capped mountains surrounding a snowy tundra. Camp is in the tunnels inside the mountains. Glacierclan cats mainly have white fur, but can be found with brown or black._

 _ **Leader:**_ **Frozenstar-** fluffy, white furred tom with grey paws, green eyes

 _ **Deputy:**_ **Hailstorm-** white furred tom with darker sides, stormy blue eyes

 _ **Medicine cat:**_ **Snowfall-** white furred she-cat with black streaks on sides, green eyes

 _ **Medicine cat Apprentice:**_ **Whitespots-** white and brown tom with black spots on back, dark blue eyes

 _ **Warriors**_

 **Blizzardclaw-** white furred tom with dark grey paws and muzzle, blue eyes

 **Frosttooth-** white furred tom with a brown muzzle, green eyes

 **Swanheart-** white furred she-cat with light brown streaks, light brown chest, pale blue eyes

 **Icecloud-** pure white furred she-cat with fluffy fur, grey tail tip, icy blue eyes

 **Mistbreeze-** white furred she-cat with blue-grey streaks on sides, blue eyes

 **Cloudfoot-** fluffy, white furred tom with a single brown paw, amber eyes

 **Coldshade-** white furred tom with black underbelly and ear tips, icy blue eyes

 **Poppytail-** white and grey furred tom with a grey tail, green eyes

 **Glowpelt-** white furred she-cat with brown patches, yellow eyes

 **Dawnleaf-** light ginger furred she-cat with a darker patch on back, light green eyes

 **Fogthorn-** white furred tom with a dark brown stripe on tail, blue eyes

 **Brightfur-** white furred she-cat with light grey paws, blue eyes

 **Featherstep-** white furred she-cat with dark grey paws, dark blue eyes

 **Pebblestream-** light grey and black furred tom, white underbelly, light green eyes

 **Lightcloud-** white furred she-cat with a light brown spot on back, yellow eyes

 _ **Apprentices**_

 **Hawkpaw-** light brown furred tom with grey flanks and black paws, hazel eyes

 **Bearpaw-** big, brown and white furred tom with dark brown paws, dark green eyes

 **Skypaw-** white furred she-cat with blue-grey stripe on muzzle, sky blue eyes

 **Blizzardpaw-** well-built white furred tom with small gray and black speckles, a black splotch around his muzzle, ice blue eyes

 _ **Elders**_

 **Shrewtail-** dark brown furred she-cat with white stripes on tail, green eyes

 **Voleclaw-** dark brown furred tom with darker paws and muzzle, yellow eyes

 _ **Grey Furred She-cats**_

 **Wolfsong-** dark grey furred she-cat with speckles of brown, dark yellow eyes

 **Stripeshade-** grey furred she-cat with black tabby stripes and underbelly, dark green eyes

 **Hailflight-** light grey furred she-cat with white speckles on sides, blue eyes

…

 _ **Capeclan**_

 _They are settled in a rocky cape surrounding a small beach. Camp is found underneath the cape, bored into the Cliffside on the beach. Capeclan cats mainly have tan or pale brown furs, but can be found with dark brown and white._

 _ **Leader:**_ **Cliffstar-** black furred tom with dark brown tabby stripes, yellow eyes

 _ **Deputy:**_ **Peakclaw-** pale brown furred tom with black paws and tail tip, dark green eyes

 _ **Medicine cat:**_ **Larkflight-** pale brown furred tom with white stripes on sides, amber eyes

 _ **Medicine cat Apprentice:**_ **Waveheart-** black furred she-cat with faint, blue-grey tabby stripes, dark blue eyes

 _ **Warriors**_

 **Eelstrike-** brown furred tom with black legs and muzzle, green eyes

 **Redsand-** red-brown furred tom with a pale brown underbelly, light amber eyes

 **Goldenflight-** golden brown furred she-cat with darker flanks, yellow eyes

 **Emberdrop-** ginger brown furred tom with black paws and tail tip, green eyes

 **Fawncloud-** light brown furred she-cat with white spots on back, amber eyes

 **Dewfoot-** black furred tom with white paws, green eyes

 **Vixenfang-** pale ginger furred she-cat with russet brown streaks, dark green eyes

 **Blazepatch-** black furred tom with a pale ginger patch on back, amber eyes

 **Coalstripe-** black furred tom with a dark brown stripe down back, green eyes

 **Carpsplash-** grey furred tom with a dark brown splash on chest, black speckles on back, blue eyes

 _ **Apprentices**_

 **Shellpaw-** white furred tom with pale brown tabby stripes, dark blue eyes (Mentor: **Emberdrop** )

 _ **Elders**_

 **Larkwing-** dark brown furred she-cat with pale brown flanks and paws, green eyes

 **Eagleclaw-** pale brown furred tom with darker paws, amber eyes

 _ **Grey Furred She-cats**_

 **Dustleaf-** grey furred she-cat with a darker underbelly, green eyes

 **Sandshade-** grey and pale ginger furred she-cat, black paws and underbelly, light amber eyes

 **Greypool-** dark grey furred she-cat with faint white spots, blue eyes

…

 _ **Valleyclan**_

 _They are settled in a prairie with dry/drying grass all around. Camp is found in a wide, sandy hollow. Valleyclan cats mainly have dark brown furs, but can also have black and white._

 _ **Leader:**_ **Tanglestar-** scruffy, brown furred she-cat with a black tail tip, yellow eyes

 _ **Deputy:**_ **Rabbitleap-** dark brown furred tom with long legs, white paws, amber eyes

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_ **Roottail-** brown furred tom with a white tail tip and ear tips, green eyes

 _ **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**_ **Littlesong-** black furred she-cat with a light yellow-brown muzzle, amber eyes

 _ **Warriors**_

 **Shadowheart-** black furred tom with darker, barely visible rosettes on pelt, green eyes

 **Branchpelt-** dark brown tabby tom with a dark grey underbelly, amber eyes

 **Beeflight-** yellow-brown furred tom with black flanks, amber eyes

 **Wildstreak-** dark brown furred tom with dark grey streaks on sides, green eyes

 **Owltalon-** dark brown furred tom with white paws, yellow eyes

 **Falconclaw-** dark brown furred she-cat with black paws, light brown tabby stripes, amber eyes

 **Foxfoot-** russet brown furred tom with a single dark brown paw, yellow eyes

 **Roseheart-** cream furred she-cat with a dark brown patch on chest, green eyes

 **Spiderleap-** black furred tom with dark brown legs, dark grey stripes on legs, amber eyes

 **Leopardear-** black and brown furred she-cat with one black ear, green eyes

 **Tumbleleaf-** dark brown and white furred she-cat with black paws, green eyes

 _ **Apprentices**_

 **Ringpaw-** white furred tom with black rosettes on pelt, dark green eyes (Mentor: **Foxfoot** )

 **Harepaw-** white furred tom with brown paws on a short tail, blue eyes (Mentor: **Owltalon** )

 **Frostpaw-** white furred she-cat with black ear tips and tail tip, blue eyes (Mentor: **Spiderleap** )

 **Spottedpaw-** spotted brown and white tom, yellow eyes **(** Mentor: **Shadowheart** )

 _ **Elders**_

 **Mousetail-** dark brown furred she-cat with a dark grey tail tip, amber eyes

 **Molefur-** dark brown furred tom with black patches on back, yellow eyes

 **Snaketooth-** black and brown furred tom with a grey muzzle, green eyes

 **Falconscreech-** brown furred she-cat with grey dotting a black muzzle, amber eyes

 **Foxear-** russet brown furred tom with pale brown underbelly and ear tips, yellow eyes

 _ **Grey Furred She-cats**_

 **Rabbitclaw-** light grey furred she-cat with one dark grey paw, light green eyes

 **Silvergrass-** silver grey furred she-cat, grassy green eyes

…

 **A/N: So, there is the prologue and all the other information. Thanks to anybody who sent in an Oc, sadly I do not have all your usernames to properly thank you. Sorry if this was short as well, but I didn't know what else to include in the prologue. Anyways, who do you think those two cats were? You will find out who they are later on in the story.**

 **Please review, favorite, and/or follow.**

 **If you have** _ **time**_ **: it would mean a lot to me if you can check out my other stories as well.**

 _ **A Silver curse:**_ s/11181428/1/A-Silver-Curse

 _ **Stolen:**_ s/10699119/1/Stolen

 _ **Thank you and peace out.**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations16**_

 _ **#TheAlpha**_


	2. Chapter 1: Best Friends

**A/N: Hello again everybody and welcome back to the second chapter of Armageddon. I am super excited to be continuing this story because I have wanted to do this one for a while now.**

 **If you have any questions about the story (not including spoilers like what's gonna happen next), just pm me or leave it in a review and I will be sure to answer it when I get the chance.**

 **Thanks to** _Satire47_ **and** _Crows of Christmas_ **for adding this story as a favorite.**

 _ **Reviews**_

 **Nightbird1648-** _Thank you!_

 **Tesla424-** _Thank you and here is another chapter. Hmm, you may or may not be right, but I can't say so._

 **Crows of Christmas-** _Welcome back and thank you, also, sorry for the inactivity, but if you can't tell, I have been trying hard to get back to it._

 **Thanks to everybody who reviewed on the prologue chapter :D I really appreciate it.**

 **P.S: This whole story is going to be in third-person POV, one of my first stories in this perspective, so sorry if it is rusty.**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

 _ **Season of Pestilence**_

The gentle breeze blew by just enough to rustle the long blades of grass. A small sparrow was perched lightly on a thicker blade, the lithe bird barely causing the dark green grass to bend. It returned the call of another nearby sparrow, spreading its wings slightly to bask in the warm rays of the sun above. It hopped down from its perch and to the dryer ground below, pecking at the small seeds left behind by other prey. Like all other prey, it has a predator.

With careful concentration, the silver furred she-cat slunk quietly through the grass, the rustling it caused being disguised by the rustling of the wind. The she-cat's bluish-grey eyes were narrowed at the small, brown bird, watching its every movement. The bird returned another call to a different bird, unaware of the hunter. When the she-cat was about to pounce, a loud rustling sound followed by a noisy thump caused the bird to fly away quickly, sending out a shrill call to all the other prey in warning. The silver cat turned and hissed at the newcomer.

"Oh come on Silverpaw," the intruder spoke, "you can hunt better than _that_." A familiar black furred tom stepped out of the grass, his white paws plastered with dry mud. The dark green gaze of the tom was lightened with a spark of mischief, a smirk spread across his face. Silverpaw hissed softly in frustration, but rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. "It's prey nonetheless, no matter how big or small it is, it could've fed someone Crowpaw," the she-cat spat in annoyance before sitting down and lifting one of her paws to her muzzle.

"Barely! Besides, it's not Famine yet, so we aren't desperate for prey. I've seen what you have hunted before, and a tiny sparrow isn't one of them," Crowpaw responded and flicked his ear, lifting his head towards the sky when the sounds of geese reached his white-tipped ears. His smirk reappeared and he stood up in excitement. "Come on, to prove my point, follow me to our next meal."

Silverpaw hesitated slightly and scented the air. Geese were one of the more dangerous preys to hunt. They were bigger than the warriors, and they easily fought back. But the excitement in Crowpaw's eyes said to her that he wanted to take the risk. "You're lucky it isn't the Season of Death," the she-cat finally sighed and stood up. Her fellow apprentice let out a purr before turning swiftly and leading the way. Silverpaw let out a small laugh before following her friend at a brisk trot.

Even with just a couple moons of training, Silverpaw's mentor, Falconeye, made sure to teach her everything she needed to know. She was an excellent hunter and decent when it came to battle. As long as she had Crowpaw beside her, the duo could fight any opponent and almost guarantee a win. He was more of a family member to her than her own sister, Fishpaw, who scorned her on everything simply because she was a grey. That was one of her downfalls. Being a grey meant she couldn't attend a gathering yet, and it also meant the possibility of death whenever there was at one. It was no secret that those chosen died. Silverpaw was just counting the days she had left.

"Hello, earth to Silverpaw! Are you listening?" Silverpaw shook her head from her thoughts at Crowpaw's hushed voice. They had arrived by the stream bed, where a flock of geese were feeding and resting before they had to leave again. Like two formidable hunters, the pair of apprentices nodded to each other before splitting up to find a weaker, smaller goose. The blend of white, browns, and blacks obscured their visions, making it difficult to pick just one. Silverpaw diverted her attention from the geese to her friend, blinking at him once he met her gaze and gave a nod. The she-cat quietly went around the flock, her pawsteps silenced by the soft ground.

She saddled up beside him and gave him a side-ways glance. "Stay here and jump when one gets closer to you, I'm going to scare them in your direction so they could fly off," he spoke quietly. With nervousness prickling her pelt, Silverpaw gave a small nod and touched her nose to his shoulder briefly. "Be careful," she murmured, earning another playful smirk. "I should be the one to say that first," he chuckled, "you too." After pressing his nose to her shoulder, he quickly padded around to his location across from her, on the other side of the geese. The bird's cries echoed in her ears as her gaze swept over them once more. Which one was the easiest one to catch? Without warning, Crowpaw leapt out from the grass on the opposite side of the flock, causing them to erupt into chaos.

Like they had planned, the geese began taking flight, flying in her direction. The closest ones looked like adults, being much bigger than both of the apprentices. As they flew overhead, Silverpaw thought fast before rushing forward and leaping up high, her claws outstretched. She met her target, a fair-sized brown feathered goose. It called out in surprise as it tried to fly away, its wings beating fast and nearly knocking Silverpaw back. With the impact, cat and bird fell ungracefully to the ground, kicking up dirt in their fight. The apprentice had her claws hooked in the feathers of the bird, meeting the skin below. She bit down roughly on the nape at the back of its neck, her back claws scratching its chest.

Just when it seemed that all her energy would drain from the struggle, Crowpaw was there and attacking as well. With a loud hiss, he leapt onto the birds back and bit one of its wings, shaking his head quickly. Silverpaw gave him a grateful grunt before biting down more. Crowpaw moved around slightly to bite the goose on its throat, hoping to quicken the process. The goose flapped its wings roughly, trying to push the two cats away before its fighting gradually weakened. After a few, long moments, Crowpaw and Silverpaw let out sighs of relief when the goose stopped moving.

"Whew," Crowpaw exclaimed breathlessly and smiled victoriously, "we did it!" Silverpaw simply smiled, shaking the dust from her pelt with a few shakes. "Remind me to never do that again," the she-cat chuckled and sat down to groom down her fur.

"Hey Silverpaw."

"What?"

"I'm reminding you to never do that again," Crowpaw smiled impishly and flicked her nose with his tail before hopping backwards to avoid her paw swipe. "Come on, stop playing around and help me haul this back to camp. Falconeye and Snaketail will have our pelts if we aren't back soon," Silverpaw sighed and padded over to the dead goose.

"Or they would be so happy that we successfully caught a goose without getting extremely injured in the process and they would give us the rest of the day off," Crowpaw said quickly, but padded over as well to help. Together, the two cats gripped onto the bird and began pulling as one, managing to pull it across the ground and begin the long trek back home.

…

"Where have you two been? Your mentors are- Wow!" Sparrowpaw, another apprentice, stared at the two with wide eyes when he saw the goose. "I know right," Crowpaw said in amusement, purring at his younger brother. The siblings hardly looked alike; one being black and one being brown, one having white paws and the other having black paws, one having dark green eyes and the other, a light amber. They were even different in size. Sparrowpaw, like his name entailed, was a small and lithe cat, while Crowpaw was bigger and built more for strength instead of speed.

With a gaping mouth, Sparrowpaw nodded and padded over to the goose, his eyes wide. It was rare for someone to be able to catch one, since they always traveled in groups and were a danger to those who weren't careful. Silverpaw arched her back while stretching her legs and shook out her pelt. "Only cost me a sore back," she said, her back hurting slightly from the crash to the ground. The brown furred apprentice shook his head before clearing his throat.

"Anyways, your mentors were looking for you since you've kept them waiting. Let's just say, they aren't very patient," Sparrowpaw said sheepishly, a small look of pity in his amber eyes. "Crowpaw!" the black furred apprentices' mentor, Snaketail, snapped from across the camp. Crowpaw flinched slightly and looked around wildly before his eyes landed on the she-cat. "Uh oh," he quickly murmured and dove behind Silverpaw. Following Snaketail was Falconeye, her piercing amber eyes giving the silver she-cat a stern look.

Silverpaw cleared her throat, steeling her courage, and stayed in her place beside the goose. Crowpaw looked around her, his head poking from the side of her shoulder. "Where have you been? It's past Sunhigh and we sent you two hunting a little past dawn!" Snaketail growled, her long, thin tail lashing. "It's difficult to find prey when the territory is divided as it is; there isn't much prey to find. But, we managed to catch this," Silverpaw motioned to the goose, speaking on behalf of her and the other apprentice.

Sparrowpaw looked between the mentors and apprentices, his paws shuffling uncomfortably and looking indecisive rather to leave or wait until they left. "Sparrowpaw, would you ask Fishpaw to help you bring this to the fresh-kill pile," Falconeye said, her anger disguised with a calm voice but eminent through her narrowed eyes. She would wait until training and show her anger through whatever they had planned.

Silverpaw gave a hasty glance to the smaller tom, watching as he bowed his head and sped off in the direction of the den the apprentices shared. "As for you two," Snaketail spoke up and narrowed her dark green eyes, "let's go train." The mentors led the way out of camp and down the slope, speaking quietly to one another. Silverpaw and Crowpaw followed behind, giving each other a frightened glance. The apprentices gulped inaudibly before they rushed after their mentors to the Training Hollow.

…

The breath was knocked out of Silverpaw when she landed roughly on her back after Falconeye tossed her away. Her mentor hissed at her and crouched once more. The apprentices were training separately, but both of them received advice. "Pay attention to your own battle Crowpaw," Falconeye said after glancing at the black furred apprentice. His green gaze was directed at Silverpaw and only looked away with some reluctance. "Get up Silverpaw," Falconeye spoke, standing up from her crouch.

With her breathing still ragged, Silverpaw struggled to sit up. The sounds of the grass rustling nearby paused the training. Mudshadow, another mentor, padded in and stopped to bow his head. "Falconeye, Snaketail, is it okay if Fishpaw and I join you?" the dark brown tom spoke, flicking his tail to the she-cat apprentice beside him. Silverpaw froze slightly, her breathing still heavy and body burning from exertion. Crowpaw stood beside her, casting a weary glance at her sister.

Fishpaw rarely spoke to Silverpaw, and when she did, it was to scold her for her mistakes. After their father had died during the Season of Death, the two sisters grew distant. Without ever knowing their real mother, nobody else tried to bring them back together. "We were just about to end training, but if you would like, we could do team fighting," Snaketail spoke up, her ears flicking slightly as she glanced to the gathered apprentices. Mudshadow took in a breath and blew out slowly. "I'll go get Ottertail and Sparrowpaw, just to make it even," the warrior spoke before turning and trotting back to camp.

"You may rest in the meantime," Falconeye said before speaking with Snaketail. Silverpaw sighed and began grooming down her fur, watching as the blades of grass swayed in the gentle breeze. The training hollow was very close to the "mini-border". It separated the ill cats from everyone else, making it one of the easier seasons to handle. Those with the sickness rarely died, so the number of cats who were sick remained the same for the most part. However, the most dangerous time of day for the ill was during the day. Somehow, the sickness inside them reacted badly with the sun's rays. They could only hunt during the night.

"Are we ready to begin?" Silverpaw jumped and turned back to the mentors. Mudshadow had brought another mentor, Ottertail. Sparrowpaw stood beside Crowpaw nervously, but excitement was sparkling in his eyes. "Crowpaw and Fishpaw, you would go first," Falconeye said and nodded to Snaketail and Mudshadow.

Silverpaw glanced at Sparrowpaw. Sure, he was learning as best as he could, but he wasn't much of a fighter either. Between the apprentices, Crowpaw and Fishpaw were the best at battle. But working together, they didn't do so well. "You better not mess this up," Fishpaw mewed scornfully, her ears flat. Crowpaw responded with a roll of his eyes, mimicking her by mouthing her words and took his place a few tail-lengths in front of the two mentors.

"The reason you are working with someone else rather than someone you normally work with is because most of the time, you won't have that one partner. You would need to learn to work with those you aren't comfortable with," Ottertail sighed after seeing the interaction between Crowpaw and Fishpaw. The apprentices glanced at each other before looking away from one another with scowls. One thing was clear to everyone there.

These two would never work well together.

…

The fight was quick between the mentors and apprentices. As the sun slowly descended and the moon began to rise, the mentors had won three of the four rounds. When it was Silverpaw and Crowpaw's turn to work together, they fought flawlessly and with the skills honed by moons of training. They were the only ones to win. "Alright," Snaketail said, slightly breathless, "it's time to go back so the sick can hunt peacefully." The sun was barely visible now and the first stars began to rise.

Silverpaw, Crowpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Fishpaw walked ahead first, leaving their mentors behind to discuss. "I told you they would have our pelts," Silverpaw walked beside her friend, giving him a smirk that said I-told-you-so. Crowpaw snorted slightly before lifting his head and puffing out his chest. "I'm still proud of our catch," he said and gave her a sideways glance, "you did pretty well yourself."

"Hey, I was the one who took the risk and brought it down from the air, all you did was scare it towards me," Silverpaw said teasingly, nudging him with her shoulder and barely causing him to wobble off balance. "If you would've done it, you would've just scared them to death," Crowpaw joked back; his eyes alight with the hint of a challenge. "I'm surprised it didn't do that with you, you are pretty terrifying," Silverpaw retorted, her tail swaying and smile spreading.

"Can't you two be quiet for one second?" Fishpaw spat from behind them, her light brown fur bristling. The duo looked behind at her and then glanced at each other. After her outburst, they sighed and stayed quiet. Silverpaw glanced up towards the sky, looking at the moon instead of the stars. It seemed more interesting than the stars surrounding it, as if it was calling her name.

Silverpaw walked into camp, her gaze still turned towards the sky, and was unaware of the cat in front of her until she ran into it. She shook her head in surprise and raised her eyes to see who it was. Her ears flattened and she lowered her head once more when she saw it was the leader of Marshclan, Swampstar. Crowpaw was immediately beside her, giving the leader a worried glance. The broad-shouldered, black furred tom looked at the apprentices.

"Son," Swampstar said, his eyes on Crowpaw, "teach your friend not to walk while looking at the sky." A spark of amusement was in the leader's dark green eyes, so familiar to Crowpaw's. "I-I'm sorry," Silverpaw stuttered, shuffling the weight on her paws, "I should've been paying attention." Swampstar simply shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"No need Silverpaw, it is also partially my fault," the leaders green gaze clouded slightly and he cleared his throat before adding, "how is your training coming along?" Silverpaw glanced at Crowpaw before flicking her ears uncomfortably. The leader of Marshclan rarely spoke to the apprentices, and the only reason he would be talking to her was because she was a grey. Even from where she was standing, Silverpaw could just make out the figures of the other greys in a secluded den near the warriors den. There were only three other ones there at the moment, and Silverpaw would join them very soon.

"Good, excellent actually… can we go eat now dad? It's been a pretty long day for the both of us and I'm starving," Crowpaw mewed, stepping slightly closer to Silverpaw and raising his head slightly, his eyes narrowing as well at his father. Crowpaw always told Silverpaw how it was unfair that the greys were always given up like a piece of prey to the Four. He disliked the idea and treated everyone equally, not like some of the warriors that completely ignored them.

Swampstar flicked his ear and tilted his head slightly, his gaze never leaving the silver furred apprentice. Under the leaders gaze, Silverpaw bowed her head. "You've reached three moons of training now, haven't you?" the leader pressed, his tail curling around his paws. A spark of fear caused Silverpaw's fur to bristle with unease. Reluctantly, Silverpaw lifted her head and nodded once.

"Hmm, I must go speak with Duckflight. Have a nice meal," Swampstar simply said, though the two apprentices knew what he meant by asking that question. Silverpaw would receive her warrior name and be offered to the Four at the next gathering. With a low growl, Crowpaw stood in front of her. "Don't worry about it too much, come on, let's get some fresh-kill," the light in his eyes seemed to grow back, but it was dimmer than before, "maybe we could have some of that goose now."

With her mind and body numb, Silverpaw followed her fellow apprentice to the fresh-kill pile, deciding to each get a rabbit and head to the den. One simple, dreaded thought turned to a chant in her head. _I am going to be chosen. I am going to die. I am going to be chosen. I am going to die._ Even with Crowpaw making jokes and trying to help her, she couldn't shake the feeling from herself.

"When's the next gathering?" Silverpaw finally asked after they ate their fill, resting her head on her paws. "Silverpaw," Crowpaw sighed and lowered his head slightly, speaking hesitantly, "if you must know, it's in four days." Silverpaw simply blinked and stared at him. "I guess my ways of ignoring it in hopes it'll go away isn't working huh?" she gave him a small smile.

Crowpaw stepped over to her, pressing his forehead gently against her shoulder and letting out a sigh of defeat. "I'm so sorry Silverpaw," he murmured quietly, his dark green eyes closed, "I wished this had happened to anybody else but you, you're my best friend." His words choked up slightly and Silverpaw pressed her forehead against his shoulder, sighing softly. She realized something she had overlooked before. She needed to be strong, not just for herself but for her best friend as well. "You're my best friend too Crowpaw, but you're going to be okay," she said and gave him a smile, "I don't want you to be upset. Can you do that for me?"

Crowpaw gave her a weak smile before lifting his head and closing his eyes. "Alright, but do me a favor… and never forget about me," he said and she nodded quickly. They touched noses, just like they always did whenever they made a deal or a promise to one another. _Of course I won't, it would take more than death to make me forget about you_.

They broke apart and went to their own nests when they heard the pawsteps of the other apprentices. Sure enough, Sparrowpaw and Fishpaw entered the den, padding to their assigned nests quickly. Silverpaw let out a small huff as she laid down, sharing a knowing look with Crowpaw before he too curled up and closed his eyes.

…

Silverpaw stayed awake longer than the others, staring up through the cracks in the woven den and up at the moon above. It looked brighter than ever, its light casting shadows all across the territories looking up at it like Silverpaw was. She soon shifted her gaze to Crowpaw, who nearly blended in with the shadows at the back of the den. She smiled to herself and sighed before closing her eyes. No matter what happened, Crowpaw would be her friend.

Her best friend.

And that was more than she could ask for.

…

 **A/N: How was that? This chapter is basically an introduction to the life of the apprentices and how everything works out in the clans.**

 _ **QOTD: (Heehee, I used to do this in every chapter for one of my other stories, so why not do it here as well) Right now, which characters are your favorites? Which one is your least favorite?**_

 **If you see any mistakes I can change or improvements I can make, just pm me or leave it in a review and I will make sure to take it into consideration. Also, bear with me for a while; this is my first story in third-person on here, so it may not be the best as some of the other stories here.**

 **If you have** ** _time_** **: it would mean a lot to me if you can check out my other stories as well.**

 ** _Stolen:_** s/10699119/1/Stolen

 ** _Thank you and peace out._**

 ** _~Wolfcreations16_**

 ** _#TheAlpha_**


	3. Chapter 2: Shadows

**A/N: Hello again everybody and welcome back to a new chapter of Armageddon. Thanks to anybody who has been taking the time to read this new story :D**

 ***Sorry for not updating regularly last week, I skipped two days because I was focused on some school project that needed to be done right away. Hopefully I can get back to this***

 **Thanks to** _Hazel Ashwood_ **and** _TheFanfictionMaster_ **for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

 _ **Reviews**_

 **TheFanfictionMaster-** _Thank you and here is another chapter. Ya, I like Crowpaw too, as well as hate Fishpaw_

 **Stormwing15-** _The gray she-cats given up to the Four end up being killed by them. As for why she-cats and not toms as well… you'll find out later in the story. And because of that, no, greys do not live long enough to become leader, let alone become deputy or even get an apprentice. Is it a good different?_

 **Thanks to anybody who reviewed/followed/added this story as a favorite.**

 **P.S: This chapter will be in First person from Silverpaw's perspective… tell me which one you prefer (Third POV or First POV)**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

 _ **Season of Pestilence**_

Long shadows surrounded me, threatening to choke me as I ran. The chase seemed relentless no matter how far I ran; with my paws numb and body quivering in fear. As I glanced behind my shoulder with a breathless and panicked breath, I watched the shadows take a single shape. Like the shadows, it was pitch black. The only color in it was its eyes, a mixture of shades of brown and green. It stalked closer to me, its body seemed endless. I backed up in fear as it got closer, my ears flattening in response. I heard its chilly voice as it spoke, the sound sending a shiver up my spine. "Her…" its voice echoed all around before it leapt, shutting out any source of light I had left.

…

I woke with a strangled gasp; my fur bristled and ears flat against my head. _Her… Her… Her…_ Even awake, I felt as if the shadow was still choking me. I quickly glanced around the den, letting out a breath of relief when I still saw everyone asleep. Crowpaw was still facing my direction, but his tail was covering his face now. Fishpaw had her back turned to me, her body stretched out in her nest. Sparrowpaw was lying on his belly, his head resting on his paws as he snored lightly. I gulped inaudibly before shakily standing up. I needed air, not the suffocation from the den. I cleared my throat silently as I stretched out my legs, a yawn splitting my jaw.

I shook out my pelt, stepping out of the den and into the main part of camp. It was a time of day when neither the sun nor moon were up, where it was still dark. I froze when I saw movement. A dim shadow moved smoothly across the ground, copying the creature it belongs to. Out of instinct, I unsheathed my claws and crouched down. I stalked slowly after the shadow and was about to leapt out of cover, when I felt a tail on my shoulder. I whirled around, nearly knocking myself off balanced and hissed softly.

To my surprise, it wasn't Crowpaw, but one of the greys. Cindercloud blinked calmly at me before looking behind me. I followed her gaze and saw the other two greys there, Paleflower and Doveflame. "I'm sorry for startling you," Cindercloud spoke up in a whisper, keeping in mind that everyone else was still asleep, "we were just out hunting. Rules are rules." I gave her a look of confusion before I glanced behind my shoulder once more, watching as Doveflame and Paleflower laid down and began eating some prey they had caught. Cindercloud walked past me, a muskrat in her jaws as she joined the other greys. All of it seemed strange. Rules? Nobody told me of any rules the greys had to follow. I stared at them in bewilderment. Here they were, just casually sitting down and eating prey like any normal warrior. I normally never saw them outside during the day, only occasionally. They were always shunned by the other cats in the clan.

"Would you like some?" Cindercloud offered, pushing the muskrat she had out in front of her, as if an invitation since she saw me staring. I flicked my ear uncomfortably before lowering my head and shaking my head. "No thank you," I murmured quickly before turning and storming out of camp. Soon, I would join the other greys… and live every day knowing I might die at the next gathering.

…

I quickly pounced on the rabbit I was chasing, tripping it onto the ground before pinning it down. I bit down on its neck, easily overpowering it as I breathed through its fur. Within seconds, I felt it stop moving from underneath me. I lashed my tail before lifting my head and scenting the air. "Silverpaw," I turned my head in the direction of the voice and felt myself purring softly when I saw Crowpaw. His black pelt was standing out from the grass and his white paws were standing out from the dark mud.

"Hi," I murmured softly and stepped off the rabbit, picking it up between my jaws and padding in the direction where I had buried my other prey. I heard him sigh and follow after me, his pawsteps quieted by the soft mud.

"Silverpaw," he sighed, "why have you been out here? How long have you been here?" I gave him a side-ways glanced and rolled my eyes playfully, nudging him with my shoulder.

"I'm fine, and to answer your questions, I've been here since before dawn," I said, leaving out the first half of his question completely. I flattened my ears when he let out an impatient sigh.

"It's not like you to just leave camp without telling anybody," he stepped in front of me, stopping me from walking and meeting my gaze. I saw his eyes flash with a look of hurt before he spoke, "why didn't you tell me?" I gently placed my rabbit down and lifted my head. A part of me didn't want to tell him about the nightmare, wanting to forget about it completely.

"I guess I'm just nervous… after what happened with Swampstar," I murmured softly and looked down at my paws. Part of it was true, but it was still a lie. I heard Crowpaw let out a small growl before he gently licked the top of my head.

"I can't say that everything is going to be okay, so I'm going to be honest and just say that everything will work out. I'll always be on your side and stand with you," he purred and gave me a kind smile. I returned the smile and pressed my muzzle to his shoulder in gratitude before picking up my rabbit.

"Now, help me gather the rest of my prey."

"How much do you have?"

"Crowpaw, it's me. How much do you think I have?"

"…Fine."

…

I struggled carrying the rabbit and frog in my jaws, as Crowpaw hauled a muskrat and a duck. I felt pride in my catches, but it soon disappeared when I entered camp and saw Falconeye speaking with Swampstar and Duckflight. The leader and deputy both nodded to her, my mentor bowing her head soon afterward and turning around. She met my gaze for a second before she walked off to join a patrol.

I put my catches on the fresh-kill pile, not even being able to purr at the plentiful prey before Duckflight began making his way over to me. I felt my throat tighten and I glanced towards Crowpaw, who stood beside me like he said he would. The bulky, dark brown furred deputy lashed his tail as he padded up to me. He cleared his throat before speaking in his threatening, deep voice. "Silverpaw, Swampstar and I would like to speak with you," Duckflight said, a triumphant look appearing in his green eyes. He absolutely despised the greys, always being the one to put them in their place.

"I'm coming too," Crowpaw spoke up, earning a sharp glare from the deputy. "No," he growled in response and lifted his head, demanding authority with his gaze, "Swampstar said you specifically aren't allowed to come. Now do you dear father a favor and go play with the other kits- I mean- apprentices." Crowpaw growled through his clenched teeth before meeting my gaze.

I nodded and he sighed in defeat before sending another glare to Duckflight and stomping off. Duckflight snorted and hardly glanced at me before turning, signaling me to follow with a flick of his tail. He led me across the clearing and to the leader's den, which was shaded by one of the short trees and protected by stone and bushes. I hesitated outside before stepping into the den.

It felt cold inside, compared to outside. "Come in Silverpaw," I heard Swampstar in the back of the den. Duckflight pushed me forward not-so-gently, urging me to go on. I cleared my throat before walking forward, seeing a small ray of light illuminate the inside of the den. Swampstar was halfway hidden within the shadows, his dark green eyes narrowed. They reminded me so much of Crowpaw's eyes, yet, they lacked that warmth I usually saw.

"Yes Swampstar?" I asked, proud that my voice didn't shake despite how much my body did. I pressed my paws against the ground, hoping that it would somehow calm me. His eyes darted behind me and I saw him nod. I heard the sound of retreating pawsteps as Duckflight left the den. I clenched my teeth together and flattened my ears, staying on the other side of the light.

He stayed quiet for a long moment before clearing his throat. "Silverpaw, you have reached your three moons of training," he said in a bored voice, "so by the rules of the Warrior Code… you must become a warrior since you are a grey." He stood up from his nest and padded over to me, stepping into the light. The ray made his black fur look a dark grey, making me stifle a chuckle. Even if he was a grey, he didn't need to be given up to the Four since he was a tom. They only wanted she-cats, and they didn't specify why.

"Silverpaw… from this day to the day you are chosen by the Four, your new name shall be Silvermist," Swampstar said in a casual voice, pressing his muzzle to my shoulder. I froze on impact and reluctantly bowed my head. "Your first gathering will be in three days, if you are lucky enough, you may be able to live to go to a second," he raised his head and nodded once. I nodded along to his words and sat still; waiting for him to tell me it was okay to leave.

"Now, since you are a grey, there are certain rules you must follow. You are only allowed to eat twice a day, before dawn and before Moonhigh, and you must hunt for yourself. You could still go out of your den, but you must not leave camp during the day unless it is with another non-grey warrior. If we see you trying to escape, you would be restricted from this freedom," my fur bristled at his words and I resisted the urge from running out of the den right now.

"You may go," he said and went back to his nest. I waited until he was lying down before deciding to turn and pad away. "Oh and Silvermist," I stopped and glanced behind my shoulder, meeting his gaze once more. His body was now completely hidden within the shadows, the only light being his eyes. It reminded me so much of my nightmare, but what frightened me were his words.

"Do mind to take care of yourself. The Four want healthy cats to be offered to them, not one that looks as if it has been through Famine," he chuckled bitterly, "do not disappoint Marshclan."

I stormed out of his den after that, blinking at the harshness of the sun once I was outside. I looked around with flattened ears, my eyes narrowed against the light. "Silverpaw!" I heard Crowpaw and looked around before seeing him run up to me with Sparrowpaw trailing behind. I frowned at the name. Warrior ceremonies are supposed to be exciting and I am supposed to feel pride. Instead, I am scared and wanted nothing more than to run away from here.

"What happened? Are you okay? What did he do to you?" Crowpaw immediately began asking questions, concern shining in his eyes. I flinched when I met his gaze, it reminded me too much of his father. But after a while, I was comfortable with it once more. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"He gave me my warrior name. I'm Silvermist now," I murmured, earning a gasp from the brothers. Sparrowpaw gave me a sympathetic look and frowned, while Crowpaw looked as if he would kill his father for this.

Before the two could say anything, Snaketail and Ottertail called them. Crowpaw flattened his ears and looked behind his shoulder before looking at me again. Sparrowpaw quickly turned and trotted towards them. "I'll talk to you soon," Crowpaw said quickly, licking my shoulder before turning and running after his sibling.

I sighed and looked between the apprentices den and the den where the greys were. After I saw Crowpaw and Sparrowpaw leave, I began walking over to the Greys Den, my head lowered. I padded through the prickly bushes and blinked multiple times before my eyes adjusted to the darkness inside. Cindercloud, Paleflower, and Doveflame looked at me in surprise before sympathy replaced their shock.

"Oh Silverpaw, we're sorry," Cindercloud sighed before standing up from her nest, padding over to me and pressing her head against my shoulder and curling my tail around me like a protective mother. Doveflame and Paleflower sat nearby, being quiet supporters.

"Let's make you a nest, we'll go hunting later," Doveflame spoke up before padding towards the back of the den. Cindercloud and Paleflower helped her, leaving me to stand by myself. I lashed my tail before they said they were finished. I gave them a quiet thank you and lay down. The moss and grass was much thinner than my nest in the apprentices den, the sharp edges of the grass poking at my flank.

I ignored it, and instead, focused on the shadows that were padding back and forth outside the den.

That's what I wanted to become. A shadow.

At least then, I wouldn't be a grey.

…

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't the best; I was pretty busy and had my mind busy with other things. Anyways, please review, favorite, and follow.**

 **QOTD:** _What do you think about Swampstar and Duckflight (leader and deputy)?_

 **If you see any mistakes I can change or improvements I can make, just pm me or leave it in a review and I will make sure to take it into consideration. Also, tell me what you think about the first person point of view.**

 **If you have** _ **time**_ **: it would mean a lot to me if you can check out my other stories as well.**

 _ **Stolen:**_ s/10699119/1/Stolen

 _ **Thank you and peace out.**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations16**_

 _ **#TheAlpha**_


	4. Chapter 3: Sunset

_**A/N: Hello again everybody, I am back once again in Fanfiction. I know I have been off and on from this website, but I'm gonna come back to it. Anyways, welcome back to another chapter of**_ _Armaggedon_ _ **, hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _A Ravenclaw in Riverclan_ _ **,**_ _Featherfrost of Stormclan_ _ **,**_ _Kittysparkfrost_ _ **,**_ _Jaguarstar_ _ **,**_ _Forgiven4Life_ _ **, and**_ _7Annabelle43_ _ **for following and/or adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **A loyal reader-**_ _Thanks for reading my story and for giving me your opinion on Third/First POV, it really helps._

 _ **Forgiven4Life-**_ _Thank you! Also, thanks for your advice. Sorry for the delay as well._

 _ **A Ravenclaw in Riverclan-**_ _I hate the leader and deputy as well, but they got to do what they have to in order to protect the clan. Thanks for the advice._

 _ **Thanks to anybody who reviewed/followed/added this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **P.S: Thanks from advice from some of you guys as well as my friends, this story will now be in Third Person POV.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**_

…

 _ **Season of Pestilence**_

"Crowpaw… pay attention," the black furred feline was brought out of thought from his sibling. Sparrowpaw was looking at him through a side-ways glance. Ottertail and Snaketail were speaking with one another, constantly looking towards the younger cats. Sparrowpaw flicked his ear, motioning towards Crowpaw's mentor before the older cats turned around.

"Alright," Snaketail spoke up as Ottertail left the clearing, "we're going to do some more battle training today, but we are going to be focusing on defensive moves rather than offensive." Crowpaw felt his rebellious behavior- which he tried so hard to fight- rise within him. With a snort, he casually licked one of his white paws and examined it sluggishly.

"What's the point?" he asked, immediately earning a cuff to his ear from Snaketail. His ear began stinging and he scowled in response to it.

"The point is that in a dire situation, you may have to rely more on defense than offense," his mentor growled before sitting back in her spot. Sparrowpaw watched the ordeal with wide eyes before lowering his head submissively, as if he was going to take part in the punishment as well. Crowpaw let out a heavy sigh and looked up towards the sky. If only Silverpaw were here at this moment.

'Wait no, Silvermist,' Crowpaw corrected himself and let out a low, inaudible growl under his breath. If there is anything he hated more than his father treating the Grey's the way he did, it was the idea of being helpless. Unable to help someone in their time of need and being forced to sit back and watch it happen. The idea of being _useless_.

"Off in your own little world again I see," he rolled his eyes and groaned at the opposite voice of Silvermist's. Fishpaw was now in the clearing with her mentor, Mudshadow, by her side.

"Off being annoying as ever again I see," Crowpaw countered her response, earning a growl from the she-cat and a stifled chuckle from his brother. The mentors looked at him with a stern gaze, giving him the message to stop.

"Crowpaw, stop acting like a kit and apologize to Fishpaw," Snaketail hissed, her long, thin tail lashing behind her. With a feeling of strong disinclination, Crowpaw turned to his fellow apprentice and dramatically bowed his head, lowering his body as well in a bow.

"I am so very sorry for calling you annoying. Will you please accept my apology your highness because quite frankly, I will not be able to live myself if you don't." Sparrowpaw couldn't stifle his laugh any longer and broke out in a fit of laughter. His head was thrown back as he guffawed. Crowpaw smirked at Fishpaw, glancing up at her with his head still bowed, and watched as scowled at him and turned her nose up.

"Crowpaw, you will be facing us first as your punishment. Remember, focus on defensive attacks rather than offensive," Mudshadow spoke up and nodded to the other two mentors before they circled him. Sparrowpaw and Fishpaw were near the edge of the clearing, giving them plenty of room. There was a smug look on the female's face, while Sparrowpaw paid close attention.

"Are you ready Crowpaw?" Ottertail asked, while the other two mentors were prepared to run at him right away. With a grateful glance at the mentor, Crowpaw nodded and crouched down, his tail lashing behind him. The mentors surrounding him nodded to one another before Snaketail lashed forward unexpectedly.

The black furred apprentice side-stepped out of her way and ducked underneath her swipe. He wanted nothing more than to fight back, but he remembered they were focusing on defense. He countered one of her swipes with one of his own, pushing it out of the way and allowing him to dive away unharmed. By the time he recovered, Ottertail was there in front of him. The mentor directed his attack at the younger cat's muzzle, successfully hitting it and sending Crowpaw sprawling backwards. Mudshadow leapt at him from the side and tackled him down before Crowpaw could react quickly enough. With the apprentice now pinned, the mentors visibly relaxed and looked at the other apprentices.

"This was an example, Fishpaw, you'll be next," Snaketail spoke while Mudshadow let Crowpaw up. Crowpaw bumped past Fishpaw roughly on the shoulder, sending her a growl while he made his way over to his brother. Sparrowpaw shook his head, almost with a sense of worry.

"You could at least try to get along," the small tom spoke while sighing and looking towards the others. Crowpaw settled beside him, looking up at the sky instead of focusing. Even the empty sky was more exciting than watching Fishpaw one up him in battle training. There were no clouds today, just the limitless, blank blue sky. Crowpaw let out a bored sigh and shuffled the weight on his paws. If Silvermist was here, they would be joking around and having fun. The tom shook his head. He was thinking as if she was already gone. She was still at camp. Still alive.

"Good job Fishpaw, it's your turn now Sparrowpaw," Ottertail praised the she-cat before looking at his own apprentice. Sparrowpaw flattened his ears slightly before letting out a silent groan and standing up, walking over to them with his paws dragging. Crowpaw knew that his brother despised battle training more than anything else. He was the kind of warrior who talked before they fought. He would try to find any way to get out of a fight.

Fishpaw and Crowpaw sat two tail-lengths away from each other, their tails laying out flat between them and the tips not even touching. This was close enough in Crowpaw's mind. No, scratch that, the she-cat could be all the way on someone else's territory and she would still be too close. While watching his brother dodge and counter attacks like he had, Crowpaw heard the sound of grass rustling. He quickly looked around, hoping that it was Silvermist coming to train after all. To his disappointment, he heard the sound of many other pawsteps from behind the first.

"Ottertail, i-is that you?" the training momentarily paused when a familiar voice spoke up. Stepping out of the tall grass was one of the warriors who had fallen ill this season, Toadleap. Ottertail blinked at the cat as if he was seeing a ghost before shaking his head in disbelief until realization entered his eyes. With a sigh of relief, he padded up to the other tom and licked his shoulder in greeting.

"The season is done?" Ottertail asked as more cats peered out of the grass. Crowpaw remembered all of them right away and gave them a warm smile in greeting. There were the fierce siblings, Sootpelt and Pantherfang, who had both fallen ill at the same time. Standing close to them was Eaglecloud, the cat who had caught the illness first. Nearing the end of the small group was the male medicine-cat, Specklepool. His light grey fur was easy to spot among the mix of browns and blacks. Crowpaw always resented the grey tom for that exact reason. It was unfair that he was a grey, but wasn't given up to the Four just because he was a tom.

"Gratefully," Specklepool spoke up, "although, it is a couple of days early." His words dragged on, leaving a lingering sense of uneasiness amongst the gathered cats. It was very, _extremely_ rare for any of the seasons to end days early.

"Well, it is only three days early… let's not to jump to conclusions right away. Come, all of you look exhausted," Mudshadow spoke up before flicking his tail and disappearing into the tall grass, heading in the direction of camp. Crowpaw took the end of the patrol and glanced behind him, making sure nobody fell behind. After the Season of Pestilence, those who were sick needed a couple of days to regain their strength back again.

"Hey Crowpaw," Rabbitnose, one of the newer warriors, greeted the apprentice. Crowpaw nodded to her and smiled.

"Where's Silverpaw?" the white she-cat asked curiously, looking around for the Grey before looking back at Crowpaw. His smile deflated as he let out a sigh.

"Father gave her a warrior name…" he quickly said, his words trailing off. It wasn't a secret that Crowpaw hated his father for acting the way he did. Rabbitnose flinched slightly and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry," she said and Crowpaw shook his head slightly, his temper flaring.

"I shouldn't be the one you are apologizing too, but thanks anyways," he grumbled quietly before speeding up, all thoughts of being the helper disappearing as he rushed towards the front of the group and even ahead of Mudshadow.

…

Crowpaw practically ran into camp, his gaze already settled on the Grey's Den. "Crowpaw," the apprentice let out an irritated groan and turned towards the one cat he hated the most. Swampstar padded up to him in a slow, deliberate manner and raised his head high. He was waiting for a response, and his gaze grew more menacing the longer it took Crowpaw to understand this.

"Yes father?" Crowpaw managed to say through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowed and claws itching to unsheathe. Swampstar huffed and Crowpaw saw him hide a smirk. He knew that he would get his way, one way or another. The leader was about to speak again, but Crowpaw beat him to it.

"The season is done. The ill are returning as healthy as ever. Can I go now?" Crowpaw said boldly, expecting a cuff to the ear. He braced himself for the impact, but it never came. Swampstar was looking towards the entrance of camp, a frightened look in his eyes. Crowpaw stared at him in wonder. He rarely saw his father scared of anything. Of course, he wasn't going to give pity to him any time soon. He didn't deserve any.

Mudshadow, along with Snaketail and Ottertail, entered camp first and parted ways, allowing the group behind them to enter camp. The warriors that were lounging around camp let out gasps and excitedly stood up, running over to greet their friends and/or kin. Crowpaw watched as Falconeye and Eaglecloud nearly collided with one another as they ran to each other. Goosesplash rushed over to Rabbitnose, greeting his daughter with loving licks to her head. Darkthorn, Sootpelt, and Pantherfang all let out laughs as the friends were reunited. Everyone was happy to be together again.

Crowpaw felt a smile tug at his lips before he remembered what he wanted to do. He quickly turned around while his father was distracted and ran over to the Grey's Den. He ducked underneath the overhang of prickly thorns and gritted his teeth as some of the sharp thorns stuck to his pelt. He tugged himself free, sprawling ungracefully into the den in the process, and let out a breath of relief when he saw that his fur was still intact.

"What are you doing here?" he raised his head and smiled widely at Silvermist's voice. The young grey was curled up in her nest at the far corner of the den. The other greys looked at Crowpaw hesitantly and glanced at each other worriedly. The apprentice padded over to Silvermist with a small purr, ignoring the other greys as their fur bristled uneasily.

"I just got back from training and decided to visit you," Crowpaw shrugged and sat down in front of her, acting as nonchalant as ever. Silvermist couldn't hide her smile. His heart jumped at the fact he could make her happy in this miserable den.

"Well thanks for stopping by," she nudged his shoulder playfully with her paw and he chuckled.

"Anything for my friend," he purred and glanced behind his shoulder towards the entrance of the den. "Oh," he muttered and cleared his throat, "the season is done. Those who were ill returned now." This caught the attention of the others.

"What do you mean it's done? We still have three more days to go," Cindercloud spoke up, worry lacing her words. Crowpaw looked towards the other three greys. Doveflame and Paleflower silently asked the same questions. Crowpaw shrugged in response.

"Everyone is all well now," he said and Cindercloud peeked outside. Only Cindercloud had a sibling, but it was Specklepool. "Mudshadow said not to think too much about it, it probably just ended early is all," Crowpaw tried reassuring the worried expressions from the others.

"The Four will never do that because they want to," Cindercloud murmured ominously, "there has to be a reason why." Crowpaw turned back towards Silvermist and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Anyways, do you want to go hunting together?" the apprentice asked and Silvermist looked like she was about to say yes. Doveflame was the one to speak up.

"She can't, not without another warrior at least," she emphasized the word 'warrior'. Crowpaw controlled himself enough not to hiss at the Grey. Silvermist sighed softly before nodding in agreement to Doveflame's words.

"I'm sorry Crowpaw," she said and Crowpaw shrugged it off.

"Oh well, we can just hang out here," he said as he sat beside her. The young warrior gave a sad smile before sitting up. Crowpaw tilted his head when she stood up, stretching out her legs and looking towards the camp entrance. Silvermist looked at him and let out a small chuckle at his confused expression.

"What?"

"I thought you can't leave without a warrior," he mocked Doveflame before clearing his throat, giving the older cat a sheepish smile. He didn't want to be rude to any of the greys, especially if Silvermist is in here by herself with them.

"Out of camp silly, not the den," Silvermist giggled and nudged him before padding ahead of him. Crowpaw simply shook himself out and quickly followed close behind.

Once again, the thorn's overhead tugged at his pelt, nearly tearing off all his fur. The sun was beginning to fall from the middle of the sky, heading downwards, indicating sunset was near. Silvermist took in a deep breath once they were outside of the den. Crowpaw watched her as a gentle smile tugged at her lips and he heard a small purr escape her throat. He smiled beside her and followed her gaze.

The camp looked much more alive now that everyone was back. He watched as Specklepool and Deertail, the two medicine cats, speak frantically with Duckflight and Swampstar. Most of the warriors were huddled together, laughing loudly and telling stories. Crowpaw felt his paws itching to head in their direction, wanting to join in on whatever fun they were having. Silvermist seemed to have other plans.

She turned and began heading to an empty part of camp, where most of the taller growing trees were. Crowpaw quickly followed her. He glanced over at the warriors with a look of longing. He bumped into the she-cat when she suddenly stopped walking.

"You can go if you want," she spoke, playing it off with a laugh at the end. Crowpaw saw her eyes flash with a look of hurt but she smiled wider. He shook his head stubbornly.

"I'm fine with you."

"Oh come on, I can see you practically running over there in your mind now," Silvermist chuckled again, "go. Have fun, I understand." With that, she turned and continued on her trek to the trees. Crowpaw saw her pace quicken suddenly when she glanced around. He tilted his head before rushing after her, noticing that he was still standing there.

"Silvermist," he called after her, watching her flinch. He padded up to her, his eyes holding concern at her panicked expression. "What's wrong?" Crowpaw murmured, stepping closer to her to comfort her.

She was still looking around before her breath came out slowly and shakily. The she-cat cleared her throat and shook her head. Crowpaw frowned when she smiled again and avoided his gaze.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"I am," she began walking away again. Crowpaw refused to give up.

"Silverpa-mist, I know you, what's wrong?" Crowpaw said in a softer voice, finally meeting her gaze. She opened her mouth to speak, most likely tell him what happened, before she seemed to change her mind. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Don't you have somewhere to go," she motioned her head towards the now bigger group of warriors. They were currently in a playful argument, all of them bursting out laughing at one point or another. The medicine cats, deputy, and leader joined in on the celebration, their conversation earlier disappearing from their faces. Crowpaw flinched slightly and closed his eyes, sighing. If this was any other cat, his temper would've already exploded. But this was Silvermist. With her, he seemed to have all the patience in the world with her.

"I don't want to be with them, because I want to be with you more," he spoke slowly, making sure each and every word got to her. To lighten up the mood a little, he smirked and added, "Does that get through that thick skull of yours?"

Silvermist finally smiled at him, a genuine smile. They finally arrived at the trees and the pair wasted no time in climbing up to the very top. Even if these were some of the taller trees, they were still pretty short. They sat on one of the thicker branches together; Crowpaw let Silvermist sit closer to the trunk than him. They faced the direction away from camp, the sound of the celebration blaring behind them.

They watched the sun dip lower and lower, the sunset sending up an array of colors into the blue sky. Crowpaw followed the trail of light orange up, tilting his head back to see where it finished off.

"I'm scared, Crowpaw," Silvermist suddenly spoke beside him, causing him to turn towards her. He blinked at her and watched as she stared out at the territory, her eyes tracing over every piece of it and up towards the sky. That feeling of being useless returned to Crowpaw, making an overwhelming combination of anger and sadness erupt in him. His claws dug into the soft bark below him.

"We could… run away," Crowpaw suggested in a slow voice, "yeah, just you and me and nobody else. We know how to hunt, we know how to fight. We can grow up together and start our own clan, far away from here. We could be safe." With each word, Crowpaw' voice grew stronger.

Silvermist turned her gaze to him, and for a second, Crowpaw could tell she was considering it. But to his disappointment, she shook her head firmly.

"No Crowpaw, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Think about it," she spoke softly, "if we leave, what is going to happen to the clan? It's never happened before, but what will the Four do once they find out one of us left? Not only will the clan suffer, but they could also find us, you never know."

"So what," Crowpaw finally snapped, "all this clan has ever done to you is ignore you up until now. All of them just see you as a piece of prey; ready to hand you off to the Four. Don't you see that Silverpaw?"

"It's Silvermist."

"You'll always be Silverpaw to me; I don't care what my so called father has to say!"

"Calm down Crowpaw," Silvermist sighed, looking suddenly exhausted, "I know what the clan has done to me… but, it's my home. Despite everything that has happened here, I want everyone to be safe."

Crowpaw closed his mouth, seeing the sincerity in her eyes and hearing it in her voice. This wasn't a surprise; Silvermist always wanted everyone to be safe. It was no wonder why she didn't like to fight, it involved hurting someone else.

Crowpaw sighed and scooted closer to her, curling his tail around her and pressing his muzzle to the top of her head. He began licking her ears soothingly, hearing her purr quietly.

"I'll miss you Silverpaw," Crowpaw mumbled against her ear, hearing her sigh heavily at the name. She didn't correct him though, making his smile grow.

"I'll miss you too Crowpaw," Silvermist purred, closing her eyes and leaning her head on his shoulder. Crowpaw felt his chest tighten and purred before looking out at the sunset.

Till it disappeared, the pair simply sat and watched the sunset, while the noise of the rest of the clan echoed behind them.

…

 _ **A/N: I know it's been forever, but summer break has finally arrived for me, therefore, I can now get back to writing Fanfiction whenever I want to. Anyways, thoughts on today's chapter? I decided to put it in Crowpaw's perspective just because there isn't much to do in Silvermist's perspective.**_

 _ **QOTD:**_ _Why do you think the season ended three days early?_

 _ **If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out in a comment and I'll make sure to take the advice and be more careful in the next chapter. Any questions? You could always PM me.**_

 _ **If you have any**_ _time_ _ **: please check out my other story that will soon start again as well.**_

 _ **Stolen:**_ s/10699119/1/Stolen

 ** _Thank you and peace out._**

 ** _~Wolfcreations16_**


	5. Chapter 4: Her

_**A/N: Hello again. Here is another chapter of**_ _Armageddon_ _ **.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _sanders1800_ _ **and**_ _Alliiigator_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite. It really means a lot to me so thank you!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Shira the Mage**_ _\- Oh, you've read Nothing but a Monster, haha thank you for that btw. Thanks for the compliment on Silverpaw's character and about my writing in general. I thought silver was just a shade/version of the color grey?_

 _ **Alliiigator-**_ _Thank you! And you won't have to wait long to read more._

 _ **Forgiven4Life-**_ _I have to agree with them being cute together lol and thank you._

 _ **A loyal reader (Guest)-**_ _Aww, thanks lol. Good guess for the QOTD._

 _ **Thanks to anybody who reviewed and followed/favorited this story. The support is much appreciated!**_

 _ **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**_

 _ **P.S:**_ _Passing Moon_ _ **is just the month where they aren't in one of the seasons. A.k.a the month of peace.**_

…

 _ **Passing Moon**_

" _Her…_ " the voice echoed once again, shadows consuming the whimpering warrior.

...

Silvermist woke up with a gasp, her breathing heavy and fur clinging to her skin, damp with sweat. She shook her head quickly and cleared her parched throat, her dry tongue swiping over her muzzle. The other greys were still asleep, tossing and turning in their uncomfortable nests. The young warrior could hear conversations coming from outside, warriors were already bustling around in their everyday activities. With her body shivering, she stepped shakily out of her nests, her body aching and sore from sleeping on the thin nest.

The she-cat's blue-grey eyes were narrowed in irritation as she stepped outside, the bright sun blinding her momentarily. The previously ill cats were ready to work after a day of resting. Silvermist let out a sigh as she trudged over to a group of warriors, her ears flat. She needed water. She wanted to get out of camp for the time being. Her gaze flickered over the warriors before landing on a friendly face.

"Hey Silvermist!" Rabbitnose spoke up, standing up from her spot on the ground between Pantherfang and Darkthorn. The white cat padded up to the grey, touching her small nose to her's in greeting.

"Hey Rabbitnose, could you escort me to get some water?"

"Why would you need an escort?

"Excuse me, but why does a _grey_ think she can come over and talk to a _worthy_ warrior," Silvermist heard Darkthorn's sharp tone, his voice as angry as always. He was still laying down, his tail flicking lazily on the ground and his green eyes narrowed. Silvermist flinched slightly at his words but held her ground.

"Darkthorn, stop being such a grouch," Rabbitnose tried futilely to defend the young grey.

"He's right though, what gives her the right to speak with us?" a new face appeared in the small cluster. The other half of the fierce siblings, Sootpelt. Pantherfang stood up, standing beside his similar looking sister. The pair held smirks on their muzzles, their eyes daring Silvermist to speak up for herself.

Silvermist bit her dry tongue and turned to Rabbitnose. She let out a sigh before raising her head.

"Never mind, I'll just go back to my den."

"What're you crazy? Come on, I'll go with you," Rabbitnose spoke kindly, motioning for her to follow. Silvermist glanced at the three, dark-pelted friends before rushing after Rabbitnose.

…

Once outside of camp, Silvermist took in a deep breath. A smile spread across her muzzle, all her troubles momentarily gone. Realistically, she was out here just last night with the other greys, but it felt like moons since then.

"Come on, I think you remember where the pond is," Rabbitnose flicked her tail, beginning to run off in the direction of the clan's main water source. Silvermist ran after her, feeling the rush that came with running freely. The duo raced one another, but Silvermist slowed down immensely with dehydration. She shook her head and decided to just go at a trot instead of a full out sprint. Briefly, she heard the sounds of the apprentices training, and she felt a sense of longing overtake her.

Her smile disappeared, being replaced by a frown now. Rabbitnose was already at the pond, taking a couple licks at the water. Silvermist padded up to the water, controlling herself enough not to gulp down the water immediately. She comfortably settled herself down beside the pond, the cool water trickling down her throat, causing her to sigh in relief. It would've probably been smart to drink some water yesterday.

Silvermist closed her eyes, relishing in the wind that blew by. This perfect moment, of course, had to be ruined. With a sudden shove from behind her, Silvermist found herself flying forward. She closed her eyes right before she slammed into the water of the pond. The grey was submerging in the water, not that she minded considering how hot it was above. However, oxygen was something her lungs desperately needed. She groaned inwardly before swimming up, her head breaking through the surface of the water. She gasped and coughed up some water that entered her mouth.

In front of her were Rabbitnose and Crowpaw, with their backs turned to her, arguing with someone in front of them. Crowpaw turned around, hearing her gasp and quickly launched himself into the water. He gripped her scruff and began pulling her to shore. Silvermist lay against the ground, her coughing subsiding as she looked up. Water was still trickling down her face, obscuring her vision, but she knew very well who Rabbitnose was still arguing with.

Fishpaw still had a smug smirk, but anger was eminent in her blue eyes as she snapped back at Rabbitnose.

"She doesn't deserve the air we breathe, let alone the water we drink," her sister's words stung Silvermist, causing her to flinch involuntarily.

"What makes you think you deserve it more than her?" Crowpaw snapped from beside her, outraged. Silvermist looked at her friend, awed and slightly terrified at how furious he looked. The argument quieted down, neither side looking away from each other. Fishpaw's eyes remained narrowed at Rabbitnose and Crowpaw before moving to Silvermist. There was tension between the sisters, both of their gazes blank.

Fishpaw soon tore her eyes away, going back to glaring at the two other cats there. A smirk curved at her muzzle before she turned around.

"Today is the gathering, keep that in mind dearest sister," Fishpaw scowled sarcastically before racing off in the direction to camp. Silvermist widened in her eyes in realization. _Of course, how could I forget?_ All her previous fears returned in a whirlwind around her. Her fur bristled and she remained frozen to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Rabbitnose talking to her, while Crowpaw was seething with anger.

All of his anger deflated after a few seconds and he turned to her, meeting her gaze. He opened his mouth to speak before shaking his head, his eyes softening.

"Come on, you're shivering," he spoke, settling beside her and licking her fur dry.

"That's not why I'm shivering," Silvermist said honestly, her gaze dropping to her paws. Crowpaw pulled back and frowned at her. He looked towards Rabbitnose and cleared his throat slightly.

"Could you give us a minute?" he spoke in a tight voice. Rabbitnose solemnly nodded before padding away following the trail that Fishpaw had taken. As soon as she was out of sight, Silvermist lost it.

Her tears trailed down slowly before she let out a sob, burying her muzzle against Crowpaw's shoulder when he scooted closer. He tenderly licked her ears and shoulder, whispering sweet nothings to her softly. Crowpaw didn't even try giving her false hope on saying things were going to be okay. Because they both knew it wasn't okay.

What they did know was that Silvermist was going to die.

…

"Look who decided to show up after all," Silvermist flattened her ears at Darkthorn's taunting voice. A couple warriors chuckled at his words, making Crowpaw hiss at them. Darkthorn turned to the apprentice fiercely.

"What are you gonna do, shortie?" he growled, his posture preparing to spring into action and his eyes fueling Crowpaw's fiery temper. Before the apprentice could snap, another voice sent shivers down the grey's spine.

"What are you doing out of camp without a warrior?" the Marshclan leader spoke, appearing out of the crowd that had formed upon the friend's entrance. Silvermist bit her lip and cowered down slightly before her eyes narrowed. _Don't._ Steeling her courage, she stepped forward instead of back, standing up tall. Murmurs erupted from her actions as she looked at Swampstar's eyes. A shocked expression crossed his features before his blank mask returned to his face.

Taking in a deep breath, Silvermist began to speak. "I don't see why I have to follow the rules, considering it is possibly my last day alive." The murmurs grew and Crowpaw gave her a look of shock.

"And like you said, the Four want healthy cats, not ones that have looked like they've gone through any of the seasons. And in my case, if you attack me, it would look like I've been through the Season of War," Silvermist finished before rushing off to the Grey's Den.

She practically threw herself into the den and into her nest. The other greys had watched the whole ordeal from outside the den, and they didn't bother stopping her from entering. Silvermist covered her face with her paws, letting out a tired sigh. She was never one to speak back against Swampstar, and now that the adrenaline had worn off, panic began to set in.

Well, if the Four didn't kill her, then surely Swampstar will.

…

Silvermist laid flat on her back, staring at the ceiling with boredom. The rest of the greys decided to just leave her alone when she made it a point that she would ignore them. Slowly but surely, the sun was lowering and the moon was rising. It would be night time soon, bringing the Gathering with it. The seconds ticked by, too fast in her opinion. It was all going by too fast. Instead of thinking about the inevitable, her mind traveled somewhere else. Somewhere happier. She thought about all the good times she had. With her dad before he passed away, with her sister before she started hating her, with the warriors before they started ignoring her. Her eyes narrowed in frustration.

All her happy thoughts always ended so abruptly. They never lasted as long as she wanted them. Her dad died, her sister hates her, and the clan despises her. There was only a few who stuck by her side throughout all of this. Rabbitnose. Sparrowpaw. Crowpaw. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Was it even worth it hoping she won't be chosen? Would it be better if she was chosen?

Silvermist jumped when a certain someone laid beside her unexpectedly. Silvermist shot him a glare when he casually looked up at the ceiling as well. He stayed like that for a while before clearing his throat. Crowpaw moved his gaze to her and he blinked placidly, noticing her glare.

"What?"

"Why are you here?"

"I can't be with my friend?"

Silvermist stayed quiet at that. She simply looked back up at the wall, her eyes closing soon after and instinctively scooting closer to him. He heard him chuckle slightly at her actions before she felt his tail twine with hers. Her eyes shot open and she glanced down at their now combined tails before looking up at him. Crowpaw was already looking at her, his dark green eyes soft and glimmering as they gazed upon her like she was the most important thing to him.

Silvermist felt herself trapped by his eyes, never taking her gaze off of them. His eyes were similar to his father's, yet they were unique in their own way. They were always happy when around her, never scolding. They were warm, never cold. They held the promise of tomorrow, never the end of today. Yet, right now, they were sad. And she hated that he was sad because of her.

Silvermist finally closed her eyes, pressing her muzzle gently against his. He nuzzled her back, letting out a small, shaky sigh. She purred quietly to herself and took in a deep breath. Silvermist opened her eyes, looking at him with a frown. His eyes remained closed for a while longer, relishing in the moment, before they opened, meeting her gaze once more. His emotions showed visibly in his dark green eyes. Her eyes watered slightly, thinking how she would never be able to see these eyes again.

"No more tears Silvermist," he whispered quietly, only for her ears to hear, "they're not worth them." Without him saying their names, Silvermist knew he was referring to the rest of the clan, along with The Four. She rapidly blinked the forming tears away, still holding his gaze. There was sadness in his eyes, but there was also hope. He gave her a look of longing, alongside anger. All these emotions clashed against each other, each one trying to seize victory.

"You know I'll never forget you, right?" Crowpaw said softly, his voice cracking slightly at the end. Silvermist nodded against his muzzle and a small smile appeared, momentarily forgetting her fate. She saw his eyes water as he blinked.

"No tears Crowpaw, don't make me remember you like this," Silvermist responded and smiled when he chuckled slightly, "because I **will** never forget you." There was so much determination in her voice; it made her have hope, just like Crowpaw.

There were more noises outside and one of the greys, Cindercloud, padded inside the den. Silvermist pulled away reluctantly from Crowpaw and glanced behind her shoulder at the grey. Cindercloud had a frown and she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath before they opened again, as if she needed to prepare herself.

"It's time to go," the older grey muttered before stepping back outside. Panic began rising inside Silvermist again and she frantically looked at Crowpaw. His lips formed a straight line as a grim expression crossed his features. He sighed and leaned forward, touching his nose to hers briefly before sitting up.

"Come on," he murmured softly. Crowpaw stepped over her, shaking out his pelt and glancing behind his shoulder at her. He gave her a sad smile.

"You heard them, it's time to go," he encouraged her before walking towards the opening of the den. Silvermist stood up on shaky legs before clenching her jaw.

It was time. She closed her eyes and let out a short breath, beginning to walk outside.

…

Crowpaw couldn't go. That was Silvermist's first thought as they left the camp. He was being held back by Ottertail and Beavertooth, both of them whispering in his ear. His face had panic in them, along with a livid expression. Swampstar must've done that on purpose. Right now, Duckflight and him were trotting through the greenery of their territory. The moon was full tonight, casting its blue-white light down to the cats below.

Silvermist ran between Cindercloud and Doveflame with Paleflower right behind her. The older greys had a look of determination on their faces, but fear was sparking inside their eyes, consuming the determination in a burst of flames.

Silvermist felt her own fear growing with each step they took. Before she knew it, they came across a lake. On either side of the clan, streams announced themselves there by the rush of water.

"Hopefully you know how to swim Grey," Darkthorn snapped at the greys behind him, specifically looking at Silvermist. The young warrior narrowed her eyes before rushing forward, looking like she was going to attack him. Instead, she changed direction and leapt into the lake. The water was already deep enough; just a few tail-lengths outward was already a danger to those who didn't know how to swim. Silvermist floated in the water, looking back at her clan.

Darthorn's mouth was hanging open, while some of the other warriors were chuckling and/or looking at her in shock. Goosesplash padded forward, standing at the edge of the lake before tossing a smirk back at the still-stunned warrior.

"Impressive, the grey has more guts than you Darkthorn," Goosesplash said before looking back at Silvermist, winking at her with a friendly smile. Silvermist returned it back before swimming forward, trying so hard to keep her head above the water.

"Let me help you out," Goosesplash was beside her, lifting her up onto his shoulders slightly.

"I got it," Silvermist breathed out, already tired of swimming a little more than halfway to the island.

"Trust me, it gets harder the closer we get. There are currents surrounding the island so you need to know how to approach it. This is your first time, and I've been here plenty," Goosesplash said, ignoring her whines and carrying her on his back.

Silvermist rested her head on his shoulder. She glanced around, seeing some of the other warriors carry someone else. Even Darkthorn was carrying someone. Swampstar and Duckflight were approaching the currents; they swam diagonally the rest of the way to the island.

Silvermist braced herself as soon as Goosesplash arrived at the currents. She watched the lake's wave's swarm around her in all kinds of directions, but mostly circling the island. However, before they could get closer, Silvermist heard a faint growl from behind them. Before she knew it, she was pushed into the water for the second time today.

The current quickly brought her under, blinding her momentarily and pulling her roughly from one direction to the next. Silvermist tried pushing her way against the water's currents to try and reach the surface, but there was no luck. Water began entering her mouth and nose, causing her to cough and fight even harder. Any sound was muffled by the water and her vision began darkening.

Her fighting gradually weakened against the currents and she closed her eyes, ending her fight. She was already slipping into unconsciousness when she felt something pull her against the currents. The wonderful feeling of air going through her lungs made her eyes shoot open. Immediately, she began coughing up water. She lay on her belly on the soft grass of the island as she threw up whatever water was in her.

Silvermist blinked her eyes, each time she closed it, they stung. Her ears began ringing and soon, she was able to hear again. She was still gasping for her, her body shaking with exertion. She jumped when she felt a paw gently press against her back, between her shoulders, and began rubbing in a small circle.

"There, there," Silvermist quickly glanced to the side, seeing a white furred tom sitting beside her. His fur was dripping wet, just like hers, and already damping the grass below him. Silvermist saw his white fur marred with pale brown, tabby stripes. She looked up, meeting his friendly, dark blue eyes.

"Thank you," Silvermist said breathlessly to the cat that saved her. He gave her a small smile, removing his paw and sitting back.

"No problem, I'm guessing it's your first time here grey?" he shrugged, his smile growing. There was no scorn in his voice, unlike the others. Silvermist found herself trusting this cat.

"Yeah, i-it is," she mumbled and pushed herself up, shaking out her waterlogged pelt.

"My name is Shellpaw," the white cat said, looking undisturbed at his still dripping pelt. Silvermist decided to ignore it. She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a relieved voice.

"Silvermist, are you okay?" Sparrowpaw came rushing over as fast as his short legs allowed him. He nearly collided with her in the process of slowing down.

"Just fine," Silvermist grumbled, licking her paws before lifting her head up, looking at her clan. Most didn't even glance in her direction, but the rest of the greys looked at her in worry. Darkthorn met her gaze, a smirk rising on his muzzle. Silvermist narrowed her eyes and let out a small growl.

"It wasn't Darkthorn," Sparrowpaw mumbled, almost to himself. Silvermist looked beside the black-pelted warrior and froze. Fishpaw gazed at her with triumph in her eyes. But behind it, Silvermist could see just the slightest traces of guilt. The grey shook her head and looked at Shellpaw.

"Thank you Shellpaw," she said sincerely before following Sparrowpaw. The apprentice looked at her worriedly before clearing his throat, lowering his head soon after. Silvermist had her eyes narrowed, but all of her anger diminished when she stepped into the clearing. To say it was huge would be an understatement.

All of the other clans were there already. The Glacierclan cats were noticeable mostly because of their white pelts. While others had brown and black, all of them had fluffier fur than the other clans. The Capeclan cats all had a trace of brown on their furs; even the white ones had faint brown stains from dust. Finally, the Valleyclan cats had the dark colored furs, mainly dark brown. They also seemed taller than most of the other clans, but only by a little.

Silvermist let her eyes travel over to the boulder that looked more like a mountain in her opinion. It was surrounded by tall trees, the very top of the boulder just above the lush, green leaves. But the leaders didn't sit there. They sat on the trees branches farther below. The tree they were on had a strange array of colors. Some leaves were red, others orange, a few green, and very minimal were yellow. The clan leaders were already sat on their respective branches, their heads held high and showing a sign of authority. Silvermist padded over to the other greys, looking at the greys from the other clans as well. Unlike the rest of the Gathering, the greys were quiet and their heads bowed.

All at once, one of the leaders stood up tall. The gathered cats began sitting or lying down around the clearing, all small talk quieted down. Silvermist looked up at the leader, with his white fur carefully groomed down. A few rebellious strands fluffed out. Silvermist knew this must have been the Glacierclan leader.

"That's Frozenstar, from Glacierclan," Cindercloud whispered from beside her, following the younger grey's eyes. Frozenstar raised his head higher, stepping forward on the thick branch.

"Glacierclan is doing fine. The snow is beginning to melt, making it harder for our warriors to hunt. But for the darker pelts, this is your time to shine," a few chuckles emerged from the gathered cats. Frozenstar smiled and surveyed the area, his gaze landing on the greys. Immediately, the ones from his clan bowed their heads. "We have no new greys, unfortunately," he spoke in a raised voice, louder than before. Silvermist blinked up at him before the Glacierclan leader backed up and sat down, his head bowing.

Swampstar raised his head next, standing up and taking two steps forward. "Marshclan is just fine as well; the tall grasses are drying off, making it easier for us to find prey. We have one new grey with us today," his gaze was directed at Silvermist, and instead of bowing her head; she met it evenly with a glare. She gritted her teeth when murmurs began spreading, but it quickly died down when Swampstar stepped back and the next leader came up.

There was another tom. Even from here, Silvermist could tell he was the leanest of the four leaders. His black fur was dotted with faint spots of dirt, and his pelt was striped with a dark brown. His yellow eyes were blank as he looked around, a thin smile appearing on his lips.

"Cliffstar of Capeclan," Cindercloud informed the young grey beside her. Silvermist nodded slightly.

"Capeclan is excellent. Though the sands are growing hotter by the sun, we are finding shelter in the shade of our Cliffside. We have no new greys," he kept his speech shorter than the rest. Cliffstar backed up and sat down, hesitantly glancing behind his shoulder and up the trees before he bowed his head.

The last leader stood up. This time, it was a she-cat. Her long legs made her the tallest of the other leaders. She took in a deep breath and frowned slightly.

"Tanglestar of Valleyclan," Cindercloud finished with a soft sigh, her eyes closing and her head lowering in a bow. Silvermist continued looking up at the leaders.

"Valleyclan is fine. While we keep finding a surplus of coyotes, we are surviving under their attacks. We will show them whose land it is," this earned cheers from the Valleyclan cats. Tanglestar looked like she was going to sit back down, but she seemed to change her mind.

"I would like to voice all of our concerns. We know the Season of Pestilence ended early, but we don't know for sure why," she said in a rush.

"Tanglestar," Frozenstar spoke up shakily from behind her, "sit down." His eyes were wide with fear and he looked up at the sky. Silvermist followed his gaze, flinching when she saw dark clouds now. They certainly weren't there before. But instead of covering the moon, they circled around it, creating a beam of light. It led straight to the top of the boulder, lighting up the green leaves into a shining white-silver. But now, it wasn't empty.

Sitting straight at the very top of the boulder were The Four. Each of them looked menacing in their own ways, outclassing the leaders in authority. Silvermist felt her fear spike up again and she began breathing shakily. Each of them was a sight to see. After a moment of silence, one of them finally stood up.

This one was a white tom with a lighter underbelly and paws; his fur was shining silver in the moonlight. Silvermist looked at his dull, green eyes, a shiver passing through her. The tom raised his head and a smirk appeared on his muzzle.

"Well, well, well… it's been far too long my dearest friends," he spoke in a chilly voice, humor and sarcasm lacing his words together perfectly. Silvermist could see the clan cats, and even the leaders, shivering. And Silvermist knew it wasn't because of the temperature, because the night was humid instead of cold. They were all as terrified as she felt.

"Sadly," he spoke with a fake frown, "it is time to choose, yet another grey." He wasn't even looking at the gathered grey cats; instead, he was looking at the clan cats. He opened his mouth to speak again, but a low growl from behind him caused him to stop. He casually looked back, tilting his head.

"Could you hurry it up Pestilence?" another one of The Four spoke, their lips pulled back in an irritated snarl. Pestilence smirked at him and flicked his tail dismissively, looking back at the clan. His mischievous smirk turned into a devious smile.

"I'm just having fun with my food…" he trailed off when the same tom growled in frustration.

"Fine, fine, which one of you wants to choose? War?" Pestilence stood in front of one of the other Four. War was a dark, red-brown tom with lighter paws and fiery amber eyes.

"In case you have forgotten, I remember I chose in the last Gathering," his voice sounded professional, like a leader giving orders. Pestilence shrugged and looked at yet another one.

"Famine?"

Famine was a lithe, pitch black tom with dark grey paws. His golden brown eyes dropped down to the ground before looking back at Pestilence. He took in a deep breath before shaking his head silently.

The white one of The Four turned towards the remaining cat there. The same one that snapped at him earlier.

"Guess you're up Death," Pestilence smirked, as if he was saying a joke.

The pale grey tom sat still for a few seconds before standing up on his light grey paws. His yellow-green eyes were narrowed at the irritating Four before he bumped past him. In one clean motion, the pale grey tom had leapt down to the leader's branch. The clan leaders held their breaths and bowed their heads, practically cowering back in fear.

Death snorted before turning to face the clan cats. He looked past them and to the greys gathered in the back. The clan cats immediately made a way for him to go through. The tom leapt down, landing on the ground before he began walking down the aisle the clans had made.

"Close your eyes," Death snapped, causing the greys to flinch. Silvermist hurriedly closed her eyes, hearing his soft pawsteps come closer as he arrived at the gathered greys. There was silence as he stood still before he began walking again. All that was heard was his slow, lazy steps. He seemed to be dragging them across the ground on purpose, making his claws scrape against the uncomfortable stone. Suddenly, they stopped. Silvermist held her breath, her body frozen in fear.

Her fear only rose when she heard that one, all-too familiar word.

"Her..." Death breathed out, almost in shock and there was an underlying tone of excitement. Silvermist peeked open her eyes and stared in horror.

She stared directly into Death's eyes.

…

 _ **A/N: Holy Lord Jesus Christ I'm finally done with this chapter. It took me six hours just to get this thing done. I really hope you guys enjoy it because I had a little fun writing it.**_

 _ **QOTD:**_ _What do you think of The Four? Were they like you expected or better (or worst)?_

 _ **In case you haven't noticed, I tried really hard to get a good coloring for them. I even looked up some stuff, so hopefully you're okay with their brief descriptions.**_

 _ **If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to pay better attention for the next chapter.**_

 ** _If you have any_** _time_ ** _: please check out my other story that will soon start again as well._**

 ** _Stolen:_** s/10699119/1/Stolen

 _ **Thank you and peace out.**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations16**_


	6. Chapter 5: Now you'll pay the price

**_A/N: Hello again everybody and welcome back to another chapter of_** _Armageddon._ _ **This chapter will probably be shorter for others, so apologies for that.**_

 ** _Thanks to_** _Naynay101_ _ **for following this story.**_

 ** _Reviews_**

 ** _Jaguarstar-_** _Well, Death is a tom as well, and he can basically do whatever he wants, considering he is one of The Four._

 ** _A loyal reader (Guest) -_** _Thank you! And as for Silvermist, I'm scared too lol. And thank you for the compliment about The Four, I didn't really know if their colorings would be good or not._

 ** _Forgiven4Life-_** _Thanks! And it was meant to give people chills lol, and here is the next chapter!_

 ** _Thanks for everybody who reviewed, followed, or added this story as a favorite._**

 ** _ON WITH THE CHAPTER_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Passing Moon_**

…

Silvermist sat; frozen in fear as she gazed into the yellow-green eyes of the one they called Death. He held her gaze with his, his head tilting to the side ever-so-slightly; as if he was trying to figure out a very complex riddle. The rest of the Gathering was deadly silent, nobody uttered a word. Nobody dared to at least. Silvermist broke off from Death's gaze when a sudden movement to her side caught her attention. The elder grey, Cindercloud had stood up.

"I will take her place," the grey said in a firm tone. There was a moment of silence before Death ruined it. He snorted slightly and turned his gaze to her. He tilted his head to the side again and a smirk crossed his features. His tail lashed from behind him once and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You sure about that?"

All of a sudden, Cindercloud began gasping for air. The grey started out coughing and it soon turned to gasping, which turned to wheezing. The rest of the clan cats began murmuring and stirring from their silent trance. They were all gasping in fear as they saw Cindercloud choking. Slivermist stared in horror and it only took a glance at a smirking Death to realize what was happening.

He was killing her without even touching her. Cindercloud crouched down, her body shaking as she tried desperately to breathe. The rest of The Four sat by silently, watching the whole ordeal play out. Death's glare became more intense the longer he stared at the suffocating grey.

Silvermist clenched her teeth, deciding to take action now before it went too far. Nobody would die trying to save her on her watch. She boldly took a step and stood in front of Death, standing between him and Cindercloud. The pale grey Four still glared behind her shoulder before reluctantly glancing at her. Silvermist set her jaw and her body stiffened.

"I'll take her place… just don't hurt her anymore, _you_ chose _me_ ," Silvermist managed to growl out through clenched teeth, her fur bristling in fear despite her courageous actions. Death's eyes remained narrowed for a few seconds before he blinked and cleared his throat, raising his tilted head. Immediately, Cindercloud stopped thrashing and began taking in mouthfuls of air. Death stared at Silvermist, his gaze sending a chill down her spine, before a devious smirk appeared on his lips.

"As you wish," he said under his breath, only for her to hear, before Silvermist felt a sudden weight to her body. It felt like her bones were being forcefully pushed together, like the cave of a wall pressing down on her. All in all, it felt painful. Her ears began ringing from the pressure and she crouched down, trying to relieve some of the pain by making herself smaller. Nothing worked. Her vision blurred and she shut her eyes tightly, trying to fight against the pain. It still didn't make her feel any better. If anything, it made it worst. Her body felt like it would be crushed at any second with the pressure, when suddenly, it was gone. It disappeared instantly, as if it had never happened in the first place.

Silvermist peeked open her eyes tentatively, gasping silently when she saw the rest of The Four standing around her. She saw the red-brown tom known as War speaking with Death, looking like he was giving him a lecture. Panic was evident on his face as well. Death simply rolled his eyes, shaking his head and speaking. It took a while for the ringing to go away from Silvermist's ears.

"Are we done here?" Death's rough, bored voice finally reached her ears. Silvermist blinked the blurriness away from her eyes and shakily stood up. She looked to her sides, seeing Famine standing on her left, and Pestilence to her right. They gave her sheepish smiles and shrugged on behalf of Death's actions.

"It is time for us to leave," War spoke up and turned to the side, looking at Silvermist for the first time up close. His eyes widened slightly as they met her gaze. Now that The Four were closer, Silvermist saw a different array of scars on each of them. Pestilence had the least with only one scar stretching across his muzzle in a diagonal direction. Famine had two, jagged claw marks running down the length of his sides. War had his left ear nicked and a long scar down his right eye, adding a terrifying effect to their fiery amber color.

Death's scars were the scariest. He only had one though, but Silvermist was already scared to ask how he got it. It started at the top of his left shoulder and ran down the left side of his neck. From there, it connected to the scar that ran directly across his throat. Silvermist could already imagine what had happened to him, and none of it was a pretty sight to imagine.

Silvermist suddenly became aware of their eyes on her. She blinked and looked at each of The Four surrounding her. Pestilence now stood in front of her with Death on her right side. War took Famine's spot, leaving the lithe, black tom to walk in the back. He didn't seem bothered by that though.

"If you're done daydreaming, we have places to be Grey," Death grumbled, causing the rest of The Four to send him glares. He simply shrugged and lowered his eyes to the ground, his gaze turning distant. Silvermist tilted her head but turned back to face the front.

"Make way for the grey!" Pestilence shouted suddenly, startling the clan cats closest to them. It was funny seeing all the clan cats scramble to their paws and make a pathway for them. Silvermist glanced around, looking for the familiar faces of her clan mates. She saw her old mentor, Falconeye, frown at her and bow her head soon after, her sister Eaglecloud doing the same. Goosesplash had tears in his eyes as he saw her, his head turning away to hide them. Even the fierce siblings; Pantherfang and Sootpelt were frowning, their eyes holding a complicated expression. Only Darkthorn held a smirk, his eyes having a triumphant look to them. Silvermist ignored it and looked around for the apprentices.

Sparrowpaw was already crying, tears rolling down his cheeks. Silvermist saw him wipe them away with his paws. She then looked at her sister. Fishpaw seemed thoroughly surprised, her mouth hanging open slightly before she snapped out of her shock. There was panic and guilt in her eyes as she saw Silvermist walk by, her sister's name hanging on the edge of her tongue.

"Can I say good-bye?" Silvermist managed to murmur just loud enough for them to hear, looking towards the apprentices. Pestilence glanced behind his shoulder at her, a frown forming behind he stopped walking. He nodded and motioned for her to go. Silvermist quickly stepped out of the circle they created around her and ran to Sparrowpaw and Fishpaw. They quickly surrounded her, pulling her into a hug. Sparrowpaw pressed his muzzle against her shoulder, crying openly. Fishpaw was silently crying, the only thing heard from her were her sniffles.

"I'm sorry," Silvermist heard her sister whisper hoarsely, "I'm sorry." Silvermist closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh, on the verge of tears. Deep down, she knew, even if she wanted to, she could never hate her sister for what she did to her.

"Tell Crowpaw that I'll miss him," Silvermist murmured to Sparrowpaw and pulled them closer, "I'll miss you guys too." Sparrowpaw nodded against her shoulder and pulled back, fiercely rubbing the tears away from his eyes. Fishpaw stayed there for a while before pulling away slightly, letting out a shaky breath.

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," she said, cracking a sad smile. Silvermist nodded gratefully before pressing her nose against her sister's and Sparrowpaw's. She stepped back and cleared her throat before walking back to The Four.

"How heartwarming," Death said in a sarcastic voice, his smirk reappearing. Silvermist narrowed her teary gaze at him, sending a grateful nod to Famine when he shoved the pale grey tom. They continued their way up the pathway, arriving at the Leader's Tree.

"Do you know how to climb?" War spoke up as soon as Pestilence began climbing up the side of the tree. Silvermist bit her lip and stepped closer to the trunk.

"Don't fall now," Death chuckled, "wouldn't want you to die so soon." Silvermist narrowed her eyes in determination before leaping up and gripping onto the smooth bark of the tree. The young grey began following the same path that Pestilence took, his white tail swaying to keep himself balance. Pestilence paused at the branches the leaders were on. Silvermist pulled herself up, standing beside him, breathing slightly heavier. She froze when she met Swampstar's gaze. His dark green eyes sent a fresh wave of sadness through her. If only Crowpaw was here.

The rest of The Four stood beside her, all of them looking at two of the leaders; Tanglestar and Cliffstar. The Capeclan and Valleyclan leaders shuffled their paws, keeping their heads bowed. Pestilence sighed and looked towards the pale grey tom. Death met his gaze and the white tom motioned to them. A predatory gleam appeared in his eyes when Pestilence gave him permission. Death leapt onto the branch where Tanglestar stood. The Valleyclan leader held her breath.

"Now you'll pay the price," Death whispered under his breath, closing his eyes. Instantly, Tanglestar yelled out in pain. Silvermist widened her eyes and was about to take a step, but a tail was draped across her shoulders, stopping her. She glanced at War and he simply shook his head.

"They know the rules of the gathering, and they broke it," he explained and took in a deep breath, letting out a small breath, "now they must pay the price." Death had moved onto Cliffstar, repeating the same words and sending the black furred tom sprawling in pain. Tanglestar had already stopped moving, her eyes glazed over and her flanks laying still. Cliffstar screeched, his body contorting in pain. He slipped on his branch, falling a couple tail-lengths down before slamming onto the branches below.

Death glared down at him, his teeth bared and eyes narrowed. His fur was bristled, but Silvermist saw his body shaking. His breathing was heavy as well and he took in a sharp gasp when Cliffstar finally stopped moving. By now, Tanglestar was alive again. She shook her head to clear her daze before her eyes focused on the pale grey tom. Death cleared his throat and padded back to the rest of The Four and Silvermist.

"You broke the rules of the Gatherings, you only speak about your clan and if you have any new greys; no more, no less. Your speech was too short Cliffstar, and yours too long Tanglestar," Death grumbled, his gaze distant once more, "do not forget that." He nodded to Pestilence, who bowed his head and continued the rest of the way up the tree.

"Go," War murmured to Silvermist, nudging her gently. The young grey shook her head and followed Pestilence, continuing to replay the scene that had just unfolded. Once they were at the top of the rock, Silvermist couldn't help but glance nervously at Death. His gaze was still distant, like he was lost in his own mind. His face was blank, but his body was still shaking slightly.

"Until next time clan cats, let this be a warning for what is to come. Your next season is the Season of Death," immediately, worried murmurs and concerned faces crossed throughout the clan cats below. Silvermist took in a deep breath, her eyes wide at how high up they were.

War turned to the young grey and let out a small breath before nodding.

"Let us go," he said and was the first to make his way down the opposite way of the rock, going down a rocky slope and to the lush forest below. There wasn't a lake behind it, but a thin pathway that went across a ravine. Silvermist let out a shaky breath and followed after Pestilence.

With a final glance to the clan cats, Silvermist leapt down the slope. She looked up towards the starlit sky and closed her eyes momentarily.

 _I'll miss you Crowpaw, don't forget me._

 _Good-bye._

…

The hunters were watching the entire Gathering; their eyes narrowed in amusement. One of them, a hunter with dark green eyes, nudged the other one; a hunter with grey-blue eyes. They nodded and ran away swiftly, gaining distance between them and The Four. Within seconds, they arrived at a secluded clearing at the very bottom of the ravine, where nobody would find them.

The green-eyed hunter looked at the other with worry. There were more hunters waiting for them at the clearing, their heads raised in attention. The one with grey-blue eyes took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before blowing it out.

"They found her," the hunter said through gritted teeth, his fur bristling and eyes narrowed. The rest of the hunters looked at one another, looking at anything but the angry one.

Another one, a hunter with very dark, amber eyes, stood up and looked up to the top of the ravine. They could just make out the figures walking through the pathway.

"What do you want to do?" the hunter spoke and looked back at the one with grey-blue eyes. Now that their temper was back in control, their gaze was blank. A smirk crossed its features before they raised their head.

"What else?" the hunter began walking to a nearby tunnel, stopping just at the entrance of it, "we wait for them at Starlit Peak. Now they'll pay the price." The hunter began running; the rest in the clearing began running as well.

They will be waiting.

…

 ** _The Four_**

 ** _War-_** dark, red-brown tom with lighter paws, nicked left ear and scar down right eye, fiery amber eyes

 ** _Pestilence-_** white furred tom with lighter underbelly and paws, scar across muzzle, dull green eyes

 ** _Famine-_** lithe, pitch black furred tom, dark grey paws, claw marks down sides, golden brown eyes

 ** _Death-_** pale grey tom with light grey paws, scar starting on left shoulder and running down left side of neck and across throat, yellow-green eyes.

…

 ** _A/N: There we go, I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter, but last chapter was pretty long._**

 ** _QOTD:_** _Who do you think the "hunters" were?_

 ** _If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to pay better attention for the next chapter._**

 _ **If you have any**_ _ **time**_ _ **: please check out my other story that I have just started.**_

 _ **Wildfire:**_ s/11987520/1/Wildfire

 ** _Thank you and peace out._**

 ** _~Wolfcreations16_**


	7. Chapter 6: We're not the bad guys

**_A/N: Hello again everybody and welcome back to another chapter of_** _Armaggedon_ _ **, sorry that this chapter is coming out later than usual.**_

 ** _Thanks to_** _Volaris_ _ **for following this story.**_

 ** _Reviews_**

 ** _Volaris-_** Thank you! I think that everybody can agree on that as well, lol.

 ** _A loyal reader (Guest) –_** Are they on her side? XD The world may never know. It would be cool if they are wolves (in case you can't tell, they're my favorite animal) but I can tell you this now, they aren't wolves. Aww, but Death hasn't done anything XD. Thank you.

 ** _Thanks to everybody who reviewed and followed._**

 ** _ON WITH THE CHAPTER_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Passing Moon_**

 ** _…_**

"Is anybody as tired as I am?"

This was the first thing that Pestilence said after the awkward silence that spread over the small group. Surprising to her, the Four allowed Silvermist to walk in the back. War and Death were walking far off in the front, with Pestilence and Famine right in front of her. Famine simply flicked his ear and nodded towards his fellow Four. Pestilence gave a sheepish smile to Death when the pale grey tom shot him a glare telling him one thing; _shut up_. Silvermist watched the interaction between them with both confusion and amusement. The Four acted nothing like they portrayed themselves to be. They acted like any normal warrior would. Like a family.

Famine was the quiet one, but then again, he hadn't uttered a single word from the start. He always stood beside Pestilence, following the white tom wherever he went and vice-versa. Pestilence was the mischievous one, always coming up with jokes that managed to put a small smile on Silvermist's face, despite herself. War was the leader; there was no doubt about that. He seemed to act as a father to the rest of them, scolding them whenever necessary and taking charge of the patrol. Death was the one she hated. From the start, he was sarcastic and cruel. He had yet to show a soft side to him, and Silvermist doubted there was even one.

"Are you listening or what?" speaking of Death, the pale grey tom stood in front of Silvermist and snapped at her, his muzzle curling into an annoyed snarl. The young grey blinked at him and cleared her throat. She didn't even realize the rest of the group had stopped as well. War pushed Death back, sending him a shake of his head and turning to Silvermist.

"Are you tired? We could stop and let you rest if you would like to," the red-brown tom spoke in a kind voice, his amber gaze shining with worry. Silvermist tilted her head and looked at the others in confusion yet again.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" she finally managed to ask since they started descending down the slope. They had crossed the bridge at the ravine and were now wandering through a lush forest. Her question was partially the reason she walked in the back, wanting to have an escape route when The Four turned on her. She wasn't expecting their concern for her being tired.

War frowned slightly, but Pestilence chuckled like she had told a joke. Death narrowed his eyes and Famine displayed a small smile.

"Trust me Grey, if we wanted to kill you, I would've done it without a second thought," that snide remark came from Death. The pale grey tom scoffed when the others shot him a glare and he turned again, walking down the pathway they had planned. The remaining three turned back to her and they shook their head.

"Why would we kill you? You're the one we've been looking for… for moons," Pestilence said, a sigh escaping his lips before he smiled, "You have nothing to worry about. We'll protect you. Now, come on Stella."

Silvermist tilted her head at the name. "What did you call me?" she asked hesitantly, still not convinced that she wasn't going to die. Famine shoved Pestilence, his lips pulling back to bare his teeth slightly. War sighed heavily.

"You just had to open up your mouth, did you Pestilence," the leader grumbled and looked back at Silvermist, "that is a story for a different time. For now, you need to rest. We have a very long way to go." Silvermist wanted to act stubborn, but the remaining three were already walking away. She quickly rushed after them, not wanting to be left behind now. Curiosity got the better of her.

After a few moments of silence, the only sound being their pawsteps, they finally arrived at a small clearing. Death was already there. The pale grey tom was sitting in a ray of moonlight, his fur bristled out and his head tilted skywards. The humid breeze of the night air was blowing gently, barely managing to ruffle up his short fur. His eyes were closed and his body remained stiff, even when the rest padded up to the small cave.

Silvermist leapt onto one of the boulders across from Death. The only acknowledgment he gave them was a flick of his ear. Pestilence and Famine already entered the cave, but War stood at the entrance. He met Silvermist's gaze and motioned with his head to the cave behind him. The young grey nodded and leapt up the rest of the way, walking into the cave. She already saw Pestilence and Famine curling up in their nest.

"Your nest is over there, Silvermist," Pestilence flicked his tail to the nest that was slightly bigger than theirs, way in the back of the den. The grey glanced at them before reluctantly padding over to the nest. She sniffed it cautiously before stepping into it, tilting her head and purring at the softness of it.

"It's made of moss; I don't think they had those in Marshclan, did they?" Pestilence asked, his head still lying lazily on his paws.

"No, they didn't. But, how did you know I'm from Marshclan?" Silvermist responded hesitantly, still not believing she was actually having a conversation with the Four they called Pestilence. A moon ago, she would've been training with Crowpaw and the rest of the apprentices. She forced the thought out of her mind, not wanting to be consumed with sadness.

"It's obvious, you have their scent. Also, you're built like one," Pestilence chuckled softly, clearly tired. Silvermist blinked at him and found herself smiling slightly when the white tom curled up, tucking his tail underneath his chin and quickly falling asleep. He looked so peaceful and relaxed, completely different than the stories she heard about him. The young grey averted her gaze from Pestilence and met Famine's golden brown eyes.

The black tom had his dark grey paws underneath him; his head raised and directed towards the cave entrance for the most part before looking at Silvermist. He tilted his head slightly, a kind smile appearing on his face. Silvermist could hardly see his dark pelt, blending in with the shadows and making it almost impossible to see. If it wasn't for the scars on his sides, standing out from his black fur, she wouldn't be able to see him.

"You don't talk much, do you?" she boldly asked, clearing her throat afterward. She had yet to hear his voice. Famine stayed in the same position for a while before Silvermist barely saw him shake his head. The grey shifted in the nest and blinked at him. "Why?"

She could barely see his mouth move. No sound came out. It took a while before it hit her. He was a mute. Silvermist flattened her ears slightly, feeling as though she just intrude in his privacy. "I'm sorry."

To her relief, Famine smiled kindly again and shook his head, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Silvermist returned the smile before she saw him curl up in a similar way Pestilence had, his tail covering his face instead. The young grey smiled and rested her head on her paws, looking towards the entrance of the den. She perked her ears up when she heard soft voices and strained her ears to listen.

"I have nothing against her and you know that," she heard Death growl out. She could already imagine him with his fur bristled and teeth bared at War.

"No, you don't… except for the way she looks and who she reminds you of," War snapped back in a surprisingly calm demeanor. Silvermist felt her curiosity grow. They were definitely talking about her and she wanted to know more of what they knew about her. Silence fell upon the conversation.

"Death I-"

"Leave me alone," Death snapped, his voice fading as Silvermist guessed he was walking away. She faintly heard War sigh heavily. Silvermist quickly closed her eyes when she heard pawsteps coming towards the den. Sure enough, she heard the shuffling of paws as War made his way over to his nest, collapsing in it with an exhausted sigh.

"Forgive me Luna," he breathed out before staying silent. Silvermist peeked open her eyes and saw him curled up in one of the nests closer to the entrance to the den, his back turned away from them and facing the cave wall. The grey watched his flanks rise and fall evenly with each breath he took. He was already asleep. With her paws tingling, Silvermist quietly stood up and steadied her breathing, trying not to disturb any of them.

She crouched down, stepping out of the nest lightly and standing on the cold stone of the cave. Holding her breath, Silvermist stalked down the small aisle to the cave entrance. Pestilence and Famine were off to one side, the white one tossing and turning and the black one remaining still. War was at her other side, curling up slowly into a tighter ball the longer he stayed there.

Silvermist looked at them before closing her eyes. They had reassured her that she wasn't going to die, that they weren't going to kill her. But could she trust them? What if this was all a game for them and they were leading her to her death? Silvermist hesitated once she stepped outside, looking around at the night forest. She could easily leave right now. Death was nowhere to be seen, probably off hunting or on a walk. The others were fast asleep. She closed her eyes, her head tilting up to welcome the breeze that blew by, pushing her back, as if telling her to stay. But all it took was having an image of Crowpaw's dark green eyes and Sparrowpaw's smile to convince her.

As silent as if she was hunting, Silvermist made her way down the boulders she had previously climbed and down the pathway they had taken to come here. Now was her only chance, she knew deep down that she wouldn't get another opportunity like this one. So, without sparring a glance to the cave behind her, she began trotting away and back in the direction of the clans.

 _To my home._

…

Silvermist padded quickly down the pathway; following the scent trail they left behind. Her mouth parted to taste the air, her pace remaining the same. It was only a matter of time before one of them woke up to find her gone. She ran down a small hill and leapt over a dried log lying on its side. The moonlight shone brightly all around her, illuminating the otherwise dark forest. Silvermist breathed out a sigh when she saw the bridge just up ahead through the bushes and clusters of leaves. _Almost there._

She shook out her pelt before deciding to abandon her stealth, beginning to sprint down the last hill and towards the bridge. Speed would have to be on her side now. The clearing for the Gathering was so close; she could already scent the mingling scents of the combined clans. Excitement caused her legs to move faster, leaping over fallen branches and the roots of trees.

She ran through the bushes, not even caring that the sharp thorns pulled at her pelt unpleasantly. A wide smile spread across her muzzle and she ran to the bridge. The young grey was just about halfway there before something pulled her back sharply. Silvermist landed roughly on her back, the wind being knocked out of her, before she slipped and nearly fell entirely off the bridge. She felt jaws clamp around her scruff tightly, keeping her from falling.

Coughing harshly from the sudden loss of air, Silvermist glanced up and the first thing she saw was light grey paws. She then heard a gruff voice, mumbling through the fur on her scruff.

"Grab onto the ledge," the cat growled out, "or don't and fall to your death, I could care less." Without waiting another second, Silvermist clung onto the side of the bridge, her claws digging into the rock that made up the overpass. She only clung on tighter when the cat suddenly let go of her scruff. With a strangled scream, Silvermist felt herself dangling at the edge of the bridge; the only thing keeping her from falling down the ravine was her own strength.

"You know, I've never met someone as mouse-brained as you," a familiar, sarcastic voice snapped close to her ear, causing her to flinch back at the sudden closeness. She glanced up; her teeth gritted, and met the yellow-green eyes of Death. His eyes were narrowed dangerously and his teeth were bared at her. "You thought you could get away? You sounded like an entire army of cats out there."

Silvermist tried pulling herself up, but Death pushed her back down to where only her paws hung onto the rock. Panic began to set in when she felt herself slipping, but Death didn't seem to mind. He seemed content to leave her there for a while. And so he did.

"You didn't think anyone would find you? We're the Four, Grey, we'll always find you whether you like it or not. You know, I could extend the seasons because of your stupid idea of _running_ ," the pale grey tom growled, standing over her and glaring down at her. Silvermist didn't respond, instead, focused solely on hanging onto the rock.

Her shoulders began aching and the panic only rose within her. Death remained quiet, only glaring at her as he watched her panic. Silvermist closed her eyes, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she felt herself slipping. Right before she was about to fall, Death firmly gripped her scruff and pulled her up, grumbling through her fur, "you're lucky you are the one we need, otherwise, I would've let you fall. No wait, scratch that, I would've pushed you off myself."

Silvermist steadied herself when she was on land, her body shaking from exertion and her breaths coming in quickly. She looked up and saw Death sitting down, his tail curled neatly around his paws as he watched her. They sat on the bridge silently, neither one of them wanting to talk anymore. Silvermist calmed her breathing and took in a deep breath, looking up at Death with narrowed eyes.

"Come on Grey, back to the others we go," Death said in a surprisingly soft voice. Silvermist blinked at him in astonishment. He seemed to have caught his slip up and instantly narrowed his eyes. He stood up quickly and cleared his throat. "Go," he growled out, taking a threatening step forward.

Silvermist sighed and stepped back before turning around, walking back to the forest she had tried escaping. Death followed closely behind, casting a glance down the ravine before closing his eyes, letting out a short breath. She was so close.

So close to her home and Death had to ruin it.

…

"You know, we aren't the bad guys here Grey, so quit telling yourself that," Death finally spoke up after a long moment of silence. The pair had been wandering around the forest, walking slowly through the pathway Silvermist had so quickly ran through earlier. The young grey spared a glance in his direction before giving him the cold shoulder again, looking forward and narrowing her eyes slightly. Death simply snorted at her actions.

"I'm serious, whatever the clans told you was wrong," Death pushed on, his fur bristling slightly. Silvermist growled lowly and whipped around to face him.

"What they said about you was right. I've seen it when you so ruthlessly killed those two leaders for a simple mistake. You're a cold-hearted killer with no regrets," she snapped, both of them stopped walking. Death barely flinched at her words, though his eyes flashed with an emotion that disappeared as quickly as it came. He scoffed and shook his head.

"They know the rules, they broke the rules… and they paid the price for it. It's that simple," he growled out, his tail lashing behind him, "I did what I had to do." Silvermist narrowed her eyes but remained silent. They glared at each other in silence, neither one of them wanting to back down. The young grey finally let out a sigh and lowered her gaze to her paws.

"I know the others aren't the bad guys," Silvermist mumbled before looking back up, slight fear causing her to say the next words in a quieter voice, "it's you that I don't trust." At this, Death chuckled.

"You don't have to trust me… I don't need your trust, nor do I want it. You just have to deal with me," Death said in a matter-of-fact tone, flicking her shoulder with his tail, "whether you like it or not. If it was up to me, I would've killed you the second I saw you." Silvermist flinched slightly at his blunt words, but ignored it anyways.

Death padded past her, leading the way now. Silvermist followed close behind, her ears flattened to her head. She knew she couldn't outrun the pale grey Four even if she wanted to. No, all she wanted now was sleep.

"I see you as the bad guy," Silvermist mumbled, lowering her gaze back to the ground. Death only flicked his ear in her direction, saying nothing in response. He snorted again and shook his head slightly. They arrived at the clearing and Silvermist lifted her head to look at the cave. She jumped when Death suddenly decided to speak.

"Sometimes," Death mumbled, his gaze directed towards the sky again, another flicker of emotion appearing in his yellow-green eyes, "I see myself as the bad guy too." Silvermist looked at him, remaining quiet since she didn't know what to say to his confession.

Death lowered his head and looked at her, motioning towards the cave. He blinked at her and frowned slightly.

"You should get your rest, we leave first thing in the morning," he took his spot on the boulder just outside the cave, looking back up at the moon the same way he did when they had first arrived there. Silvermist padded up the boulders, standing just outside the cave. She glanced back at the pale grey tom, the moonlight lighting up his fur, making it silver-white in color.

Her lips parted in a wide yawn, shaking out her pelt soon after. She took a step into the cave, but the voice from behind her made her freeze.

"Goodnight Grey."

She glanced back in disbelief, looking at Death. His gaze had lowered to look at her instead of the moon. His yellow-green eyes were free of emotion, looking almost pale in comparison to how they looked earlier. Silvermist smiled slightly and turned her head back.

"Goodnight Death," she mumbled under her breath before walking into the cave and to her nest. It amused her that the others were still asleep.

She was so close on escaping tonight. Mere tail lengths and she would've been gone. But no, Death had stopped her.

And while she curled up in her nest and dozed off to the others snoring, she thought, maybe it was for the best.

…

 ** _A/N: IDK how I feel about this chapter. Sorry if it wasn't the best, I had a bit of writer's block and didn't really know what to put. Hopefully by the next chapter, my writer's block can go away._**

 ** _QOTD:_** _What do you think about Death? Also, why do you think the others got mad when Pestilence accidently called Silvermist "Stella"?_

 ** _If you have any_** ** _time_** ** _: please check out my other story that I have just started._**

 ** _Wildfire:_** s/11987520/1/Wildfire

 _ **Thank you and peace out.**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations16**_


	8. Chapter 7: Something to fear

**_A/N: Hello everybody. Sorry there wasn't a chapter last week, I just had a bad case of writer's block and didn't really feel like writing. Anyways, here is another chapter for you all._**

 ** _No follows/favorites. *Sad face* Oh well, enjoy._**

 ** _Reviews_**

 ** _Tesla424-_** Thank you! I didn't really know how I wanted them portrayed, in fact, Famine wasn't going to be mute and instead be like a simple follower. But I thought it'd be better if he was mute instead, for story line purpose. Sorry this chapter came out so late.

 ** _ON WITH THE CHAPTER_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Passing Moon_**

 ** _…_**

"Our next stop is not far."

"Keep it up Grey."

Silvermist gritted her teeth as she trailed behind The Four. War, being the leader, walked in the front; his tail swaying as he walked up one of the many steep hills they were passing through. Death walked behind the red-brown leader, with Famine and Pestilence tailing him. The most playful of the Four looked behind his shoulder at Silvermist. Pestilence gave a sheepish smile before slowing down, walking at the grey's side.

"Should've warned you ahead of time… but like War said, we should be coming up to another cave soon," the white tom spoke, glancing up towards the rest of the Four. Famine had sped up, walking beside Death and letting out a silent sigh. The group of five walked on silently, the only sound was the whispering of the wind as it blew by. The hills were littered with rough grass and sprouting flowers. Patches of heather were splayed out at random and Silvermist felt the heat of the sun against her back. Although, thankfully, clouds were beginning to gather around it, softening the sun's heat for the five cats below.

"Here we are," War spoke up from the front, causing Silvermist to raise her head from its previously lowered state. Ahead, she could just make out the lip of another cave. The leader of The Four walked in first and, as before, Death sat down outside. When Silvermist had woken up this morning, the pale grey tom was still outside, but he was curled up into a tight ball instead of sitting. The young grey was worried that he didn't get enough sleep, but Death showed no signs of fatigue. In fact, he seemed as normal as ever; sarcastic when speaking or dangerously quiet.

Pestilence and Famine walked in before her, while the grey stayed outside, her gaze on the remaining Four. Death seemed to have sensed her gaze on him, because he looked behind his shoulder and blinked at her. Silvermist stared back at him silently. Whenever the two spoke in front of the others, it always resulted in Death making some sort of sarcastic comment. But last night, when it was just them two, he revealed a somewhat softer side to him. Silvermist wasn't sure if he would do it again.

"If you're done staring at me Grey, you should get some rest," Death sniffed before turning back around, his back to her. A new presence made her jump and turn her head to the side, only to see War standing at the entrance of the cave. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it and sighing. He looked up towards the sky and his fur bristled before looking back at Death.

"It is going to rain soon Death, you should go inside," War said softly as he padded out of the cave, walking over to his fellow Four. What the leader said was true; as Silvermist lifted her head to look at the sky, she could see the clouds from earlier growing darker and increasing, blocking off the sun entirely. By now, Pestilence and Famine had joined them as well, their gazes to the darkening sky. Silvermist was confused why they looked at Death with worried expressions.

The pale grey tom remained sitting, but Silvermist noticed his fur beginning to bristle on his shoulders and back. With a shrug, Silvermist padded into the cave, heading over to the back of the den where a nest was set for her. She could faintly hear the rumbling sound of thunder in the distance. From where she was, she could barely see the start of a drizzle just outside the cave.

Silvermist could hear War trying to convince Death to go inside, but since he didn't, she could guess he refused. She laid down on her stomach, her paws tucking underneath her as she began grooming down her fur. There was a moment of silence before another rumble of thunder sounded nearby, much louder than the first. The small drizzle became louder as well. It only took for another sound of thunder before Death came crashing into the cave. But he looked much different than before.

Instead of his usual smirk, his jaw was clenched and shaking. In fact, his whole body was shaking. His ears were pinned back against his head and his claws were unsheathed, scratching against the ground. His fur was bristled despite the rain that had drenched it against his skin. But what stood out the most was the expression in his eyes. It wasn't cruel, amused, or even angry. What Silvermist saw in them was fear; his eyes wide and looking around the cave frantically.

Pestilence carefully stood by his side, a frown on his face and concern in his eyes. "Go lay down, it'll be over soon," the white tom said soothingly, gently head-butting Death's shoulder. The pale grey tom walked stiffly over to one of the nests, flinching when another grumble of thunder erupted nearby. Silvermist watched with curiosity. Never would she think she would see the ruthless, cold-hearted Death act so scared. He laid down, resting his head on his paws and letting out a shaky breath.

Silvermist couldn't help but stare. Death's gaze continuously flickered around and he mumbled incoherently to himself. The grey felt a pang of sympathy for him.

"He always gets like this," Pestilence spoke up from his nest, licking his paw lazily and drawing it over his ear, "it doesn't go away until the rain stops." A distant look entered his dull green eyes, but he shook it away with a sigh.

"Why does he get like this?" Silvermist asked as her gaze remained on the shivering Death. The water from his pelt was getting soaked up by the moss below him, but he didn't care. It seemed nothing could break him out of this state. To test this theory, Silvermist stood up from her nest and hesitated before walking cautiously over to the pale grey tom. He didn't move, even when he saw her walking towards him. The young grey settled down beside him and began grooming his soaked fur. His body was stiff underneath and she could feel him shaking, like he was prepared to run away at any given moment.

When she noticed she wasn't going to get any reaction out of him, she glanced up at Pestilence. He still hadn't answered her question, and the troubled look in his eyes told her that he was still thinking.

"Well… I rather not tell you. It's his story to tell after all and I don't want to break my promise. I'm sorry," the white tom said and looked at Death before looking back at her. "He'll tell you whenever he is ready to tell you… which may be never but still." Silvermist couldn't hide her frustration, but she understood why.

"What I can tell you though is other stories… our stories and yours as well. If you want to hear them of course, the others don't really care if I tell you or not. It's just his I can't tell," Pestilence rambled on, earning a smile from Silvermist. She stopped grooming Death's pelt once it was dry enough and lifted her head, remaining where she was beside him.

"Alright… I'm listening."

"It's quite a bit to tell, but considering we're probably stuck here for the rest of the day and possibly night… we have plenty of time," Pestilence said, shifting into a more comfortable position, "also, Famine and War went to go hunt, so you'll be able to eat soon."

Silvermist nodded along and sighed, looking back down at Death. His eyes were closed now, but his body still jumped and he flinched whenever thunder sounded nearby or far off in the distance. Despite her curiosity for whatever stories Pestilence was going to tell her, a bigger part of her wanted to know Death's story first. But, like Pestilence had said, she may never be able to tell it.

Still… it's not every day you see Death terrified.

It just proves that even he could have a fear that strong.

…

The hunters sprinted through the storm, neither one of them slacking behind. The one with grey-blue eyes ran in the front, being the leader for the rest of them. Beside them ran another hunter, this one with yellow eyes, ran at their side.

"Just our luck huh? They won't be able to move without Death having a panic attack," the yellow-eyed hunter chuckled with joy. The leader glanced at them and snorted slightly.

"It'll buy us time, but it isn't necessary. We'll get their before them simply because the grey can't run as fast as them. The last thing they'll do is leave the precious cat behind," the leader sneered with a wrinkled nose as the entire group slowed down to a stop.

"But yes, I do love seeing the almighty cowering," the leader chuckled and looked at the rest of the hunters.

"We need a plan, a good one. One that'll show them and Luna they can't control us. We don't serve them anymore. We have a new leader now," the leader said before turning around. Their lips pulled into a wicked grin as they stared off into the distance. Starlit Peak was nowhere in sight yet, but they knew it was there.

"We'll give them something to fear," the leader said before lashing their tail and taking another running start.

…

 ** _A/N: This chapter is much too short for my liking. I apologize, but writer's block is being a serious jerk to me. Also, this heat is messing with my head and I can barely take sitting on my bed typing. I'll probably throw myself in a bathtub full of ice, so until next time._**

 ** _QOTD:_** _Why do you think Death is scared of thunderstorms and rain? Any ideas who the 'hunters' are now?_

 _ **If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to pay better attention for the next chapter.**_

 ** _If you have any_** ** _time_** ** _: please check out my other story that I have just started._**

 ** _Wildfire:_** s/11987520/1/Wildfire

 _ **Thank you and peace out.**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations16**_


	9. Chapter 8: Privileges

**_A/N: Hello everybody, sorry this chapter is coming out a day late. I was going to write yesterday, but me and my cousins started watching all of the Pokémon movies (*Sigh I will always love the first movies) so… yeah I didn't have time._**

 ** _Thanks to_** _Tesla424, TheShadowEclipseX_ _ **, and**_ _DragonsREpic-DragonFrost9000_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite**_

 ** _Reviews_**

 ** _Forgiven4Life-_** _Huh that's strange, or just a major coincidence lol. Well, you won't find out Death's story this chapter, sadly, but you will find out about the rest of them XD. Thank you, I just really bad writing short chapters, but sometimes fillers are necessary._

 ** _Icy the Icicle Goddess-_** _Thank you and don't worry I will continue it. Also, PS, thanks for reviewing on my other story XD._

 ** _TheShadowEclipseX-_** _Well I never played Darksiders, it looks like a cool game though. Also, I do know that Pestilence is basically Conquest, but for the purpose of the plot, I just thought using Pestilence would be better. Plus, Season of Conquest sounds kind of weird in my opinion._

 ** _DragonsREpic-DragonFrost9000:_** _Thank you, you'll find out the reason he is scared much later on though… just keep it in mind._

 ** _Letusdance (Guest) –_** _You're kind of close? Lol I won't give any hints though on what it is. Well, maybe just little snippets here and there in the story, but only if you can catch it._

 ** _Flower (Guest) –_** _No hints on who/what the hunters are either, just know they have a major effect on the outcome of this story._

 ** _Wow, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or added this story as a favorite. :D Really motivates me to keep writing whenever I get reviews._**

 ** _PS: Major plot story is about to be told in the story Pestilence is about to say._**

 ** _ON WITH THE CHAPTER_**

 ** _…_**

 **Passing Moon**

 **…**

"Hmm, where to start?" Pestilence curled his tail around himself as he spoke, his head tilting back in thought. The sound of the storm continued outside, causing Death to continue visibly shaking. Silvermist stayed beside him, her tail draped over his side as a sign of comfort. The white tom across them let out a small grunt as he nodded to himself.

"Alright, let's just start with you first before we come in," Pestilence mumbled, half to himself before he spoke up and began, "it all started moons… generations… decades ago when the clans were first created. Back then, it was only one huge group of cats. But, they weren't like the clans now. For starters, they didn't have clan names. The two leaders back then were mates named Arev and Luna; named after the sun and the moon. For a while, everything was perfectly fine in the formed clan. Everyone was happy, healthy, and safe. Until Luna became pregnant. Arev never wanted kits, so when Luna found out, she kept it a secret for as long as she could."

"Eventually," Pestilence's voice dropped in volume and his eyes grew somewhat distant, "the mates began arguing more often about the kits. The rest of the clan took notice, and they immediately began picking sides. It was just out of habit. Half went to Luna's side, half went to Arev's. The leaders never noticed or cared that the clan was practically splitting in half. One day, Arev took it too far, trying to kill the kits inside of Luna. Nobody really knew why he resented having kits; some guessed he just didn't want a distraction from leading, others said it went deeper than that. Luna decided, for her and her kits safety, that leaving was her best option. But to where was a question in mind. With her band of cats, they split off from Arev's clan and decided to form their own. Thus, from that day on, Sunclan and Moonclan were born."

"Arev was furious when he found out about their neighboring clan, but he hid it well. For a while, everything went back to normal and the two clans kept to themselves. Secretly though, Arev still wanted those kits gone… not knowing that Luna had already given birth. Everyone said that she only had one, but of course; rumors say that she had two, but got rid of the other one simply because it looked like Arev. That single kit was a she-cat named Stella."

Pestilence blinked and glanced up at her, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Moons after, Stella grew in a happy life surrounded by clan mates that loved and cared for her. But she was always a curious cat. Whenever she asked about her father, the clan cats would get flustered and dismiss the question. After so many times she asked and her question remained unanswered, she got the courage to go up to her mother, Luna. At first, Luna tried avoiding the question, but eventually, she caved in and told Stella about Arev. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the entirety of Moonclan… Arev and his clan were plotting for a war."

"Without question, Sunclan served Arev and would do anything to make him happy… including exterminating Moonclan. The war started out with small border skirmishes. After a midnight attack on Sunclan, both sides silently agreed it was now a full on war. Battles grew in intensity and size. If they even spotted the other clan cats, both sides would engage in a battle without question. Brothers fought brothers, kin fought kin, mates fought mates, and friends fought friends. All of this bloodshed went without question. The clan members just wanted to serve their leaders. The once peaceful life that Stella knew came crumbling down around her. The first and last time she saw her father was during one of the battles. Arev, just like he vowed so many moons ago when he found out about the kits, had killed Stella. His own daughter."

"After that battle, fighting ceased for a while. Luna was furious and Arev was arrogant. The leader of Moonclan held a meeting, and it was confirmed that the war needed to end with Arev dead. With the hunger for vengeance, Luna led her clan to Sunclan territory. They ended the war the same way they started it: with a midnight attack. By far, it was the bloodiest battle, as well as the one that cost the most. Indeed, Luna succeeded in killing Arev, but her battle wounds had backfired. She died of blood loss that same night."

"With both leaders gone and the war over; both clans held the first ever Gathering. In that night, the four clans that you know of now were created. Sunclan split into two, creating Capeclan and Valleyclan; while Moonclan became Marshclan and Glacierclan. But while the war was over for the living cats, it wasn't over for Luna and Arev."

Pestilence stopped talking for a little when War and Famine returned from hunting, each carrying prey in their jaws. War gave Pestilence a strange look before tossing him a rabbit. The red-brown leader gave Silvermist a thrush. The grey mumbled a 'thank you' before moving back over to her nest. Death had his paws on his head and his eyes closed, looking as if he had fallen asleep, though his ears were still perked up. Famine went to his nest, holding a mouse for himself while War had a squirrel. A heavy silence fell upon the group of five, but War broke it after one bite of his squirrel.

"Continue," the leader said, glancing up from his meal to the white tom, "she deserves to know and we cannot keep her in the dark forever." Pestilence breathed out a sigh, taking a bite from his rabbit before turning back to Silvermist.

"Where was I?" he said and stayed quiet for a few seconds, deep in thought before he smiled, "oh yeah. Luna was up in the skies, in a place we know as Starclan. Arev went below the Earth, into the Dark Forest. The four newly-made clans didn't know or bothered to learn about them, not until generations after. The stories of the past stayed with everyone, making sure that those events never happened again. For now, it's working. Anyways, the leaders at the time began getting dreams and visions from Luna, while Arev was sending them as well. Apparently, it was said that Stella will be reborn into the new clans… and both of her parents wanted to claim her first. Silvermist… you are Stella. You have been reborn with no memory of the past. Luna created us to search for you before Arev could find you first."

Silvermist simply stared back at him, confused. There was just too much to take in with Pestilence's story. At this time, War and Famine were intently listening as well, nodding along every once in a while. Famine pulled his lips back slightly, baring his teeth a little before he went back to eating. War had a look of anger blazing in his fiery amber eyes, though his calm persona was covering it well. Death stayed in his same position, though his tail tip was twitching more now. After a while of silence, Silvermist finally found her voice.

"I-is there more of the story?" she asked, looking up from her half-eaten thrush, the feathers in a pile beside her. Pestilence looked towards War, his head tilting slightly as if he was silently asking for permission. With a reluctant sigh, War nodded.

"Yes," he spoke, "there is. Would you care to know where we fit in?"

"It's a pretty fun story to tell," Pestilence said with a hint of playfulness in his green eyes. Silvermist smiled slightly before nodding.

"Well, like I said. Luna created us in order to search for you. From the four of us, I was the first to be created," Pestilence began, puffing out his chest slightly and giving War a smirk.

"You act the most immature though," War mumbled under his breath before he resumed his meal.

"Anyways, the reason we are named the way we are is because of the position we were in at the time Luna found us. I vaguely remember it; the only things we remember of our past life are the moments leading up to our creation. At the time, I was stuck in the medicine cat den with blackcough. Everyone, including me, knew I was going to die. I didn't really care, I had a great life and I would prefer me dying over someone I had cared about," Pestilence said with a shrug, though a look of sadness entered his eyes, "the night that I died, moments before, I… I saw something. It was like a flash of white light appeared out of nowhere, though I thought I was simply hallucinating. The light gradually transformed into the figure of a cat. I didn't know it at the time, but it was Luna. She told me that she needed me for something, that she would save my life in return of a favor. Of course, I accepted, not knowing that I was going to forget everything else but that moment. This scar is where she marked me. Everything is a bit hazy after that, but I remember going somewhere with my savior. Luna and I crossed the ravine and camped out in this very forest. I asked her what she needed of me, but she said that I will have to wait. She looked like she was searching for someone. That was when we found War."

War blinked slowly before glancing up at the ceiling. A look of shame entered his once angry eyes and he frowned. Pestilence had remained quiet, giving War a pointed look before saying, "I told my story, now you have to tell yours."

"I know, I know," War said before shifting around to look at Silvermist, "before I was created by Luna, I was the leader of my clan… though I do not remember which one exactly. I was a fool during my leadership; all I wanted was to fight. I started battles for no reason, and the rest of my clan reluctantly followed. Now, I know why everyone was hesitant: the past was repeating itself because of my ambitious behavior. One battle had cost me my final life. I was left alone on the battlefield, the rest of the dead bodies littered around the territory. I was still alive however, I was slowly dying and I knew it. Before darkness had swarmed my vision, a soft glow had illuminated the clearing and I saw a figure appear. As you can guess, it was Luna. She told me the same things as Pestilence; she would save my life if I did a favor for her. She healed me before making my scar. I blacked out after that and woke up in a clearing with Pestilence. Just like Pestilence, Luna would not tell me her favor yet. It took a while longer, but eventually, we found Famine."

War let out a sigh of relief when he was done. Silvermist guessed he never liked thinking about his old self. Famine was looking at the two of them before looking at the grey. His golden-brown eyes remained passive before he looked at Pestilence again and nodded.

"With Famine," Pestilence began after Famine nodded, "it was a very bad season of Leaf-bare that moon. Prey was almost nowhere to be found and the clans began losing numbers. Famine here was out hunting again when we saw him. Of course, War and I didn't understand why Luna brought us with her this time, but we didn't question her. After all, she had saved our lives. Anyways, back to Famine. We saw him stalking a bird, the first one in days, before he stopped. This was when Luna moved. We found Famine on the ground, groaning in pain and curling up."

Pestilence hesitated and frowned slightly, looking at Famine with a sorrowful look.

"We weren't the only ones… Arev was there. Luna told us to fend him off, so War and I did while she went over to Famine. Even with the two of us, Arev outmatched us before knocking us both down. He had knocked out War, but I was still awake, only pretending to be knocked out. I peeked open my eyes and the sight in front of me was surprising. Arev and Luna were simply talking, though the anger in Luna's eyes was evident. Famine was still between the two, the only thing separating them. Instead of curling up, he was lying flat on his stomach. The two talked for a while before whatever Arev said made Luna lunge. But instead of him, she went for Famine. Arev did the same thing. The two created the scars on his sides. Since Luna had created it first, Famine went onto our side. However, because Arev had managed to claw him as well, Famine ended up mute. After that, it took longer to find Death, but eventually, all four of us were created. Luna told us our mission was to find you, and once that happened, to take you to Starlit Peak where she could keep you safe. Until then, we are to protect you at all costs."

Famine still had his passive expression on his face, but he gave a reassuring smile to War and Pestilence. He gave a slow nod to the white tom before doing the same with the leader. His actions said what he couldn't; whatever happened didn't bother him anymore. The four of them stayed quiet before looking over at Death. He hadn't moved an inch, his breathing coming in evenly and his eyes remaining shut.

"I have a question," Silvermist broke the silence before looking at them, "what will happen to you four once I am reunited with Luna?"

This created an uneasy silence. War, Famine, and Pestilence shuffled in their nest and looked at each other. They hesitated before looking over at Silvermist again.

"Well," War started after clearing his throat, "we will-"

"We'll have no purpose living once that happens. So, once you are reunited and living happily ever after with your mother, guess what, we'll disappear and _everyone_ will forget us. Does that answer your question Grey?" another familiar voice cut War off. Silvermist looked over at Death. Instead of laying his head down, it was now raised and his eyes were narrowed at her, sending a chill down her spine.

"You'll… die?" Silvermist mumbled to herself, staring back at Death's glare.

"What part of 'we'll disappear and everyone will forget us' do you not understand?" Death hissed and lashed his tail, "yes Grey, we'll die."

"It's what we signed up for, we all knew this would happen," Pestilence countered, his own eyes narrowing.

Death let out a chuckle, throwing his head back slightly before standing up abruptly, taking a threatening step forward and baring his teeth at the other Four.

" _You_ signed up for this, you did," Death snarled while looking at the other three, "some of us didn't have that privilege now do we?"

The other three remained silent, their gazes on Death before they looked away. Death snorted before backing up and storming over to the entrance of the den. He hesitated, pausing mid-step, before he hissed to himself and rushed out into the rain with his ears flat against his head.

This outburst only fed Silvermist's curiosity to know Death's story.

…

 ** _A/N: Ehh, I don't like that last line. Also,_** _Arev_ **_means sun in Armenian and_** _Luna_ _ **means moon in Spanish (as well as a couple other languages lol)**_

 ** _QOTD:_** _What do you think Death meant from his outburst? What did you think of the stories?_

 _ **If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to pay better attention for the next chapter.**_

 ** _If you have any_** ** _time_** ** _: please check out my other story that I have just started._**

 ** _Wildfire:_** s/11987520/1/Wildfire

 _ **Thank you and peace out.**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations16**_


	10. Chapter 9: Distrust

**_A/N: I am terrible at keeping up with updates. *Sigh* Why must I be cursed with procrastination and writer's block?_**

 ** _ANYWAYS enough chitchat, hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating for like the past two weeks or something, like I said above, procrastination and writer's block combined together is an author's worst nightmare. Here we go, back to this story… I think I've kept you waiting long enough. (Also, I've practically been glued to the TV watching the TV series Scream, so, sorry.)_**

 ** _Thanks to_** _Archangel of Shadowclan_ _ **and**_ _Scarlet Vow_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite.**_

 ** _Reviews_**

 **Flower (Guest) -** _Yep, glad you understand the story. When I wrote it, I like triple checked it to make sure it wasn't confusing._

 **Forgiven4Life-** _Oh do you now? Death's story is going to be really sad, compared to the others. Thank you! Nice guess on his story btw._

 ** _DragonFrost9000-_** _Hmm, interesting guess. Won't say if it is right or not, not yet at least; I'd kind of like seeing people trying to guess Death's story, just to see what they think it is. The reason for Famine becoming mute is because since Arev had clawed him, it created the flaw while he was being "recreated" by Luna. Originally, I wasn't going to have Famine be mute… just really, really quiet around the others, but I thought it'd be more interesting._

 ** _Scarlet Vow-_** _Thank you, I hope you go on enjoying it. Death's story won't come for a while, but I might include small hints if I could find a place to put them. Sorry for the long wait, I'm usually more on top of updating and all that._

 ** _Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, or added this story as a favorite._**

 ** _Side note: School starts in like two-three weeks for me. Goodbye summer, hello stress XD._**

 ** _ON WITH THE CHAPTER_**

 ** _…_**

Silvermist had stayed awake enough to hear Death return later on in the night, much later. By that time, the other's had already fallen asleep, nobody saying a word about the remaining Four's outburst. When Silvermist volunteered to go after him, they simply told her it was too dangerous and to let him cool down on his own. The young grey didn't know if she should acknowledge him, but when she finally did, she heard him already collapse in his nest not too far away. She could hear his ragged breathing and incoherent murmurs, but it soon faded away as the pale grey tom fell asleep. Silvermist allowed her senses to relax as she soon found herself drifting off as well.

…

The next afternoon, the group of five wandered in awkward silence. Because of this silence, Silvermist found herself looking at the territory as they padded through. Forest gradually turned into grassland, which if she was seeing correctly, would soon turn into mountains. Far ahead, she could see the mountains approaching as they padded along. The sun was high above their heads, casting it's warmth to the creatures down below. As before, War led the group and the rest followed. What was different was that Death was walking farther from the group, off to the side.

He seemed to be murmuring to himself, his face free of emotion and his eyes narrowing from time to time. Silvermist found herself constantly looking over at him. She wanted to ask him if he was okay, but she knew that if she opened her mouth to speak, she would instead ask him about his story. The curiosity was what drove her now, almost overpowering her. A split second later, she gasped inwardly when Death met her blue-grey eyes with his yellow-green. The emotions in them burned like a fire, his eyes lit with an internal flame. The young grey felt her pelt slowly bristle in anxiety as she felt her breathing shorten. Was this his doing? She guessed so.

His lips were still moving in a silent murmur, his eyes narrowing at her with intensity and only adding a crushing weight to her bones. Despite herself, she couldn't look away. She could see the fire burn brighter as his eyes narrowed even more. His lips pulled back slowly, his teeth barring loosely. And just like that, he looked away first.

The pale grey tom turned his head away with a snort, his gaze meeting someone else's. Silvermist took a second before turning her head, realizing that she and the rest of the group had stopped while her and Death had a stare-down. War was currently glaring at Death, his own fire matching Death's.

"We'll rest here," Pestilence finally broke the silence, causing both of his fellow Four to look away from each other. Death walked farther away, most likely to hunt she assumed, while War simply sighed.

"He will come around," the tom murmured before turning to Silvermist, "sit down and relax, we will leave again momentarily. We will have to cross the mountain, and then we will come across our next obstacle."

"Starlit Peak isn't here?"

"No, this mountain is far too small for it," Pestilence spoke up with a chuckle, "just wait till you see it." A mischievous smirk made its way to his face as he saw Silvermist's awed and slightly terrified face. This mountain was already huge, how could there be one bigger? Famine held an amused smile on his face before he nudged Pestilence and bowed his head, slowly raising it and motioning in the direction Death had left.

Pestilence hesitated before nodding with reluctance, "fine, you can go after him. Just… be careful, alright?" Famine smirked and winked at the other Four before bumping playfully past him. That simple gesture told Silvermist one thing: he definitely wasn't scared of Death's angry side. Silvermist wanted to know _why_ they had a reason to be scared of him though.

"Death won't hurt Famine… will he?" the young grey asked, concern lacing her tone. Out of all of them, Famine seemed to be the nicest to her; letting her have her space when she wanted, unlike Pestilence and War, and didn't bully her, unlike Death. Pestilence had kept his gaze on the retreating form of Famine, but he sighed to her question.

"I hope not," Pestilence said with a small smile, "Famine is like a little brother to the rest of us though, so Death probably wouldn't hurt him." An image of last night returned to Silvermist: how angry Death had seemed before he stormed out. At that moment, she believed that anything that came across him would end up regretting it, including Famine.

"What's on your mind Stella?" Pestilence asked as he sat down, his tail swaying behind him as he stretched out his front legs lazily.

"Please don't call me that… not yet at least," Silvermist said with a shake of her head. Pestilence thought about it for a second before shrugging in response. "I just, I still don't understand… you four are going to just disappear, and you're okay with it?"

Pestilence gave a sad smile, but chuckled anyways. "As you can see, not all of us are okay with it," he tilted his head in the direction Death and Famine had gone, "but he'll just have to deal with it."

"So you don't care that you'll die?"

"It's a small price to pay for getting to live again; you don't expect us to stay here forever, do you?"

Silvermist shook her head. What was the point of living then if you were just going to be someone's errand runner? She didn't dare voice her thoughts though, only nodding to his words before shaking out her pelt. She could understand why Death acted the way he did around her. She was going to be the reason they died again.

"Is it okay if I go hunting?" she asked and stretched out her legs, wanting to distract her mind for a while. The thought of her hunting in Marshclan's territory made her both purr with happiness, and frown in sorrow. Will she ever be able to hunt there again? Will she ever be able to go back?

"Sure, it's just that I have to go with you," Pestilence said and looked at her, "is that okay?" Silvermist flicked her tail, her frown increasing. The only reason she wanted to hunt was to have some freedom for a while before they continued and she was stuck with them again. She opened her mouth to reluctantly agree, before another voice came up from their side.

"I'll take her, you can speak with War in the meantime to come up with a plan for safely crossing Grey across the mountain," Death's voice startled her. He walked so silently, it was nearly impossible to hear him. Then again, it was that way for all of them, Silvermist figured that much out during her time with them. Pestilence snorted in disbelief, but his emotions were guarded from his eyes.

"You sure you aren't going to kill her like you tried to earlier?" the white tom spat in accusation, his ears going flat, "I know that look you gave her Death, don't think of me as a fool."

"You are a fool, because you should know, that if I really wanted to kill her… I would've done it by now. Besides, I don't want to be around you two much longer," Death said back, dropping a mouse on the ground and yawning almost lazily. Famine came up from behind the pale grey tom, standing at his side with a squirrel clamped in his jaws. He looked between the two before looking over at Silvermist and then War.

The leader of the group was padding over, his ears flat and fur bristling slightly. Silvermist was worried for another confrontation, so instead, she quickly stood up and padded over to Death.

"I'll just go with him, it'll be fine," she said, looking back at the other two. War and Pestilence looked at each other, occasionally looking back at Death. Famine stayed off to the side, already beginning to eat his squirrel in a casual manor. He didn't seem to be bothered by their arguing. He was probably already used to it.

The pale grey tom held a smug smirk before turning and padding ahead of the young grey. Silvermist quickly followed after him before War and Pestilence could stop her.

…

Silvermist soon found out how beneficial it was hunting with Death. He left her as soon as they walked down a hill, hidden from view of the others, walking off into the tall grass in search of his own prey. The grey got the freedom she wanted, for now at least. So far, Silvermist had managed to catch only a small mouse. Hunting in the grassland felt almost exactly like hunting in the marshes, except for the slick mud underneath her. She was actually surprised that she managed to run without nearly falling in the process. The young grey had her senses following the sound of a nearby bird.

Peeking through the tall grass, she could see the quick movements of the bird as it bounced around the ground, searching for its own food. Silvermist remained frozen in her hiding spot, her eyes following the small bird's movements around the small clearing. Since there wasn't any wind, it was easy to maneuver around the outside of the clearing silently. The bird raised its head suddenly, chirping quietly before pecking at the ground again. Silvermist leaned back slightly, ready to pounce.

As soon as she launched herself, however, another figure had lunged as well. But instead of at the bird, it lunged at her. The two collided mid-air, the bird flying away quickly to escape its predators. Silvermist, in a state of panic, lashed out at her sudden attacker before she was pinned down forcefully onto her back. The wind was knocked out of her; she had stopped in her struggle.

"Seems I found myself my own meal," an unfamiliar voice purred smoothly in her ear. She tilted her head up and met a strange pair of light amber eyes. The owner of the eyes was a white furred tom with a pale black underbelly and paws, with a lighter splash on his face. A smirk was etched onto his face as well.

"Well too bad, you will have to look for another… because that one is mine," this time, a familiar voice entered her ears. She tilted her head back, looking up to see Death standing halfway in the clearing. The tom that was pinning her scrambled away, his head bowing quickly.

Death snorted, shaking his head and padding up to Silvermist. "What are you doing here anyways, where are the others?" Death questioned the strange tom as he stood above the young grey. Silvermist sat up, backing up until she was right beside Death and looking at the stranger with distrust. The tom kept his head bowed for a while longer before raising, but making it a point to avoid Death's gaze.

"Scouting around, just like you all asked," the tom mumbled, his gaze flickering around, "I'd just thought it would be funny coming to you." Death snorted slightly before flicking his tail.

"Hilarious," Death said in a straight face, "now go to the others."

"You aren't the boss of me," the tom looked at Death, his eyes narrowing in a sense of a challenge. Faster than Silvermist can blink or even react, Death was on top of the tom, pinning him down roughly and barring his teeth.

"Pestilence is and he's actually not too far. Would you want me to tell him I saw you off duty?" Death said with a threat dripping his tone, his claws scratching at the other tom's pelt, "or would you just like me to finish you off here and now?" The tom remained still, squeezing his eyes shut. A tensed moment of silence past between the two before the stranger let out a shaky breath.

"Fine, fine I'll leave now," he grumbled out, "just don't tell Pestilence." Death chuckled lowly before backing up, his claws sheathing and a wicked grin making its way to his face. He seemed to be enjoying this.

"I'm glad we've come to an agreement," the pale grey tom said as the other backed off, trotting away at a fast pace. Silvermist had remained quiet, her eyes following the path the stranger had taken. Death snorted once more before turning around to face her. He blinked at her with what looked like shock, as if he forgot she was there in the first place.

"Let's go, hunting is over," he said as he padded past her without an explanation. As silent as ever, the pale grey Four padded through the tall grass, disappearing within seconds. Silvermist hastily stood up, following him as quickly as she could.

…

The two padded up the hill and towards their group. Death didn't carry anything, while Silvermist held the mouse from earlier in her jaws. Death glanced at her before looking up towards the sky.

"Don't say anything to the others," the pale grey tom murmured, "you understand?" Silvermist was about to ask why, when Pestilence and War padded up to them. An annoyed look crossed Death's face before he walked forward without her.

"We'll leave as soon as you finish eating," Pestilence said while examining her pelt, most likely for wounds of any kind. Silvermist frowned before sitting down, beginning to eat the mouse. _Do they not trust each other anymore because of me?_ She watched silently as Pestilence and War murmured something to each other before looking towards Death.

The pale grey tom stared back at them, his head tilted to the side ever-so slightly. Within seconds, a smirk made its way to his face and he winked at the other two tauntingly. From beside him, Famine had a smile on his face from Death's actions. The black tom seemed to know neither of the other Four would hurt each other physically.

For a while, the Four had fallen silent. Famine rested his head on his paws, while Pestilence went off to the distance, to hunt most likely. War was sitting, staring in the direction of the mountain, while Death had once again regained his blank expression and silent murmurs.

Silvermist wanted to know who that tom from earlier was. Whoever he was, Death and the others must have known him, and from what she heard, there were more of them. A group. Did they work for the Four? If so, why did Death wanted to keep their encounter a secret? Silvermist was beginning to get frustrated with the amount of questions that rose and went unanswered.

"We'll rest at the base of the mountain, and in the morning, we'll begin scaling it. If we go without rest, we should reach the peak before evening tomorrow and we could rest there," Pestilence returned, speaking up almost immediately. Silvermist stood up, licking her whiskers clean and yawning before speaking up.

"Let's go then," she said and looked at the others, "I'm ready." War seemed surprised that she spoke up, but the corner of his lips tilted up in a smile as he bowed his head. From off to the side, she could hear Death snort quietly as he stood up.

"You'll probably regret those words Grey by the time we reach the mountaintop," Death mumbled with a smirk as he padded ahead, taking the lead this time. Silvermist didn't know why, but she felt the need to respond back.

"We'll see about that," she said as she padded forward as well, following after Death. The pale grey tom paused for a split second before chuckling to himself. War, Pestilence, and Famine followed behind her: two out of three of them talking quietly to the other.

…

When she was still in Marshclan, Silvermist thought that training with Falconeye was the most tiring thing in the world to do. Climbing up the side of the mountain definitely topped it. The air got thinner the higher they went up, and it seemed like forever since they began climbing. Still, Silvermist could see the top of the mountains far up ahead, as if she hadn't progressed in any way. Being raised in Marshclan, she wasn't used to the rough terrain that came with the mountain. For once, she wished she was born in the mountainous region of Glacierclan or Capeclan. Her breathing came in ragged gasps, but she still continued on.

Death was still leading, leaping from ledge to ledge easily and barely panting from jumping. Pestilence was close behind her, with Famine following and War farther below. Out of all of them, he seemed to be struggling the most. Silvermist spared a glance down below, losing her breath for a second at how far the ground was from where she was. _It's a good thing I'm not afraid of heights._

"Keep up Grey, we're almost there, don't give up on me just yet," Death taunted from up above, causing her to avert her gaze from the ground to the tom above her. He was looking down at her with a mischievous smirk. He tilted his head slightly, as if studying her face before his smirk grew once more. "Are you regretting your words now?"

Silvermist snorted a chuckle as she jumped to another ledge, arriving on a ridge that was easier to walk across. When she looked up again, Death wasn't there. She blinked multiple times, looking around the mountainside.

"There's a tunnel just up ahead, it's easier to get to the top from there," Pestilence said from behind her, answering her unasked question. _At least one of my questions was answered._ The young grey continued the trek up before, sure enough, she came across the entrance to a tunnel. Walking through it was the pale grey tom she was looking for.

She walked into the tunnel, making space for the others to enter as well. The tunnel tilted slightly upward to create a spiral before opening up again. Death stood at the exit way, facing her direction. In the dim light, she could just see the amusement on his face.

"Impressive, I didn't think you had it in you Grey," he chuckled with a grin. From farther behind, Silvermist could hear the others walking. Even their stealth wasn't enough to muffle the sounds of their pawsteps on the cave ground.

"Well, there was no other option, so I didn't really have a choice," Silvermist said with a shrug, licking her burning paws. She was sure she had a couple cuts on the pads of them.

"Neither did I," Death mumbled quietly, a frown forming on his face before he replaced it with a blank expression. He lifted his gaze, looking behind her and his eyes narrowing slightly. Silvermist glance behind her shoulder, seeing the other three walking up, talking to each other.

She looked back to ask him what he meant, but when she did, he was already walking out of the tunnel. The young grey quickly rushed after him and out in the open. The question that was hanging from her tongue disappeared as soon as she saw the view. At the bottom of the mountain, strange structures were everywhere and stretched far into the distance. With the setting sun, it made the unfamiliar place look beautiful in a strange kind of way.

"This is called Twolegplace; we'll just be passing through and taking a stop in one of those structures. Only one of us will be leading you, the rest will stay hidden from view. There are other cats in there, and from past experiences, not all of them like us. We assume they're influenced by Arev in order to stop us, but some are just starving cats," Death said in a soft tone, his eyes trailing over the structures with a frown.

"It will take at least two days to past, more if we run into trouble. We will scale down the mountain in the morning and see what are options are from there," War spoke up, standing at Silvermist's side.

"Get some rest Grey," Death spoke up as he walked over to a secluded area of the peak, sitting down and looking up towards the sky once more like he did every night. Silvermist took a final glance at the Twolegplace before turning to get comfortable by the entrance of the tunnel. She curled up on the rocks and closed her eyes. Just before drifting off to sleep, the young grey heard Death's faint voice.

"You're going to need it."

…

 ** _A/N: This chapter feels iffy to me lol. Anyways, what did you guys think? Did you like it?_**

 ** _QOTD:_** _This is more of a random question: if the Four were in the clans; what clan would you think they were in and what their warrior/leader names would've been?_

 **Ps: I'm going to need some rogues/kittypets/loner names for the next chapter, so if you want an Oc in this story, just submit it in a review :D Hopefully you don't mind if your character(s) does something bad XD.**

 ** _If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to pay better attention for the next chapter._**

 _ **If you have any**_ _ **time**_ _ **: please check out my other story that I have just started.**_

 _ **Wildfire:**_ ** _s/11987520/1/Wildfire_**

 ** _Thank you and peace out._**

 ** _~Wolfcreations16_**


	11. Chapter 10: Regret

_**A/N: Hey guys… How has everybody been? Lol, HEY I have finally returned! Long story short, since school started… Chemistry AP and all my other classes are thoroughly giving me struggle. It's been like what, two months since school started? Point simple, I already have a C in both of my Ap Chem classes (lab and lecture). High school sucks DX. Whatever. Because of this, I haven't found the right time or imagination/creativity as I would like. But Alas, I am here. Lol, I'm just going to write whenever possible on the weekends or something. Chapters are not going to be scheduled anymore. So it may be weeks until the next one comes out, or a couple of days. Sorry, but that's the best I can do for now.**_

 _ **Thanks to anybody who reviewed, followed, and/ or added this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **P.S: I got a new computer! Hooray! It kind of sucks though cause like all the keys are moved a little bit to the left, so there might be a lot of typos XD.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**_

…

 _ **Season of Death**_

…

The lithe, russet brown she-cat ran as fast as her paws could carry her. She must have looked like a lunatic to the group of cats she led, but right now, she could care less. She had received word from one of her personal guards that someone was holding her family hostage. At first, all she could do was laugh like it was a joke. But as the seconds dragged on and her guard, a tabby named Mint, didn't respond, the leader became frantic and began running. Mint followed behind her just as fast, her fur bristled; would she be blamed for this? She was supposed to be in charge after all.

Soon, but not soon enough, the leader and Mint arrived to the main building that made up the leader's den. Mint remained outside, her fur remaining bristled out of fear. The leader walked in slowly, her pawsteps hesitant with fright. Pure determination to save her family was what urged her on. She walked through the maze of halls and rooms before arriving to the main den. Immediately, a growl escaped her lips at the sight.

"Let him go!" she hissed, charging forward into the room after seeing her son pinned to the ground. Almost instantly, however, she herself was pinned down roughly. The impact against the ground caused her to lose her breath, and she began coughing fiercely.

"Mom!" the young kit yowled before being silenced by their attacker. The young kit let out a squeal caused from the pain that came with claws being ripped out of their fur. The attacker crouched down, quickly picking up the struggling kit roughly. Their teeth clung to the loose skin on the kit's neck, purposefully digging their teeth into it. "Why don't you say hi to mommy?" the attacker sneered through the kits fur.

"That's enough," the attacker pinning the leader of the Alley Cats to the ground spoke up. Their eyes shined with a sense of authority. Vulpine, the leader, could make out the figures of them. They were cats, just like her and the rest of them. The one holding her son was a white furred she-cat with a pale black underbelly and paws, a pale grey splash on her chest, and bright yellow eyes. Vulpine let out a low growl when she felt the weight on her back loosen when her attacker stepped off of her. Quickly, she crouched to leap at the she-cat in front of her to protect her son.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the voice from the side spoke up matter-of-factly. Vulpine froze in her tracks, her claws flexing against the ground as she saw more strangers appear from the shadows of the den. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw her mate and the rest of her kits, as well as her parents, being pinned or carried by them. Wasn't this the reason she had so many guards? What did they do all day? Sleep? The leader controlled her motherly instincts enough to stay crouched. Two more cats stood guard by the entrance, both of them white-pelted as well. They all had white fur, and it made them look all the more similar to ghosts.

"You may be wondering why you and your family are in this situation," the attacker that had pinned her began to speak. It was a tom, similar looking to the she-cat in front of her. He had white fur and a pale black underbelly, but the pale grey splash was on his face and it held grey-blue eyes. The look in them sent a shiver down her spine as he stalked around them. Her kits let out squeals of protest, trying to fight their ways out of the grip from their attackers but with no luck. Vulpine's mate, Blaze, was lying unconscious next to her parents, who were in similar conditions.

"Who are you?" Vulpine spoke with barely suppressed anger, her teeth gritted and claws itching to slash through the strangers pelts. This earned a chuckle from the strangers. They seemed relaxed despite her obvious anger. They acted like she couldn't even touch them. With their ghostlike appearances, Vulpine almost believed it as well.

"You don't need to know who we are. You just need to obey us," the leader of the strangers spoke, his grey-blue eyes narrowing. Vulpine was prepared to snap, but one pain-filled squeal from her kit caused her to stop.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?"

"You really shouldn't speak to me like that, considering I am not the one being held hostage."

Vulpine growled out incoherently before quieting down. The blue-eyed tom walked up to her, getting close enough for his breathing to ruffle her whiskers. The leader took a small step back to create space, her eyes narrowing dangerously in warning.

"Listen Vulpine, we can both help each other out here. You give me what I want, and in return, I won't kill your family. All you need to do is listen to me," the tom whispered in a chilling voice, his eyes never leaving hers. The she-cats fur bristled even more, both by the fact that she had no choice and that this complete stranger knew her name. With one more glance at her unconscious mate and parents, as well as her kits, Vulpine took in a deep breath and blew it out slowly. Then, with her teeth bared and claws reluctantly sheathing, she spoke.

"What do you need me to do?"

…

"Come on Grey, you're slowing down and we're almost there."

"Well some of us can't be as fast as you Death."

The pale grey tom allowed a smirk to appear on his face as he darted down the mountainside, his paws landing neatly from rock to rock almost precariously. He slowed down and had to stop sometimes for the others to catch up to him. He was enjoying the little arguments him and Silvermist shared every few minutes. It was always fun annoying Pestilence and War enough for them to snap, now with another in their group, Death needed to see how patient she was.

With the others, she was as calm as ever and very quiet. But with him, he purposefully called her names and picked on her to push her. How else was he supposed to pass the time traveling? Staying quiet and listening to the wind blow? Besides, the way she would get angry was interesting to see for Death.

First, her eyes would narrow, not enough to be intimidating, but enough to show she was annoyed. If he kept pushing, Death would see her fur on her shoulders bristle slowly. He could tell she would try to put her temper in check, but Death wanted to see it erupt. He would keep urging her on and see her ears flatten and teeth grit together. Right before she snapped, her nostrils will flare slightly and she would pull her lips back to reveal her dangerously sharp teeth. Death remembered all of this in the time span of about three minutes watching her.

"How much further Death?" the pale grey tom heard Pestilence ask from up above him. He grumbled something incoherently before looking down. The tops of the trees were close by and the ground was not much farther below.

"Not much, now come on and hurry up," he yowled back almost playfully, "I'll race you Grey."

Silence fell between the group and Death felt himself start to slip back into his thoughts. It always happened whenever it was quiet for too long. His thoughts and dreams- and nightmares- would come back to haunt him while he was awake. Right before he could completely slip, fortunately, he heard the sound of rapid pawsteps and the air sweep past him as something ran by. Blinking his momentary shock away, a wide smile spread across his muzzle as he saw Silvermist darting down the rocks.

He let out a bark of laughter before racing after her, his pawsteps quick and claws scraping against the rocks. The pale grey tom heard her laughing breathlessly as she ran. Death caught up to her quickly.

"Come on Grey, you have to be faster than that," he laughed out, running past her and taking a dangerous leap to a rock much farther below. He nearly slipped on the rock, but he managed to catch his balance and continue down below. By now, they had entered the tree tops and the branches whipped around him. With one final leap, the pale grey tom landed on the final branch.

Without warning, Silvermist crashed through the tree branches, letting out a playful growl as she tackled him down. Luckily for him, and her, the branch wasn't very high. Death landed on his side, the breath knocked out of him momentarily before he chuckled breathlessly, wrestling with the grey. Before they knew it, he had her pinned on the ground.

"Ah ha!" the tom exclaimed triumphantly, "I win." They were both breathless with laughter, both of them settling into a comfortable silence. For once, Death didn't slip into his thoughts. That was probably because he was focusing on the she-cat he had pinned, who was still laughing breathlessly. Silvermist calmed down enough to look up at him, clearing her throat soon after. She met his gaze, her head tilting slightly to the side. With his calculating eyes, he could see the spark of curiosity and even slight spark of hesitance appear in her bluish-grey eyes. He wondered what she was thinking, or what emotions she saw in his eyes at the moment.

The two broke out of their trances when they heard the leaves rustling up above. Death immediately stepped off of her, walking off to the side and distancing himself. He cleared his throat and casually began licking his paws, glancing to the side at the grey. Silvermist sat up, shaking out her pelt and sighing softly. She tilted her head back, welcoming the gentle breeze that blew by with closed eyes. Death cleared his throat, directing his attention to the remaining three cats. Pestilence, War, and Famine landed neatly on the ground.

"We'll be resting here for the rest of the day, we'll enter the city tomorrow morning," Pestilence spoke up, nodding to War and Famine as they left to collect moss for nests. Death chuckled softly, continuing in his fake grooming. The white furred tom walked past Silvermist and to him, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"What did you do?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about, and honestly, I'm offended that you accuse me of doing something." Death allowed a smirk on his face once more as Pestilence hissed angrily.

"Don't do something you're going to regret Death, you know the rules of our travels. Don't break them, or else you'll have to pay the price." Death's smirk disappeared and he narrowed his eyes instead. He scoffed softly before standing up.

"I won't do something that I'll regret, is that what you want to hear?"

"No, I want you to mean it."

"I do mean it," Death said, glancing in the grey's direction once more, "and I promise." With that, Pestilence walked off to collect moss with the other three. Death sighed heavily, looking towards Silvermist as she leaned against a tree and closed her eyes. He too felt tired from the running.

"I don't want to regret anything anymore," Death mumbled, his gaze lowering to the ground, "never again."

He closed his eyes and let his own thoughts drown him again as he slipped into their depths.

...

The black furred apprentice sorrowfully walked around, his chin tucked in against his chest. This had been going on ever since Silvermist left. Crowpaw heard the news right away when the clan returned. He couldn't sleep that night and waited by the entrance to camp. When the clan arrived back, it only took one look at a frowning Fishpaw and crying Sparrowpaw to know what happened.

" _How could you let them take her!"_

" _There was nothing I could do Crowpaw!"_

He remembered the fight he had with his father. The two yelled back and forth with each other before Crowpaw broke down and left. He returned later in the night, but since then, he hasn't spoken to Swampstar. Crowpaw would never look at his father the same way again. The one cat who claims he is the strongest couldn't even stop The Four from taking his only friend.

The rustling of the grass brought Crowpaw out of his tired mind. He stopped in his walking and sighed softly, turning to the direction the noise came from. He knew it was dangerous being out of camp. Almost immediately, the Season of Death had started. They had already lost the friendly she-cat Rabbitnose to it. It was only a matter of time before they lost someone else. Crowpaw was guessing, or at least hoped, it would be him. But no, the rustling was only caused by the obnoxious she-cat he despised most. The complete opposite of Silvermist. Fishpaw. She had light brown fur instead of silver, black paws and tail instead of white stripes. The only similarity were their eyes, but even Silvermist's were different with their touch of grey in them. Fishpaw's was only blue.

"Hello! Is Crowpaw in there? I would like to speak with him," even her tone was different, sarcastic instead of kind. Crowpaw's nose wrinkled before he snorted and continued walking down the pathway he walked everyday. The mud and grass was already beginning to wear down from him only. "So now you're ignoring me? No snarky comeback eh?"

"I didn't know you enjoyed my snarky comebacks," Crowpaw found himself grumbling, his ears flattening against his head at the fact she was still following. Unfortunately for him, the stubborn she-cat only chuckled at this and continued following.

"Why are you following me? Don't you have someone else to annoy besides me?" Crowpaw hissed, his gaze staying forward on the path. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the short-tempered she-cat preparing to snap back at him. Her ears flattening and lips pulling back into a snarl were clear indications. Before this, however, a loud wail broke the momentary silence.

"Please! Somebody save me! Please!" the voice yowled loudly from off in the distance. Crowpaw turned his head in the direction of the sound, his ears perking up. They were right at the border between Marshclan and Glacierclan, the black-furred apprentice could see the small amounts of snow on the opposite side. The Marshclan apprentices remained standing for a few seconds, the wails of the Glacierclan cat increasing in the distance.

"Crowpaw, l-let's go back to camp," Fishpaw spoke, her breath shaking. This was part of the Warrior Code: during the Season of Death, warriors will not try to save those who are dying. If out of camp, return home as quickly as possible. The code repeated itself in the Crowpaw's head. But so did the cries of help from the Glacierclan cat.

"I don't want to die! Please!" their voice cracked as they howled even louder. Crowpaw growled to himself and began darting in the direction of the voice.

"That's not where camp is Crowpaw!" he faintly heard Fishpaw from behind him as she too began following him. The duo raced across their border, entering Glacierclan's snowy terrain. Crowpaw immediately felt the cold and wetness of the snow below his paws. It forced him to slow down, but the apprentice gritted his teeth and ran as fast as he could. He could hear Fishpaw continue following him, yowling at him to stop and go back to camp.

 _During the Season of Death, warriors will not try to save those who are dying. If out of camp, return home as quickly as possible._

Crowpaw could feel his heart in his throat as the screams continued. The Marshclan apprentice arrived on a stone ledge, his breaths coming in rapid gasps and his chest heaving. He could see a figure in the distance, along with something bigger chasing it. With one deep breath, Crowpaw threw himself down the ledge, landing roughly on the bottom but luckily with no broken bones. As soon as his paws touched the snow again, he began sprinting once more.

The figures in front of him gradually formed shapes as he got closer. The smaller one was another cat, most likely an apprentice from their size. The one chasing them was bigger, and it only took one glance for Crowpaw to know what it was. Lynxes were common in Glacierclan, the Marshclan apprentice saw some a couple of times while out patrolling the borders, but only from a distance. Crowpaw never thought he would have to fight one face-to-face.

With a hiss escaping his lips, the black-furred apprentice charged forward and slashed his claws at the back legs of the lynx. It caused the bigger cat to slow down and stop altogether. Crowpaw backed up a couple of steps, letting out a breathless hiss. Fishpaw ran up and stood beside him, looking nervous but ready for battle. The lynx let out a snarl, its long legs and ginormous paws, paired with its ridiculously sharp teeth made Crowpaw nearly regret his decision. One glance at the shocked and grateful look of the Glacierclan apprentice made it all worth it. Almost. The lynx snarled once more before lunging at Crowpaw, causing the apprentice to freeze on the spot.

A similar-sounding, and not to mention menacing, snarl from Crowpaw's side made him snap out of it. Fishpaw had lunged at the lynx, the two colliding. The smaller apprentice was clearly overpowered, the lynx pinned her down easily. Fishpaw hissed up at the lynx, her claws latching to the muzzle of the wild cat. Crowpaw was awed by her bravery momentarily before panic began setting in. She was fighting a lynx, a wild cat nearly twice, maybe three times her size. By herself. With two other cats just watching.

Crowpaw shook his head before hissing and jumping forward, landing on the shoulders of the lynx. His claws scratched at the back of the cat while he heard Fishpaw hissing and clawing fiercely. The lynx gave itself a single shake, sending Crowpaw flying. Fishpaw managed to escape from her deadly trap below the lynx, she now stood beside Crowpaw. The duo stood in front of the Glacierclan cat, whose side was bleeding from claw marks caused by the bigger cat. How he managed to outrun, and for how long, will remain a mystery to the black furred apprentice.

By now, the lynx seemed to have lost interest in the clan cats. It was only bleeding from a small wound on its muzzle caused by the fierce she-cat beside Crowpaw. She was bleeding from a wound on her shoulder, but she didn't seem to care as she hissed in warning at the lynx. With a growl, the wild cat looked between the smaller cats before turning and beginning to run away. Crowpaw let out a shaky breath of relief.

The apprentices watched the lynx leave silently before Fishpaw turned and cuffed Crowpaw's ears. The black furred apprentice flinched before frowning, looking at her with wide eyes.

"What was that for?"

"For not listening to me, for breaking the Warrior Code, and for just standing there when it actually came down to saving someone."

Crowpaw was just about to snap back before the she-cat turned once more, her glare directing to the Glacierclan cat. "And you, we just saved your life. The least you can do is thank us."

The Glacierclan apprentice frowned and lowered his head, his ears going flat as he mumbled under his breath. "Thank you." The cat had the signature pelt color of Glacierclan; white, fluffy fur. He had icy blue eyes and slightly darker tabby stripes. He was quite big for his size, though most Glacierclan cats were. Crowpaw opened his mouth to speak again before closing it, bowing his head instead.

"I-I... I am truly sorry for causing you this trouble," the tom stuttered, looking at the two Marshclan cats with a look of apology. Crowpaw smiled at him before chuckling softly.

"It's fine, we need to help each other out in this time of need." His words weren't directed only to the Glacierclan apprentice, but also to Fishpaw. By the way the she-cats fur bristled, Crowpaw guessed she figured that much out.

"I didn't get your names. Mine is Blizzardpaw," the tom spoke with more confidence, his head raising higher and a smile spreading across his muzzle.

"My name is Crowpaw and this ferocious she-cat next to me is Fishpaw," the Marshclan apprentice smirked, sending a look towards Fishpaw. She rolled her eyes before huffing and shaking out her pelt.

"Can we go now? We're not exactly built for this kind of weather and I'm freezing my tail off just listening to you two chatting like elders," she replied before turning and beginning to walk away, her head raised haughtily. Crowpaw bit back a laugh when Blizzardpaw replied in a playful voice, "you could join the conversation as well." This earned a small, almost inaudible hiss from the she-cat as she walked away.

"You be safe now Blizzardpaw, be careful on your way home."

"You two as well, may Starclan lighten your way."

The apprentices split apart, Blizzardpaw heading to the Glacierclan camp and the Marshclan apprentices heading to the border.

…

"Are you actually mouse-brained though? Crowpaw, when Swampstar and the others hear about this, you could get in trouble."

"Guess that makes two of us; if they find out that you went along, then you'll get in trouble as well."

This caused the Marshclan apprentices to stop. They stared at each other silently. They had crossed the border a while ago and were near the camp now. It only now dawned on them that they both, intentionally or not, broke one of the codes. Crowpaw shuffled the weight on his paws before speaking.

"I won't tell if you don't?"

"Because they can't see a wound on my shoulder, sure Crowpaw."

Fishpaw began walking again, a small laugh escaping her lips when Crowpaw huffed in annoyance. The duo walked in silence for a moment longer, both of them ignoring each other for the moment. The moon was beginning to rise in the sky, the sunset causing an array of colors to spread across it.

"I got it!" Crowpaw exclaimed suddenly, causing Fishpaw to jump as they both stopped again, "we could just say that we fought a bobcat. They're the closest thing to lynxes that we have, and they will leave similar claw wounds anyways."

Fishpaw blinked at him, both confused and amazed that Crowpaw of all cats came up with the idea. Then again, he always came up with outrageous ideas.

"Are you good at keeping secrets?"

"Believe me, I barely talk to the clan anymore anyways."

A frown settled on Crowpaw's face again. Fishpaw sighed softly, her head lowering momentarily before she raised it and nodded once.

"Okay, we'll say it was a bobcat and that I heroically saved your life."

"On second thought; I rather get in trouble for breaking the code than having the clan know that you 'saved my life'."

Fishpaw let out a laugh as the duo began walking again. Crowpaw even had the start of a smile replacing his frown.

…

Crowpaw sat outside of the apprentices den, staring up at the moon as it casted down its light. He could see Redclaw and Mudshadow taking guard in the entrance to camp. The apprentice shuffled the weight on his paws as he looked towards the medicine cat den. Fishpaw had went in there a while ago and still wasn't out. The black furred apprentice sighed heavily, the events from earlier causing fatigue to catch up to him. He hadn't slept properly since Silvermist left, nights consisted of him staying up and joining the rest of the greys in hunting. They had already left without him since he was taking an involuntary nap. When Crowpaw woke up from it, he scolded himself for allowing himself to fall asleep before hunting.

"If you're so tired, there is something called a den that you can sleep in you know," Crowpaw shot up when he heard Fishpaw's voice. She had cobwebs wrapped around her shoulder and partially on her leg. Her eyes seemed more prominent and were more noticeable in the dark, like a blue flame shining permanently.

"I was waiting for you, are you okay?" Crowpaw spoke, his voice rough as he yawned and cleared his throat after. When he didn't receive an immediate response, he lifted his gaze up to Fishpaw. She had a blank expression on her face, confusion eminent in her eyes.

"Since when are you worried about me?" she snorted and pushed past him and into the den. Crowpaw blinked before following her, his frown returning.

"I don't know honestly, just," Crowpaw let out a frustrated sigh, looking up at her, "just answer the question."

"I'm fine," Fishpaw said in a small growl, "are you?" The way she said it made it sound accusatory. Crowpaw flinched slightly, his eyes narrowing ever-so-slightly. He gritted his teeth before he sighed heavily. Silence fell between the two as Crowpaw's gaze remained on the ground.

"I know you aren't Crowpaw. Believe it or not, neither am I. I," Fishpaw stopped, choking on her words before clearing her throat and continuing, "I was her sister okay and I treated her like nothing. I'm looking back at it and… I can't believe I did that to her. I took her for granted and now look, I'm never getting her back. Now I've lost my entire family. My mom died giving birth to us, my father died in the Season of Death, and now my sister to The Four. I regret it all, but you Crowpaw, you have _nothing_ to regret."

Crowpaw glanced up at her, seeing Fishpaw's gaze turn distant and a look of shame crossing her features. He kept his gaze on her before closing his eyes. His fur bristled as he spoke softly.

"I have plenty of things to regret, everyone does. They never go away, the list just keeps getting bigger and bigger. The best thing you can do is try to avoid situations that'll you end up adding to that list," Crowpaw said before heading over to his nest. He laid down heavily, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes almost immediately. Fatigue caught up to his body quickly, his body screaming in relief as he finally began resting.

"Hey Fishpaw."

"Yeah?"

"Great teamwork today."

A smile spread across Crowpaw's tired face before he snuggled deeper into his nest, faintly hearing Fishpaw breathe out a laugh as she too began falling asleep. He curled his tail around himself and yawned before falling into a deep sleep.

Even still, he didn't know if he regretted his actions today or not.

…

 **A/N:** _ **Woo, about time I finish that thing XD. So, what did you think? Initially, I planned for The Four and Silvermist to make it into the city, but I thought I should include something with Crowpaw. Also, shoutout to the people who submitted Vulpine, Mint, and Blizzardpaw. If there is anything about your character that I missed, make sure to let me know. Hooray, we got to be in Death's perspective.**_

 _ **Any thoughts for what his story could be? Let me know in a review what you think it could be!**_

 _ **Also, any new or changed thoughts on Fishpaw now?**_

 _ **QOTD:**_ _Do you think Crowpaw and Fishpaw did the right thing? Would you have gone against the code like they did, or would you have gone back to camp?_

 _ **If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to pay better attention for the next chapter.**_

 _ **If you have any time: please check out my other story that I have just started.**_

 _ **Wildfire: s/11987520/1/Wildfire**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out.**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations16**_


	12. Chapter 11: Lies

_**A/N: Hooray, got some sort of a schedule going. Let's see how long I can stick to it XD I'll try to have at least one chapter up every week. Cross your fingers. Anyways, hola people and welcome back to another chapter. The stuff in this chapter was supposed to be in last chapter, but I figured it would've been too long and deserves to be a separate chapter altogether. So anyways, as a recap:**_

 _ **Silvermist and The Four have arrived to The City, their first real obstacle of their journey to Starlit Peak.**_

 _ **In the clans, it is now the Season of Death (but it came much earlier than anybody expected it to come) and Marshclan has lost Rabbitnose (rip). Crowpaw and Fishpaw seem to be getting somewhat closer, caused by Silvermist being chosen.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Aquajinx_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Reviews**_ _**(my favorite)**_

 _ **Forgiven4Life-**_ _Thanks for understanding about my schedule XD. Also, yes I do intend for Death to get along with Silvermist (spoilers?) but we'll have to see about Crowpaw and Fishpaw. Would you ship it? Just asking lol_

 _ **Archangel of Shadowclan-**_ _I know right, I've been gone for too long and I've had so many ideas come and go. Probably should've written some of them down just in case, oh well._

 _ **TheFanfictionMaster-**_ _Lol, Crowpaw is pretty cool. I probably would've only saved the cat if it was a close family member (like a sister or something). And lol, you have to accept the fact that Silvermist will be gone for a_ _ **very**_ _long time. But, would you ship Fish and Crow together?_

 _ **Enough rambling for me, let's get to the chapter already.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**_

…

 _ **Season of Death**_

…

Screams were heard all around; some quieter than others, some stopping quicker than others. They were all so familiar. Each one was distinct in its own, blood-curdling way. Some said words, others were just wails. The words ranged from "help me!" all the way to "you caused this!". Even with all their differences, they all shared one thing in common.

Each one of them succeeded in haunting Death to the bone.

…

The pale grey tom sat on a boulder in a clearing not far from the others. His shoulders were slumped with exhaustion and his yellow-green eyes were bloodshot. He took in a deep breath, his back and shoulder muscles moving with the motion. He rolled his head between his shoulders, stretching out his body in a slow manor. His fur bristled with the movement as well as the cold breeze that blew by. It had rapidly gotten colder throughout the night, and now early at dawn, each soft breeze made Death shiver. He was the only one awake at the moment, listening to the leaves rustle in the wind and the sounds of prey waking up as well. The birds chirped lazily in the distance, their calls getting louder as the morning dragged on. He could hear the faint scratching of a squirrel or mouse nearby, though he was too tired to even think about hunting it.

Death opened his eyes slowly, his gaze directed down to his light grey paws. How many times has he killed with these claws? How many times has he killed without these claws? The numbers were drastically different, almost one to ten. With a huff of anger and fatigue, Death stood up and stepped off the boulder. A nice walk should calm him down, or he hoped at least. His thoughts ran rampant, each one trying to capture his attention. It was always the more terrifying ones that seemed to fight the hardest. He shook them away as quickly as they came and sped up his pace. His body was racked with chills; both from the cold and from fear. He tried focusing on his happier thoughts, though those were much smaller than the others. One stood out the most, however. With a sigh, the tom silently scolded himself when he figured out that that one was nothing but the Grey's smiling face and her blue-grey eyes.

Death stopped walking when he arrived on a stone ledge. The rock formation jutted outward from the ground and over a hill that led down to The City. The pale grey Four could already smell the scents of the city. None of them were pleasant to smell either. He stood at the edge of the rock, his gaze looking around. The forest they were currently in wasn't considered a forest in Death's mind. Yes there were a lot of trees, but they ended almost as soon as they started. It led directly to trimmed down grass and then to the walls that separated The City and the tiny forest. Death sat down on his new spot, his eyes trailing over the structures beyond the walls. Some were taller than others, some looked newer than others. There were a couple that looked abandoned to the tom. How many times has he slept in one of these structures during his travels?

All was quiet for a while before Death suddenly felt the slightest touch against his fur. It was almost unnoticeable, as if the wind had done it. Even with his tired mind, the pale grey tom relied on his instincts. And his instincts made him whirl around and leap at the creature. He collided with it in a matter of seconds, his paws outstretched. With a small hiss, Death had managed to pin the creature down, only for it to respond to his deadly threat with a small laugh, a chuckle, almost a giggle.

"Geesh, I didn't think you would get that scared," the voice sent a new, different kind of chill through the pale grey tom, and his eyes focused down on the owner of it below him. He recognized that spark of amusement, and the grey-blue eyes, immediately. Silvermist had a small smile on her face, holding in a laugh. Death allowed his body to relax, his fur flattening and a sigh escaping his lips.

"I wasn't scared," Death said, sounding somewhat offended, "you just… startled me is all. What are you doing sneaking around and following me anyways?" Death backed up from the grey, enabling for her to sit up and groom down her fur. Although the pale grey tom didn't know why she groomed it; it looked perfect already in his opinion. With a start, the tom shook his head and scolded himself once more, his pelt heating up slightly as if he had said that out loud to her.

"I woke up and saw you gone, so I followed your scent here," Silvermist spoke with a shrug, looking at Death casually and speaking in a softer tone, "just thought you wanted some company." Death's curiosity grew when the grey looked away almost bashfully. Her gaze was directed to the structures the Four was looking at earlier, though the interest in them was stronger than his. This was the first time she saw them. To him, The City looked bland and empty, but to her, it looked like the most interesting thing in the world. All of her attention was to The City, and with a frown, Death pushed away his thoughts that wanted her to look at _him_ that way.

" _You know the rules Death. Don't break them, or else you'll have to pay the price."_

Pestilence's warning ranged clear in Death's head. Without saying another word, the pale grey tom turned and sat down again, his gaze unfocused and towards the structures. His tail curled neatly around his paws, his back straightening as he sat up tall. His ears perked up, giving off the impression that he was alert. In reality, his thoughts resurfaced and attempted to drag him down in their depths. If it wasn't for the cold breeze that blew by, pushing away all his thoughts along with his fur, he would've drowned. A shiver ran through him and his teeth chattered slightly. His ears went flat, his eyes narrowing in disturbance. If there was one thing he hated, it was cold, windy days. Death's attention focused onto the she-cat beside him. She was shivering almost as much as him, her fur bristled against the cold. Her eyes remained on The City though, the small flame of curiosity brightened.

"You're going to catch a cold Grey, you should head back to your nest."

"Aren't you cold too?"

"You see, right now, you're much more important than me to the others. If I allowed for you to stay here and get sick, well I wouldn't hear the end of it. So do us both a favor and go back."

A bitter smile edged Death's lips, his gaze flickering over to the Grey. Her expression had changed from curious to irritated. Clearly, she was tired of Death always pushing her away when it seemed they were getting along. She opened her mouth to speak before letting out a defeated sigh, turning and walking off. Death snorted to himself, hiding a frown. Better she leave now so the others won't wake up and see them both gone. He'll just get blamed for doing something he didn't do. Again. He certainly wasn't expecting for her to speak, so he jumped when she did.

"What's your story?" The grey blurted out quickly and loud enough for him to hear. The pale grey tom froze, his fur bristling as he looked behind his shoulder and at her. She seemed confused that she said that of all things, but she set her jaw and lifted her head in determination. He stared at her for a few seconds before sighing heavily, his gaze turning back to the city.

"I'm not telling you."

"Wha- why not?"

Death turned around completely, standing up with his fur bristled and eyes narrowed in warning. The Grey stood her ground, meeting his glare with a look of stubbornness. For a while, they stayed quiet. Both of their glares never wavered. The Four could hear the start of his hallucinations begin. Whisperings. He needed to do something to stop them before they could escalate. Well, arguing with the Grey could do just that. His ears flattened against his head, his lips pulling back in a scowl. With a bitter taste on his tongue, he managed to growl.

"I don't have to explain myself to anyone, least of all you Grey." He knew how much she hated being degraded and those words 'least of all you.' She flinched slightly but regained her posture quickly. Within seconds, her eyes narrowed slightly and her fur bristled. _Just a little more._ Death nodded slightly to himself, continuing to push her. "Now just do as I say and leave."

"Is that how you deal with everyone? Just push them away."

It was Death's turn to flinch. This was good. This kept him sane. The pale grey tom let out a chuckle. Casually, he sat down on his haunches, licking one of his light grey paws and swiping it over his ears. "It's worked many times before. I don't see anything wrong with it."

Silvermist let out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head slightly. Death forced a smirk on his face. Her ears went flat and she gritted her teeth, a warning growl escaping her lips. _Keep going_. Before her temper could reach its breaking point, however, she forced out a slow breath and sighed. A small sense of panic shot through Death when he saw her calming down, but he forced it down and kept his smirk on.

"What that's it? And here I thought you were going to put up a good fight."

"Why won't you tell me?"

Her voice was soft, almost unnoticeable against the breeze. Death felt all of his panic and rising fear wash away. The whisperings had stopped, though he waited anxiously for them to abruptly return. They did that sometimes, giving him false hope that they were gone for the moment. His smirk disappeared instantly and he let out a soft sigh as well. He gritted his teeth before raising his head again.

"You want the truth? Truth is: you're not ready to hear it," Death paused and closed his eyes once again before whispering, "and I'm not ready to relive it." He didn't know if she heard him, but he definitely wasn't going to repeat himself. Before either of them could speak again, the bushes behind Silvermist rustled and the remaining Four walked out.

Pestilence immediately settled on glaring at Death, his ears flattening slowly before he looked at the Grey. The white tom smiled brightly, his eyes scanning over her quickly before meeting her gaze.

"You're up early, are you ready to go?" Pestilence asked as he walked over to her, touching her shoulder with his nose in greeting. The other two did the same, War bowing his head after and Famine giving her a smile. Death rolled his eyes, turning around and looking back at The City. _Kiss-ups_. He knew they did that just to please Luna; since supposedly she was watching over them. He didn't believe, nor want to believe, that it was true.

"I am ready, are you Death?" the pale grey tom snickered to himself. Of course the Grey would ask that. Since yesterday when they were descending the mountain, she was trying to 're-connect' the Four. Death didn't care that Pestilence and War drifted from him. He didn't care what they had to say about Luna. They didn't _know_ why truly he despised her, they just know the lie he was forced to tell them. Only Famine was easy to get along with, but then again, he was mute so he couldn't have an opinion. _Sometimes silence is better than words._

"Yeah sure I'm ready," Death spoke with fake enthusiasm, "not that anybody cares." His voice had dropped in volume at his last words. Before anybody could stop him, he stood up and began running down the hill. The faster they could get to The City, the faster they could get to Starlit Peak.

And the faster he could get to Starlit Peak, the faster he could finally stop lying to the others.

…

"All four of us would not be able to be with you at all times Stella, so you must choose one of us to be by your side. The remaining three would be following; one scouting ahead, one staying at your other side in hiding, and another trailing behind to make sure nobody is following."

Death always hated the way War spoke; so professional. Then again, the pale grey tom didn't blame the red one. He was a leader in his past life, a warrior that led others in battle. There was no room for anything but professionalism. Almost immediately after that, Pestilence spoke up. And his words sent a bitter sting through Death's body.

"Death can't be the one walking right by your side. He's better at making sure nobody else is following and good at hiding. He feels more at home in the dark. Besides, he's most recognized out of all of us, so he will only lead us into trouble when someone remembers him."

Death clenched his jaw, his teeth scraping against each other and his claws digging into the ground. It was the least he could do not to snap and attack the white tom. Silvermist frowned, almost looking disappointed but sighed anyways.

"Famine could walk beside me," the grey said, her gaze directing to the black tom. Famine's golden brown eyes widened, almost in disbelief that he was chosen. The tom hid it well though, shrugging soon after and nodding once. Pestilence glanced at War, his head tilting.

"I could walk hidden, you could scout ahead," War said, nodding and looking back at Silvermist, "alright Stella, we will see you on the other side of The City. Unless, of course, we meet trouble along the way. Let us hope that would not be the case."

Pestilence wrinkled his nose slightly, turning and nodding to Silvermist before touching his nose to her shoulder, being the first to walk into The City. Moments passed on before War sighed.

"Alright Stella, you go ahead. Famine, you take care of her, understood?"

The black tom's shoulders shook, almost in a laugh before he smiled and nodded, motioning for Silvermist to follow. Famine took off at a slow trot, squeezing through a hole in the walls. The grey hesitated, casting a final glance at Death and War before nodding to herself and walking through the hole.

Moments of silenced stretched on. Death looked at War expectantly. There was only one reason why the red tom would stay behind for a bit longer. To lecture Death.

3…

2…

1...

"I know you think Pestilence and I are acting unjust, but we are only doing this for the daughter of Luna," War spoke up, his gaze staying on the stone, crumbling walls. Death snorted slightly, a small chuckle escaping his lips before anger replaced his amusment.

"I didn't do anything to the Grey," Death growled out before grumbling, "nor do I want to." He knew, deep down, that last part wasn't true. _How would he know?_ His tail lashed angrily, his claws digging into the ground once more.

"We need to work together to protect Stella."

"Yeah and it's really hard to do that when you and Pestilence are constantly forcing me away. If you want me to leave, just say the words and you won't ever hear of me again. Is that what you want? I don't need to be here and I definitely don't want to be here either!" by this point, Death's breathing came in rapid breaths, each one shallower than the last. This was a warning. Just like Death could kill someone by not touching them, making them feel physical pain nonetheless, Luna could do the same. _Hmm, maybe she is watching over us._ A sharp pain in his chest forced him to stop talking, he swallowed in an attempt to relieve the pressure, but it only seemed to make it worse. His heart pounded against his chest, each beat sending an echo in his ringing ears.

War was silent, simply watching him. It was if he knew what was happening, a frown etched onto his face. There was nothing he could do to stop it. _Nor did he want to_. After Death relaxed himself enough, the pressure slowly left and disappeared. The pale grey tom sat with his head hung, as if he was an apprentice that was just scolded. That thought annoyed the short-tempered tom, but he pushed it away and took in a deep breath of relief.

"I do not want you to leave. Neither of us do. Where would you go? The best you could do is stay with us; once we reach the summit of Starlit Peak, you could leave if you still wish too." War stood up after speaking and immediately left, running after Silvermist and Famine. Death clenched his jaw, watching the red tom leave.

How easy would it be to leave right now. How easy would it be to abandon them.

No, War was right. He had a duty to perform, whether he liked it or not. In some way, he was important to this journey. Once they reached the peak, everything could go back to normal.

Death snorted to himself and began walking, squeezing through the walls and immediately walking over to the shadows. To the darkness.

 _I belong here with the rest of them. I'm important._

This was a lie, it seemed, that Death needed to tell himself.

…

"Hmm, what's your favorite… color?"

"Um, I would probably say… green."

"Like my eyes?"

"No, definitely not like that."

The light brown she-cat scowled and the black furred tom chuckled softly, faking a pout. Fishpaw rolled her eyes, looking back up towards the sky. The two apprentices were lounging in the clearing of the Marshclan camp, laying against the compact and dry ground. A cold breeze blew by every once in awhile, causing both of the apprentices to shiver. Crowpaw lay on his stomach while Fishpaw lay on her back, her gaze directed towards the blue sky. The duo attempted to create a friendship together, so far, it was working well. Now, with both of them done training for the day, they asked each other questions.

Crowpaw learned so much about the she-cat. Her favorite prey was a competition between egrets and minks; two of the hardest prey to find and successfully catch as well. Egrets were tall and could fly away, minks were tiny but they were fierce and didn't go down without a fight. Fishpaw's favorite weather was when the sun was bright and warm, but the breeze was calm and refreshing. She prefered fighting over hunting, and climbing over running, though she liked running more than swimming. It was pretty funny to Crowpaw, considering her name was after a creature that spent it's entire life swimming.

"What's your favorite color?"

Crowpaw was brought out of his thoughts when Fishpaw suddenly spoke up. He blinked at her momentarily before tilting his head.

"You didn't explain what type of green."

"I did, and if you were paying attention, you would've heard."

Crowpaw also learned that Fishpaw always had a sarcastic remark ready. He let out a small chuckle, his eyes lit with amusement.

"Alright alright, what kind of green though?"

"The type of green when grass is barely beginning to grow again. Or leaves when they're fully green. Though, your eyes are nice too, but it's no competition."

Crowpaw chuckled softly, shaking his head soon after.

"Fine, my favorite color is blue. Like, like the blue before a storm."

The two paused, both of them glancing at each other. Specifically, it was a darker version of blue-grey. And they both could think of someone with that color eyes.

"Anyways," Crowpaw spoke up first, his eyes going down to his half-eaten prey, "what's your least favorite predator?"

Fishpaw glanced at him, a small scowl on her face.

"Lynxes."

It was almost a whisper carried by the wind, yet it was firm. Crowpaw couldn't help but burst out laughing. He rolled onto his back, laughing like nobody else was watching. The warriors didn't stop him. It was rare for anybody to have high spirits, especially after all that had happened and considering the season. They looked over at the apprentices, almost enviously at the fact they could relax.

"Shut up Crowpaw, others are staring at us now," Fishpaw rolled onto her side, reaching over and placing her paw over his muzzle. A wide smile etched onto her face and it looked like she was holding a laugh in as well. Crowpaw was still laughing, only being quieted down slightly.

"Could you be quiet, some of us are trying to sleep here," a grumpy voice from one of the elders nearby, Gooseflight, made them quiet down. The apprentices still had smiles on their faces, though they both sat up now. Crowpaw kept his gaze on the she-cat. Why did he avoid her before? She was great to hang out with.

Once more, he was rudely brought out of his thoughts. But this time, it was not because of Fishpaw's voice, but a loud, cracking wail. All attention turned towards the camp entrance and the anxiety in the air suddenly rose. That sound, especially during the Season of Death, meant only one thing. Someone else had fallen, or was falling, victim.

Crowpaw's dark green eyes grew wide. A patrol of warriors, and Sparrowpaw, rushed inside swiftly. Duckflight led the patrol in, his usual flamboyant and arrogant expression replaced with fear and panic. Sootpelt and Pantherfang rushed in, immediately going towards the Medicine Cat den. Crowpaw only saw a glimpse of the bloody and mangled body carried across their backs. He only needed a glimpse though, because he knew immediately who it was there. There was no mistaking it; their black fur covered in blood and their brown flanks growing redder by the second.

Swampstar.

Crowpaw didn't know he was walking over until he was suddenly stopped by Redclaw, who was standing outside of the den like a guard. A small hiss escaped the younger tom's lips, but it was more out of shock than anger. The ginger furred she-cat gave him a stern yet sympathetic look.

"Nobody is allowed in," she spoke softly, but Crowpaw wasn't listening to her. He was only listening to Duckflight's panicked yelling coming from inside the den. The deputy didn't even bother lowering his voice.

"We've never been in this situation before, we don't know if it's against the Code or not." That was the medicine cats. Was it against the code for them to save a dying cat during the Season of Death? Or should they just let him die naturally like it's supposed to happen?

"I don't care dammit, just save him!" that was the deputy, "he's on his last life! Please Specklepool, Deertail… you have to save him!"

Duckflight sounded close to tears. What happened to the deputy who was ready to take over and lead? Now, to Crowpaw's ears, all he heard was a scared kit. Crowpaw was becoming that scared kit more and more by the second.

"Okay okay, give us some space Duckflight. That's an order as your Medicine Cat. Leave," Specklepool said in raised voice. Even the calm medicine cat sounded panicked. Moments later, Duckflight exited the den. His eyes were still wide and they still held the panic in them. Redclaw murmured something to him, ushering him away. Mudshadow took her spot as guard, keeping everyone from entering.

By now, the entirety of Marshclan stood apprehensively outside the den. Crowpaw was near the front, his gaze still distant. Fishpaw was standing on his right with Sparrowpaw on her other side. The smaller tom was rocking back and forth, muttering words that only he understood. His eyes were wide and one was twitching, his breaths coming in shakily and rapidly. His fur was puffed out and he looked about ready to attack at anything that bothered him. He was clearly in shock, but the Medicine Cats would have to treat him later.

Right now, everyone's thoughts were focused on the leader. Even if Crowpaw never liked his father, just the thought of living the rest of his life _without_ him was unthinkable. Crowpaw would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't worried for his father's fate.

…

The clan stood, or sat, silently, as if they were already holding a vigil for the leader. Crowpaw felt his paws sore from pressing into the ground so roughly and for so long. Fishpaw stayed by his side, gently cooing and shushing Sparrowpaw at the same time. Crowpaw casted a glance at his brother, who managed to fall asleep next to the she-cat. She had her tail draped over him, almost protectively. The black furred apprentice tried giving her a grateful look, but his blank expression didn't shift. Instead, he settled for a single nod and looked away again. His eyes glued to the entrance of the den, waiting for any sign of someone walking out.

He could still hear the medicine cats moving around quickly inside, almost frantically. He heard their hushed whispers, though sometimes, their voices raised for the rest of the clan to hear. Right now though, they were quiet. Dead silent.

Crowpaw heard the rustling, seeing that long awaited sign that someone was walking out of the den. The rest of the clan, him included held their breaths as Specklepool stepped out of the den, exhaustion clear in his eyes. Seconds later, Deertail joined him, her ears flat against her head and eyes downcast. Specklepool looked around, his eyes bloodshot. By their body language, Crowpaw could already guess what they were going to say before they said it.

"We couldn't save him," Specklepool's voice cracked and he choked up, swallowing back tears. His words only increased the silence before someone started sniffling. Then two. Then five. Before long, the whole clan was beginning to mourn for the lost leader. Crowpaw could only let out a small breath. His fur bristled slowly and a cold chill swept through his body.

 _No._

 _No, they were lying._

 _They had to be._

Crowpaw slowly felt himself standing up, his paws numb along with his mind. Before he could comprehend what he was doing, he felt himself turning. He needed to run. He needed to escape.

"Crowpaw, wait!" he faintly heard Fishpaw behind him, calling him back as the black furred apprentice left.

 _No. They were lying. They had to be. Swampstar is fine. He has to have another life left, he just has to. He'll wake up tomorrow like nothing happened._

 _He's fine. He's alive._

This was the new lie Crowpaw had to tell himself.

…

 _ **A/N: … Please don't kill me now. It was either Swampstar or Sparrowpaw. I think most of you prefer I did it to Swampstar.**_

 _ **QOTD:**_ _What do you think I meant when I wrote_ **the faster he could stop lying to the others** _? Again, put your thoughts on what you think Death's story is and the "lie" he is telling the others._

 _ **If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to pay better attention for the next chapter.**_

 _ **If you have any time: please check out my other story that I have just started.**_

 _ **Wildfire: s/11987520/1/Wildfire**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out.**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations16**_


	13. Chapter 12: Mercy

_**A/N: Hola muchachos XD Hello and welcome back to another chapter of**_ _Armageddon._ _ **This is where it really kicks off with all of the characters: in all emotional, physical, and mental manners. From here on, it's gonna be great for the characters. ***_ _sense the sarcasm_ _ *** XD But in all seriousness thanks for riding along.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Shadowedskies of Lightningclan_ _**and**_ _Muffiny the Muffin Goddess_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite**_ _._ _ **(As well as everybody else, this is me two months-current time- after writing this A/N XD)**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Archangel of Shadowclan-**_ _what are you talking about… Death is totally sane XD_

 _ **Forgiven4Life-**_ _That's okay you're *clears throat* forgiven… I know bad pun I'm terribly sorry lol. Eh eh eh, telling you would be a spoiler, so I would keep my mouth shut instead of spilling the beans. (Hint: No, I don't plan for any of the other clan cats to join the journey to Starlit Peak)_

 _ **Sunstream (Guest)-**_ _Maybe… lol_

 _ **TheFanfictionMaster-**_ _Aww thanks you're too kind XD Hey, we all have our hopeless romantic sides, I know I do. I'll try not to disappoint you._

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed/followed/added this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Hugs and kisses for everyone, plus cookies.**_

 _ **Enough with my weirdness (it's 1 in the morning when I wrote this part don't judge me)**_

 _ **(It is now Christmas Break, so I will try to update now. Anyways, how is everybody XD)**_

 _ **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**_

…

 _There's so many tall structures._ This was the first thought that came to Silvermist's mind upon entering The City. Some of them were so tall, reaching as high as the darkening sky itself. Others were shorter and broken down, though all of them stretched far above the grey's head. Famine walked beside her silently, his ears perked up and a focused expression on his face. The black tom walked confidently through the alleyways, taking each turn without hesitation. Silvermist couldn't help but admire his sense of direction. If she was here alone, she would've gotten lost right away. Judging their destination based on how long they were walking, the young she-cat guessed they were somewhere close to the middle of the city. Then again, she never stepped foot into this city, so she could be completely wrong. She couldn't ask Famine either, since he couldn't speak.

Silvermist looked at her surroundings once more, looking at the moss growing on the sides of some structures and holes splayed out on others. One building seemed close to completely falling, only standing on measly looking legs. Slowly but surely, The City began losing the grey's interest. Everything was repetitive. Broken building there, crumbling fences here, dull colors over there. Only when the duo arrived at a wide expanse did Silvermist lift her head again. The stretch of land between them and the next set of buildings over was covered in some sort of black substance, though that was covered entirely of dust and dirt. It contained a horrible stench that caused the young she-cat's nose to wrinkle in disgust.

Famine stopped walking momentarily, his head tilting to the side as his gaze remained forward. Silvermist watched him closely. His ears flicked every once in awhile, causing the Four to look in that direction, only to turn his head the opposite way. His mouth parted slightly, his breaths coming in deeply as he took in the horrid stench of the city. The grey was about to ask what he was doing, when he suddenly began walking again. Silvermist shook her head before chasing after him. His pawsteps were quick against the rough and scratchy ground of the black earth. He seemed to be in a hurry, his tail lashing behind him.

Gradually, his pawsteps grew cautious as they arrived in the next alleyway. They traveled in silence, their pawsteps quieted by the smooth ground. Famine blinked, glancing up towards the sky before turning another corner, only to stop. Silvermist bumped into him, not expecting him to stop so suddenly. The she-cat looked up, looking past Famine's shoulder and let out a soft gasp. Famine let out a silent hiss, rushing over to the body lying in the middle of the alley. Silvermist quickly followed, her eyes widening once she realized who it was.

"Pestilence," she let out a gasp, staring at the tom. Famine stepped over him, shaking his shoulder quickly and gritting his teeth. Silvermist couldn't fathom what had caused this. She walked over to the Four, inspecting over him. His flanks moved evenly- something that reassured Silvermist that he was still alive- his body was covered in dirt and wet with water from a dirty puddle. She could see scratches marring his pelt, though none of them were deep. All shallow wounds, no serious bleeding. Silvermist guessed that whoever attacked him must have knocked him out and left him in this condition.

"He's still alive Famine," Silvermist spoke up, partly to reassure the black tom. Famine looked up at her, his golden-brown eyes meeting hers momentarily. His eyes narrowed suddenly as Silvermist heard a hiss come from behind her. The black tom in front of her leapt over her head, his claws unsheathed and paws outstretched. The young grey turned around quickly, only to see the lean Famine wrestling with another cat, one who looked close to twice his size. Silvermist turned her head when another hiss entered her ears from the side. She narrowly avoided a swipe to her head from a paw that suddenly flashed in front of her. The grey stumbled over Pestilence, murmuring a quick "sorry" under her breath as she stepped backwards. Her eyes focused on a pale silver tabby that was across from her.

The stranger's light yellow eyes glowed with a sense of guilt before a hiss passed through their lips, charging forward at Silvermist soon after. The young grey leapt out of the way again, creating space between her and the stranger. With a quick glance to Famine- who was now struggling to fight two cats at once- Silvermist let out a startled hiss when she was suddenly tackled aside. The pale silver tabby that was in front of her was now running over to help the others fight Famine. Silvermist lifted her gaze to the cat that was pinning her. It was another silver furred she-cat, though this one had startling blue eyes.

Silvermist growled, struggling against the grip of the other she-cat. "Stay down," the stranger hissed, her blue eyes directing over to the three cats fighting Famine. The black tom was definitely putting up a fight, but he was simply outmatched and outnumbered. A broad-shouldered, ginger tom managed to pin the black Four, slamming his paw against the tom's head.

 _Where are the other's?_ Silvermist let out a low growl when the ginger tom carelessly dragged Famine towards his fellow Four's side.

"Everything is done, hurry up. We can't keep them waiting any longer," the she-cat pinning the young grey spoke. Silvermist glanced back up at the stranger, her eyes narrowing. If only Crowpaw was here, they could definitely beat all four of these cats if they tried. But when it was only her, Silvermist was a poor fighter. When she was paired with Crowpaw, she would usually just distract her enemy, faking attacks and diverting their attention from the other apprentice to her. That would be when Crowpaw delivered the heavy blows, enough to leave any cat with a permanent scar.

"Don't be so troubling now," the she-cat hissed down at Silvermist in a sense of warning, stepping off of her and to the side. Immediately, the young grey shot up quickly, her ears flattening as she backed up to the unconscious tom's behind her. Pestilence and Famine laid next to each other, Famine tossed carelessly beside Pestilence.

"We should just knock her out too, just to make this trip easier," the broad-shouldered tom snickered, his amber eyes directed at the young grey with a sinister glint in his eyes. The remaining cat was another tom, his brown fur marred in battle scars and his green eyes holding a bored look.

"Vulpine doesn't want her harmed in any way," the brown tom spoke as he walked forward, stepping over the two cats as if they weren't even there.

"Vulpine doesn't or he doesn't?" the ginger tom hissed, earning growls from the others.

"Come along now," the blue-eyed silver she-cat spoke to the young grey, ignoring the rest of the cats, "it'll save everybody time and energy if you came with us and without resistance." Her voice was soft as the two tom's stood on either side of Silvermist.

"You're too kind sometimes Silver," the broad-shouldered tom spoke, a taunting tone entering at the end of his words. The she-cat named Silver sniffed, turning around and leading the way with the other she-cat beside her. Silvermist flicked her tail, walking forward when the brown tom to her right pushed her forward.

"That's how you get others to like and trust you, not that you would known anything about that Rocket," Silver said as they reached a corner, walking around it swiftly. The young grey couldn't help but glance behind her shoulder as the unconscious Four disappeared from her gaze.

She could only hope that War and Death found her and them… soon.

…

Death despised the city with a passion. As the pale grey tom walked around idly and his gaze was shifting over the walls of the buildings, he couldn't help but grow angrier by the monotonous, repetitive aspects of his surroundings. _Broke buildings… broken buildings… oh hey another broken building._ A permanent frown was etched onto the tom's face, a bored and tired sigh escaping his lips. He knew the others were somewhere ahead of him, but by how much, that he didn't know. He didn't need to worry about catching up until he was near the middle of the city. Not only was the city boring, but it was also extremely quiet. And anybody who knew Death knew that he _despised_ quiet more than anything. The constant whisperings appeared in the back of his head, and he only kept in control by telling himself that the city was the most wonderful thing in the world. Which- of course- was a lie.

Death almost wished that something would happen. He knew that starved and half-crazed bands of cats lived here, outmatched only by blood-thirsty and abandoned groups of dogs. He had heard the distant sound of barking once or twice, but that felt like ages ago. Now, everything was completely quiet. The Four stomped his paws on the ground purposefully, creating some sort of noise to keep himself busy. His claws constantly sheathed and unsheathed, working smooth indentations in the dirt and thin scratches against the stone. Only when he arrived on the black earth did his frown lift slightly. _The first road… now only three more to go before we're through._ To him, this was better than nothing.

The ground felt hot underneath his paws as he walked across the road, brittle rocks scraped against the bottom of his paw pads, causing him to hiss with each step. He focused on this small amount of pain instead of his bored mind. Alas, the pale grey tom arrived in the next set of alleys. He let out another sigh, his shoulders drooping with his exhale. Death lifted his head suddenly when he heard a faint hiss. On instinct, he took a step forward, successfully dodging a surprise attack to his side. Death whirled around on his attacker, a smirk making its way to his face. The cat looked young in Death's eyes, probably younger than the Grey. It let out what was an attempt at an intimidating hiss.

Death chuckled to himself. "Come on then kitty," Death taunted the young cat. The rogue let out another hiss, launching itself at the Four. The pale grey tom ducked underneath the cat, taking a couple of steps forward before turning around and slashing his sharp claws against the small cat's back. It let out a snarl of pain, whirling around to face the pale grey tom and attempting to bite his outstretched paw. Death smirked as he smacked the side of the cat's muzzle, sending the small cat sprawling.

Death let out a fake sigh of boredom, sitting back on his haunches and pretending to yawn lazily. "Oh come on kit, this isn't very fun." Of course, this was a lie to get the young cat riled up. Death could feel the adrenaline rushing through him, the type of adrenaline that only came when he was fighting. Sometimes the tom could get carried away, but often, he just liked to mess around. He knew he could easily win this battle, he always won his battles. Not only was he an excellent fighter, but even if he was losing, he could make the cat feel pain with just a simple thought.

The rogue let out another hiss before running forward. Time seemed to slow for Death as his gaze focused on his target. The young cat moved slowly, his eyes closed and teeth pulled back in a snarl. It was clear this cat was very inexperienced, but Death would show no mercy. You simply can't pick a fight with Death and expect him to be merciful. The pale grey tom narrowed his eyes. Immediately, the whisperings in the back of his mind rushing forward, being released from their fragile prison at the back of Death's mind. They formed a headache as they grew increasingly loud, each one trying to be the loudest in this contest of terror. From the copious amounts of scenarios to choose from, Death chose one that fit perfectly for the young cat.

As soon as he made this mental decision, the young rogue let out an agonizing yowl, tripping over his paws and writhing in pain against the earth. He rolled against the filthy ground as if he was trying to put out a fire that wasn't on him. His claws dug into the ground in anguish, tears spilling out of the young cat's eyes as he begged for mercy. His screams grew, turning into hoarse coughs as he tried putting out the fire that wasn't there. Death could only sit back and watch. To some, when Death was using this power granted by Luna, his eyes grew cold, almost lifeless. But behind his cold eyes, Death was reliving the memory in which he saw and lived in this exact scenario.

In this case, he wasn't watching a stranger who was on fire, but somebody else. Somebody who was similar in size and age, another young kit that was misfortunate enough to get caught in a forest fire. In most cases, the image Death saw vanished before it could even finish, simply because the cat who he put this curse upon died before the memory could end. Death closed his eyes as time seemed to tick forward again. He became all too aware of the wind blowing through his bristled fur, all too aware of the silence that appeared after the screams. He opened his yellow-green eyes and frowned at the body of the young rogue.

Death cleared his throat, which burned as if he had been screaming. Maybe he had been. After that, the pale grey tom took in a deep breath, standing on his paws and walking off again. _He should've known better… he should've stopped._ Death became aware that he didn't know if he was talking about the rogue or himself.

Before Death could slip into his thoughts- which usually happened when he did something like this- somebody called his name. At first, their familiar voice made the pale grey Four groan. Only when War appeared from around the corner did Death look at him in surprise. The usual calm and collected leader was now panting, his fur bristled and claws unsheathed. For a split second, Death thought that his fellow Four had used his own powers. Similarly to Death, the rest of the Four had powers granted to them by Luna when they were created. War could make somebody bloodthirsty, making them attack who the tom wanted them to. This was especially useful when it was a group, making them all fight each other to the death. For Pestilence, he was able to make anybody's health deteriorate in a matter of seconds until they were unable to move with sickness. This also ultimately ended with the creature dead. Famine took the longest to come into effect: while it only took a day longer, all the prey in the area would seemingly disappear until the creature's living there starved to death.

All these powers had their drawbacks in case any of them became too ambitious. Death was left in his haunted state and War in his own bloodthirsty frenzy. Pestilence ended up weaker than he was before and Famine wouldn't be able to move without feeling pain in his body. By the way War was now, Death could imagine he would turn the corner and see a group of cats fighting each other. Only when the tom's yellow-green eyes trailed down to War's extended claws and see clumps of fur did Death know he had been in a fight.

Death blinked, regaining his posture and walking over to his fellow Four. Before he could ask what happened, the red brown tom's words froze the pale grey Four.

"Stella was taken," War said between each frantic breath, "Famine and Pestilence were outmatched and I was chased away."

"Why didn't you use your power?" Death said almost angrily. If he was being chased by a group, War could've easily made them turn against each other.

"I-I," War seemed at a lost for words, his gaze flickering around before going down to the ground, his teeth baring, "I can't." Death knew that War didn't want to end up in his frenzy. Part of it was because he didn't want to hurt anybody, but a bigger part was because he didn't want to disappoint or upset Luna. Death snorted before he hissed.

"You can't or you don't want too?" his tone was accusatory.

"Now is not the time Death, while you are here arguing with me, Stella is getting farther and farther away," War grumbled, his eyes losing their fright and gaining a warning glint. Death was close to shouting that he didn't care, let whoever they were take the grey away. All his troubles would disappear then. But a deeper part of him knew that if she was killed by these rogues, then his troubles would only grow worse.

"You had one job War and that was to make sure nothing happened to her," with a growl edging his words, Death took off at a trot in the direction War came from. He could hear the red brown tom follow him, their pawsteps light against the ground.

"That is the responsibility of all of us, not only me," War growled as he ran. Death rolled his eyes, speeding up slightly.

"Well it's kind of difficult to do that when you're constantly left out of the group, but you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" War grew silent at that, letting the silence stretch between the two as they sprinted down corridor after corridor. Death narrowed his eyes, focusing all of his attention to rescuing the Grey. Whoever it was, they were definitely going to get it. Whoever they were, they chose to pick a fight with Death.

You don't pick a fight with Death and expect him to be merciful.

… …

The black furred apprentice let his paws carry him. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he needed to get away and as far from camp as possible. Crowpaw's body shook with overexertion. He had been running for what seemed like forever. The world was a blur speeding past him, the dying grass of his territory blending together into one color.

 _Specklepool and Deertail were lying… they just had to be. Swampstar was okay. He had to be. This is all just a joke and tomorrow we'll go back to hating each other. No, they were lying. He's not gone._

Gradually, Crowpaw slowed down from his sprint, to a slow trot, to a complete stop. His breaths came in heavily as he struggled to breath. He could feel his eyes watering as he stood, trying to stay on his feet. His paws burned and his muscles ached as he tried to catch his breath. The black tom choked with each of his inhales, his eyes closing tightly. Behind his closed eyes he could see images of Swampstar, sprawled across the backs of Sootpelt and Pantherfang. Crowpaw opened his eyes quickly, taking a few steps forward.

If he just kept moving, he could forget. If only this was true. Each step sent pain through the apprentice's paw and up his leg, only adding to the ache in his heart. All of his thoughts whirled in his mind like a hurricane, each one clashing and sending tears into his eyes. All of these thoughts were about Swampstar. All the anger and dismay he had felt for his father before turned to grief and longing. While they disagreed on most things, it didn't change the fact that Swampstar was his father, his only parent since his mother died giving birth to him so many moons ago.

He remembered those rare good times he had with Swampstar, most of when he was a kit. Indeed, Swampstar was a strict father, but he was very loving and protective over his two kits. _Two kits… Sparrowpaw._ How was his brother taking this? While Crowpaw's mind and view on the world matured quicker than Sparrowpaw's, the two brother's were always close. _But so was Silverpaw and Fishpaw before their father died… look how that affected them._ The sisters had drastically drifted away when their father passed away. _Would the same thing happen with me and Sparrowpaw?_

"It better not," Crowpaw jumped when he heard a familiar voice from behind him. Without even realizing it, the apprentice had stopped walking and was talking out loud. He turned to look behind his shoulder, meeting Fishpaw's blue eyes. The she-cat barely seemed out of breath, though Crowpaw thought he must have been sitting there for a while. His claws dug into the ground before he stood up.

"Wait Crowpaw-"

"No Fishpaw! He's not dead, he's not. I don't need your sympathy or pity because he's not dead!" Crowpaw turned angrily, hissing at the she-cat. Fishpaw narrowed her eyes, calming herself enough so she wouldn't snap back. She closed her eyes, lowering her head and letting out a sigh.

"This was how I was you know," her voice cracked and she cleared her throat, "when my father died. I know what it's like Crowpaw."

"No you don't! You loved your father and he loved you. This is completely different. I-I was angry at him… I wanted him dead. He hated me and I hated him. Now-Now," Crowpaw stopped, choking on his words and clenching his teeth angrily. He shut his eyes tightly, tears making their way through. A sob hit the tom's throat, but he calmed himself slightly.

Fishpaw had stepped forward, standing closer to him but still not in reach. Crowpaw sniffed before another sob escaped his lips. _Stop crying! There's no reason to cry, he's not gone. He's not._ No matter how many times Crowpaw told himself, he knew the truth. Swampstar was dead and there was nothing he could do to change that. Fishpaw stared at him before closing her eyes. She was definitely upset, but she was scared more than anything. She drifted from her sister after the death of their father. This was simply because she didn't want to lose somebody else that was close to her, but that turned out differently. She was scared that Crowpaw would end up doing the same, end up making the same mistake.

"Now I want him here," Crowpaw mumbled, his voice raspy as he tried to hold in his tears, "now he… he's gone." He spoke in a small voice, almost like a kit. He lifted his teary gaze up at Fishpaw. "Why… why didn't I appreciate him Fishpaw?" No matter how hard the tom tried, he couldn't stop the sobs that escaped his lips and the tears that spilled from his eyes. "Why did he have to leave? Why did he have to go?"

Fishpaw sat beside him, letting him lean against her slightly. The two leaned against each other, Crowpaw crying into her shoulder. Fishpaw cleared her throat, keeping herself from crying and looked at her fellow apprentice. Her response was shaky, her throat tightening.

"I don't know Crowpaw… I don't know. I wish I did."

…

 _ **A/N: Before I say anything related to the story, howdy guys! I know it's been ages but hey it is Christmas Break now. The stress of finals is over, thank the lord. Anyways, story stuff now. How did you guys think of this chapter? I had a small amount of writer's block near the beginning and towards the end. Also, when it is in Crowpaw's perspective or in the clans, the two events are happening near the same time that the events with the Four and Silvermist are happening. Basically, they're happening on the same day and, in most cases, the same times.**_

 _ **QOTD:**_ _Do you think it's weird the Four have a "special power?" (if you want to call it that)_ _Again, put your thoughts on what you think Death's story is._

 _ **If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to pay better attention for the next chapter.**_

 _ **If you have any**_ _ **time:**_ _**please check out my other story that I have just started.**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17 (that's right, I'm now 17. Hooray?)**_


	14. Chapter 13: Luck

_**A/N: How is it going everybody? By the time I'm done editing this and it goes up, it will be Christmas! So, Merry Christmas everybody and I hope everything goes well.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Starrysong of Naturclan_ _ **and**_ _Provider of odd things_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Flower (Guest)-**_ _Well for one thing, Death's backstory is definitely full of grief. Hmm, good guess but it goes into more detail than just "his family died". It's okay you don't know, I will make him say it eventually_

 _ **Starrysong of Naturclan-**_ _Thanks! And is it a good thing it's confusing? Lol, I'm tricking you XD_

 _ **Forgiven4Life-**_ _XD I tried I tried. At first I thought that it would get too you know weird if they did have powers. But I promise that's the only thing they can be able to do. It would be pretty weird to see one of them magically flying through the skies XD But the way I want people to view it, the drawbacks from their powers makes it more of a curse than a power. Thanks for saying Happy Birthday (even though it was almost two or three weeks ago now)._

 _ **Koolkatmlgpro360 (Guest)-**_ When I was writing in Crowpaw's perspective, I was writing with full emotions than he would feel. Like everybody, I've experienced losing the ones I love so when I was writing his questions and stuff, it was the same questions I had asked as a kid. Sorry if it made you super sad

 _ **TheFanfictionMaster-**_ _I'll give you a hint: you're right for the most part. Or half right but still. You're still missing a huge part of it though, but hey you're the first one getting it down._

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed/followed/added this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**_

…

"Move it!" the broad-shouldered tom known as Rocket shoved Silvermist forward. The young grey stumbled, almost tripping face-first into the ground. The she-cat leading the group, Silver, turned her head to look behind her. Her startling blue eyes were sharp as she let out a warning growl.

"What did I say about hurting her?" Silver growled lowly, turning her head back towards the front. Rocket let out a snort, rolling his amber eyes and shaking his head. He murmured under his breath quietly, causing the brown tom on the grey's other side to growl. Silvermist had learned from listening that his name was Rowan and he was apparently Rocket's brother. The grey lowered her head again, letting out a sigh as she walked in the middle of the rogues. They had steered towards the left from the straight line that her and Famine had been traveling. _I hope they're still alive_. Her teeth clenched in worry. Worried not for the Four, but the rogues. She had no doubt in her mind that they would find her eventually. Who knows, they could be just up ahead in the shadows, waiting to strike when the time was right. Silvermist also knew that they would bring more pain to these cats than they had ever felt before.

"How do you think the others are doing?" Rocket spoke up again. Silvermist also found out that Rocket was annoying. He would constantly be hissing at her, occasionally growling at her to move faster when she had slowed down slightly. He would also not want the conversation to end, and when it did, it would only take him a couple of seconds to begin talking again. "I mean, was it really smart to bring some of the trainees?"

"Pounce is fine," Silver growled out, her ears flattening against her head, "I told him not to interfere or attempt to attack them." The she-cat walking beside Silver shot her a quick glance, her own ears flattening.

"You know Pounce doesn't listen to you," the she-cat spoke quietly, "he only listens to Flower." Silvermist also learned that this she-cat's name was Moon. The young grey kept her gaze on the ground as she listened to their conversation, which soon turned into an argument. She heard a chuckle come from Rocket behind her. He must have asked that on purpose, just to entertain himself by seeing the she-cats argue. Rowan was much quieter than the obnoxious tom. He was also more focused on their mission than the others.

"Can everyone just shut-up? Did you forget this was supposed to be a stealth mission? Thanks to you, everybody in the city must have heard by now," Rowan growled, causing the group to stop walking and all look in his direction. Rocket's wide smile turned to a frown before he snorted, muttering "killjoy" under his breath.

"You act like there is anybody else still here, nobody lives in these parts of the city. It will take days for the Four to find us now. Watch," Rocket took in a deep breath before yowling at the top of his lungs, "hello! Anybody home!"

"Shh!" Rowan hissed at the tom, his ears flattening as he looked around, almost paranoid. Silvermist looked between the brothers, feeling a small amount of pity for Rowan. The brown tom bared his teeth at Rocket, growling through his teeth. "If you attempt that again I will personally rip out your throat and feed it to the dogs"

The young grey flinched at his words, but they didn't bother Rocket. If anything, it only fueled his teasing gaze and he took in another deep breath, as if preparing to yowl out again.

"We have no time for this, we have to hurry before it gets any darker," Silver stepped in, glancing up at the sky. The moon was climbing its way to the center of the sky, its white light illuminating the city in a strange, beautiful yet terrifying way. The darkness inside the buildings was lifted, but the shadows that remained seemed darker now. Her own shadow seemed more terrifying now that it looked more detailed, more defined. It seemed as if it was about the leap at her at any moment.

"How can it get any darker?" Rocket commented, but the group continued walking again anyways. Silvermist looked up towards the sky again, feeling a sense of comfort wash over her. A cold breeze blew through the corridor the group was walking, but it only seemed to refresh her rather than make her shiver. A small, almost unnoticeable voice whispered quietly in the back of her mind. _As long as I am in the sky and the Four are there, no harm shall come to you._

When Silver and Moon led the group around the corner, they suddenly stopped. Silvermist stopped as well, not wanting to bump into them accidentally. She jumped when she felt one of the cats behind her- who she guess was Rocket- nearly crash into her, only stopping himself by hitting his shoulder against her.

"Why'd we stop?" he spoke up, lifting his head from its previously lowered state. Rowan lowered his gaze from the sky to what was in front of them. Silvermist knew this felt all too familiar when she saw a body lying in the middle of the alley ahead of them. "Oh, that's why."

Rowan was silent as he studied the body, his eyes narrowed before they widened slightly in recognition. "That's-"

"Pounce!" Moon and Silver called out at the same time, abandoning their posts from in front of Silvermist and running over to the body. Rowan and Rocket stood on either side of Silvermist now, their ears flat against their heads. Rocket, for once, had a serious and slightly scared expression on his face. The two she-cats stood over the small body of the cat named Pounce. Silvermist flicked her ear, her head tilting back to look at the moon in the sky once more. A small gasp escaped her lips when she heard a voice that she was getting comfortable listening to.

"I see you've gotten my little present," the voice said, letting out a deep chuckle soon after. Because of the echo caused by the alley, it seemed the voice came from all directions. Rocket and Rowan crouched down immediately, their claws unsheathed as they hissed. Silver and Moon let out a startled growl, their fur bristling. The young grey let her gaze wander over the shadows. _Now where are you hiding?_ She blinked her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Show yourself you coward!" Rocket called out, his voice tight as a growl began rumbling in the back of his throat.

"Oh you _really_ shouldn't have said that," the volume the voice emitted dropped to a dangerous level, "I don't take orders easily kit." As soon as the voice finished speaking, Rocket let out a yowl of pain as he stumbled back. He dropped to the ground, his teeth grinding and his body tensing and relaxing, tensing and relaxing. Rocket let out a pain-filled growl, keeping his eyes shut as he tried standing up on his shaking legs. He moved slowly, as if he was pushing against imaginary walls that were slowly closing around him. His breaths came in shakily as he tried calming himself down, evening his breaths.

"Rocket! Rocket what's wrong?" Rowan ran over to his brother, pressing a paw against the tom's shoulder. Rocket couldn't speak, since he was so focused on breathing. He let out small whimpers from time to time, his body shaking with exertion. He pushed weakly against Rowan's paw.

"Stop! Stop! Please stop!" Rowan yowled, saying the words Rocket probably would've said. Rowan looked at his brother in panic, his face masking in fear. Silvermist was standing by herself now, but she couldn't bring herself to move. She just couldn't, her paws wouldn't respond. That moment of ease she felt earlier was suddenly gone.

"Fine…" the voice trailed off in a sigh, almost like a kit being forced to sleep after trying to convince someone that he wasn't tired. Rocket took in a deep breath, his body dropping against the ground and all the tension leaving his body. Rowan let out a sigh of relief, standing by the tom as he controlled his breathing.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me," Silvermist turned her head, this time being able to pinpoint exactly where the voice was coming from. Her gaze rested on the shadows that were on her side. At first, she didn't see anything unusual with the darkness. Seconds after, a different color began forming from the dark. Yellow-green. A shape began forming from the thick shadows; whiskers, a nose. A smile appeared on her face unknowingly as Death stepped out of his hiding spot. Even though his eyes held nothing but anger and slight annoyance, his presence reassured her that she was safe.

"I would like to have her back," Death said, sending a charming smile to the rogues. He was acting like a kit asking for their mossball back. Rocket slowly pushed himself up, backing away slightly now that Death was visible. The pale grey tom swayed his tail, the shape of it masked by the shadows that partially concealed him still.

"Not a chance!" Silver let out a snarl, stepping away from Pounce's body and rushing forward. She pushed Silvermist behind her, the young grey still too shocked to even fight back. Silver was now within striking distance, both Silvermist and Death knew this. The tom's charming smile shifted into a wicked smirk. The anger in his eyes intensified as he let out a chuckle.

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" Death taunted, taking a small step forward. He lifted his head high, as if showing off the scar across his throat. Silver must have seen it, because she took a step back seconds after. Death's smirk grew, shaking out his pelt and unsheathing his deadly claws.

"Let's see if you're more of a match compared to that little kit," Death tossed his head in the direction of Pounce's body. The grey could see Silver's body shaking in pure rage. Whoever Pounce was, they were important to Silver. The rogue let out an enraged yowl, launching herself at the pale grey Four. The tom easily side-stepped, hopping to the side seconds after. Silver hissed again, taking spastic swipes at the tom. Some were quick and meant just to cause some sort of damage, others were slower but had more power behind them. Death dodged each and every one of them, backing up slowly before unleashing his own claws. His swipe was quick enough to hit the she-cat before she had time to dodge, and by the way her head jerked to the side with the attack meant it was also powerful.

In the midst of the moonlight, Silvermist could see the rogue's sleek, silver fur turn slowly red where Death had struck her. Silver let out another growl, turning her blue eyes towards her fellow rogues. "Are you just gonna stand there?" she hissed angrily.

Moon was the first one to step forward, joining Silver's side. Her own yellow eyes were narrowed, most likely at the fact that Death had killed Pounce. As a team, Silver and Moon stalked forward. They moved entirely different than Silvermist had when she was teamed with Crowpaw. She would usually fake the first attack and the blows would alter between the two, that way, at least one of them was attacking at all times. Now, Silver and Moon attacked at the same time, but approached differently. While Silver went for Death's left, Moon took his right.

Despite this, Death seem unfazed at the fact he was now outnumbered. His taunting smirk and cruel eyes remained as he dodged their attacks, leaping out of the way and rolling underneath their attack. Once, Death had dodged at the right time to make Moon's claws make contact with Silver's leg instead of him. The she-cats were out of breath, but pure anger and rage made them continue attacking. Only when Death stumbled on a ditch in the alley did they manage to claw him.

Death hissed, mostly in surprise, and quickly moved out of the way. Silvermist could see where Silver and Moon's claws had made contact. One three-claw mark on his muzzle and another near his neck, both of them bleeding and tinging his pale grey fur in red. Death licked one of his paws, swiping it down his muzzle, stopping momentarily on the wound there. He pulled his paw back, the fur wet with blood. He stared at it for a few seconds, his playful expression gone before he suddenly threw his head back in laughter.

The rogues looked at him with wide eyes. Silvermist too felt uneasy with this. Death stopped laughing seconds after, lowering his head with a smirk on his muzzle.

"You got me," his voice was rough and had the hint of laughter.

"You're insane," Rowan growled out in an accusatory tone, his eyes narrowed as he stepped away from his brother and joined the she-cats. Rocket still seemed frightened from his near-death experience. He chose to stay close to the wall.

"Hmm… just a little," Death shrugged casually, his eyes flashing in what looked like joy when Rowan had joined them. "Now let's see, three-to-one. Something doesn't seem right with that to me. Let's make this match fair, shall we?"

As he finished speaking, Silvermist could see a figure appear from the hole on the side of the building up above Death. From the end of the alley where they came from, another figure appeared and from the direction they were heading, another. The figure above Death leapt down, landing neatly beside the tom. Silvermist allowed a smile to form on her face. Pestilence.

From one end came Famine and at the other, War stood by Pounce's body. They were here to save her now. The rogues looked around, now realizing they were surrounded. Only Silver's gaze remained cold in determination. Death touched his paw to his muzzle again, looking at the blood that came with it.

"Who are you working for?" Pestilence growled out, "how did you know we would be arriving soon?"

"They wish to remain anonymous," Rowan spoke back shakily, glancing at Silver like she was insane as well. She seemed to consider fighting them, her gaze holding Death's. The pale grey tom tilted his head as his smirk reappeared.

"There is that look again… you want me dead don't you?" Death stepped forward, walking until he was almost nose-to-nose with the she-cat. "Well, why don't you try? Who knows, maybe you'll be lucky, unlike the others."

Silver let out a snarl, lashing her claws forward swiftly. Death simply took a small step back before pushing himself forward, his own claws unsheathed. Silvermist knew where he was aiming to even before his claws made contact. The rogue's throat. His claws struck with the accuracy that only came with the skill of someone who had done this plenty of times before. Silver inhaled sharply before she began coughing, the blood dripping from the wound as she backed up. Her inhales turned quickly from ragged breaths to wheezing. The she-cat dropped to a sitting position, coughing up blood before she collapsed on her side. Death stayed where he was, the tips of his claws shining with Silver's blood.

"Guess you weren't lucky," the young grey heard Death murmur, almost in a whisper. Moon let out a wail as she tried waking up Silver. Rowan and Rocket looked on in horrified eyes. Death looked at them before moving his gaze to Silvermist. He seemed to be asking her for permission, to which she simply shook her head. Despite what they had done, she believed they didn't deserve to die.

"You have three seconds to leave before I change my mind," Death snarled out, all his playfulness from earlier gone in a matter of seconds. The rogues flinched, Rocket being the first to sprint away pass War. Rowan whispered soothingly to Moon, coaxing her to follow him. With tears shining in her eyes and a deadly glare to the pale grey tom, Moon and Rowan ran after Rocket, leaving behind Pounce and Silver's bodies.

Silvermist watched the rogues leave, letting out a small sigh of relief. War and Famine walked over to Death and Pestilence, all of them looking at each other before over at the young grey. Silvermist met their gazes, letting out another breath before smiling. "Thank you," she spoke, mostly to all of them, but mainly looking at Death. The pale grey tom's wounds had nearly completely stopped bleeding, indicating that it was only a shallow wound.

"Are you hurt?"

"Did they harm you in any way?"

War and Pestilence began asking questions, walking over to Silvermist and inspecting her fur. The young grey couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at their concern. They were the one's that had been knocked out and injured, and they were worried about her?

"I'm fine. Apparently whoever they were taking me too didn't want me hurt in any way," the young grey said, repeating the words that Silver and Rowan had said to Rocket. Inside her head she was repeating Rocket's yowls and Rowan's pleas. Her gaze moved over to Death, a frown forming on her face.

Death's gaze was turning distant as he blinked before he glanced up towards the sky with a glare. He cleared his throat and blew out a breath, looking at the others before realizing the young grey was looking at him. He met her gaze momentarily before turning away.

"We have to camp out for tonight. We'd have to backtrack a little, but we have no choice now. Let's just hope we don't run into anymore trouble," as the pale grey tom began walking down the alleyway Silvermist had came from, he murmured under his breath, "but knowing our luck, that's all we're going to run into."

… …

"You failed me," the leader of the rogues snarled. Vulpine hated when her cats failed, but specifically at a time like this. When not only herself, but her family was in trouble. The strange group of cats that had threatened her family had asked her to simply capture and bring a cat to them. _These imbeciles can't even do that for me._ Her green eyes narrowed violently, but it was more out of anger for her inability to protect her family over the fact that these cats failed her.

"We're s-sorry Vulpine," the brown tom known as Rowan spoke shakily, his gaze distant, "but the cats she was with… they weren't ordinary." With a quick glance to Rocket, who was still visibly shaking, Rowan took in a deep breath to steady himself. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth out of anger.

"They killed Pounce and Silver, nearly killing Rocket as well. We had no choice. We were outnumbered and clearly didn't stand a chance. I'm sorry Vulpine, we had to retreat," Rowan spoke, taking in shaky breaths every once in awhile. It didn't seem real that Silver was gone in a blink of an eye. She was one of the best fighters and hunters in the rogue pack, and that insane tom killed her with just a twitch of a muscle. He had almost nearly killed Rocket with just a simple thought. Rowan opened his mouth to explain more, but Vulpine shook her head quickly.

"That's enough," she growled before speaking in a softer tone, "go get some rest." Rowan bowed his head before ushering Rocket and Moon out of Vulpine's den. The leader took in a deep breath, letting out a heavy sigh as she stretched her legs out. The personal guard she kept in there stood at attention when Vulpine looked at her.

"Go to sleep Mint, you deserve it," the leader murmured, returning a small smile to the grey she-cat. Mint bowed her head before leaving the leader. Vulpine closed her eyes briefly, an overwhelming sense of worry washing over her. It was only a matter of time now before-

"So they've failed you," Vulpine jumped at the cold voice, even though she was expecting it. The russet brown she-cat turned swiftly, her eyes landing on the white furred tom that had tormented her and her family. The tom's grey-blue eyes shone in anger against the pale grey splash on his face. His ghost-like white fur was bristled as he bared his teeth when he taunted. "Such great cats you have."

"If your cats are so great, why don't you do it yourself," Vulpine hissed in defense to her rogues. This earned her a fresh scratch on her cheek. It stung, but she simply clenched her teeth in anger as her response.

"Our actions are none of your concern," the tom hissed before he closed his eyes, letting out a sigh, "you failed me Vulpine. You do know what comes next… don't you?"

Immediately, Vulpine felt her throat tighten. They couldn't. "Just give me another chance," the she-cat said, almost in a whimper when she saw the other leader's cats come out with her family. Her kits were shivering beside their father. Blaze wore a frown on his beat-up face. The entire time they were waiting, the stranger had Vulpine's family beat and hidden away from the rest of the rogues. Mint had asked where they were plenty of times before and only received a faulty lie in response.

"I'm afraid we don't have time to wait any longer," the stranger spoke in his eerie voice, "we must keep the lead. I'm sorry Vulpine." With that, the tom lifted his tail in the air. The rest of the white-furred cats hissed out, bowing their heads before charging at Vulpine's family. The she-cat closed her eyes tightly, hearing the cries and yowls from her family.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and her claws unsheathed. She only opened her eyes when she felt the presence of the stranger come closer. He was standing directly in front of her, blocking her view from the massacre that was happening to her family. Vulpine let out a shaky breath, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"You deserve to die," Vulpine growled out tearily. The tom blinked at her before snorting again.

"By whose claws? Yours? I'd like to see you test your luck and try," the leader chuckled, his grey-blue eyes narrowing. Vulpine snarled before lunging forward, tackling the leader aside. He kicked out with his back legs, sending her flying over him. Vulpine landed with a thud before quickly standing up, her claws flexing against the ground before she clawed at him. The stranger blocked her attack with his own swipe. They matched blow-for-blow before Vulpine managed to claw at his cheek. The tom spat out angrily before dodging another one of her hits, slashing his claws at her throat. His cut was sloppy, but it was effective. A millimeter higher and he would've missed the kill. But he didn't miss.

"If you wanted to join your family that badly, you could've just asked," the stranger kept his claws underneath her chin before shoving her out of the way. The leader landed on the ground, her cheek resting against the rough carpet that made up the ground. Vulpine felt a tear slide down her cheek before she closed her eyes. In truth, she really wanted to be with her family. But she also didn't want to leave the rogues without a leader. _Oh well, they'll choose on their own._

The stranger stood over her, his head raised higher and his gaze directed down to her. A smirk crossed his features momentarily before he snorted. "Guess luck wasn't on your side today Vulpine," he spoke as he walked across the room to a hole in the wall.

"Let's go. We have to hurry if we want to stay ahead of them," the leader spoke in a hiss to his cats before leaping out of the hole, landing on a ledge before leaping again and into an alley. He could hear his cats following him. One thought ran through his mind as his paws ran against the ground.

 _They had to make it to Starlit Peak before them… they just had to._

…

 _ **A/N: That took forever to write but here we go. Anyways, I wish you guys a very Merry Christmas or whenever you read this XD. I'll try to have another chapter or two up before New Years.**_

 _ **QOTD:**_ _Who do you think the "strangers" are now? Also (this will be in every QOTD until it is revealed) what do you think Death's story is? Leave your answer to both in a review._

 _ **If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to pay better attention for the next chapter.**_

 _ **If you have any**_ _ **time:**_ _**please check out my other story that I have just started.**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	15. Chapter 14: Insanity

_**A/N: I am trying my darndest to have as many chapters out before school starts XD. How's everybody's day? Good? Bad? Well, if it's bad, I hope it gets better and if it's good then that's great! Here is another chapter of Armageddon and everybody's favorite characters (?).**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Starrysong is on Winter Break-**_ _Thank you and I'm sorry for messing up your name XD it was just out of habit to lowercase it._

 _ **Whats-Sanity:**_ _Sorry for killing her and the others XD Don't kill me now (love the username btw lol)_

 _ **Flower (Guest)-**_ _Thank you and yeah I totally agree. I understand if you are not on a lot_

 _ **Tesla424-**_ _Well strap yourself in because it's gonna be a VERY long ride from here until the end (which means a lot of sadness and death) *smiles innocently* I'll bring snacks to make it easier_

 _ **TheFanfictionMaster-**_ _Aww thanks lol. I'll see if I can write a chapter for New Years, we'll see though. Just keep on guessing, it's kind of not that hard to guess who they are (not exact names though)_

 _ **Forgiven4Life-**_ _XD it's fine, I know the holidays are wearing me out (just staying up till 1 or 2 in the morning on my phone lol)_

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed!**_

 _ **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**_

…

Silvermist and the Four traveled the entirety of the next day. Instead of having just Famine beside her, all of them walked as a group. Death led the way this time, leading them through the shadows of broken buildings and running across the light of the sun. The young grey had seen a couple of rogues, some of them looked like they were talking intently to each other, while another group looked like they were starving to death right in front of her eyes. There was a clear division in the city on who was healthy and who wasn't. As the moon began to rise again, Silvermist still couldn't stop thinking about the events that occurred two days ago. Images of Silver and the rest of her rogues haunted her at night, causing her to slow down, which also slowed the progress they made.

War and Pestilence, at one point, even volunteered to carry her. Death was unusually quiet, getting constantly distracted but still being able to lead them through The City stealthily. Since Silvermist couldn't sleep most of the time, she knew secretly that Death barely slept as well. She would see the tom sitting by the entrance of the building they decided to sleep in that night. The entrance was usually just a broken part of the building, a hole in the wall. Still, she felt more tired than he looked, even if she did get more sleep than him. He was probably used to it, but still, wasn't he tired? _Just because he is one of the Four doesn't make him invincible_. The grey looked at the rest of the Four. Death seemed more energetic than the other ones. Famine and Pestilence were still limping, though they tried hard not to show it, and War was constantly asking them if they were okay almost as much as he asked her.

"Death," the red brown tom spoke, "I think it's time for us to rest, the moon is going up and everybody is tired." For a moment, Death didn't respond, just kept walking with his head lowered and eyes to the ground. Silvermist stood off to the side, more in the shadows than the rest of them, but in the hint of twilight, she could just make out his face. His yellow-green eyes were half-lidded, almost as if he was about to pass out from exhaustion. His body quivered, whether with the cold or overexertion, the grey didn't know. She could see his mouth moving slightly in a murmur, but she couldn't hear what he was whispering so quietly to himself. His paws seemed to move on their own accord, almost as if he was sleep-walking.

Only when War stepped closer to him and draped his tail over his back did Death break out of his trance. The tom gritted his teeth together as he jumped forward, holding in a yell. For a brief second, Silvermist could see a different kind of emotion flicker in his eyes when he looked up at them. Fear. Now she knew why he was shaking earlier. The group stopped walking momentarily, Famine and Pestilence giving Death a sympathetic look. Silvermist looked at War in confusion. War's fiery amber eyes were soft, drooping at the corners as he frowned at Death. The pale grey tom cleared his throat, glancing at each of them before shaking his head. He opened his mouth, his features curling in anger before he dropped the act and sighed, closing his mouth again.

"Yeah," Death cleared his throat when his voice shook slightly, "yeah okay. There should be another building just up ahead." The pale grey tom began walking again, but War and the others remained where they were. The red brown Four sighed before speaking softly.

"Death, we can talk about it you know-"

"No!" Death immediately snapped, whirling around with his fur beginning to bristle. The tom took a step back in the direction where he was going. He let out a shaky break, shaking out his disheveled form. He swallowed before sighing again, closing his eyes soon after before opening them quickly. "No… we can't. Just… just drop it okay. I'm fine."

Death left no room for discussion as he began walking off again, his tail lashing behind him and slashing through the air. Silvermist watched with a frown as he walked off again. Clearly, he wasn't fine, but she knew better than to push it. He would only block them out more if they pushed him to speak. Better to let him speak when he wanted to. Which would probably be never.

"It's better to give him time," the young grey spoke softly to the remaining Four before quickly walked ahead of them, following the pale grey tom.

"Yeah," War whispered in agreement, "you are right." With that, the rest of the group continued to follow Death through the shadows.

…

By the time everybody reach Death, he was already halfway up the side of a building. He was jumping from broken ledges to broken ledges, his gaze focused solely on a structure jutting out the side of the building up above. Silvermist could see it leading to a hole in the wall, but that one looked cleaner than the rest. It was almost like if it was built that way. Whoever or whatever built this place sure was strange.

"Come on Stella," War brought her out of her thoughts. Death had already reached the platform, the others beginning to scale after him. War, as always, would wait for her to go first, in case he had to protect her from falling. The young grey bowed her head, quickly walking up to the first couple of ledges. She unsheathed her claws to gain extra grip, digging them into the crumbling rocks of the ledge. Silvermist jumped from ledge to ledge, trailing behind Famine as he jumped. The black tom was almost invisible against the shadows created by the building. Only faint traces of moonlight illuminated his dark pelt. The young grey gritted her teeth as she hooked her claws into the platform they were heading to. For a split second, she just dangled over the edge of it. It reminded her of the day she was chosen by Death, when she attempted to run away but failed because of him. He had pushed her over the edge of a ravine, taunting and ridiculing her stupid idea of running. It felt like so long ago that happened. How long had she been traveling already? It couldn't be close to a moon yet, could it?

She felt something grip her scruff and pull her up. She looked up into Famine's golden brown eyes. He nodded to her, giving her a faint smile before retreating into the building. Silvermist sat there for a moment, looking over at the pale grey tom. Death had his gaze directed to the moon, a smoldering glare emitting from his eyes. She flinched because of it, even if that anger wasn't directed at her. She tilted her head, her gaze remaining on the tom even when all the others went into the building. Death gradually lowered his gaze before his ear flicked in her direction. When he looked over at her, all the anger diminished as he flinched slightly. There it was again. Fear. It lasted even less than the last time, he recovered from his shock and closed his eyes quickly before opening them up just as swiftly

"Go to sleep Grey," he said to her as his eyes narrowed. Silvermist opened her mouth to say no. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, not tonight. What came out instead was a "sorry" before she quickly rushed inside. She didn't know what she was doing until she stood near the entrance, looking at what the others were doing. They were pulling things from one room to the center. War and Pestilence pulled them over, while Famine arranged them carefully flat out against the ground.

Pestilence paused, placing down what was in his mouth and giving her a smile. "It's not as soft or comfortable as moss unfortunately," he chuckled tiredly, "but it's better than sleeping on the itchy carpet." Silvermist thought that he must have meant that the stuff she was stepping on was carpet. It did feel rough and itchy underneath her paws as she walked. The grey shook out her pelt, walking onto the thing Famine and the others built. It was softer and smoother than the carpet, but it was very thin. She curled her paws underneath her, looking at the others. Famine fell onto the makeshift nest with exhaustion, a yawn stretching his muzzle wide. Pestilence sat down a short distance away from him, licking his front paw and drawing it over his ear before he curled up. He let out a hearty sigh, getting more comfortable against the ground.

War was the only one not to fall onto the nest quickly. He seemed to hesitate at the edge of it, looking over towards the entrance of the building. He cleared his throat, taking a step in that direction before shaking his head and deciding against it. He stepped into the makeshift nest, sitting down heavily with an exhale. The young grey stared at him as he did this. In this position, War reminded her of one of the elder's back in Marshclan, specifically Lizardgaze. The elder would seemingly have the energy of a newly-named apprentice in the morning, but when it came time to go to sleep, he would always look exhausted. The day would always catch up to him, and a strange sadness would enter his eyes. Now here, War closed his eyes as he frowned.

"Are you worried about Death?" Silvermist found herself asking. The grey began licking one of her sore paws, stretching out against the nest leisurely. Fatigue was catching up to her body, but not her mind. War opened his eyes at her question, his gaze shifting over to her. The others were already asleep, their flanks moving evenly and a soft snore coming from Pestilence.

"A leader always worries about their group members. While I have dedicated my life to protecting you, I can not resist the urge to protect the others as well."

"We're all a team, everybody protects each other. You don't have to put that pressure on only yourself."

"Wise words Stella," War allowed a small smile to appear on his face. Silvermist didn't bother correcting him. Whether she liked it or not, she was Stella. She couldn't change that and sooner or later she would have to accept it. Why not start now?

Silvermist smiled in return before it disappeared again. "But, what's wrong with him? Does he always get like this?"

"Whenever he kills a cat by making them feel something, yes. He… tries to stop himself before they die. He has told me it is next to impossible stopping it though when there are no distractions ready to stop him," War's eyes clouded slightly as he sighed, "Death's mental and emotional stability has always been… off, ever since he was created by Luna. He seems to know more about his past life than any of us do." A flicker of jealousy entered the tom's eyes, but it went away as quickly as it came, being replaced by the sadness that was there before. "Luna told us, when we were searching for him, that he is cold- has no remorse for what he does. His mind only got worse the longer we looked for you, but when he kills someone… the seconds after he is perfectly fine. Then… then this happens."

War looked in the direction of the entrance to the room. Silvermist could barely see Death from the angle she was in, only a flick of his tail every now and then. She could hear him mumbling, but couldn't quite pick out the exact words he was saying.

"He isolates himself for a day, then everything is normal- or as normal as it could be- until his next kill. His sanity is slowly diminishing. I can see it clearly on his face," War's claws unsheathed, pricking into the makeshift nest underneath his paws in frustration, "and it pains me that I can't do anything about it. It pains me that I cannot stop this or stop him from hurting anyone. He is dangerous, even more so when he acts like this."

"You think he's insane?" Silvermist asked him quietly- the first thing she picked up from his words- not directly accusing him. War glanced up at her, his eyes flickering over to the entrance once more before back to her. He was hesitant to answer, she could see him bite his lip.

"In some ways," War sighed heavily as he nodded, "yes." Silvermist stared at him as the silence stretched between them. The young grey felt a spark of anger in her chest, but along with it was a bitter taste. She knew War was right, and she hated herself that she was agreeing to his words. War let out a yawn soon after, his fur bristling as he stretched.

"My apologies Stella if I have disturbed your rest," the tom mumbled as he laid down on his side, his legs stretched out, "sweet dreams." Silvermist blinked at him as he got more comfortable before falling asleep soon after. The grey felt her anger rise again. She knew should would have bitter nightmares instead of sweet dreams. Silvermist licked her paw once more before looking in the direction of the entrance. She saw Death's shadow move around as he paced outside.

After swiping her paw over her ears, Silvermist stood up carefully from the nest. It crinkled softly underneath her paws as she stepped off of it. Leaving the others fast asleep, the young grey hesitated when she stood just at the entrance. She could clearly see Death moving around now, his head inclined as he muttered to himself. A sense of helplessness washed over her as she watched him. The pale grey tom's fur bristled against the wind, his body shivering and teeth chattering. His eyes were wide as he paced, muttering words between his chattering teeth.

"No, no, no, no, no. I didn't- I just wanted- I can't… I can't help you," he stopped in his pacing and stream of half-sentences, standing close to the edge of the platform. His claws dug into the edge of the smooth rocks. Silvermist thought that he must have seen her and was controlling himself enough because she was there. Only when she saw his shoulders shaking and hear his breathy inhales did she understand what he was doing. She frowned slightly, taking a step out into the moonlight and towards him. She could hear him repeating one phrase, over and over again as she got closer.

"I'm sorry… I'm-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… I'm so, so sorry," his breath was shaky as he tried to control himself, his ears flat against his head. He cowered against the ground, resting his head against the ground momentarily before standing back up, still whispering under his breath.

"Death," Silvermist said softly, trying not to scare him and make him fall. The tom froze, his body tensing, almost as if he was prepared to run. "It's okay," the young grey said after clearing her throat, "it's just me." He turned his head to the side, meeting her gaze. The look in his eyes made her heart break. She hated when others were upset, that didn't change. It would never change. A wide range of emotions whirled in his eyes. Fear. Sorrow. Regret. Shock. Fear. Fear was always reoccurring in them. His eyes were brimmed with held-in tears

"Go to sleep Grey," his voice was rough, shaky. His breathing was heavy as he turned his eyes away. Silvermist clenched her teeth. He was pushing her away again, just like he did to everybody else. She closed her eyes momentarily, her instincts telling her to listen to him and go inside. To fall asleep and pretend she didn't see him like this. To give him some space But something made her stay, she thought it was just stubbornness.

"No," was her simple, clear response. The pale grey tom looked back up at her, his fear slowly disappearing, being replaced with surprise. The young grey surprised herself that she said that, but she stood her ground. She stood her ground even when he took threatening steps towards her. She felt herself take an involuntary step backwards, her conversation with War seconds earlier repeating in her head.

 _He's dangerous, even more so when he's like this._

Silvermist felt a wall behind her and she almost regretted her decision of staying. The tom was a tail-length away from her, his eyes unfocusing for a second before narrowing at her. All of his fear and emotions before were gone, being replaced with anger. Unbelievable anger. She knew most of it wasn't about her specifically, but right now, it was all directed at her. She held her breath when he was a mere whisker-length away now. She was preparing to take the full force of his anger.

He stood over her, his gaze remaining on the she-cat. She couldn't help herself from meeting his gaze. A big mistake. Instantly, she felt a weight against her chest, knocking the held in breath out of her. She could feel her chest tightening, the simple action of breathing becoming difficult. Even still, Silvermist held his gaze in determination. She focused on the small amount of air she was able to get into her lungs. Her body hungered for more, but it was all she was able to get at the moment.

 _His sanity is slowly diminishing. I can see it on his face._

His emotions burned in his eyes, raging like a forest fire. The yellow-green of them was lit up even more, both with the moonlight and an internal flame inside of him. Death's stony expression remained as he stared at her. Silvermist couldn't peel her eyes away from his. She could faintly feel her body trembling, both with the need to breathe and out of fear.

 _It pains me that I cannot stop this, or stop him from hurting anyone._

The young grey could feel tears form in her eyes, but she simply blinked them away. His eyes narrowed even more at her small actions of defiance, a crushing weight entered her bones and a burning feeling spread through her pelt and her skin. Her fear only grew more, a cold feeling settling in her chest despite the burning of her skin. How easy would it be for him to kill her right then and there? One simple thought, a little while longer, and she would be dead. She couldn't handle it anymore. Silvermist closed her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth together more as she tried murmuring to him.

"See, even _you_ are scared of me," the young grey peeked open her eyes when all of the pain began slowly releasing. The burning was beginning to cool down, the weight lessening, and her breathing slowly returned. Death leaned over her slightly, his muzzle close to her ear. He stayed like that for a while, pulling back slowly and back into her view. She was expecting a grin on his face, the smirk of someone who was truly insane. But what she saw surprised her. A look of sadness was in his eyes, a frown etched onto his face. His eyes were shining, not with an internal flame, but with tears.

Her breaths came in short, quick gasps. Death stared at her for a few seconds before he closed his eyes, taking a step away from her. Silvermist stayed where she was. Despite how much she wanted to deny it, he was right. She was scared of him, no matter how much she didn't want to be. Death let out a small chuckle soon after, the anger in his eyes returning as he did this.

"Do you think I'm insane as well?" his question made her freeze up again. So he had been listening to her conversation with War. When she didn't answer, Death turned his glare on her again. "Well?"

Silvermist shook her head once. The pale grey tom scoffed at this, shaking his head and pacing slightly.

"Don't lie to yourself Grey," he spat before controlling himself, he sat down on his haunches. He settled his glare up towards the sky, and Silvermist followed it to the moon once more. They stayed quiet for a while, neither of them wanting to speak up. The grey blinked, her eyes lowering down to Death. His gaze remained up to the sky as he spoke up.

"We're all a little insane, all in our own special way. Some hide it well, others… others who can't are labeled as a lunatic. A psychopath, crazy. But sooner or later, everybody would be viewed as insane. It just takes longer for others. Why? It all takes one thing to push us over the edge. We run away from that thing like a forest fire. I see no point to running. Some of us are lucky and never come close to the edge," as he spoke, the tom walked closer to the edge of the platform, "others barely hold on. And even still, there are those that simply fall."

"Do you hate falling Grey? Yeah, me too. That feeling of your heart in your throat, knowing exactly what's coming for you and knowing that there is absolutely nothing to stop it." Death peered over the edge of the platform and down to the ground far below. Silvermist knew what he was trying to say. He knew he was losing his sanity, just as much as War did, but there was nothing to do to stop or reverse it. The pale grey tom looked in her direction, a small smirk appearing at the corner of his lips.

"You would go insane to if you knew what was happening up here and how it got there, anybody would," with a flick of his tail, he motioned to his head, "but you don't, so you don't understand. None of you do, none of you ever will. You want to learn my story Grey? Well, you're not the only one. I can't tell you for the same exact reason I can't tell them. I'll take their judgements, because at least I know what's wrong with me. They don't, none of you do. You can only try to comprehend." By this point, Death was nearly yelling and he was panting by the end of his short speech. His voice was rough and he let out a small cough, his teeth gritting in pain. Silvermist watched as he struggled to breath, watched as he sent a deadly glare up to the sky again. He opened his mouth to snarl, but closed it instead and let out a shaky breath. This lasted for a few minutes, neither of them speaking as Death slowly calmed down.

He snorted once it was finished, a strange spark appearing in his eyes as he glanced up towards the sky with a bitter smirk.

"Of course you wouldn't allow it, I understand. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. It always has been and always will be. Wouldn't want her to think differently of you now, would you?" Death looked back down at Silvermist, his eyes narrowing slightly. The young grey stared back at him, wanting to say something, anything to make him feel better. She remained silent.

Death sniffed, wiping a paw over his face before shaking out his pelt.

"Go to sleep," he turned his back to her, "I'm not taking no for an answer Grey." His claws dug into the platform below him, his body tense.

Despite wanting to talk to him, Silvermist quickly ran into the building. She went over to the makeshift nest, glancing behind her shoulder to see Death standing there, his back turned to her. Silvermist, on wobbly legs, settled into the nest. She curled up tightly, curling her tail around herself for protection. With Death's words and actions still fresh on her mind, and her nightmares of the rogues returning, Silvermist fell into a fretful sleep.

 _We're all a little insane, in our own special way… Some of us hide it better than others… All it takes is that one thing to push us over the edge… And even still, there are those that simply fall…_

…

 _ **A/N: A little shorter than the other chapters, but still a decent length. So, what did you guys think?**_

 _ **QOTD:**_ _Do you think Death truly is insane? Also, what do you think his story is? Leave your response to both (or one of them) in a review or feel free to pm me._

 _ **If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to pay better attention for the next chapter.**_

 _ **If you have any**_ _ **time:**_ _**please check out my other story that I have just started.**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	16. Chapter 15: Safe

_**A/N: Hello guys! First off: Happy New Years! Let's start 2017 with a chapter of Armageddon. Hopefully I can keep up with the uploads and with school. I start on Tuesday (I think) so let's cross our fingers that I can continue without going on hiatus (for the billionth time).**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _walkswithwheels_ _ **for following this story!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **TheFanfictionMaster-**_ _Very good guess but he has no choice for not telling anyone. Hopefully I can still give you more XD_

 _ **Starrysong is on Winter Break-**_ _Do you still think they're the bad guys? And also, I think for now, I'm gonna keep it the way it is with Pestilence and War calling her Stella, Death calling her Grey and the rest of the script calling her Silvermist. Sorry if it confuses you, but eventually it'll all settle on Stella._

 _ **Forgiven4Life-**_ _Great observation. Thanks and also you welcome for putting out chapters. Happy New Year's to you XD_

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed and followed!**_

 _ **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**_

…

Silvermist knew she was dreaming. She could tell. One minute she was with the others in The City, now, she was by herself in a strange woodland area. With her grey-blue gaze, the young grey looked around the place. The clearing was surrounded completely by bushes and thorny bramble vines. Spread around in a semi-circle were mounds of dirt and mud, molded into the shape of a mini-cave. These were dens. Even in her dream-like state, the strong scent of multiple cats entered her sensitive nose. Her ears were perked up, her fur bristling in anxiety. Where was she? Before she could take a step towards the entrance of the clearing, a yowl entered her ears. Multiple cats rushed in, each one sporting wounds over their bodies.

A young tom with dark brown fur and yellow-amber eyes let out another yowl, a warning call. Before Silvermist knew what was going on, hordes of cats exited the cave-like dens. All of them seem to be in a rush, running around and getting into assigned groups. Silvermist stood awkwardly in the middle of it all, cats running around her with panicked expressions in their eyes. Their loud voices morphed together, a rumble of noises confusing the young grey. All of them spoke incoherently no matter how much the grey tried to understand what they were saying.

"Somebody get Luna!" this shout came from seemingly nowhere, but it was clear. So clear that Silvermist thought the cat was right beside her, yelling into her ear. She told herself to remain calm. Nobody seemed to notice her, all of them focused on the task at hand. Should she be here? She knew she shouldn't, but something urged her to stay. Suddenly, all of the noise in the clearing came to a halt. Silvermist glanced around, confused, before her eyes landed on somebody.

A cat emerged from one of the dens, though this one seemed more decorative than the others. Elaborate designs of swirls, lines, and spots were all around it, created most likely from the claws of cats. Silvermist couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the cat. It was a she-cat, their head held high and their eyes narrowed in determination. She was definitely a beautiful cat. Her white fur was dotted and striped perfectly with traces of a light silver. The toes on her paws had just a touch of black, as did the thin lines on her muzzle. This only added to her look, adding a fierceness to her beauty. Her eyes were a striking icy blue: seemingly as sharp as ice yet just as beautiful as it. All cats in the clearing seemed to be holding their breath for the beautiful she-cat, all of them looking at her with hope and admiration filling their gazes.

"Stella, come here," it was a mere whisper, but Silvermist could hear the beautiful she-cat speak, as if in her head. There was no way any other cat heard, simply by how far away she was from them. Silvermist was about to take a step forward, but the she-cat's gaze wasn't on her. It was looking behind her at another approaching cat from the den. Silvermist walked forward anyways, just a few steps to get a better view. Her breath caught in her throat again.

While the leader had mainly white fur with traces of silver, this she-cat was silver with traces of white. The she-cat's sleek silver fur was striped with a faint white color. Her ears were tipped black, while white dots did a semi-circle around her eyes. Her eyes were a soft grey color with touches of icy blue near the pupil. This cat also was very beautiful, probably second in comparison to the other. _Stella._ Silvermist looked at the white furred leader. _That must be Luna._

Mother and daughter stood side by side, Stella touching her black nose to Luna's pink one in greeting. A sense of calm surrounded the cats in the clearing, a couple began purring at the sight of their leader and her daughter. Luna blinked at Stella before turning her gaze back to her cats. _Her clan._ The leader stood taller, taking a step forward before speaking.

"I assuming Arev's cats are coming?" Luna spoke in a soft voice, yet it had an underlying tone of anger and worry. The clan began shouting their worries and nodding in confirmation. Luna was right, Arev's cats were coming, and they would arrive very soon. The beautiful she-cat took in a deep breath before exhaling heavily, even this movement was elegant. Silvermist glanced around as she watched the worry begin to rise again into the air.

"Peace, we will be prepared for their attack. Everybody go into your assigned position and wait for the signal for attack," Luna spoke over the murmurs coming from the clan. The young grey in the crowd saw a couple look concerned before everybody bowed their heads, heading off into separate parts of the large camp. In the midst of the chaos that began soon after with everybody rushing into position, Luna and Stella seemed to be arguing. Silvermist held her breath as she moved closer to them, her head tilting to the side. Their soft voices were drowned out by the noise the clan was creating, but again, Silvermist could hear them as clear as day. Stella's soft grey eyes were shining in annoyance, her lips pulling back slightly.

"I can fight for myself mother-"

"I said no and that's final. Go with the guard and hide in the den."

"Luna," Stella growled out, taking her mother by surprise, "I can do this. Just please, let me fight for once."

There was a certain desperation in Stella's voice, her stance firm as her tail lashed angrily. Silvermist looked between the two, blinking at each of them. Luna's eyes turned cold and calculation, narrowing at her daughter. Stella's own anger seem to evaporate, her gaze turning pleading.

"No," Luna said with a shake of her head, "go to the den Stella and don't come out until I say so." With that, Luna turned and began walking over to the center of the camp. Silvermist watched the leader leave before looking at Stella. The younger she-cat narrowed her eyes before sighing in defeat, turning around and following another cat back towards the den she came from earlier. Silvermist flicked her ear, frowning at the she-cat. A tom followed close beside her, his gaze alert and ears perked up. Before the two reached the den, however, a loud yowl split the air again.

All attention turned to the entrance of the den, where an equal amount of cats seemed to be streaming in like water. Within seconds and faster than Silvermist's eyes could comprehend, the clearing became a blur of fighting. The young grey looked around quickly, watching as cat's tore into each other with their claws and teeth. Her gaze traveled around, jumping from one fight to the next, searching for Luna. _There._ The elegant and beautiful leader was swiftly knocking down opponents, avoiding their claws and returning the attack. Luna's pelt was bristled, her icy blue eyes holding an angered expression. A chill ran through Silvermist, even if the she-cat wasn't looking at her. This was the anger of a mother protecting her kit.

"Stella no!" the young grey whirled around, watching as Stella entered the mass of fighting cats, easily getting lost in it. The guard from earlier got caught fighting two separate cats at once, losing Stella as well. Silvermist blinked, glancing over at Luna momentarily. The leader had lost her concentration, her head whipping in the direction of the den to see Stella running into the battle. This moment of distraction earned her a claw mark to the cheek. Silvermist flinched as well, almost as if she was feeling the pain that erupted because of the wound. Blood easily stained Luna's beautiful coat, but the she-cat didn't seem to mind. She turned around to her attacker, unleashing her fury on the cat before turning and running in the direction she last saw Stella.

The young grey blinked as she walked shakily, jumping back when cats fought and rolled into her way. Silvermist looked around, feeling her panic rise. In every direction, there was nothing but fighting. She could see as the bodies began littering the ground. The battle's between Moonclan and Sunclan were vicious- Pestilence had said- and Silvermist was seeing it first-hand. Her gaze finally landed on the cat she was looking for.

Stella seemed to be holding her own, her moves almost as precise and elegant as her mother's. But while Luna's blows aimed to kill, Stella simply knocked out her opponents or made them tire themselves out. The young she-cat was getting closer and closer to the entrance of the clearing. Silvermist quickly caught up to her, telling her to turn back before remembering Stella couldn't see her. _Stella!_ Silvermist called out again. With a start, the young grey could see Stella look in her general direction, almost as if she had heard her. Unbeknownst to them both, the she-cat was soon about to find out what happens when you get distracted in a battle.

Silvermist froze when Stella was tackled aside in one swift motion. The she-cat let out a startled yowl, turning her claws onto her attacker before she was pinned. Silvermist looked at the other cat and gasped at the sight. This cat was as breathtaking as Luna was beautiful. It was a tom this time with dashing ginger brown fur. There was black tabby stripes on it, as well as dark brown dots circling his eyes in a semi-circle. His eyes were a dark green, so dark it almost seemed like it was black. Surrounding his pupil were small traces of dark amber. The young grey thought he could be more breathtaking if his fur was groomed down and taken care of instead of messy like it was now. _Arev. It has to be him._

Stella's eyes widened at the sight of him as well. Silvermist assumed that Luna had already told her about her father. And if Pestilence's story was true, the young grey could already guess what was about to him. Arev's dark green eyes glittered with triumph, a smirk crossing his features. His eyes held the spark of insanity, and Silvermist could guess how he felt finally seeing his daughter. What he tried to do for so long, he was so close to doing. Killing his kit.

Without a word, Arev wasted no time in achieving his goal. With a small grunt, the tom set a heavy paw against Stella's throat. The beautiful she-cat let out a small gasp before she began struggling against his grip. Arev's eyes narrowed dangerously, a devious grin appearing on his face as he dug his claws into the thin skin of his daughter's throat. Silvermist flinched, letting out a shallow gasp as she could feel the ghost of his claws against her own throat. Stella let out a yowl, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she tried in vain to push him away. Arev kept his claws against her throat, soaking his paw in blood as it began bubbling, attempting to close the wound but failing to do so.

"Please," Stella whispered shakily, blood spilling out of her mouth, "please." A flicker of emotion crossed Arev's features, his anger disappearing before his face turned emotionless. _Was that guilt?_ Even if Arev did let go now, there was no way Stella would survive that wound. A blur of white crossed Silvermist's eyes as Arev was tossed away from Stella. The tom landed roughly on his side with a grunt as Stella rolled limply onto her side.

"Stella! Stella!" Luna was calling out, her eyes wide as she directed Stella's gaze to her. Her daughter simply stared back at her, her breathing slowing down and her gaze beginning to turn distance. Luna let out a loud sob, burying her head into the fur on Stella's chest. Luna's sobs echoed around the now quiet clearing as the clans stopped in their fighting. "Stella please get up…"

Out of the corner of her eye, Silvermist watched as Arev slowly stood up, wincing slightly. The impact to the ground must have hurt him more than he let on. His gaze was distant as well as he stared at them. At one point, he and Luna were happy together. What drove him to want to go as far as killing his own kits, nobody knew. Silvermist thought that even he didn't know the true reason.

Luna turned her gaze to him, tears spilling from her icy blue eyes before they narrowed in a deadly rage. With a snarl terrifying enough to make the cats in the clearing flinch, the leader launched herself at Arev. The tom, most likely expecting it, stepped back quickly before letting out a yowl of pain when Luna's claws managed to connect with his eye. Silvermist's hearing slowly turned to ringing as she kept her gaze on Stella. The dying she-cat's eyes flickered around quickly, almost desperately, as she tried to cling onto life. Before they clouded completely, Stella's gaze connected with her own. Silvermist felt her an icy cold feeling chill her bones.

The young grey heard a hiss come from behind her. The she-cat turned around quickly, her eyes meeting Arev's dark green ones. His expression made her yowl in fear as she shut her eyes tightly, instinctively clawing out at him. She felt herself being pinned down, rendering her body useless and she whimpered, flinching back against the ground. _I'm next, he's going to kill me next!_

"Grey!"

 _What?_ This wasn't Arev's voice, but rather, a voice she was growing comfortable in listening to. With a shaky breath, Silvermist peeked open her eyes. Instead of seeing a deadly dark green, she was met with a concerned yellow-green pair of eyes. Silvermist's gaze began focusing more and more as she woke up. With a quick glance around, she found herself not in a clearing with dying cats, but in a quiet room. She looked back up at who was pinning her. Death.

The pale grey tom was pinning her gently, yet firmly. Her claws were still unsheathed and the young grey could see a bleeding claw mark on Death's right cheek. He didn't seem to be concerned about that though, since his focus was more on the she-cat below him. A frown was on his face as he slowly stepped off of her. Silvermist sheathed her claws, sitting up shakily. By the darkness and the shadows surrounding the room, the young grey could tell it was still night.

She casted a glance in the direction where the others were still asleep, much to her surprise. Death's gaze lingered on her, searching her face for something. When he seemed to find what he was looking for, he sighed softly. Without a word, the tom stepped out of the crinkly nest quietly, motioning for her to follow with a flick of his tail. Silvermist shook out her pelt, carefully stepping out of the makeshift nest and letting out a shaky breath. She could still feel the ghosts of Arev's claws on her throat and see the dark green of his eyes in the back of her head. She shivered at the feeling, holding in a whimper. She had always wondered how exactly Arev killed Stella, and now she got her answer. Silently. Without a word from him, without remorse in those moments.

A blast of cold air hit her face as she stepped outside. Instantly, she felt herself shivering more, but this time because of the cold. The wind tossed her fur in every which way as it bristled against the chilly air. Her gaze traveled up towards the moon, which wasn't in the middle of the sky, but rather near the horizon. It would be sunrise soon. Death sat down, his back to the wall directly to the side of the entrance. Silvermist let out a huff of breath, walking over to sit next to him. The two sat together silently, both shivering against the cold.

Death was licking one of his paws, drawing it across the small wound on his cheek.

"I'm sorry," the young grey murmured between her chattering teeth, glancing to the side at him. She felt guilty for attacking him accidently in her haze. Death glanced at her, his gaze warming her for once instead of making her freeze. He simply shook his head, giving her a small smile. Silvermist returned it before tearing her gaze away, looking down at her paws instead. Now that she was growing accustomed to the chilly air, her thoughts were returning once more to her nightmare.

She couldn't believe how quickly or easily Arev had killed Stella. She could still hear Luna's wails, echoing in the back of her mind. But what was louder was Stella's pleading whispers, seconds before she died. The image of Arev standing over her, pinning her and sinking his claws into her throat burned into her mind. Even now, Silvermist knew that that image would haunt her from now on, more so than the image of the rogues ever did. Her body began shivering again, the ghost-like feeling of Arev's claws against her throat reappearing. Her breathing grew heavy as tears sprung to her eyes. She shut them tightly, seeing the image of Arev's dark green eyes behind her closed eyes. Before she could yell out in fear again, her shivering body froze when she felt something warm press into her side. Her eyes flew open and she looked in that direction.

Death had watched her silently, heard her breathing increase in the pace of someone who was terrified. With an overwhelming sense of pity, the tom had scooted closer to her. His tail curled around her, urging her to lean against him as well. Silvermist watched him with hesitance. She still remembered what he had said to her before she fell asleep. But at this moment, her fear of him was no match to her fear of Arev. Without a second glance at him, Silvermist leaned against him, turning her head so she can rest her forward against his shoulder. Death turned slightly so he was facing her correctly. The young grey rested her forward against his chest, holding back her sobs and terrified screams. Her eyes remained closed as she took in deep breaths to steady her shaky breathing. His scent was surprisingly comforting. It reminded her of her home in Marshclan, of the sapling trees and wild grasses that were there. Of the fresh scent of the territory after a heavy rain. But there was something underneath that, something sweet mixed with bitterness. It reminded her, oddly, of the time she was in the medicine cat's den, learning about the different herbs.

There was a bright red berry that the med-cats kept. The berry itself smelled sweet, but there was a small hint of bitterness. Silvermist later learned that it was a deathberry, a berry that killed whatever animal ate it with poison. It was ironic. How could something that sweet-smelling, that enticing, be so deadly? The same thing could be said about the tom right in front of her. His scent pushed away her thoughts about the nightmare momentarily, since she focused so much on it.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to or you can't… just know that now, you're safe. Probably the safest cat in the world because I'm here," this coaxed a small chuckle out of Silvermist. Death gently licked the top of her head, silently telling her that everything was going to be okay. For now, Silvermist could believe him. The two sat together in silence once more, the young grey dozing off slightly and the pale grey tom looking down at her. His gaze was soft as he looked at her. Whether it was out of pity or something else, Death knew he had to wake her up when she started whimpering in her sleep. He knew all too well what it was like during a nightmare. The nagging voices in his head wanted to know what she was dreaming about, but he pushed them away by breathing in her scent. How could he not when she was so close to him?

The sudden realization of how close they were made his pelt heat up. If the others woke up and saw this, he wouldn't hear the end of it. But how could he move away? So instead, he just sat there, comforting her with his presence. He wanted to apologize to her about earlier, but he couldn't quite speak up. Even as the first rays of dawn began to appear, momentarily blinding him, the tom stayed there. He knew she was still awake, not wanting to go to sleep fully after her nightmare. He had only slept for a little bit that night, so he was tired but the wind was waking him up again.

Silvermist blinked open her eyes again, a smile appearing on her face. She had closed them, simply to test to see if she would see Arev's eyes once more. They weren't there, not at that moment at least. She could faintly feel the rays of sun at her back, warming her up despite the cold wind. The young grey didn't want to move away from Death. She felt safe here just with him, more so than when she was surrounded by all of the Four. She didn't understand even her own thoughts about that, but she knew she needed to thank him for being there for her.

She moved her head slightly against his soft fur, so her eyes were looking up at him. His gaze had moved away from her towards the sun in the distance. The rays of light made his yellow-green eyes more prominent. It illuminated his features, making them softer in her eyes. Death was even more terrifying in the dark, but here in the light, he seemed like a normal cat. Not somebody who was losing his sanity, but someone who would do anything to protect her. For some reason, a simple "thank you" wouldn't be enough in her mind now. Her gaze traveled to the mark on his cheek that she had caused. It had stopped bleeding a long time ago, the skin quickly trying to heal itself again. Silvermist let out a soft sigh, her small smile remaining as she boldly lifted her head, licking his cheek.

The tom seemed stunned by her action. His gaze quickly moved from the distant sun to her. His pelt heated up again and a smile appeared on his face. Silvermist let out a small laugh at his reaction, resting her head back against his chest and closing her eyes. They just needed to wait for the others to wake up now, no way was she going to be able to sleep again and wake up on time. With a feeling of dread, Silvermist already knew that their journey would only grow increasingly dangerous the closer they got to Starlit Peak. But at least this moment, right here, right now with Death, was perfect.

She felt safe in his presence, a feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time. She clung onto it, and the feeling made her have hope.

… …

"Are you sure he's okay?"

"He's grieving Fishpaw, we all are; it's better to give him what he wants. Right now, that is space."

The apprentice couldn't hide her frustration. It's been a couple of days since Swampstar's death. Crowpaw stayed in the apprentice's den most of those days. Fishpaw couldn't help but feel useless at this time. He barely spoke to anyone now, his eyes lost their shine and turned dull. It was as if a part of him had died along with Swampstar. The once confident tom was turning into a shell. She could see it simply because of his actions. Even when she said something to deliberately start an argument between them, he didn't respond.

For his brother- Sparrowpaw- Swampstar's death seemed to have the opposite effect. He paid more attention during training, constantly pushing himself to the limits, and even beyond that. In the expanse of two days since his father's death, Sparrowpaw has vastly improved in his fighting and hunting skills. It seemed that all of his energy went into training his skills. Fishpaw had to admit that it was impressive, but it worried her more than anything. This once joyous tom was turning cold. She could see it in his eyes and his actions, in his words. Before, Sparrowpaw would always put everyone else over himself. Now, all he seemed to care about was his improvement, his training.

And despite her fears and best efforts, the two brothers were drifting apart. With Crowpaw staying in the den all day and Sparrowpaw leaving the camp all day, the two rarely spoke anymore. Fishpaw tired herself out, trying to check up on both of them. She was worried about them, so much that she went to the medicine cat's about it. Of course, Specklepool and Deertail said that this behavior was expected.

"Grief is very difficult to get over because it often leads to depression. Once there, it is only up to them to decide what to do. I know you care about them Fishpaw, but you are already doing everything that you can," Specklepool said to her in his quiet, soothing voice. This only irritated the she-cat. With a small hiss and a glare, she turned and left the den. _There has to be_ _ **something**_ _I can do._

Fishpaw stepped out into the cold night outside the den. Her light brown fur was bristled against the wind, a yawn splitting her jaws. She could see Sparrowpaw's small body moving from the entrance of camp over to the fresh kill pile. After training, he would always spend the rest of the day hunting. His hunting skills were almost as impressive as Silverpaw's once was. With a growl, Fishpaw pushed away the thoughts of her lost sister and padded in the direction of the den. Sparrowpaw was already entering it.

She quickened her steps so she could catch him before he fell asleep. Upon entering it, she could sense the tension in the air. Sparrowpaw was sitting in his nest, looking over at Crowpaw's form. His brother was facing him, his gaze in his direction, but it was like he was looking past him. Sparrowpaw frowned before shaking his head, snorting slightly as he turned his eyes away and settled in deeper into his nest.

"Oh no you don't," Fishpaw said, grabbing Sparrowpaw's scruff between her teeth and pulling him up. The smaller tom let out a low growl, pushing against her and sending her stumbling back in shock. His light amber eyes were narrowed at her, taunting her to do something in return to him.

"Talk to him," Fishpaw simply said in a low voice to him, not that it mattered. Crowpaw was listening to them, but in his state, he wasn't processing their words. Or maybe he was, but he just didn't care. The she-cat tossed her head in the black tom's direction. Sparrowpaw huffed, glancing over at his brother. A look of pain entered his eyes before his guard went up again. His mouth opened before he closed it. Crowpaw's gaze seemed to focus on him, his dull eyes settling onto his brother, waiting. The two had a stare down before Sparrowpaw looked at Fishpaw.

"I have nothing to say to him, now I would like to get some sleep because unlike others, some of us went to training," the smaller tom growled out before turning his back to them again. Fishpaw flattened her ears, readying a retort for him, before someone beat him to it.

"Since when did you enjoy training?" that was Crowpaw. Fishpaw looked over at him. He was still laying on his side, but a small spark was entering his eyes. His voice sounded rough without use, to Fishpaw, he sounded entirely different. His voice was soft now, scratchy and hesitant. Despite this, Crowpaw cleared his throat, as if preparing himself for more. Sparrowpaw stiffened in his nest before he shot back up, turning around quickly and narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"You would know if you ever left the den mouse-dung," the small tom hissed back, his body tensing. Fishpaw frowned, remembering all too well when this happened between her and Silverpaw. In this case, Fishpaw had acted like what Sparrowpaw was acting now. Silverpaw had been acting like Crowpaw was now. The black furred tom sat up slowly, his fur messy and disheveled. It looked like he hadn't clean it since the day Swampstar died.

"You're crossing a dangerous line Sparrowpaw, shut up while you still have the chance," the bigger tom growled lowly in a warning. His eyes were lit with a challenging glare. This was the most Fishpaw had ever seen him act like this, the most she had ever heard him speak since his father's death.

"Who's gonna make me shut up? You, the coward, or are you going to rely on her, the attention-seeker," Sparrowpaw was snarling now, his anger driving him forward. Fishpaw was too stunned at the tom's anger to react to his insult. Never had she seen Sparrowpaw this angry.

"Don't say that about her-"

"Or what? Now all of a sudden that Silvermist is gone, you've taken a liking to this flea-brain," Sparrowpaw hissed, standing up. Fishpaw was about to attack him herself, but not before Crowpaw did. Even in his state, Crowpaw managed to claw at Sparrowpaw's face. The smaller tom recoiled in surprise, his eyes widening for a second, almost in fear. Then, it was gone. The two tom's clawed and bit each other. Crowpaw shouldered Sparrowpaw away roughly, but not before the smaller tom could claw at his brother's ear, tearing it and leaving a deep vee. Fishpaw was going to step in between them, but barely managed to jump out of the way when Sparrowpaw flew in her direction with Crowpaw's push. The tom was half-way outside the den, recovering in his breathing quickly. But not quick enough, Crowpaw was on him again.

In two swift motions, Crowpaw left two deep wounds: one one Sparrowpaw's chest and the other on his left shoulder. Again, Crowpaw shoved him back. He was definitely using his size to his advantage. One small shove from the bigger tom sent Sparrowpaw flying in that direction. In the next second, the two had made their way outside. Their yowls of pain and hisses of anger rose into the air, growing in volume as the battle between them grew in intensity. Fishpaw ran outside, yelling at them to stop but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

Sparrowpaw slashed wildly with his claws, making small scratches wherever they hit. Crowpaw ducked down to dodge a hit before shooting back up, head-butting Sparrowpaw in the chest and sending the smaller tom sprawling. Sparrowpaw struggled to regain his breathing as he laid with his back on the ground. Despite his recent jump in training, Sparrowpaw was still no match for Crowpaw. The bigger tom dug his claws into the smaller tom's stomach, causing him to yowl out in pure agony. The smaller tom kicked out frantically, hitting Crowpaw in the muzzle. The black furred tom hissed as he stepped back, creating enough room for Sparrowpaw to stand up. The two stood a good distance away from each other; the light brown tom bleeding and panting more heavily than the black one.

Crowpaw let out a snarl as he began rushing forward again, his claws unsheathed. The cold gaze in his eyes told everyone watching one thing. Anything that got in his way was going to regret it with their life. Despite this, Fishpaw positioned herself in front of Sparrowpaw when the smaller tom stumbled, crouching down in pain. This had gone too far for too long. Crowpaw blinked at her, startled, before he growled. He stopped in his advance, his eyes narrowing at the she-cat.

"Move Fishpaw," the tom snarled in a deadly tone. Fishpaw felt a cold chill of terror pass through her bones before she shook it away. Her eyes were pleading with him, telling him to stop. She shook her head once, biting her lip. She didn't know if she could speak without crying. _What had Crowpaw become?_ The tom hissed as he yowled. "I said move!"

"Don't you understand what you're doing Crowpaw!" the she-cat yelled back, her voice breaking.

"Yes, I'm teaching this piece of crowfood a lesson!"

"At this rate, you're going to kill him Crowpaw," Fishpaw's volume lowered slightly, her tone becoming more pleading than angry. Sparrowpaw coughed behind her, struggling to stand. All the deep cuts caused by his brother's claws were bleeding.

"If that's what it takes, then so be it!"

"You are many things Crowpaw, but a murderer isn't one of them!"

At this, Crowpaw stopped moving. His pawsteps faltered and he froze. His dark green eyes shifted from the light brown she-cat over to his dark brown brother. The small tom was breathing shakily, looking up at them from his crouched position against the ground. Crowpaw looked over him, eyeing the wounds on him. The wounds that _he_ had caused. One of Sparrowpaw's eyes was closed, the cut bleeding and trailing down his cheek. Crowpaw's eyes were growing wider at each wound he saw. Each wound he had made.

"Sparrowpaw," he mumbled under his breath, his voice breaking and tears shooting to his eyes. By now, the rest of the clan was awake, and a couple of cats moved over to Sparrowpaw. They carefully guided the small tom towards the medicine cat den, carrying him when he passed out soon after. Crowpaw just stood where he was, frozen in place. Mudshadow moved over to him, a frown on his face. He seemed more disappointed than angry. Ottertail walked over as well, murmuring something to Crowpaw. Mudshadow ultimately became the deputy, chosen by Duckstar, but it was a close run between him and Ottertail.

The deputy draped his tail over Crowpaw's shoulders, looking at the apprentice with a frown. Crowpaw leaned into the deputy's shoulder, letting his tears fall. Fishpaw let out a sigh, taking in a deep breath before slowly padding over to him. Mudshadow lifted his gaze up to the she-cat apprentice, bowing his head slightly. Ottertail had walked to the medicine cat den, to check on his apprentice most likely.

"Take him out of camp, he needs a moment to breathe," Mudshadow said to his apprentice, nodding to her as he moved out of Crowpaw's reach. The black furred apprentice sniffed, his tears still running. Fishpaw padded closer to him, touching one of his shoulders with her tail hesitantly.

Crowpaw stood up, walking slowly with Fishpaw out of camp.

…

"He won't die will he?"

"The wounds are deep, but no. I don't think so. Specklepool and Deertail will take care of him."

"Oh just like they took care of Swampstar? Yeah that turned out great."

Fishpaw sighed softly at his response. The two were sitting on a small hill near the middle of the territory. The tom had stopped crying, his gaze turned towards the night sky. Fishpaw had followed his gaze to the Silverpelt up above. They sat close to each other, close enough for their fur to brush, but no closer.

"I'm sorry," Crowpaw mumbled an apology soon after, his gaze lowering down to his paws. Fishpaw simply shook her head, mumbling incoherently. The light brown she-cat looked around the territory, looking out for danger. "Do you think he hates me now?"

"You two are brothers, no matter what happens, he would always be there for you."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"The truth? For a while, he might. He'll get over it though, it's Sparrowpaw we're talking about."

Crowpaw lifted his gaze to the she-cat, his shoulders hunched and ears flat. The stinging in his slightly torn ear had stopped a while ago. The small cuts his brother had made didn't bother him anymore. For a while, Fishpaw avoided his gaze. She shuffled the weight on her paws before sighing, meeting his gaze. She searched his eyes, looking for that spark of life and mischief that made Crowpaw who he was. Nothing. Fishpaw felt tears form in her eyes and she looked the other way again, blinking them away quickly.

"What?" Crowpaw asked softly, his frown deepening. Fishpaw shook her head again, clearing her throat and sniffing.

"I can't look at you."

"Is it because of what I did?"

"No. I can't look at you... because you aren't you anymore."

Crowpaw seemed taken back by her response. He lifted his head slightly, tilting it to the side. He frowned before he began speaking again. "That's what happens when you lose someone close to you. You of all cats should know this Fishpaw."

Fishpaw's throat tightened, her body poised to argue back. Her claws dug into the ground, but she couldn't do it. What good would come from attacking him? He was right. And because he was right, she was also sure that the old Crowpaw would never return. In his place would be this shell of him. This shell of the cat he once was. Change was occurring all around her, and her stubborn mind didn't want to let the past go.

"You will never be like your old self again," Fishpaw murmured out loud, her gaze against the ground. Beside her, Crowpaw simply shook his head. Fishpaw could see this action out of the corner of her eye, and with it brought a fresh wave of sadness. Her gaze turned blurry with tears as she lifted her eyes towards the sky. _I'm sorry Silvermist. I can't protect him like I promised I will. I don't know how..._

"But," Crowpaw's hesitant voice reached her ears, causing her to look at him, "maybe it's for the best. Change has to occur at some point, doesn't it? Fishpaw, I'll never be the same, that's true, but it doesn't have to be a bad thing… right?" Fishpaw kept her gaze on his face. She could tell he was struggling with his words. "And, I… I can try to get better. I just need you to help me, can you do that?"

"How?" Fishpaw murmured shakily, her gaze holding his.

"Just... p-please," Crowpaw said shakily, his gaze blurring slightly, "please... don't leave me like so many others have." Fishpaw could see the vulnerability in his face, in his words. The vulnerability that he never showed to anyone but Silvermist before. He was scared. That was it, that was the reason he was changing. He was scared of losing everyone, just like she was when she was in his position. He no longer felt safe in this world. Since she couldn't find the right words to say, Fishpaw decided to act instead. _Actions speak louder than words, don't they?_

The light brown apprentice scooted closer to the black tom, leaning against him slightly as he instinctively leaned against her. She rested her head against his shoulder, and his head rested against her's lightly. She turned her head to the side slightly, giving his shoulder a comforting lick. Crowpaw did the same to the top of her head. Hesitantly, their tails curled around each other.

"I won't leave you Crowpaw," Fishpaw murmured quietly, as if her actions weren't reassuring enough. Crowpaw let out a hesitant smile appear on his face. He closed his eyes, taking in the she-cat's comforting and now familiar scent.

"Thank you," he mumbled back, glancing up towards the sky and at the Silverpelt. Since Swampstar's death, Crowpaw felt in danger, insecure. If his father could die, the one cat who was seemingly immortal in the apprentice's mind, who else could die? In those moments, he was more worried about the life of his friend's and clan mates than his own. So why not protect himself by pushing them away instead of having to endure the heartbreak when the day comes where they do die.

But sitting here with Fishpaw underneath the billions of stars, billions of past lives, Crowpaw felt safe once more. So with a smile, he allowed himself to relish in the feeling.

…

 _ **A/N: This took forever to write lol. I'm finally happy it's done wow. In the beginning, I had a bit of writer's block, so it took me awhile to get out of it. Also, I thought, we haven't seen much of Crowpaw and the clans since Swampstar's death, so why not add it in. Hope you guys enjoyed! Also, this is the longest chapter I've ever written in my entire life. I'm so happy XD.**_

 _ **QOTD:**_ _Who, so far, is your favorite character? I know I asked this question before, but so much has happened since then._ _Also, what do you think is Death's story? Leave your response to both (or one of them) in a review or feel free to pm me._

 _ **If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to pay better attention for the next chapter.**_

 _ **If you have any**_ _ **time:**_ _**please check out my other story that I have just started.**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	17. Chapter 16: Stars in the Skies

_**A/N: Howdy y'all. Lol hey guys and welcome back to another chapter. Now, my plan is to have at least one chapter out every week since school has started now. Already we have been getting right back into the swing of things and I had so much more homework this week. Whatevs. Anyways, cross your fingers and let's hope I can find the time to do this.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Starrysong is on Winter Break-**_ _Yup, we're starting to begin to see something between the two other than Death threatening to kill her *smiles sweetly*_

 _ **TheFanfictionMaster-**_ _I felt bad writing out Crowpaw's part, but I wanted to make it as realistic as possible. And for my favorite character; it'll probably be a tie between Death and Crowpaw._

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed!**_

 _ **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**_

…

"We have arrived at the Wall," Death spoke up, his head tilting back as the structure rose high above any of their heads. The group had traveled another two days before reaching the end of The City. The pale grey tom lowered his head, shifting his gaze over to the Grey. She didn't have anymore nightmares after that one night, but Death knew another would come sooner or later. He tried to ignore and not read too far into what happened in the small moment they shared early in the morning.

"We're going to be jumping from that building, so be careful Grey," Death spoke as he began walking again, taking a turn to the right and heading towards a tilting building. He faintly heard the others following him, though his mind was being occupied by the whispers once more. He growled to himself, making them quiet down but not go away. His fur bristled once they entered the dusty room, but he didn't bother looking around. Quickly, he made his way up the stairs at the far end of the room, huffing slightly when he was halfway up. The tom shook out his pale grey pelt, causing dust to fly up into the air. He sneezed softly before looking around, rubbing his eyes with a paw.

At the far end of the hallway was a hole in the wall. The light from the sunset seeped through, catching the specks of dust in the air with their soft rays. Death flicked his tail, blowing out a breath. He padded over to it, hearing the quiet pawsteps from the others behind him. The hole itself was a bit wider than the size of his shoulders, barely enough for him to squeeze through. Death hesitated by it, his eyes narrowing. The others gathered around as well, looking at him expectantly. The whispers in his head increased in volume the longer they stood there.

"Why don't you go first?" Death ended up mumbling, his gaze lifting to War before dropping back down to the ground. He knew he was just prolonging his turn to go into the tight space, but he didn't care. War's amber eyes seemed to glisten with understanding and, with a quick bow of his head, stepped closer to the hole. Lifting himself on his hind legs, War pushed his way through. His shoulders barely managed to squeeze through, earning a small grunt of effort from him. Slowly and painstakingly, War's tail disappeared as he crawled through the small tunnel. Famine was up next, giving a sideways glance and a frown to Death before fitting through easily, due to his smaller size.

The pale grey tom could feel the gaze of Pestilence on him, a cloud of distrust and suspicion in the air. Death backed up more from the hole, clearing his throat in an attempt to help himself breathe better in the dusty room. He already felt like he was suffocating in the room alone. After a while, Pestilence turned his gaze to the hole before walking towards it. Death blew out a small sigh of relief, watching the white tom crawl through. All too fast, it was his turn to go. He shut his eyes momentarily, images flashing through his mind and the whispers closer to yells. The tom jumped when he felt a tail rest hesitantly against his shoulder. He turned his head to the side, completely forgetting that the Grey was still here. Concern shined clearly in her eyes in the dim light, much to his surprise.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, her gaze searching his. The morning two days ago jumped back to the front of his mind, and he became breathless in a different way. He remained silent, staring at her grey-blue eyes that resembled pools of calm water. Death took a deep breath of the dusty air, blowing it out softly before turning away from her. His eyes narrowed slightly as he tackled his next challenge, walking up towards the hole.

"I have to be," the Four murmured as he pulled himself up, fitting his shoulders through with slight effort. Already, he wanted to turn back. With an inward growl, the tom slowly began crawling through. His shoulders brushed against the sides of the inside of the wall, small flakes of white clinging onto his pelt. _Halfway out._

 _You know who else was halfway out before they_ _ **died**_ _?_

Immediately, Death felt his fear spike up at the threatening voice in his head. The whispers had been quiet for a while, a warning sign that they would abruptly return at the worst possible moment. Death narrowed his eyes, trying to block out the images of the cave-in he had watched happen. The whispers were now yells; blaming him, telling him to save the cat, telling him to run away, telling him to watch.

"No…" Death hissed to himself, pushing against the wall with a sense of panic. His breathing grew heavier as he took in nothing but dust.

 _Do you like this pain Death? This pain you've inflicted on so many? This pain that_ _ **you**_ _caused!_

The whispers jeered in his head, forming into an echoing voice that faded in and out of existence. Death gritted his teeth, telling himself to calm down. Normally when this happened, it would only last for a few moments before it disappeared again. To him, it felt like an eternity before that happened. Death felt on the verge of tears, his eyes shutting tightly as he desperately attempted to block out the voices.

"Death."

 _That's new._ The pale grey tom opened his eyes to the sound of a soft voice. He blinked against the darkness of the tunnel and shifted around until he could see behind him. A pair of grey-blue eyes stared back at him. The Grey was crouched behind him, fitting in the tunnel with extra space for herself. The voices in his head told her to go away, told him to get away from her so they can continue in their torture.

"You're going to be okay," the Grey said, "just keep going." Death heard himself panting with shortness of breath, but he nodded nonetheless. He turned his gaze back to the front, putting one paw in front of another as he slowly began crawling through again. The whispers grew in volume, threatening to return, but by then he was already out. The Four crouched at the end of the tunnel, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. The sunset was slowly getting lower, but it didn't let it's light die without a fight. Streaks of orange, red, and yellow clawed it's way through the sky, as if the sun had fallen and it was trying to pull itself back up again. Death lowered his gaze from the sky to the top of the wall across from him.

He shuffled the weight on his paws before leaping, landing neatly on the top of the wall. Below, he could see the others waiting for them. Death stepped to the side, creating room for the Grey to jump on. The pale grey tom turned around, curling his tail around his paws and watching as the young grey looked around. She blinked at him, a small smile appearing on her face before she looked at the space for her to jump onto. She flicked her tail, jumping neatly onto it.

"Impressive Grey, I would've expected you to fall and I would have to rescue you… again," Death spoke, his voice slightly shaky. She looked at him before a smile appeared on her face. Death felt warm despite the cold air that blew around them.

"Guess I'm full of surprises," her grey-blue eyes sparked with a sense of mischief, something he's never seen in them before. He found himself enjoying it. Without another word, she crouched and jumped down to join the others without a second glance to The City. Death felt his own smile appear, his gaze shifting over the buildings.

"Indeed you are," he mumbled under his breath, his voice carried away by the wind before he turned and leapt down, landing neatly on the grass far below.

…

"We will rest here for tonight. Death… may I have a word with you while we collect moss for a nest," War spoke, directing his gaze to the pale grey tom. The simple look in his eyes told Death that he was about to receive a lecture. Death opened his mouth to refuse, but he saw no way out of this. Sparing a glance at the Grey, the tom sighed before rushing ahead, his tail bristling and swiping through the air. _I didn't even do anything wrong._

 _You always do something wrong Death…_

Death scowled at the voices in his head, shaking them away feverishly before stomping ahead, not caring if he scared of the prey within hearing distance. The two traveled fairly far, much farther than they wanted to, but they finally came across a river. Death heard it before he saw it. The water rushed by quickly, seemingly black in the darkness surrounding them. It was relentless, anything that fell in would regret it. Death spared a glance at the tom beside him.

"You didn't take me here to kill me did you?"

"That is outrageous. We still need you Death."

"That's comforting," Death grumbled sarcastically as he padded down the side of the river, cutting off pieces of moss from the ground beside it carefully. _They want me dead, the only reason they're keeping me around is because of Luna. So generous..._ The pale grey tom cut pieces of moss in random-sized chunks, his anger getting the better of him as he tore at the soft material.

"You are ruining it Death! Calm yourself and cut smoothly," War scolded, looking at the work of his fellow Four with disdain.

"This is why I never pick moss!" the pale grey tom growled before backing up, pushing the destroyed chunks into the raging river ahead of them. Droplets of water sprayed at his paws, causing the moss to feel wet on contact in an uncomfortable way. Death grumbled under his breath as he took a couple of steps back, watching War carefully cut large sections of the moss away. The pale grey tom hopped onto a log nearby, a short distance away from the other Four. It was almost funny to Death watching War; the one with the bloodthirsty past was peacefully cutting moss. He suddenly realized how much all of them had changed throughout the duration of their travels.

War was probably the one that changed most. When he was first created- or at least, when Death first met the others- War struggled to control his bloodthirsty behavior. Even if they were re-created, each of them still had a part of themselves that they never let go. War with his behavior, Famine with his stubbornness, and Pestilence with his arrogance. Now; War was reluctant to fight, Famine listened without hesitation, and Pestilence was more modest than arrogant. Only Death had remained the same, but with good reason. He held on to too much to let go of it.

"You know, this would be much more efficient if you were to help me," Death was brought out of his thoughts when the tom in front of him spoke up.

"I know you only brought me out here to lecture me. So what… you're going to tell me to stay away like Pestilence did? You're gonna tell me to stop?"

War blinked at him, his mouth opening before he closed it in a small sigh. Death shuffled the weight on his paws, ready to hear the same things as before. To his surprise, a sad smile appeared on the red brown tom's face.

"No. It seems that the more me and Pestilence tell you to stop… the more you are going to keep disobeying the rules," War said matter-of-factly, his eyes lowering before raising back up to the yellow-green of Death's eyes, "no. I am simply going to tell you… to be careful."

"Be careful? What are you talking about?" Death spat back incredulously.

War bowed his head again, "mhm. You know better than any of us do what is going to happen once we reach Starlit Peak. I do not want you to get your feelings hurt. It may not seem like it to you Death, but I care about you, all of you. Just like a leader should." Already, Death knew who they were talking about. The pale grey tom narrowed his eyes as War stepped closer, all thoughts of gathering the moss forgotten.

"Stella is going to regain her memories. She is never going to remember you because you were not a part of her past. Once that happens, you are nothing to her."

The two tom's met the other's gazes evenly, neither of them backing down. Death was close to inflicting pain on him, but decided against it. He gritted his teeth, his ears flattening before he snorted slightly.

"Then I guess it'll make the next part of that trip easier when Luna kills us."

His tone was nonchalant, but War could sense the strain it took for him to say it. Death saw the sad smile return to the other's face.

"I am just looking out for you Death. Take these words however you wish: be careful," with that, the other tom turned and picked up the moss he had collected. He threw a small bundle onto his back, carrying some beneath his chin and even more carefully placed between his teeth. Death watched him leave with narrowed eyes, the tom's words ringing in his ears.

 _Maybe you should kill him next Death. One more won't make a difference to a killer like_ _ **you**_ _._

"Shut up," Death spoke out loud, stepping off of the log and following swiftly after War.

…

Death couldn't sleep. No matter how much he tried, his body kept twisting and turning in the mossy nest. After a while of him staring up into the sky, the tom had enough. Another restless night. He was surprised he was still alive after so many days of little to no sleep. With a quiet grunt, Death walked out of the clearing, pushing through the makeshift barrier of bushes and leaves.

His paws were silent against the soft ground underneath. Despite his annoyed mood, he was glad to be back into a forest. The City always left a nasty taste in his mouth whenever they traveled through it. The grass felt cold as he walked, crickets singing their strange music in the distance. This was the only sound he heard, minus the wind swishing against the taller grass or the occasional sound of nocturnal prey. His body cried out for sleep, but the whispers in his mind weren't letting him have it. Death looked around the dark forest, relishing in the familiarity of it and the freshness of the wind. His breaths puffed out in small clouds and his body shivered against the cold. Soon, Death heard the sound he was searching for. The river.

Death stepped into the clearing that made up the riverbank. He stepped onto the cold, wet moss as he walked closer and closer to the river. Crouching down, the tom took hesitant laps at the rushing water. It was cold, but it sent a wave of relief to the tom. After days of drinking from dirty puddles in The City, this water tasted like the best thing he ever had. Death took a step back, creating some space between him and the river in case he slipped. His reflection was nothing but blurred lines as the water raced past him. Hesitantly, the tom dipped one of his front paws into the river, feeling the force of it as his paw was immediately pulled to the side.

The air around here seemed fresher, his eyes closed as he tried to savor the moment. Even the usual voices in his head were silent. Despite that this was usually a bad sign, Death found himself not worrying for once. He almost purred when a certain voice drifted into his ears. He didn't jump, almost as if he was expecting her to come.

"I hope you don't plan on jumping in, the river sounds unforgiving tonight," the Grey spoke, stepping out of the forest behind him. Death opened his eyes, allowing a smile and a chuckle to escape his lips.

"Guess I'll have to cancel my late night swimming lessons," the two shared a lighthearted laugh. Death could hear her approaching before she appeared in the corner of his vision. She sat a short distance away from him, staring down at the dark water. Death kept his gaze on his blurred reflection, despite how much he wanted to look at her. For once, he was savoring in the silence between them. It was comforting.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were in a bad mood when you came back with War," the Grey finally spoke, her voice only a pitch higher than the sound of the river. Death finally looked at her, feeling a bit disappointed that she wasn't looking at him.

"You know how much they love getting on my bad side. Everything's fine," he said, shrugging it off like it was no big deal before returning his gaze to the water. She made a small sound; almost a sigh of unfortunate agreement, almost a grunt of anger. The silence was back again after that. Death wanted to keep speaking, but he didn't want to say something that would hurt her feeling and drive her away. His words ran through his mind, trying to come up with something to say.

"Anymore nightmares tonight?"

 _Damn it Death._ The tom mentally scolded himself, but he tried not to let it show; instead, he turned his gaze to her. To his relief though, the Grey simply shook her head.

"No. I just couldn't sleep. I'm guessing you couldn't either," she said, her gaze flickering to his momentarily before turning towards the sky. Death held in a small growl. _Just look at me._ He shook out his pelt slightly, following her gaze to the sky.

"I've lost count how many times I have used that as an excuse," he said with a small hint of bitterness. Too many times to count. His tail curled slightly around him as his eyes traveled from star to star. They were miniscule dots in the sky compared to the size of the moon. They were much more interesting to watch though, at least to him. The tom blew out a deep breath, watching it as it crystallized in the air and blew with the chilling wind that came. His teeth were chattering with the cold, he had to constantly shuffle the weight on his paws to keep them warm beneath his tail. His ears picked up on the sound of someone else's teeth chattering.

His gaze went back down to the Grey. The moonlight made her silver fur brighter, the white stripes on her side more prominent. Despite how much they have traveled already, her fur was always groomed down and clean. His own fur seemed scruffy in comparison, but he recently found himself grooming it more often. The longer he stared, the more she was shivering.

"Are you cold?"

"I wonder what gave it away."

"Hmm, hard to guess."

Death felt his heart soar at the sound of her laughter. His smile grew as a chuckle escaped his lips. She finally, finally looked at him. Her normally dark colored eyes were lit up with the moonlight. The pale grey tom felt himself getting lost in their pools before he made a decision. With only a small bit of hesitation, the tom stood from his spot, stepping closer to her so their fur brushed. Only when she pressed herself closer to him did he hesitate in wrapping his tail around her. Her head rested against his shoulder as she tilted her gaze up towards the sky again.

Death kept his gaze on her a few moments longer. The stars above seemed to reflect off of her eyes, but even still, they couldn't take away the content look that came across her face.

"I've never noticed how beautiful the stars are," the Grey spoke, her own tail curling around the pale grey tom beside her. Death blinked at her, his head tilting to the side ever-so-slightly.

"Yeah," he breathed out- his breath crystallizing in the air before being wisped away- his gaze still on her as he spoke, "neither did I."

With that, the tom tore his gaze away from her and towards the sky. His conversation with War never once appeared in his head that night.

… ...

"I'm sorry Sparrowpaw."

"I already said it's okay about a million times. I mean it Crowpaw."

The black furred apprentice felt relief flood through him again at Sparrowpaw's words. Thankfully, he didn't die because of his wounds that Crowpaw inflicted. Though he was still recovering, the small tom still had the strength to smile and calm Crowpaw's worries.

 _What if he does hate me, but he's sparing my feelings?_

The apprentice shook his head, nodding once at his brother. After wishing him a goodnight, the black furred tom walked out of the Medicine Cat Den. It was already night by the time he finished his visits to his brother. Crowpaw stretched out his legs, letting a yawn pass through his lips. Even though his body felt tired after training, much to his dismay, he didn't feel tired mentally. His ears twitched at the sound of soft snoring as he passed the Warrior's Den. His stomach growled after passing the fresh-kill pile. After finding out that the tom hadn't eaten since his father's death, Fishpaw practically forced him to eat.

After they had returned to camp the day he attacked Sparrowpaw, Fishpaw kept her promise. She made sure he was okay and today, she made him go to training with her. He appreciated her efforts on making him feel better, but the tom felt close to giving up again. Unfortunately for him, Darkthorn's taunts only grew worse as the days went on. The fierce siblings- Sootpelt and Pantherfang- stayed quiet when Darkthorn approached him daily. Crowpaw tried not to let it get to him, but there was only so much one could take.

Without even realizing it, Crowpaw was heading towards the entrance to the camp. He stopped himself, his tail swishing back and forth in thought. Even though the killings had surprisingly stopped, it was still the Season of Death. It could approach at any moment, and he certainly didn't want tonight to be his last. The black furred apprentice bit his lip before forcing himself to turn around and walk to the Apprentice's Den.

The warmth of the den sent a sharp pain to his cold body, but he didn't seem to mind as he padded towards Fishpaw's nest. The she-cat was curled up tightly, her flanks moving evenly. Crowpaw felt bad for her. She was definitely tired, constantly having to check up on him and make sure he was okay, as well as keep up with her training. But he needed to wake her up if he wanted to leave camp, he promised her he would. So far, only she was doing what she promised.

Biting his tongue slightly, Crowpaw gently she shook her shoulder with his paw. He sat down just outside of her nest. Immediately, the she-cat shot up. Fishpaw jumped from his touch, lifting her head quickly soon after. The daze in her eyes made Crowpaw all the more guilty. She was clearly tired. A part of him wished he never came in here and instead left camp without telling her.

"Crowpaw?" her voice was rough from sleep before she cleared it, "what is it?" The tom blinked his dark green eyes at her, remaining quiet while she sat up and stretched. After she shook out her pelt and let out a yawn, he decided to speak up.

"I'm going for a walk. I can't sleep tonight," he said, his gaze going down to his paws. For a split second, Crowpaw thought she was going to snap at him for waking her up for something that small. Instead, the she-cat licked one of her paws, swiping it down her face, before saying she'll join him. "Are you sure? You look really tired."

"I'll be fine, come on," Fishpaw said, walking ahead of him and out of the den. Crowpaw stayed there for a few seconds before following. As soon as he joined her outside, he felt even more sorry for her when she began shivering. Fishpaw ignored her own shivering as she began walking towards the entrance of camp, Crowpaw following close behind.

…

"So, why can't you sleep again?"

"Well… did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

Crowpaw and Fishpaw were sheltered inside an old, fallen log. The inside had been filled with cobwebs before the duo took it out. The part above their heads was chipped and partially broken, letting them see the night sky above without freezing entirely. Still, a cold gust of wind managed to snake its way into the log, causing them to shiver with each passing second. Crowpaw turned his gaze to her, a frown forming on his face before he looked back up at the sky again, his eyes closing.

"How long has it been since Silvermist was taken?

"Has it been a moon already?"

Fishpaw was almost in disbelief when he nodded. Of course, tomorrow was the gathering. It seemed like just yesterday when her sister was still here.

"Tomorrow is the gathering… the first gathering with a new leader."

Fishpaw frowned slightly, her gaze remaining on him. It took a lot of prying to get Crowpaw to get out of the den and go to training. Would he want to go to the gathering? Would Duckstar make him go? The she-cat shuffled the weight on her paws, letting out a sigh.

"Well I'll go wherever you do. If you are chosen, I'll go and if you want to stay, I'll stay."

"I don't want to ruin your fun."

"Oh please, gathering's are hardly any fun. Only one more reminder to let us know of all the things we have lost."

Crowpaw nodded his agreement, his eyes opening to reveal their pain. Fishpaw stepped closer, giving him a shoulder to lean on. The black furred apprentice met her gaze; dark green meeting blue. It dawned on him how much has changed over the past moon alone. Before, they were enemies; now, Crowpaw couldn't imagine what he would've done without her. They were two broken spirits, helping each other mend back together. Slowly but surely.

The tom gently pressed his nose against her's, catching the she-cat in surprise. He stayed there for a second longer before pulling away, leaning against her gently as she leaned against him.

"Thank you Fishpaw, I feel like I don't say it enough," his gaze lifted to the sky as he spoke, watching the stars as they shone brightly. Fishpaw felt her lips tug in a smile as she rested her head against his shoulder, following his gaze to the sky.

"You welcome Crowpaw," she murmured, feeling her body try tugging her back to sleep thanks to the warmth he emitted beside her.

No matter what happened, she would do her best to always be there for him. Whether as a friend or something else.

…

 _ **A/N: Hooray for happy moments! Well, just as a warning, they won't last forever, so savor in their moments XD. So yeah, the gathering is going to be in the next chapter, as well as updated Allegiances for the clans.**_

 _ **QOTD:**_ _Well it only seems fair to add this after the last QOTD; who is your_ _ **least**_ _favorite character?_ _Also, what do you think is Death's story? Leave your response to both (or one of them) in a review or feel free to pm me._

 _ **If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to pay better attention for the next chapter.**_

 _ **If you have any**_ _ **time:**_ _**please check out my other story that I have just started.**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	18. Chapter 17: Kittensteps

_**A/N: Hey everybody! Welcome back to another chapter of Armageddon. I don't like having an entire week stretch before typing a new chapter, but it's the best I can do so far. Anyways, this chapter is mainly going to be about the gathering, so Silvermist and the Four's part is gonna be relatively short. Hope you're okay with it.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Starrysong is on Winter Break-**_ _Hmm, my least favorite character? In terms of writing, I'd have to say War, simply because he talks more professional than I write so, I constantly have to be changing his text when I edit. But in terms of the actual story plot, I'd say Pestilence or Darkthorn. Pestilence because he's annoying and Darkthorn cause he's a bully._

 _ **TheFanfictionMaster-**_ _Lol, you protect Crowpaw more than Fishpaw tries to XD Jk, but hey, Crowpaw is thankful._

 _ **Guest-**_ _Aww, thanks. It's fine if you didn't review the last chapter, all is well. Yup, Silvermist will lose her memory when she reaches the peak and becomes Stella… at least, that's what they're told. And to answer your question; maaayyybeee XD_

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed!**_

 _ **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**_

…

 _ **Season of Death**_

…

 _ **~Allegiances~**_

 _ **Marshclan**_

 _They are settled in the Marshlands. Camp is on an elevated piece of dryer land and surrounded by wild grass, fern bushes, and sapling trees. Marshclan cats mainly have black furs, but can be found with brown as well._ _ **(in case someone forgot)**_

 _ **Leader:**_ **Duckstar-** dark brown furred tom with white spots on flanks, yellow eyes

 _ **Deputy:**_ **Mudshadow-** dark brown furred tom with black speckles on back and underbelly, amber eyes

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_ **Deertail-** brown and white furred she-cat with short tail, green eyes

 _ **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**_ **Specklepool-** light grey furred tom with brown speckles on back, blue eyes

 **Warriors**

 **Darkthorn-** black furred tom with dark brown muzzle and paws, green eyes

 **Redclaw-** ginger furred she-cat with darker paws, dark amber eyes

 **Toadleap-** brown furred tom with small grey stripes on legs, light green eyes

 **Goosesplash-** white furred tom with a black splash on back, brown paws, yellow eyes

 **Sootpelt-** black furred she-cat with brown patches on fur, amber eyes

 **Pantherfang-** black furred tom with a dark grey muzzle and ear tips, yellow eyes

 **Ottertail-** dark brown furred tom with a light brown tail, light blue eyes

 **Beavertooth-** dark brown furred tom with a darker muzzle, one chipped tooth, yellow eyes

 **Falconeye-** light brown furred she-cat with white stripes on sides of eyes, piercing amber eyes

 **Snaketail-** black furred she-cat with a dark brown stripe on thin tail, dark green eyes

 **Eaglecloud-** brown furred she-cat with a white tortoiseshell pattern, amber eyes

 **Apprentices**

 **Crowpaw-** black furred tom with white paws and ear tips, dark green eyes _(Mentor:_ _ **Snaketail**_ _)_

 **Sparrowpaw-** dark brown furred tom with specks of black on body, black paws, light amber eyes

 _(Mentor:_ _ **Ottertail**_ _)_

 **Fishpaw-** light brown furred she-cat with black paws and tail, blue eyes _(Mentor:_ _ **Mudshadow**_ _)_

 _ **Elders**_

 **Otterpelt-** light brown furred tom with a lighter chest and underbelly, white tabby stripes, yellow eyes

 **Gooseflight-** black furred tom with white flanks, greying muzzle, green eyes

 _ **Greys**_

 **Cindercloud-** fluffy, dark brown furred she-cat with black patches, dark amber eyes

 **Paleflower-** grey furred she-cat with dark brown paws, pale green eyes

 **Doveflame-** light grey furred she-cat with darker speckles, light amber eyes

…

 _ **Glacierclan**_

 _They are settled in the snow-capped mountains surrounding a snowy tundra. Camp is in the tunnels inside the mountains. Glacierclan cats mainly have white fur, but can be found with brown or black._

 _ **Leader:**_ **Hailstar-** white furred tom with darker sides, stormy blue eyes

 _ **Deputy:**_ **Coldshade-** white furred tom with black underbelly and ear tips, icy blue eyes

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_ **Whitespots-** white and brown tom with black spots on back, dark blue eyes

 _ **Warriors**_

 **Blizzardclaw-** white furred tom with dark grey paws and muzzle, blue eyes

 **Swanheart-** white furred she-cat with light brown streaks, light brown chest, pale blue eyes

 **Icecloud-** pure white furred she-cat with fluffy fur, grey tail tip, icy blue eyes

 **Mistbreeze-** white furred she-cat with blue-grey streaks on sides, blue eyes

 **Cloudfoot-** fluffy, white furred tom with a single brown paw, amber eyes

 **Glowpelt-** white furred she-cat with brown patches, yellow eyes

 **Dawnleaf-** light ginger furred she-cat with a darker patch on back, light green eyes

 **Brightfur-** white furred she-cat with light grey paws, blue eyes

 **Featherstep-** white furred she-cat with dark grey paws, dark blue eyes

 **Pebblestream-** light grey and black furred tom, white underbelly, light green eyes

 **Lightcloud-** white furred she-cat with a light brown spot on back, yellow eyes

 _ **Apprentices**_

 **Hawkpaw-** light brown furred tom with grey flanks and black paws, hazel eyes (Mentor: **Cloudfoot** )

 **Bearpaw-** big, brown and white furred tom with dark brown paws, dark green eyes (Mentor: **Hailstar** )

 **Skypaw-** white furred she-cat with blue-grey stripe on muzzle, sky blue eyes (Mentor: **Glowpelt** )

 **Blizzardpaw-** well-built white furred tom with small gray and black speckles, a black splotch around his muzzle, ice blue eyes (Mentor: **Coldshade** )

 _ **Elders**_

 **Shrewtail-** dark brown furred she-cat with white stripes on tail, green eyes

 _ **Greys**_

 **Wolfsong-** dark grey furred she-cat with speckles of brown, dark yellow eyes

 **Stripeshade-** grey furred she-cat with black tabby stripes and underbelly, dark green eyes

 **Hailflight-** light grey furred she-cat with white speckles on sides, blue eyes

…

 _ **Capeclan**_

 _They are settled in a rocky cape surrounding a small beach. Camp is found underneath the cape, bored into the Cliffside on the beach. Capeclan cats mainly have tan or pale brown furs, but can be found with dark brown and white._

 _ **Leader:**_ **Cliffstar-** black furred tom with dark brown tabby stripes, yellow eyes

 _ **Deputy:**_ **Peakclaw-** pale brown furred tom with black paws and tail tip, dark green eyes

 _ **Medicine cat:**_ **Larkflight-** pale brown furred tom with white stripes on sides, amber eyes

 _ **Medicine cat Apprentice:**_ **Waveheart-** black furred she-cat with faint, blue-grey tabby stripes, dark blue eyes

 _ **Warriors**_

 **Redsand-** red-brown furred tom with a pale brown underbelly, light amber eyes

 **Emberdrop-** ginger brown furred tom with black paws and tail tip, green eyes

 **Fawncloud-** light brown furred she-cat with white spots on back, amber eyes

 **Dewfoot-** black furred tom with white paws, green eyes

 **Vixenfang-** pale ginger furred she-cat with russet brown streaks, dark green eyes

 **Blazepatch-** black furred tom with a pale ginger patch on back, amber eyes

 **Coalstripe-** black furred tom with a dark brown stripe down back, green eyes

 **Carpsplash-** grey furred tom with a dark brown splash on chest, black speckles on back, blue eyes

 _ **Apprentices**_

 **Shellpaw-** white furred tom with pale brown tabby stripes, dark blue eyes (Mentor: **Emberdrop** )

 _ **Elders**_

 **Larkwing-** dark brown furred she-cat with pale brown flanks and paws, green eyes

 _ **Greys**_

 **Dustleaf-** grey furred she-cat with a darker underbelly, green eyes

 **Sandshade-** grey and pale ginger furred she-cat, black paws and underbelly, light amber eyes

 **Greypool-** dark grey furred she-cat with faint white spots, blue eyes

…

 _ **Valleyclan**_

 _They are settled in a prairie with dry/drying grass all around. Camp is found in a wide, sandy hollow. Valleyclan cats mainly have dark brown furs, but can also have black and white._

 _ **Leader:**_ **Tanglestar-** scruffy, brown furred she-cat with a black tail tip, yellow eyes

 _ **Deputy:**_ **Rabbitleap-** dark brown furred tom with long legs, white paws, amber eyes

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_ **Roottail-** brown furred tom with a white tail tip and ear tips, green eyes

 _ **Warriors**_

 **Shadowheart-** black furred tom with darker, barely visible rosettes on pelt, green eyes

 **Branchpelt-** dark brown tabby tom with a dark grey underbelly, amber eyes

 **Beeflight-** yellow-brown furred tom with black flanks, amber eyes

 **Wildstreak-** dark brown furred tom with dark grey streaks on sides, green eyes

 **Owltalon-** dark brown furred tom with white paws, yellow eyes

 **Falconclaw-** dark brown furred she-cat with black paws, light brown tabby stripes, amber eyes

 **Foxfoot-** russet brown furred tom with a single dark brown paw, yellow eyes

 **Roseheart-** cream furred she-cat with a dark brown patch on chest, green eyes

 **Spiderleap-** black furred tom with dark brown legs, dark grey stripes on legs, amber eyes

 **Leopardear-** black and brown furred she-cat with one black ear, green eyes

 **Tumbleleaf-** dark brown and white furred she-cat with black paws, green eyes

 _ **Apprentices**_

 **Ringpaw-** white furred tom with black rosettes on pelt, dark green eyes (Mentor: **Foxfoot** )

 **Harepaw-** white furred tom with brown paws on a short tail, blue eyes (Mentor: **Owltalon** )

 **Frostpaw-** white furred she-cat with black ear tips and tail tip, blue eyes (Mentor: **Spiderleap** )

 **Spottedpaw-** spotted brown and white tom, yellow eyes **(** Mentor: **Shadowheart** )

 _ **Elders**_

 **Molefur-** dark brown furred tom with black patches on back, yellow eyes

 **Snaketooth-** black and brown furred tom with a grey muzzle, green eyes

 **Falconscreech-** brown furred she-cat with grey dotting a black muzzle, amber eyes

 _ **Greys**_

 **Rabbitclaw-** light grey furred she-cat with one dark grey paw, light green eyes

 **Silvergrass-** silver grey furred she-cat, grassy green eyes

…

 _ **The Four**_

 _ **War-**_ dark, red-brown tom with lighter paws, nicked left ear and scar down right eye, fiery amber eyes

 _ **Pestilence-**_ white furred tom with lighter underbelly and paws, scar across muzzle, dull green eyes

 _ **Famine-**_ lithe, pitch black furred tom, dark grey paws, claw marks down sides, golden brown eyes

 _ **Death-**_ pale grey tom with light grey paws, scar starting on left shoulder and running down left side of neck and across throat, yellow-green eyes

 _ **Silvermist (Stella)-**_ silver furred she-cat with white stripes on sides, bluish-grey eyes

 _ **...**_

The next day; Silvermist and Death led the way through the forest, both of them talking and occasionally laughing, much to War's and Pestilence's dismay. The two toms would take any chance to send Death on a hunting mission when they stopped to rest. With suppressed anger, Death would send them a charming smile before leaving. Silvermist was surprised at herself for getting this comfortable around the Four. A moon ago, just the thought of them made her shiver in fear. Now, she sat there watching as Famine and Pestilence did battle training with War as their mentor.

"Not like that Famine, claws sheathe. This is a mock-battle, intended to teach, not hurt. Both of you, focus on the others movements. An opponent gives off a lot with his or her leg movement."

Famine and Pestilence had been wrestling around the clearing, dodging attacks and issuing them, while Death went off to hunt again. Silvermist blinked at them from the far end of the clearing, watching as the black furred tom easily avoided the white tom's attacks. Famine was definitely more skilled in battle than Pestilence, but both of them were a force to be reckon with. If they were in the clans, Silvermist would've guessed that they would be a frightening opponent to face on the battlefield.

With determination blaring in his golden brown eyes, Famine ran forward, causing Pestilence to take a step back. In the next second, Famine dove for the other tom's legs, knocking him down effectively. A small sense of panic entered Pestilence's dull green eyes; the rules were, whoever managed to pin the other first won. Quickly, the white furred tom tried standing up, but Famine was ready. He placed his paws heavily on the other tom's chest, putting all of his weight and strength into it.

"Time. Famine wins," War called from his place. He had been circling the two, his fiery amber eyes searching for any sign of mistake and quickly correcting them throughout the fight. Famine looked down at Pestilence, pulling his lips back, almost in a smile, before stepping off and to the side. Grumbling under his breath, Pestilence pushed himself up and shook out his pelt diligently so it was free of dust.

"I was about to win," Pestilence grumbled, his eyes narrowing in mock anger. Famine simply rolled his eyes skyward, shaking his head with an easy smile.

"You never beat Famine," Death had entered the clearing at that moment, tossing a squirrel and a rabbit to the ground, "that's all I managed to find. We'll have to hunt some more before we enter the next trial."

War turned his head to the other Four's direction, a frown crossing his features as he looked at the pitiful amount of prey Death managed to catch.

"We are getting closer after all," the tom mumbled, almost to himself as he padded over, nodding to Death, "we will go hunting again soon."

Silvermist remained in her spot, stopping in her grooming that had started after Famine won. Her eyes remained on Death and she bashfully looked away when he turned his gaze to her. She could faintly hear his chuckle from where he stood.

"Are you hungry Stella?" Pestilence spoke up, looking over at her. Silvermist blinked at him, shaking out her pelt and standing up soon after. With a brief shake of her head, she stretched out her legs and let out a yawn.

"I challenge you Grey," Death said as he walked over to her, a teasing look appearing in his eyes. Silvermist lifted her gaze to him, allowing a smile to appear on her face despite the challenge. "Are you brave enough?"

"I'm not much of a fighter-"

"Aww come on," Death chuckled as he approached until he stood right in front of her, looking down at her slightly with a grin before pouting, "for me?" Silvermist eyed him hesitantly. Certainly, this tom knew how much more experienced in battle he was compared to her. And to top it off, Crowpaw wasn't there to help her. By herself, Silvermist wouldn't be able to beat him even if she had some sort of advantage, but she didn't. "Obviously I won't hurt you Grey," his muzzle was close to her ear as he spoke in a quieter tone, his mischievousness never disappearing, "I know how to control myself."

The grey let out a nervous chuckle, taking a step back to create some distance between them. Her pelt heated up, seeing the light in his eyes brighten in joy. Swallowing down her nervousness, Silvermist turned her gaze towards the others, surprised to see only War in the clearing with them. Pestilence and Famine must have gone hunting some more.

"Can you watch us War?"

The red brown tom looked just as concerned as she was nervous. He gave a sideways glance to the other tom. War cleared his throat, shuffling the weight on his paws, unsure if this was a good idea.

"Are you sure Stella? Death, I know how much you get carried away in a battle, a mock or a real one."

"I won't hurt her War, I'm not _that_ careless."

Death was already standing in the center of the clearing, waiting for Silvermist and War. He gave them a reassuring smile, winking soon after.

"No Death, we cannot take the risk of you hurting her."

" _Please_ , come on... I'm bored and she needs to train so she can defend herself and not get kidnapped again," Death said, shrugging soon after. Silvermist was about to snap back that she could defend herself, just not very well. But War beat her to it.

"You do not start teaching someone with a mock battle. Show her the basics. The same way Luna taught us," War finally said, "that is the only exception I am making."

Death groaned in exaggeration, rolling his eyes and mumbling a "fine". He directed his gaze to the grey, a playful smile appearing on his face. He motioned her over with a flick of his tail as he sat down. Silvermist shuffled the weight on her paws before sighing and walking over to him, her tail flicking nervously. She had always hated battle training with the apprentices, now would be no different just because she was with Death.

"To appeal to War's wishes, let's just start with the basics. Just try to block or dodge my attacks, alright?" he said, his playfulness turning into a serious expression, "don't worry. My claws are sheathed Grey." Silvermist shook out her pelt before nodding along.

"I'm ready."

Without so much as a sound, Death shot forward. Silvermist could see his attack coming; a swipe to her head, but she couldn't react. Her body froze immediately, much like it did whenever she was in a fight. Instinctively, her eyes shut together as she prepared herself for the pain. When it didn't come, the young grey peeked open her eyes. Death's paw was placed gently on the side of her head, barely enough pressure on it for her to feel it. He was a lot closer now, the space between them only as far as their whiskers. A frown made its way to his face before he gave a small smile.

"You weren't ready," with that, the tom removed his paw and took a couple of steps back. His tail lashed behind him, a sigh escaping his lips. The two remained silent, so silent, that Silvermist felt like apologizing for messing up. After a nod to himself, Death lifted his gaze back up to her.

"Let's try this, you attack me and I'll dodge or block your attacks." Silvermist nodded slightly, shaking out her pelt and narrowing her eyes in determination. Drawing all of her past training to her mind, the she-cat darted forward, imagining that Falconeye was there with her.

 _Aim for their muzzle when you attack first. If the blow lands, they will be dazed enough for you to continue the assault._

She did just that now, aiming for Death's muzzle with speed that nearly matched his. Unfortunately, the tom simply hopped backwards to avoid her hit. Now she was open, he could've hit her and taken the advantage. But he didn't, instead, a smile made it's way to his face.

"You're pretty fast. Put power behind your hits and don't hesitate. Hesitation is the one thing you can do wrong in a battle."

Taking his words to heart, Silvermist sprung forward again, aiming for his head this time. Again, the tom dodged by ducking underneath her paw and again, he could've hit her.

"You're fast at the start of the attack but slow in the end, keep your speed up and continue attacking. Don't let your opponent recover."

Silvermist growled lowly, swiping at his muzzle again. When he dodge this time, she followed it up by aiming for his legs. When he hopped out of the way, she followed and took a swipe at his shoulder. The tom was very agile, being able to move out of the way just in the nick of time with each attack. She made a glancing blow on his neck, barely enough for her to scratch him if it were a real battle. He finally blocked her attack after a while, swiping at her paw with his own and leaping out of the way. The two ran around the clearing, Death dodging and Silvermist attacking. The she-cat dove at him once more, landing behind him since he ducked. With barely enough time to breathe, she twisted around and lashed her paw out again. Since Death had turned around as well, her paw connected with his muzzle.

Out of shock that she managed to hit him, she almost forgot to follow up her attack. With a breathless growl, Silvermist dove forward again. Instead of landing on the ground like countless times before, her paws connected with his chest. She shoved him backward, causing him to stumble back and nearly fall over. Using her other paw, she lashed out at his head again. Her short moments of victory ended there when he dodged this attack.

Hopping a few steps back, the tom created distance between them again. By now, they were both panting heavily, Silvermist more than him. The two remained silent before Death smiled proudly.

"Good job. Even if you didn't manage to pin me, you did hit me. Kittensteps. We'll rest now," he said, shaking out his pelt and relaxing his posture. Silvermist smiled back at the praise, nodding her head and turning around. Pestilence and Famine had returned as well, each of them carrying two pieces of prey. Her eyes flickered up to the sky momentarily, watching as the sun was already setting. How long had they been training?

When Pestilence offered her a squirrel, she didn't refuse it this time. Holding it between her jaws, Silvermist padded back over to her spot at the edge of the clearing. She sat down with an exhale, placing the prey down between her paws. Her paws and body were throbbing, a dull ache that reminded her of the moments after battle training. Falconeye would train her relentlessly until the mentor was tired. That definitely improved Silvermist's stamina, but she would always be left with a dull ache in her body after it. Licking one of her paws, the she-cat began ripping a piece of meat from her prey, chewing it slowly and savoring in the taste.

"Is this seat taken?"

The she-cat lifted her gaze up to Death, who was now standing in front of her. Allowing a small smile to appear on her face, she motioned for him to sit down. Death chuckled softly, sitting down and curling his tail around his light grey paws. He lifted his gaze to the darkening sky soon after, blinking as his eyes traveled from spot to spot. Silvermist couldn't help but stare at him, watching as the wind blew through his fur. While Famine was lean and War was broad-shouldered, Death was somewhere in the middle of the two. Pestilence was more lean than broad-shouldered. Suddenly aware of her gaze traveling over him, Silvermist looked down in embarrassment, thankful that he wasn't looking. Instead of remaining silent, she cleared her throat and asked him a question.

"Earlier you said something about a trial, what did you mean by that?

Death looked down, meeting her gaze blankly before a smile appeared on his face. He curled his paws underneath him, laying down so they were head-level.

"Well, to put it simply, there are many obstacles in our way to Starlit Peak. The City was the first one, the easiest one for that matter. When Luna created us, we started out in the forest just before The City and traveled through all of this. Once we reached Starlit Peak and told us to return in order to look for you, we had to travel all the way back. There are a total of seven total trials or obstacles in our way." The talk between the two caused the others to join in, forming a semicircle around Silvermist.

"The City is the easiest one since it is the first. Next up is the rough-terrained valley. We chose to call it: The Valley of the Dead. If we are not careful, it is possible that we will not make it through. We will travel to the edge of it tomorrow and begin going through it after."

Pestilence's words created apprehension in the air. Famine bared his teeth loosely, his fur bristling. War closed his eyes, as if he was mentally preparing himself for the valley. Pestilence himself seemed to be frightened, his eyes narrowing in distrust. Only Death remained the same, a frown replacing his smile instead. His gaze remained on Silvermist, searching her face for something.

"We'll make it through," Death said to her, "or we'll die trying." Even though his words were meant to reassure her, it only made her fur bristle more.

"After we make it through the Valley of the Dead, there is a set of mountains. We chose to call it, Half-Crescent Mountain. It is generally halfway to the peak, and it is a bit more forgiving than the valley. But be warned, predators lurk in every corner and they will not make it easy for us." War spoke, his eyes remaining closed before opening after he was done talking.

"Then it's the Lake of the Sun. There isn't much danger there, but it takes the longest to go around. After are the Rolling Hills: a set of hills that are as steep as mountains. It is best to take caution there as well so we don't fall." Pestilence spoke up again, shaking out his pelt before yawning.

"Our next obstacle are the Maze Trails: a set of pathways that resemble a maze. It is very easy to get lost there and once that happens, it is nearly impossible to find a way out. It's easy to get through if we all stay together. These pathways lead up towards the mountain that is home to Starlit Peak. The final trial is Worthy's Cave. Only we are allowed through it, but it is by far the most mentally draining. It takes a lot of concentration to know what is reality and what isn't the cave's doing. You are set up against your worst nightmare: the more you have, the longer it takes. Only the worthy are then allowed up to Starlit Peak."

Silvermist abandoned all thoughts in eating. Worry bubbled in her stomach, her teeth clenching together. _All these obstacles... would we survive through it?_ The clearing grew silent without their voices, an uncomfortable silence that made her think only of the upcoming dangers.

"Kittensteps Grey. Focus on one obstacle at a time," Death brought her out of her thoughts, an easy smile playing on his lips, but she could see the tension in his shoulders. He was just as worried as her, but the fact that he was trying to comfort her worry made her smile appear again. It was a small one, one full of fear and concern for their safety.

"Kittensteps," she murmured under her breath, nodding along to his words. He gave a firm nod, clearing his throat again.

Even if they did die on this journey, Silvermist was glad that she was able to spend it in their company. In every sense of the word, the Four had quickly become her new family. And that was more she can ever ask for.

… …

"Crowpaw… Duckstar would like to have a word with you," Mudshadow came up to him. The black furred apprentice was expecting this all day. Tonight- or now, it was only moments away- was the gathering. _The first gathering without my father._ Pushing down his thoughts, and the food in his mouth, the apprentice stood up and silently followed after Mudshadow as the deputy led him over to the Leader's Den. As soon as they were a tail-length from entering, Crowpaw hesitated.

Mudshadow paused as well, flicking his amber gaze over to the black furred apprentice with a frown. The deputy remained silent as Crowpaw blinked in the direction of the den. His breaths came in shakily. Would Swampstar's scent still be in there? If it was, how would he react? Recently, the tom had just started talking to his clanmates again. After his father's death, he only reserved his talking for Fishpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Mudshadow on occasions. He refused to speak to his mentor during training until she eventually became frustrated and let him go.

"I can get Duckstar out here Crowpaw," Mudshadow offered, his frown remaining, "it's a big leap for you to enter the den. The way to go down the road of recovery is by taking kittensteps-"

"No. I-I'll go. Sorry, I just zoned out," Crowpaw quickly said, gathering up his courage and walking ahead of the deputy before he could reconsider his decision. The black furred apprentice immediately held his breath when he entered the den, looking around the darkness with narrowed eyes. He walked forward slowly, his breaths coming in hesitantly when he couldn't hold his breath anymore. His pawsteps faltered when the tunnel opened up to a medium-sized, cave-like den. In the middle was a stream of moonlight, barely bright enough to illuminate the rest of the den. And there, sprawled half-way in the shadows and half in the light, was Duckstar. His dark brown fur seemed black in the darkness of the den, and Crowpaw could fool himself that the tom's yellow eyes were a dark green. This illusion of Swampstar made the black furred tom let out a hiss as he stumbled backwards.

 _It's not real… It's not real, he's dead. He's dead. He's dead…_

"Crowpaw? Are you alright?" Duckstar's voice traveled into the panicking tom's ears. The apprentice hesitantly peeked opened his eyes, realizing that he was now cowering against the side of the tunnel. The dark brown tom pushed himself up, scooting more into the moonlight. Crowpaw could see it now. He definitely wasn't Swampstar. His fur was brown, not black. He had white spots on his flanks, not brown. Duckstar had yellow eyes, Swampstar had green. _This isn't Swampstar… this is Duckstar._

"Y-Yeah. Sorry… you just… nothing, never mind," Crowpaw cleared his throat, stuttering over his words as he tried to control his breathing and rapid heartbeat. Swampstar's scent was stale, but some of it still lingered. The enclosed and dark space of the den was now suffocating to him. Before Duckstar could ask him to explain himself, Crowpaw cut him off. "So, Mudshadow said you wanted to talk to me?"

The worry in the leader's eyes only increased now as he spoke. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the gathering. I know… I know it's a lot to ask of you Crowpaw. Fishpaw and Sparrowpaw would also be going, and you could leave whenever you like or need to. I just figured… we all need to get over our grief. This is a good first step, for you and for me."

The leader suddenly seemed uncomfortable, almost like he wasn't a leader at all. Duckstar lowered his yellow eyes down, looking at the ground with a woeful look. Crowpaw remembered how panicked Duckstar had been moments before Swampstar's death. Looking at him now, Crowpaw understood why. Duckstar didn't believe he was ready to be leader.

"I know we had our differences before Crowpaw, but Swampstar's death affected both of us heavily. You and I know that. I need your help, and in return, I will help you in any way I can. And we can start by both of us going to this gathering."

Crowpaw closed his eyes briefly, taking in a deep breath to calm himself down. He could almost make himself believe that everything was okay. That Silvermist wasn't taken by the Four, that Swampstar wasn't dead, that his brother was okay. But it wasn't. Nothing was okay. _Kittensteps, as Mudshadow said._ Everything _could_ be okay, or as close to it as possible. But it won't if he didn't take his steps.

"Okay," Crowpaw said in a firm voice, "Okay. I'll go to the gathering. Only if I am able to leave whenever I need to, and if the other apprentices come as well."

"Of course Crowpaw," Duckstar spoke softly, nodding his head. The leader stood up from his position. Once more, Crowpaw thought he saw Swampstar. Black fur, dark green eyes, brown flanks. But it only lasted a second this time.

"We'll leave now. I'll make the announcement," Duckstar spoke as he walked past the apprentice. He stopped halfway down the tunnel, glancing back at him almost in embarrassment. "Thank you, Crowpaw."

With that, the leader began walking again.

…

"Are you sure you're okay?"

 _No. Definitely not._

"Yes, I'm fine Fishpaw."

Crowpaw walked near the back of the group with the other apprentices. Ahead of him were a couple warriors; Darkthorn (much to his dismay), Falconeye, Snaketail, Redclaw, Pantherfang, Sootpelt, and Toadleap. Mixed into the small group were the elders- Otterpelt and Gooseflight- and behind the apprentices were the greys. Leading the group were Specklepool, Mudshadow, and Duckstar at the very front. The Marshclan group was currently trotting through their territory, near the lake. Crowpaw could hear the rush of water from the streams all around them as their territory gradually grew muddier and more slippery. The apprentice currently focused all of his attention on the ground as he tried not to fall.

"We're at the lake," Duckstar announced from the very front. The dark brown leader motioned for Gooseflight to climb onto his back before he swam into the water. Mudshadow carried Otterpelt and the warriors began stirring. Falconeye decided to carry Sparrowpaw, and Fishpaw reluctantly went with Darkthorn. Crowpaw watched as Toadleap carried the medicine cat, and the remaining warriors unenthusiastically carried the greys. Snaketail padded up to her apprentice, frowning at him.

"I can do it," he said to her after seeing her uneasiness. Before she could respond, the apprentice ran into the water. Immediately, he began shivering against the cold. He could hear the words of his clanmates, but the apprentice continued pushing on as he swam ahead of them. His legs grew numb and the world around him faded until all he could focus on was staying above the surface of the water. _I can do it. I can do it. I can do it._

 _I can't do this._

Before he reached the island where the gathering took place, Crowpelt felt the rush of the water around him and before he knew it, he was struggling even more to stay above the surface. The water level got increasingly closer, climbing it's way up his neck with its bone-chilling claws. _Of course… the currents._ He could hear the panicked screams of some of his clanmates behind him, specifically hearing Fishpaw's yowl.

The apprentice took in a deep breath of air, his last before the currents pulled him under. The water was much darker below the surface, the streaks of moonlight that pierced through only reached a short distance before being swallowed up by darkness. Crowpaw kept his eyes open before the stinging of water became too much. The apprentice struggled to keep his breath almost as much as he struggled to kick his way to the surface. It was as if the icy claws from earlier were slicing through his pelt, hooking into his fur and tugging him downward. _Down… down… down…_

Was it really his time to leave? Death came in so disruptively, so dramatically, and so suddenly. _Kittensteps huh?_ Crowpaw felt his fighting gradually grow weaker and the tom peeked open his eyes so he could see through a small crack. He could feel himself floating, suspended in the water, before his weight gradually began pulling him down as well. The cold punctured through his skin, into his bones and making them freeze over. He felt… numb. He had expected himself to be shivering. Crowpaw directed his blurry gaze upward. He could hear voices, muffled voices calling his name desperately.

 _Death is unforgiving… Death is relentless… Death has no mercy…_

 _This is why so many fear death._

 _So why do I feel so welcomed?_

…

Fishpaw watched it happen from a distance. The spot where Crowpaw had been moments ago seemed to taunt her, calling her towards it, even as Darkthorn swam around it. The currents mocked her, it was as if she could hear the water's voice.

 _You are named after a creature that lives in the water… and yet, you are too terrified to swim and save your friend? Such as disgrace..._

Once the warriors reached the shore- Darkthorn included- Fishpaw leapt off of him and crouched over the edge.

"We have to help him!" she growled, staring into the dark water with a withering glare. The water seemed to return it with it's own glare, a taunting one, calling her forward.

"We can't Fishpaw… remember? It's the Season of Death and the Warrior Code-"

"I don't care what the code says!" the she-cat erupted, whirling around on Darkthorn and snarling at him, "save him!" Her gaze flickered from one warrior to another, her anger and disbelief rising with each one. With a growl, the she-cat turned around and stared at the water. Her fear rose as she hesitantly took a step forward. Only a few knew of her fear of drowning. _How long had Crowpaw fallen in? What if she was too late already?_

With a growl to herself, Fishpaw began padding forward and towards the water.

"Stop!"

Fishpaw shifted her gaze to the side, towards another group of cats. By their pale brown and tan pelts, she could tell that they were the Capeclan cats. But they didn't yell stop at her. Another cat was out in the water, a white furred cat that swam in determination. Her gaze followed their figure before they disappeared underneath the water. It dawned on her a few seconds after.

This cat was going to break the code in order to save Crowpaw.

Fishpaw instantly began walking in the general direction of the Capeclan cats. Some of the warriors remained, growling under their breaths and shooting her glares. She didn't notice them, her focus was on the water. She held her breath as the seconds ticked by. Nothing. The Capeclan cats eventually began walking towards the clearing.

Sparrowpaw was beside her, his eyes brimming with tears and panic. He had already lost Swampstar, Fishpaw knew he wasn't prepared to lose his brother as well. Fishpaw felt her panic gradually rise the longer nothing happened. It seemed like forever ago when the Capeclan cat swam into the water. _What if they went down there to quicken the process of Crowpaw's death?_

Fishpaw closed her eyes, her teeth clenching together tightly. _Please… please Crowpaw you have to live._

"Fishpaw…" a breathless gasp from Sparrowpaw made her open her eyes. She blinked away the oncoming tears and gasped as well. The water began rippling and it only took a couple of seconds before a head broke the surface. It was the Capeclan cat, their white fur drenched in water and their fur hanging heavily. With gritted teeth, Fishpaw saw the cat struggling against the currents, but they were making progress. By the way they were swimming, the Marshclan apprentices knew they were going along the currents while moving gradually toward the island. Fishpaw stood up quickly running along the ground as she followed them on land.

The Capeclan cat growled and hissed as they swam, kicking fiercely against the water that attempted to drag then down. Once they were closer, Fishpaw saw the body splayed across their back. _Crowpaw…_

The apprentices wasted no time in pulling the two out, Sparrowpaw and Fishpaw hauling like their life depended on it. The Capeclan cat took deep mouthfuls of air, crouching and shivering against the ground. Crowpaw lay limply against the grass.

"Crowpaw! Crowpaw! Please wake up!" Fishpaw and Sparrowpaw hovered over the unconscious apprentice. Without warning, the two were shoved away from their fellow apprentice. Fishpaw whirled on whoever pushed them, prepared to leap before she stopped herself. The Capeclan cat had their ear against Crowpaw's chest, their eyes closed.

Without a word, they began rubbing the tom's chest, pressing down roughly near his stomach. Fishpaw looked back down at Crowpaw. His eyes remained closed. She crouched beside him, Sparrowpaw doing the same. The smaller tom was already crying, sobbing and begging for his brother to wake up.

"Please…" Fishpaw's voice cracked, her volume low as tears spilled from her eyes. The Capeclan cat continued in their actions, occasionally stopping to press their ear against the other's chest.

"Come on!" they hissed. Fishpaw could tell this cat was a tom. And by his size, she guessed he was an apprentice as well. "Come on!"

With one more push, Crowpaw suddenly began coughing sharply before the Capeclan apprentice turned him onto his side, allowing the Marshclan apprentice to throw up water. Fishpaw gasped, standing up with her eyes wide. Crowpaw continued coughing harshly, gagging and taking mouthfuls of air. The Capeclan tom pressed his paws against Crowpaw's back, rubbing the spot between his shoulder blades. It took a while before Crowpaw opened his eyes, his body shivering as he wheezed.

"Geesh, you're a lot heavier than the last cat I saved," the Capeclan apprentice said in a small chuckle, trying to lighten the mood no doubt. Sparrowpaw moved first, pressing his muzzle against his brother's shoulder and sobbing freely into it.

"I thought you were dead!" he cried, letting out a tearful laugh soon after. Crowpaw blinked water from his eyes, shaking his head as he got water out of his ears. His coughing soon ceased, and he cleared his throat before he began talking.

"I thought so too," his voice was rough after his coughing fit. The black furred apprentice shifted around until his gaze was to the Capeclan cat. The apprentice sat a tail-length away, shuffling his paws awkwardly as he shook out his water-logged pelt. "You saved me?"

"Well, no one else was going to do it," the apprentice sniffed and shrugged, faking his nonchalance.

There was silence before Crowpaw sniffed as well. "Thank you."

The Capeclan apprentice bowed his head, a smile appearing on his face. "The name's Shellpaw."

"Thank you Shellpaw," Fishpaw and Sparrowpaw said in unison. Crowpaw sat up slowly, looking slightly dazed still. The she-cat hesitated no longer as she stepped closer, pressing her muzzle into Crowpaw's neck fur. She could feel the tom shivering against her, but he didn't waste anymore time in returning the small embrace. He nuzzled her shoulder slowly, reassuringly.

For a moment, the two apprentices forgot about everything else. The other two apprentices there. The Gathering. Swampstar's death and Silvermist's taking. It was just them two.

Fishpaw pulled away first, just enough for their eyes to meet. His dark green eyes were warm with the flare of life. She had envisioned them to be glazed over, expected for Shellpaw to be too late in his rescue. But no. Crowpaw was still alive.

"You almost died Crowpaw," the simple thought brought tears to her eyes. So many others she lost… so much pain she's gone through. Why was the thought of suddenly losing Crowpaw more hurtful than before?

The tom blinked his eyes, his face expressionless for a moment. He pulled back more and looked in the direction of the water, as if seeing it for the first time. Fishpaw watched his movements, more careful of him now.

"Death is many things. Merciless. Ruthless. Unpredictable. But death doesn't know how to take kittensteps. It leapt at its chance to kill me and failed. It's all about the kittensteps."

The gathered apprentices looked at one another, slightly confused at Crowpaw's words but understanding it in a strange way. Shellpaw was the first to break the silence that had followed.

"My clan is going to kill me for breaking the code. I hope they don't punish me too hard…" Shellpaw mumbled, a frown forming on his face.

"Stay with us for now. Let's go get some apprentices and just come back here. We already got into so much trouble tonight, how much more can we get into?" Crowpaw said with a small chuckle, directing his gaze to each of them. After a moment of thinking, the other apprentices nodded their agreement.

Fishpaw was the first to stand up, fluffing up her fur slightly against the wind.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?"

With that, the four apprentices began walking into the clearing of the gathering, their heads held high and prepared to take on the world if they needed to.

…

 _ **A/N: This took WAY longer than expected to write lol. Anyways what did you guys think. Sorry for nearly killing off Crowpaw, just letting you know now so you don't kill me. It was also unplanned, so hey look at that. It works out in the end.**_

 _ **QOTD:**_ _Okay, so Fishpaw is afraid of the water (well, afraid of drowning). That is probably my biggest fear. So…_ _ **what is your biggest fear**_ _? Pretty simple question._

 _Also, what do you think is Death's story? Leave your answer to both (or one) in a review or feel free to pm me._

 _ **If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to take extra care in the next update.**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	19. Chapter 18: Faith

_**A/N: Howdy everybody. Welcome back to another chapter of Armageddon. Apologize in advance, my head is killing me and I'm forcing it to make a chapter. Haha, hope you guys enjoy.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Echoshadowlikespotatoes_ _ **and**_ _TheFanfictionMaster_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Starrysong likes Snowstorms-**_ _That is probably my third biggest fear. First is drowning, then heights, and then that._

 _ **TheFanfictionMaster-**_ _XD your review had me dying in laughter lol. Keep in mind that a.) she's afraid of drowning and b.) there are currents in the water. Coupled with her fear, she would've been pulled under as well. But, hey. Maybe one day she'll put her big girl pants on._

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**_

…

 _ **Season of Death**_

…

Faith is a fickle thing. It gives some the courage to keep going. It creates lapses in times that events are meant to happen. It gives others hope. Hope. That is also a fickle thing. How can someone's words or actions make you trust in them, make you cheer for them, make you feel safe around them? How can a small belief such as hope shine the brightest light in the darkest of caves? How can something intangible be created in an instant and destroyed just as easily?

Death hated these things. Faith was never on his side. From the moment Luna came into his life- crashing and destroying everything in her wake- to now as he traveled with the others. Faith and hope were foreign to him. He never understood it, never tried to at least. But to those who bothered to look- or stuck around long enough to find out- Death wasn't bitter in his disbelief.

If anything, having faith scared him for reasons not even he knew.

…

The pale grey tom could sense her gone even before his eyes opened. Once they were, he only had a momentary glance in the direction to where she had slept in the spot beside him. Her makeshift nest was empty, but the semi-flattened moss indicated that she had only recently gotten up. With a quick glance around the clearing they had slept in, the tom sat up slowly with a yawn. The moon was still high in the sky, it's white-silver light creating a soft glow effect around the area. The remaining three were fast asleep, just like they always were. Death closed his eyes again, opening his mouth slightly and taking in a deep breath. With the efficiency and skill of a hunter, he picked up her scent rather quickly and began following it out of the clearing without a second glance at the others.

It dawned on him now how normal this was becoming. Even though he was worried about how much rest she was getting, it still warmed his pelt at the thought of speaking with her without the others in earshot. During the days, Death had his guard up on how close they walked, how much they talked. They only really "saw" each other during the nights. It surprised him more than anything. The small talks they had were light-hearted, meant to distract their thoughts into a happier place. None of them had been serious, except for the one where she woke up after the nightmare.

When her scent grew stronger, Death slowed his brisk walk to a leisurely pace, almost as if his paws were dragging against the ground. The path of her scent led him from the clearing to a tree that was broken, leaning on the others and creating a natural bridge. And near the top was her.

"Is this going to become a regular thing for us?"

His tone was smooth, relaxed. The whispers in his head were quiet tonight. The she-cat must have been expecting him, since she didn't jump at the sound of his voice. _Us._ He thought he liked that word when it pertained to him and the grey. Her carefree and soft laugh resonated in the small area, a sound that made his thoughts purr in bliss.

Death approached the broken tree. It's trunk was thick, wider than he was long. By the looks of it, around three cats could stand side-to-side on it. The pale grey tom climbed onto it easily, the bark feeling smoother than he expected it to be. As he walked, he could see Silvermist up ahead making space for him beside her. Her frame was outlined by the moonlight, her gaze staring at the moon intensely. As the tom sat beside her, she decided to speak.

"I feel… like something's calling me."

Death glanced up at the moon momentarily, looking at her with a sideways glance. He turned his head away, pretending to survey his surroundings while he hid a frown.

"Luna's calling you. It'll become stronger and more frequent the closer we get to Starlit Peak."

"You sound disappointed."

Death turned his gaze to her, meeting her blue-grey eyes. His breath caught in his throat for a second before he swallowed it down. Forcing a smile, he went back to looking around.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're not a very good pretender either."

"You've become very observant haven't you?"

The grey let out a snort of laughter, a smile appearing before vanishing just as quickly. Her questioning eyes never left his, Death felt his pelt burn with the intensity of them. He directed his gaze forward, not wanting for his lie to be spotted so easily.

"Oh you know… the faster we get there, the faster Luna is going to kill us. And despite popular belief, I'm not a big fan of death," he said, faking his bitterness and nonchalance with a one-shoulder shrug. The pale grey tom kept his posture still, not wanting to give away anything with his body despite how much he wanted to get closer to her. His claws dug slightly into the smooth bark in an attempt to keep himself still. The whispers began to wake up, and the sound of them sent a cold and unpleasant chill down his spine. The silence that now followed his words wasn't helping either. He was grateful when she spoke again.

"Liar."

His posture snapped as he whipped his head in her direction, his eyes widening slightly. The grey had her gaze on the moon again, a sly smile making its presence known at the corner of her lips. "That's not the reason why you're disappointed."

"What- how-how did you know?" Death stumbled over his words, dumbfounded. Normally, he was able to play off his lies around them. But when her smile grew on her face and playful expression appeared, he knew that he fell for her trick.

"I didn't… but now I know I was right."

Her easy laugh made his own smile appear, a laugh escaping his lips before he playfully swiped at her shoulder. The grey's eyes were lit with mischief, something Death never got to see when the others were around. It made his own excitement flare in his chest. She returned his playful swipe, aiming at his ears. He ducked under it, facetiously sticking his tongue out at her. He avoided a push to his chest by swiftly turning around and leaping off the broken tree, landing at the bottom carefully.

Their laughters grew in the night air as the grey jumped down as well, chasing him as he ran away. Death's smile never left his face as the wind and leaves whipped past his face. His heart thundered against his chest, his paws skimming across the ground. The pawsteps behind him were surprisingly fast and he could hear her catching up. Right as she caught up and lunged at him, the ground below Death dipped into a hill. Before he knew it, they were tumbling down the hill. Despite this, their laughter never ceased.

Death felt the ground below his back, the breath being knocked out of him as she landed on top of him. His lungs burned and his face ached from smiling, but he was happy. He laid his head against the soft ground, the grass tickling his ears as his gaze traveled around. The hill had opened up to a wide expanse of grassland. The forest trees were at the top of it, from where they had fallen. Before he knew it, his yellow-green eyes were now staring into her blue-grey ones.

Their breathless laughter soon slowed down before it stopped altogether. The distance between their muzzles was something he was used to by now, and so many times he had wanted to close it before. All his instincts and thoughts were screaming at him to do what he wanted and close the distance. But at the moment he decided to try, the whispers in his head suddenly burst forward, free from their prison. A gasp escaped his lips at that, their voices screaming a chorus of words as they spoke over one another.

 _Try it and you'll regret it_ _ **Death**_ …

 _She won't love you, you're a_ _ **killer**_ _..._

 _She'll run away the moment she knows what's wrong with_ _ **you**_ …

Their words turned into a taunting laughter. The tom finally was saved from their torturous sneers when the grey called out his name. Blinking away his daze, his vision refocused on the she-cat above him. A look of concern was now in her eyes as she stood over him.

"You looked scared for a second, are you okay?"

"This needs to stop."

He had spoken the first thing that came to mind in the whirlwind that was the voices. They were right, as much as he hated to admit it. She wouldn't even look at him without thinking him as a killer too when she found out. Everybody already did look at him that way.

"What?"

"You and me. These late-night meetings. It needs to stop."

By now, she had stepped off him, sitting in front of him as he stood up. He missed the contact between them, but the voices kept him going, cheering him on in their own cynical ways. He resulted to pacing in front of her, his ears flattening. _That's right. Do it now… it's going to hurt worse if you let it wait Death._ The voices didn't stop.

"Wow slow down, what're you-"

"We need to stop talking. We can't get any closer. L-Luna won't like it and n-neither will the others. Okay Grey? This needs to stop, we need to leave each other alone. You need to sleep and not wake up at night like I do."

She was quiet as he rambled on, her eyes closing after a while. Silvermist sat still, her body tensing, almost like she was ready to run and leave him alone. _Keep going, we almost got her Death…_ Before he can open his mouth again, she spoke up first.

"Why do you care about what everybody else likes? What about you Death?" Her voice was tense, anger simmering below it.

"But, the others-"

"I don't _care_ about the others!"

Her words were laced in anger, her teeth gritting together as she stood up. Death immediately stopped in his pacing. The voices in his head screamed at him angrily, telling him to push her away. They soon quieted down, retreating to their prison as the silence between them stretched on. The grey was clearly trying to control her anger, but all of it escaped in a single sigh. Her gaze went from him down to her paws. She shrugged slightly and glanced up at him shyly.

"I care about you."

"You won't like what's happening in here," he motioned to his head with a flick of his tail, "you'll turn away from me without a second thought."

She tilted her head slightly, the action elegant in its own way as she spoke softly. "You have no faith in me?"

"I have no faith in general."

"Well, we'll never know unless you tell me what's happening in there."

Death felt his throat tighten, his guard going up immediately. _What was happening in here?_ Everything. How many times had he dreamed about waking up one day without the voices in his head? Without the constant, dreadful memories? Without his heart racing out of fear or his claws unsheathed out of anger or his eyes holding back tears out of sadness? This was his dream. It always had been the day Luna created him. But he could never tell anybody, never let anybody know what was happening to him because they didn't care. Even the others disregarded him as crazy for it, insane. They considered him dangerous, even without asking what was happening to him. Nobody cared enough to ask. And for this, he lost his faith. He lost his hope that somebody, someday would come around and ask him what was wrong. He didn't believe that somebody like that even existed anymore. But there was one right in front of him.

 _I care about you._

Her words rang in his ears, running on repeat. Could he let his guard down? Could he open up to her? Could he _let_ himself have faith? _Well, I'll never know until I try right?_

Without a second thought, his body began moving towards her. Death felt his heart racing; not out of fear, but excitement. She remained sitting, not daring to move. As he approached closer and closer, all she could do was close her eyes. He stopped right in front of her, hesitating slightly before he too closed his eyes. He closed the distance between them, brushing his muzzle against her's gently.

When she pressed closer to him, he could hear her purrs rumbling through her throat. They pulled away seconds later, just enough for their eyes to meet. Death could see himself reflecting against her eyes. He wasn't hiding his emotions, they were written clearly on his features. He was scared. More so than any other time. The tom had been in countless battles, seen and caused countless deaths. He faced his fears many times over, had whispers constantly taunting him about them. Yet his biggest fear... was opening up to someone. Was trusting in someone.

What if she did end up turning away from him? He practically handed his heart to her, asking her not to break it. Despite how many guards he set up, she knocked them all down with a single glance. How could he let someone have so much power over him?

But right now, right this moment, with their purrs filling the airs and their muzzles brushing against each other, those thoughts weren't his concerns.

Right now, at this moment, he could let himself have faith. And to him, that was bigger than anything the world could offer him.

… …

When everybody returned into their small clearing, Crowpaw could see that the others were lucky enough to bring some other apprentices. Crowpaw only made it to the edge of the gathering before his panic rose. Fishpaw suggested on going back with him, but he refused. He needed a few moments alone. The black furred apprentice's dark green eyes swept over the newcomers, a stoic expression on his face as he struggled to keep himself from panicking.

Behind Fishpaw were two Glacierclan apprentices; one of them looked familiar, while the other was someone he didn't know. With a small chuckle, he finally remember who one of them was. Blizzardpaw; the same apprentice he and Fishpaw had saved from a lynx. His icy blue eyes shone as he recognized Crowpaw as well, a smile appearing on his face. The other apprentice was a she-cat; having the typical white fur of a Glacierclan cat. Her eyes were as blue as the sky, and blue-grey stripes marred her muzzle in its design.

Following his brother and Shellpaw were three Valleyclan apprentices. Crowpaw remembered seeing them at past gatherings, but he never got their names. All of them, surprisingly, had white in their fur. One was a white furred tom, black rosettes adding color to his pelt and his dark green eyes unique in it's own way compared to Crowpaw's. The other was a white furred she-cat with black ear tips and tail tip, a pair of blue eyes shining brightly on her face. The last was a spotted brown and white furred tom, his yellow eyes seemingly holding no emotion.

"Hey Crowpaw!" Blizzardpaw was the first to speak, his voice breaking through the silence as he walked faster, greeting the tom with a bow of his head and turning to his fellow Glacierclan apprentice, "this is Skypaw." Crowpaw flicked his gaze once more to the she-cat, bowing his head soon after in greeting. Skypaw gave a shy smile before looking at the others.

"Introductions are a must," Shellpaw cleared his throat dramatically, his voice as deep in resemblance to a clan leader, "these are the Valleyclan apprentices; Ringpaw, Frostpaw, and Spottedpaw."

The only she-cat rolled her eyes, her head shaking as an amused smile spread across her lips at the Capeclan apprentice's actions, "you're such a buffoon." Spottedpaw and Ringpaw remained silent, both of them smiling. As the apprentices sat in a circle, Crowpaw couldn't help but let a smile appear on his face. Despite him shivering, their presence made his pelt warm with happiness. The apprentices were rambling, Shellpaw being the one speaking the most. He was recreating a story one of Capeclan's elders told him; acting like the elder in exaggerated ways of coughing, throat-clearing, and slow talk. More often than not, the other apprentices bursted out laughing.

"We should play a game," this caught Crowpaw's attention. In the beginning, all he wanted was some company that was away from the gathering.

"Alright, what game?"

"Well, when there were other apprentices in Capeclan, we would play a game called truth or dare," Shellpaw suggested with a simple shrug, though his mischievousness was eminent in his eyes. Immediately, the other apprentices agreed, excitement buzzing in the night air. It was infectious to say the least, Crowpaw felt his own excitement rising.

"Great! Come on, I know a clearing on the island not far from here."

"There's _another_ clearing?"

"Not as big as the one with the clans, but big enough to hold us and many more. I mean, have you _seen_ this island?"

So before he knew it, Crowpaw and the others were following Shellpaw as he boisterously led them around the island. The small group of apprentices walked around, jokes and playful taunts passing between them. The black furred apprentice found himself walking near the back, his fur almost completely dry. Fishpaw fell back beside him, glancing him a curious glance. Her eyes were shining with her own amount of mischief. As soon as everyone was in the clearing and the game started, Crowpaw felt his mind wander off again.

Instead of thinking about everything bad that was happening to him in his life like he usually did, he was thinking about something else. Or rather, some _one_ else. After Shellpaw had saved him from dying in the lake, Fishpaw had pressed her muzzle against his neck. He wasn't even thinking when he did it back, a small purr threatening to rumble out of his throat. He was happy in those moments, probably the happiest he ever had been in a while. But he couldn't help but be confused as well. What did that mean when it came to them? Did it mean anything at all, or was she just being a concerned clan mate? Didn't he love Silvermist?

Crowpaw blinked at that. He knew he had strong emotions when it came to her, but it felt different compared to what he felt now with Fishpaw. All of these thoughts ran through his head, but to him, being confused was better than feeling grief. He suddenly became aware of the gazes of the other apprentices on him. The black furred apprenticed blinked again, focusing on the others as he cleared his throat.

"What?"

This caused some of them to chuckle. Fishpaw- who still hadn't left his mind- nudged his shoulder gently with a smile.

"Shellpaw dared you to climb that tree," she motioned with her muzzle to the largest tree out of the clearing. There were barely any trees to climb in Marshclan, but he did know how to climb one. The tree itself was rather large, its top branches stretching high into the sky. Its leaves were a wide array of colors, mainly red to brown. Only a couple of green ones remained in place, slowly turning red as the days dragged on. Crowpaw studied it for a few seconds before turning to the others.

"That's it?"

"I also said with your eyes closed."

Shellpaw puffed out his chest like he was proud of the small dare he came up with. This coaxed a genuine smile out of the black furred apprentice as he stood up. The others stood as well as they followed him to the tree. His paws tingled with nervous excitement when they arrived at the base. He blew out a small breath, eyeing the branches up above. Without a second glance at the others, Crowpaw closed his eyes and unsheathed his claws, digging them into the bark as he pulled himself up.

He could hear the others murmur their concerns, but he didn't listen to them. The branches brushed against his whiskers ahead of him and he felt for any branch nearby. He tested his weight on each one before fully stepping onto it, taking more and more caution the higher he got up. At this point, the others were out of earshot. His tail curled loosely around some of the branches as he climbed, but helped him balance when it didn't. Crowpaw's breathing was slightly heavier from the climbing.

For a second, there weren't anymore branches. When the tom opened his eyes, a breathless gasp escaped his lips. The forest around him was thick with brown and red leaves, blocking out any sight of the ground far below. The sky above was a magnificent dark blue color, nearly black in it's thickness. The stars looked close enough to reach out and touch, and the moon was colossal compared to the small lights. _I wish Fishpaw was up here with me, she needs to see this for herself._ As if summoned by his thoughts, Crowpaw could hear the creak of the branches below him and the huff of breath.

He turned around, taking a step down and nearly headbutting Fishpaw in the process. Crowpaw jerked his head back quickly, muttering a "sorry" in response. The light brown furred she-cat sent him a smile, letting out a small chuckle.

"Sparrowpaw dared me to come up here too," she explained simply, moving onto the same branch he was on when he made space. She began speaking again, but the words were lost on her tongue as soon as her gaze traveled to the sky. Crowpaw could see the amazement that appeared in her eyes, her jaw dropping slightly. _Thanks Sparrowpaw._ Crowpaw curled his tail around his paws as he looked up again, marveling in the beauty that was the night sky.

Before he could stop himself, his gaze went down from the beautiful sky to the even more beautiful Fishpaw. _Wait…_ He blinked his eyes rapidly, his pelt heating up, but he couldn't look away. His questions came back in a whirlwind, each of them demanding to be answered. Crowpaw couldn't focus on one; there were simply too many to choose from. All of these thoughts simply left him feeling confused more than anything.

"Fishpaw," he spoke up, clearing his throat seconds after when his voice shook. The she-cat turned her head to him, her smile remaining. Under her blue gaze, he suddenly became more and more nervous. He shuffled the weight on his paws, opening his mouth to speak. "Fishpaw I-"

"Alright lovebirds! Come on down so we can keep playing!"

The two jumped at the mixed voices of the other apprentices down on the ground. Crowpaw let out a breath, a bitter mixture of relief and disappointment. He had wanted to ask her her feelings for him, had wanted some reassurance for the multitude of questions filling his head. The fact that the others called them lovebirds made his pelt heat up even more. Fishpaw was the first to recover, casting a glance towards the sky before looking at him with a somewhat bashful smile.

"Sorry, what were you going to say?"

Crowpaw cleared his throat, saying the next best thing that came to his mind instead.

"I just wanted to say that I'm grateful for everything you've been doing for me."

Fishpaw's eyes softened and her smile grew slightly as she nodded.

"Anytime Crowpaw," at this, she leaned in and pressed her nose gently against his shoulder before leaving. She began making her way down the branches, soon disappearing from his sight. Crowpaw sat there a while longer, glancing up towards the sky. He didn't know if he wanted to be anything more than just a friend, but the simple thoughts made him purr in happiness.

No matter what they were; he had faith that they would stick together to the end no matter what happened.

…

 _ **A/N: Alright, finally got that out of the way XD. Thanks for reading, I'm tired, so I'm gonna edit this then go to sleep. Some more cute stuff before *clears throat* death… I mean: happiness!**_

 _ **QOTD:**_ _I can't really think of any relating to the story but whatever;_ _ **what is your favorite color?**_

 _Also, what do you think is Death's story? Answer both (or one) in a review or feel free to pm me._

 _ **If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to take extra care in the next update.**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	20. Chapter 19: Three Days

_**A/N: Hey guys! I have had so much drama happen in these last couple of days, so why not escape it all and come write a chapter for you all XD. I'll be fine, everything is gonna work out, but man am I tired.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _RandomGirlThatLikesStuff_ _**and**_ _DisasteroftheDivine_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **RandomGirlThatLikesStuff-**_ Hmm, good guess on Death's story. That's all I can say in regards to it, man is it hard keeping it a secret. Anyways, you are right, it will be revealed in due time.

 _ **Starrysong likes Snowstorms-**_ Crowpaw says hi back XD. Interesting idea regarding Death, part of it is true I guess (although I'm not gonna say what part). Nice color too btw

 _ **Echoshadowlikespotatoes-**_ Really? I thought it would've been obvious after these last couple of chapters. That's probably my second favorite color, my first is blue.

 _ **TheFanfictionMaster-**_ Idk what it is, but I've been obsessing over the color grey these last couple of months. Like a bunch of shirts and stuff I bought was grey. Anyways, thanks for adding it to your favorite and thanks for the compliment :D.

 _ **DisasteroftheDivine-**_ _Aww thanks so much! Well, since the other greys weren't Stella, the Four were ordered to kill them. That's why the clans thought that is the only thing they do with them._

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, follow, or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**_

…

 _ **Season of Death**_

…

It has been three days.

Three days since the grey and him shared that moment at night. Three days since they've entered the Valley of the Dead. Three days since any of them had a proper, fresh meal. Three long and tiring days.

The Valley of the Dead didn't earn it's name for nothing. Already, Death could see the grey struggling to keep up with the others; with scorching hot temperatures during the day and unbearably cold weather at night, the sand underneath their paws hot to the touch- it was definitely more difficult than crossing The City. His paws stung every time he stepped down, and he could hear the grey hiss under her breath with each step. Whenever the wind blew, sand would pick up as well, blinding the travelers until it passed by. Death was sure they were lost already, but Pestilence continued leading them through it with his head held high. Death squinted against the harsh sunlight, his head lowered to avoid looking directly up at it. The golden, grainy sand made his paws ache, close to being numb with the constant pain it was receiving. They had seen strange figures in the distance multiple times, only to get closer and realize it was the bones of animals that couldn't survive in this environment. The whispers in his head constantly hissed at him, whirling around his head tauntingly.

"The next stream shouldn't be too far now?" Pestilence called from the front, his statement coming out as a question instead. All of them were panting, their labored breathing being the only sound shared between them. After the second day, they found out it was easier the less they spoke. The last time they drank water was two days ago. Death saw the grey constantly swiping her dry tongue across her lips; the water-filled balls of moss they had brought were now a distant memory, along with the prey they began with. Now, they were lucky if they could manage to catch one piece of prey during the night, even less of a chance during the day.

With fatigue, thirst, and hunger constantly attacking their bodies, Death took notice how it was affecting their minds as well. At least four times he had seen lush, green trees in the distance. An oasis that was a creation of his imagination. The grey had thought she heard the sound of something following them twice, making each of them more and more on edge. The wind sounded like the whispers in his head, taunting the travelers as they passed through the land. The valley was affecting them and he knew it. The grey, for example, was more angry- constantly snapping at anybody who got close to her. The others were no better. Death had grown unnaturally quiet, only mumbling every once in awhile as he tried controlling the whispers in his head. The last time he said a full sentence was two days ago. Famine was constantly trying to wander off, being held back by War and Pestilence whenever he attempted it. He would sometimes take off running, threatening them to come forward with a dangerous, almost crazed look in his golden eyes. Pestilence began second-guessing himself more: something that Death wasn't comfortable with considering he was the one leading them. War seemed more anxious than ever before, constantly flinching and looking around with wide, scared eyes. Still, the group of five managed to continue on.

"We need to rest Pestilence, it's going to get darker soon," War said, trying his hardest not to stutter as he looked from side-to-side in his paranoid state.

"The stream is just up ahead… I think."

"That's comforting," it took a while for Death to realize that it wasn't him that said it, but the grey. A look of guilt washed over her face before he heard her murmur a "sorry" to Pestilence.

"It's fine," the white furred tom sighed heavily, looking around with narrowed eyes, "this valley is affecting us all. Even we aren't immune to its effect." With a grunt, he shook out his fur and turned around, giving them a nod and motioning for them to sit down to rest. The grey blew out a breath, sitting down and hissing at the heat underneath her from the sand. Death casted a sympathetic look in her direction, but was quickly lost in thought again. The voices scolded him for simply looking at her, which they did all the time he glanced at her. He lifted his head up, glaring at the sky through narrowed eyes. A gust of suffocating, hot wind blew through the valley. Death closed his eyes, keeping his mouth closed as well as sand whipped at him and the others. His tail lay beside him limply, as if flicking it would take too much energy. He was so close to passing out before he heard War and Pestilence yowling.

"Famine!"

"Famine stop!"

His eyes shot open as he looked in the direction he had last seen Famine, only to see him running ahead now. Death grumbled under his breath as he stood up quickly. Without another word, the rest of them stood up and began chasing after the black-pelted tom. The sand slipped underneath their paws, making running next to impossible. How Famine was able to run so quickly was the main question. The pale grey tom huffed, breathing becoming the next impossible thing as he ran through the thick sandstorm that now raged through the valley. Death growled under his breath, lowering his body more against the ground as if it could help him see better.

The voices of the others were muffled, sounding very far away. The tom flattened his ears against his head, hissing through his clenched teeth. Before long, he felt his paws meet a cool substance. He nearly slipped as he entered the water, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. _Guess Pestilence wasn't entirely wrong about it being up ahead._ Famine must have ran off ahead just to see if it was true. A gasp escaped his lips as something collided next to him. Even through the sandstorm, he still remembered the grey's scent. Death didn't want her running off, if she did, they would never find her until the storm passed. He gripped her scruff loosely, pulling her closer to him. In a sense of panic, she tried lashing out at him, but he pinned her down gently. He crouched lower, his muzzle close to her ear as he whispered.

"Relax Grey, let the sandstorm pass. We're in the stream."

Death pressed his body against her, protecting her from the raging sandstorm around them. The pale grey tom tried looking around, his eyes narrowed as he attempted to block out specks of dust. _Just our luck to get stuck in this._ When he couldn't see anything nearby, he let out a frustrated growl and looked down at her. Her grey-blue eyes were wide, giving him a hopeful expression. Her eyes searched his, a frown forming on her face. They hadn't been able to stay up at night, being too tired to stay awake. They had settled for sleeping close to each other, but Death would always be away from her before she woke up. It was on silent agreement that they wouldn't share their relationship with the others, at least not now. He had missed being this close to her. She must have been thinking the same thing, because a second later, she leaned forward and brushed her muzzle against his. He stood still for a moment before nuzzling her back, licking her neck gently. Death felt a smile appear when she began purring. It only lasted a second though before she sighed, pushing him away gently. They couldn't risk being seen by the others. The sandstorm seemed to be thinning as he stepped away from her.

When he remembered that he was in the stream, he wasted no time in lapping at the water below him. Death could hear the grey do the same, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. The sandstorm slowed to a stop, the suffocating hot air thinning to where it was somewhat breathable again. The she-cat blinked her eyes in relief, taking deep mouthfuls of the air. Farther down the stream he could hear the others panting and scolding Famine for running off. Death took this opportunity to glance around, trying to get a sense of where they were. His body froze when he saw a figure in the distance. It was a shape he remembered seeing all too well when they had traveled through here in the past. A jackal.

"Back away slowly Grey, head to the others," Death spoke quietly, almost too quiet for himself to hear. He could hear the grey slowly ease her way out of the water, his eyes remaining on the jackal. "Jackal," the word was barely a whisper from him, but the jackal turned its head in their direction as if it heard him. He froze when he met the jackal's gaze, his body freezing automatically. Death hissed and turned around, pushing her along as they ran through the water. The others must have heard their approach, because he saw their fearful looks when they rounded the corner.

"Run!" Death snarled, darting out of the stream and running ahead of them. It was still in the direction of the jackal, but there was considerable space between them. They had no other choice, Starlit Peak was in that direction. The jackal let out a howl, barking after in a mocking way. There was no way they could outrun this creature simply because of its size. He casted a glance at the grey, seeing her panic-stricken face as she looked back at him. _We can't outrun this thing, she knows it too._ His eyes narrowed as he slowed down to a stop. _I can't let it touch her._ His breaths came in heavy pants as he turned others ran behind him, each of them looking at Death as if he could save them. _For once, they expect me to be the hero here._ Death watched in fear as the jackal sprinted at them; its tongue was hanging out of its mouth, as if this was a sick game that it was clearly enjoying.

"Death," Pestilence hissed breathlessly, his body prepared to run. Death didn't even know what he was going to do, but he knew he needed to protect the grey. The pale grey tom simply looked on, seemingly calm in the midst of the chaos. In his mind, the whispers were screaming in sick joy as they were being released from their prison. The jackal let out another bark, a bone-chilling sound that made his heart stop in fright. Death closed his eyes, opening them soon after and watching the world slow down around him. The jackal moved in slow motion, he was able to see the droplets of saliva dripping from its tongue. His eyes narrowed more as he unleashed a vision of claws slashing through the creature's body. It worked, the jackal let out a howl of pain before it began whimpering. It stopped altogether, cowering down and shivering, thrashing against the pain. The vision around him swirled in a blind fury, the screams thrashing forward and twisting in his head, trying to escape and attack the others around him. They chanted and hollered cheerfully, urging the tom on.

 _Do it Death…_ _ **kill**_ _it…_

 _One more kill! One more kill! One more kill!_

 _Teach it a lesson it will_ _ **never**_ _forget..._

The vision he was witnessing was a young cat being brutally attacked by other warriors. It made his heart ache in sadness, his eyes blurring in tears, but he kept going. The cat in his vision was losing its fight, their struggles gradually slowing down. _Three… Two… One…_ Death stumbled back, panting even more and on the verge of passing out. His chest was heaving and his body trembling, his eyes wide when the jackal easily shook off the pain. A moment of silence fell upon all of them, the jackal blinking and looking around in a confused way. Death's fellow Four looked at him in surprise. The jackal wasn't dead and his vision had ended. The screams yelled angrily, their blood-thirsty voices mixing with Death's fear and shock.

This was the first creature that survived Death's power.

The jackal let out a deadly growl, lunging towards the cat that had caused it's pain. It only got so far before it's growl turned into a yowl of pain. Death had narrowed his eyes again, anger rolling off of him in waves. _Nobody gets to live against me!_ He had unleashed another vision on the jackal, it's body being covered by imaginary flames. Famine and the others backed up, the jackal recovering quicker this time. Death was gasping for his breath by this point. The screams only grew in volume. Its bark sounded like taunting laughter as it continued in its advance. The pale grey tom took a step back, shivers racking his body as he hissed, narrowing his eyes once more. _Die! Die! Die!_ The jackal let out a whine, turning into a growl as it walked through the pain. Death took a step forward, letting out a snarl and narrowing his eyes once more. The jackal was nearly nose-to-nose with the tom, closing its eyes in pain and crouching down. Both of them looked on the verge of passing out. Death could see his vision darkening, the screams overtaking his mind as he stumbled, trying to regain control. They were pulling him down, their claws digging into him and trying to tug him into the void. He knew how dangerous it was for him to obey them… how dangerous it was for him to use his power multiple times at once.

Death simply wanted to protect them. He simply wanted to be the hero for once. And now he was going to pay for it.

 _You're not a hero Death… you will_ _ **never**_ _be one because you are the villain. Always..._

The screams taunted him, laughing in pure, maniacal joy, all in unison. He only lasted a few seconds longer before he slipped into the darkness that was his mind, one thought sticking with him as he passed out.

 _It still didn't die…_

...

It has been three days.

Three days since the Gathering. Three days since the clans were thrown into a whirlwind of confusion when the Four hadn't shown up. Three days since Crowpaw last spoke with her.

Fishpaw let out a hiss when the grey furred medicine cat- Specklepool- lathered her wounds in a poultice. She had been out hunting with Sparrowpaw- mostly because Crowpaw was avoiding her- when she came across a mink. It only seem obvious to try and hunt it, only that the mink wasn't alone. She was outnumbered by the ferocious little creatures before Sparrowpaw came in to save her. Multiple cuts marred her body, but none of them were deep enough to cause serious harm. The she-cat only felt embarrassed by the whole thing. Darkthorn and some of the other warriors laughed at her, taunting her for being beaten by a creature much smaller than her.

"No serious injuries. Be careful next time when you're out hunting," she thought she saw a hint of amusement in the tom's blue eyes. The light brown she-cat hissed under her breath, bowing her head at the medicine cat and exiting the den. Sparrowpaw was lounging outside the Apprentice's den, basking in the sunlight as a cold breeze blew by. A toad was placed between his paws as he chewed slowly, almost lazily as he looked around the clearing. He turned his gaze to her, his light amber eyes glimmering in relief as he sent her a smile. Fishpaw let her eyes wander around, looking for something. It only took a few moments longer to realize she was looking for Crowpaw.

The apprentice grumbled under her breath as she began walking to Sparrowpaw, her tail lashing as she approached him. She could see the hint of amusement beneath his relief. The smaller tom curled his tail around himself, his head tilting to the side as he opened his mouth, a spark of mischief appearing in his usually kind eyes.

"Don't even think about it Sparrowpaw."

He only let out a laugh when she cut him off before he could even speak. Sparrowpaw shrugged casually, leaning his head down to rip off a piece of the toad. Fishpaw sat down beside him, her ears flat as she licked her stinging paws. The cuts caused more annoyance than pain. Once again, her eyes traveled around the clearing as the tried finding a particular dark-pelted tom. Her tail curled around her paws, a sigh escaping her lips.

"I feel like I'm being ignored here," Sparrowpaw spoke up with a chuckle beside her, "what's got you looking so upset and disappointed?"

There was a perk with this new Sparrowpaw; he was always honest now and said whatever came to his mind. He was easier to speak with in she-cat's eyes because of this. The small tom would've remained quiet most of the time, too scared to speak up whenever a cat with a personality like Fishpaw's spoke with him. Now, he talked back when he wanted to and never hesitated to say what he was thinking.

Fishpaw blinked at him, mostly in shock that she had been visibly showing that she was upset. With her ears burning from embarrassment, the she-cat narrowed her eyes at him before dropping the facade of annoyance.

"I feel like Crowpaw is avoiding me… I mean, you saw how he obviously ignored me earlier during training. He's been acting like this since the gathering and now he's almost never in camp," she found herself admitting, a frown making it's way to her face. Despite how much she tried pushing down her feelings, she had to admit that she felt _something_ towards Crowpaw. Whether it was worry or something else, she didn't know.

"Yeah, I saw that during training. Well- oh look, there he is," Sparrowpaw began before his eyes brightened. Fishpaw lifted her gaze to the camp entrance where Crowpaw was indeed walking in. He wasn't carrying any prey and his gaze was directed down to the ground as he walked. His black fur swayed with the wind that blew into the camp. Fishpaw was close to considering walking up to him, but Sparrowpaw called his name. "Hey Crowpaw!"

Fishpaw felt her fur bristle when he looked at them. His dark green eyes were half-lidded before they widened when he saw her. He stood still for a few seconds before taking in a deep breath, turning around and heading back out of camp. Fishpaw flattened her ears, a growl making it's way to her throat.

"Well, that didn't go as planned."

"No kidding."

"Just go after him then. If you keep letting him leave, then obviously he'll never come around and talk to you."

Fishpaw was about to snap at him for even suggesting it, but the small tom had a point. If she left it up to Crowpaw, he would never speak up to her first. Letting out an irritated breath, she stood up and began speed-walking after the tom that left.

…

She didn't know how long she followed Crowpaw, or to where he was going either. The black furred apprentice seemed to be walking aimlessly, his gaze wandering from the ground to the sky and back again. Fishpaw flicked her ear, trying to figure out a way to approach this. Deciding against just walking up to him, she decided a different method. _Might as well have a little fun with this._ Slipping off into the tall grass, the apprentice walked quietly, keeping the tom in her line of sight. The light brown she-cat stalked farther up ahead, hiding in the tall grass and waiting for him to walk by. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his dark-pelted figure approaching. Fishpaw leaned back slightly, springing out of her hiding spot and making Crowpaw hiss in surprise.

"Fishpaw? Why did you do that?

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Crowpaw remained quiet at her bluntness, his eyes wide as if she had caught him doing something he wasn't supposed to. His dark green eyes remained on hers before he glanced to the side, a frown replacing his surprised expression.

"I'm not avoiding you."

"You're not avoiding me? Crowpaw you haven't spoken to me since the Gathering, you always leave camp whenever I'm there, and you blatantly ignored me during training today. If you're trying to annoy me then congratulations, you've done it."

His frown deepened on his face as she spoke, his mouth opening to speak, but she cut him off again.

"You know, I thought we were getting closer after everything wrong that's happened with us. Clearly, I was wrong."

Fishpaw felt the anger that she had held in for days suddenly erupt the longer she stood there. Her jaw was clenched as she glared at the tom in front of her, waiting for him to explain.

"Okay okay, I have been avoiding you. But-But let me explain."

"I'm listening."

Crowpaw let out a sigh, a mixture of relief and worry. He seemed to be looking at anything but her; down at his paws, up to the sky, to the grass on either side of them. Fishpaw was screaming at him in her mind to just look at her. The tom shuffled the weight on her paws, a nervous expression crossing his features.

"I'm just… confused. I needed to clear my head, that's why I've been constantly out of camp. I couldn't be there with everybody looking at me and I couldn't be anywhere with you so close by."

Fishpaw couldn't stop herself from flinching at his words. _He wants space? Fine then!_ A hiss escaped her lips before she could control herself and she took a threatening step towards him, her claws unsheathing.

"You need space from me then? Fine, I'll give you space. I'm sorry for constantly worrying about you, I didn't think you'd find it annoying."

"No Fishpaw-"

"No! I totally understand Crowpaw," anger and sarcasm laced her words as she glared at him, "I'll give you the space you want."

"Can you just let me explain for once!" Crowpaw quickly stood up from his previous position, his voice raising in volume and stepping in her way. "That's not what I said!"

"But that's what you meant."

"No it isn't!"

"Then tell me Crowpaw! What is you want? Do you want me to leave?"

"I don't know!"

Both of their breathing was heavier from their yelling match, their eyes narrowed at each other. Fishpaw bared her teeth at him, and Crowpaw's fur bristled. His ears were flat against his head, her body tense. When the silence stretched between them, Fishpaw was the first to speak. She sneered at him, her eyes narrowing even more before she snorted.

"Then let me make that decision for you."

Crowpaw stepped in her way again, taking a step back as another frown formed on his face. Fishpaw growled at him, a threatening sound that would normally scare anybody enough for them to move. But not Crowpaw. She spoke in a soft voice, looking more exhausted than confrontational now.

"Move Crowpaw."

"Can you just let me explain?"

"What more is there for you to say? What is it Crowpaw? Just spit it out!"

A hiss ended her words and she met his gaze again; blue meeting dark green. Crowpaw was holding something back, she could see it in the way he hesitated with each of his words. He remained quiet again, the wind rustling the grass in their silence. With a roll of her eyes and a sigh, Fishpaw tried walking again. Once more, Crowpaw stopped her.

"If you aren't going to tell me, then I should go back to camp. Don't you trust me Crowpaw?"

"I do trust you! More than anybody!"

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"Because… I don't know how."

"Just say it Crowpaw, how hard is that?"

Crowpaw let out a low growl, shaking his head quickly. "It's not something that should be said so casually."

Fishpaw let out a sigh, her eyes closing as she lowered her head. She shook her head slowly, her claws digging into the ground. This was not how she had planned to reunite with Crowpaw.

"If you aren't going to tell me, then I have no business being here. Goodbye Crowpaw."

Finally, Fishpaw was able to step around Crowpaw, taking advantage at his momentary shock. She set off at a brisk walk, her eyes narrowed dangerously and sending a smoldering glare at whatever crossed her path. She only froze when she heard the black furred tom behind her whisper something incomprehensible. The light brown she-cat stopped, looking behind her shoulder with a growl.

"What?"

Again, he whispered incoherently. Slowly, the she-cat turned around and took a couple of steps forward, tilting her head towards him.

"Speak up Crowpaw."

"I…" he raised his head, the words catching at the tip of his tongue. He had stopped himself again, a worried expression entering his eyes. It was clear he wasn't going to say it again. The she-cat growled under her breath, turning back around and setting off once more. She made it farther this time when the tom finally spoke up. "Wait Fishpaw!"

"What Crowpaw?" She spun around, her eyes narrowed at him as she held herself back from lunging at him.

"I… I…" Crowpaw stuttered, his body shaking slightly, as if it was also yelling at him to spill it.

"Just say it Crowpaw!"

"I like you!"

Fishpaw froze, the growl that had been rumbling through her throat abruptly stopping as well. She stared at him, her eyes widening slightly. _I must've misheard him…_

"What did you say?" she spoke softly in disbelief.

"I. Like. You. I've been avoiding you because I-I can't think straight when you're next to me. I like you Fishpaw, I-I wanted to tell you but… I-I didn't know how to tell you because I wanted it t-to be perfect." As he stuttered over his words, he was slowly padding towards her. Fishpaw felt her smile slowly grow the more he looked nervous. Crowpaw was never one to be nervous, especially around her. He was right in front of her now, his uneven breathing fanning over her ears. Crowpaw looked down at her, meeting her gaze bashfully.

"You like me?"

"I like you," Crowpaw said softly now, his voice firm. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Fishpaw closed her eyes, nuzzling him with a purr escaping her lips. He nuzzled her back, showering her face in small licks. She leaned forward, purring as he licked her neck as well, whispering into his ear and forgetting about the world around them.

"I like you too Crowpaw."

…

 _ **A/N: I'm done, hooray! Idk, how I feel about this chapter, I had to change it like twice and still don't like it. Ehh, it's got it's good parts. What did you guys think?**_

 _ **QOTD:**_ _So, the apprentices are almost done training *hint hint* so today's question of the day is:_ _ **What are some good warrior names for the apprentices? (Crowpaw, Fishpaw, Sparrowpaw, Shellpaw, etc.)**_ _I need names for all of the apprentices, so if you have any good suggestions, feel free to leave them in a review._

 _Also, what do you think Death's story is?_ _Answer both (or one) in a review or feel free to pm me._

 _ **If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to take extra care in the next update.**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	21. Chapter 20: Don't Give Up

_**A/N: Hello everybody! Welcome back to another chapter of Armageddon, hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _jimmy jim_ _**and**_ _Wrenfeather213_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **RandomWarriorThatLikesStuff-**_ _Well, Crowpaw only hated Fishpaw because she was mean to Silverpaw at the time. Besides, you'll never know if it'll last forever. The next gathering won't be for a while, but yeah you can imagine how the clans are taking it. Nice warrior names btw._

 _ **7Annabelle43-**_ _Nice names!_

 _ **Starrysong likes Snowstorms-**_ _I thought it was only fair for Fish and Crow to get together now that Silver and Death have. Nice names, I have a lot of decisions to choose from._

 _ **Forgiven4Life-**_ _Aww thanks and hey it's okay, we all get busy every once in awhile. Good warrior names, I'll have to take everything into consideration, but their warrior ceremonies will be soon._

 _ **TheFanfictionMaster-**_ _Huh that's weird but hey it's okay. Well, we'll see what ends up happening in terms of the ships XD. Thanks and you'll get your answer soon enough._

 _ **DisasteroftheDivine-**_ _Thanks and nice names btw._

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed/followed/ or adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**_

…

 _ **Season of Death**_

…

Fear. That was all that coursed through the veins of the young grey as she ran beside Pestilence. The unconscious, pale grey tom known as Death was draped across the white furred tom's back. After Death blacked out, Famine and War distracted the jackal, leading it away as her and Pestilence ran off. The sun had rapidly fallen, being replaced by the bright moon. The duo slowed down to a stop, Pestilence collapsing and Death rolling off of him. Silvermist stood beside the collapsed tom, trying to catch her breath as she surveyed the area. Not much had changed- all she could see was endless amounts of land covered in unforgivable sand. Her body shook with exertion as she sat down, her stomach clenching in hunger and mouth drying quickly. The run had made the trip to the stream completely useless. Silvermist looked to her side at Pestilence, who was more out of breath than her considering he had to carry Death. The pale grey tom was on his side, his flanks looking like they were barely moving from the distance she was at. Her heart clenched in worry, tears threatening to rise and spill. What would happen if he died? Was it possible for him _to_ die?

"We need… to keep… moving," Pestilence said between pants beside her, grunting under his breath as he pulled himself up. Silvermist looked back to him. As much as she was worried for Death's condition, she was also worried for what happened to War and Famine. _What if that thing ate them and is coming after us?_ "Come on Stella… we need to keep going."

Silvermist cleared her parched throat, lifting herself up and stepping over to Death. Each step she took now sent a wave of pain through her paws and up her legs. She hesitated by him, looking down at his chest and flanks. _He's still breathing._ "He's still alive Pestilence."

"I know," the white tom grunted as he maneuvered Death back onto his back, "that's why I'm still carrying him." Pestilence gritted his teeth as he began moving, a fresh breeze blowing by. It was now going to become cold in the valley. Already, the small breeze made the young grey shiver. Death seemed lifeless when he was draped limply across Pestilence's back, his head bobbing with each step the white tom took. The duo traveled up a small hill, grunting and groaning in exertion as they struggled to walk. Once they reached the top, Silvermist looked around hopefully.

Nothing but an endless expanse of sand.

Her ears flattened against her head as she took a step to go down. Silvermist gasped when Pestilence let out a huff, slipping because of the sand and rolling down the hill with a hiss of pain. The young grey ran down after him, her body slowly becoming numb to the constant displeasure. Pestilence made no move to stand as he laid at the bottom of the hill. Death was a few tail-lengths away, having been tossed off when the white tom slipped. The young grey crouched beside Pestilence, watching in concern as the tom struggled to sit up. With a frown, she placed a paw on his shoulder, gently pushing him back down. In response, the white tom snarled up at her, but she held her ground.

"We need to rest Pestilence."

"No! We need to keep going. We'll die out here Stella. We can't give up."

"You'll die if you keep pushing yourself like this Pestilence. Please."

That seemed to snap the tom out. He let out a heavy sigh, letting his head fall to the ground in defeat. A frown was etched onto his face, but he ignored her and sent a glance up towards the dark sky. Silvermist offered a small, sheepish smile before wandering over to Death. She walked around him to see his face, his eyes remaining closed and his nose moving slightly with each soft inhale. Glancing up, the young grey saw Pestilence quickly falling asleep. The white tom stretched his body out against the uncomfortable ground, grumbling something under his breath as he settled in deeper, his eyes closing. He murmured something incoherent under his breath as his body relaxed slowly. Silvermist took this time to look up to the sky.

Twice she had heard a voice in her head; one while she was taken in The City and another a day before they had entered the Valley of the Dead. Now, she stared up hopefully at the moon, the light it gave off almost blinding in the darkness. She bit her lip, begging in her mind for that voice. Some sort of sign. Anything to let her know that they were going to be okay. That they were going to live.

Nothing.

Silvermist let out a small growl, her hopeful expression turning into a disappointed glare. She felt foolish for even trying it. Boredly, the she-cat let out a small breath of air, watching as it crystallized in the cold atmosphere and blew away with the breeze. She stepped around Death once more, gripping his scruff gently and pulling him- well, trying to at least- over to Pestilence. Once the tom was close enough for their fur to brush, Silvermist stepped back around and sat beside him. She placed her tail over the tom's side, focusing her attention on it as it moved slowly.

He was alive, but for how long? The young grey's thoughts ran rampant, thinking about only the worst things that could happen. _He could freeze to death overnight… or his body could just give up on him._ These thoughts brought tears to her eyes and she let them fall, knowing that no one else was around to see her. Pestilence was asleep and Death was unconscious. _Or slowly dying._

She laid on her stomach beside him, keeping her head up as she stared at his emotionless face, begging to see some sort of sign that he was okay. The she-cat pressed herself closer to him when another cold breeze blew by, snuggling next to him to provide the warmth he needed. Silvermist pressed her nose against his shoulder, feeling him shivering slightly against the bitter wind. _What if I wake up and he isn't moving at all?_ For now, she could feel some sort of heat coming from him, a telltale sign that he was still alive. That he was still fighting. She took in a deep breath, his comforting scent washing over her. Only recently had his scent brought her hope instead of fear, contentment instead of anger. Safety instead of danger. Even through this, it wasn't comforting enough to stop the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Please Death," she whispered shakily against his shoulder, "please wake up. You need to keep fighting. Please… please don't give up." Her breaths came in unsteadily. A sob hit her throat and before she knew it, she was weeping against him as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake up Pestilence. The young grey rested her forehead against his shoulder, her eyes closed. Silvermist finally decided to curl up next to him, her forehead now resting against his chest. This close, she could faintly hear his heart beating. She gritted her teeth together, knowing that there was absolutely nothing she could do to save him. It was up to him now. As she began drifting to sleep, another breeze blew by, causing her to shiver but bringing along the hope she needed.

" _Don't give up…"_

...

"It is still following us."

War huffed as he padded beside Famine, both of their breaths coming in raggedly and bodies

shivering against the cold. The jackal was a short distance away, walking slowly but keeping up with the two toms. War tossed a disdainful look at the creature, growling breathlessly as his claws shoveled against the sand. The red brown tom could feel himself slowing down the farther they walked, a limp forming on his hind leg where the jackal had managed to bite him. He thought nothing of it when it happened, he hadn't felt it. The pain came slowly, first a burning feeling, followed by stinging and throbbing. The fact that the jackal was still trailing them didn't help either. There was only one reason it was still there.

It knew they were going to die sooner rather than later the longer they walked.

War's chest ached and his ears rang as he walked, his breaths coming in more and more heavily and his eyelids feeling heavy with exhaustion. Panic had set in a while ago when he found out it was still following them. Now, he was expecting the jackal to be there when he looked back every once in awhile. The tom sported bite wounds to his back leg and shoulder, both of them still trickling with blood and darkening the fur around it. His entire right side was throbbing since he had been thrown off the jackal. War had landed incorrectly and there was a constant, sharp pain at his side with each inhale. Famine wasn't doing any better.

One of his golden brown eyes was closed, the jackal had scratched that one. Whether or not the tom would become blind was in the back of War's mind. _We have to see if we can survive this first._ Famine's scruff was bleeding as well, since the jackal had dragged him across the ground roughly. War knew the tom was stumbling because the jackal had slammed it's paws on the black tom's stomach. The night continued on with the two of them stumbling into each other more often than not. The jackal would let out small yips from behind them every once in awhile, earning a sharp glare from the red brown tom.

"It is playing with us, mocking us," War seethed in anger, pausing momentarily and turning to face the jackal. The creature stopped walking, it's ears perking up and head raising. It remained frozen the longer War stared at it, like a predator that had been spotted by its prey. War only turned back when Famine nudged him gently, urging the tom on as they continued. To where they were going, they didn't know. _At least Stella and the others are at a safe distance._

Twice the toms had tried circling around the jackal, and twice they were sent running again when the creature charged. So they continued walking in a straight line, to the right instead of straight ahead. They would never reach Starlit Peak this way. _I do not even know if we can get out of the valley this way._ War just hoped that no other predator would show up. There was no way they would be able to fight or escape from two predators. War glanced in Famine's direction, watching as the tom's once determined expression turned desperate. _He knows there is no way out of this._ The red brown tom closed his eyes momentarily, his fur brushing against Famine's as they padded along.

 _Luna… if you could here me… please help._

War opened his eyes, looking up towards the moon above his head. Out of the four, War was always the one to believe in Luna the most. Death despised her, for a reason the red brown tom didn't know. Pestilence and Famine believed in her, but not as fiercely as War. The tom knew that if anybody could save them, it would have to be Luna. His disappointment rose when nothing happened. The wind blew by more often, causing the duo to have chills racking their weakened body. They were both close to collapsing. Another yip from the jackal made them speed up again. The silence between them was unbearable, almost as unbearable as the thought of quitting. War's hope was slowly dwindling as the pain increased in his wounds. He wanted nothing more than to fall to the ground and let the jackal win.

"We cannot give up," his own voice startled the red brown tom. It came out raspy, almost a whisper in the wind. It was something the leader-like tom wasn't used to. He sounded _weak_. Clearing his throat, the tom repeated himself to Famine. The black tom simply glanced at him, nodding ever-so-slightly in response. War glanced back again at the jackal, watching as it casually groomed itself a few meters back. There was no way they could outrun the creature in their state. Even when they weren't injured they couldn't outrun it. There had to be _something_ he could do.

As if in response, another breeze blew by, but it brought something else. A sound, far off in the distance but coming nearer. A howl. At that moment, all of them froze; War, Famine, and the jackal. Famine looked around desperately, his single eye widening when he saw something in the distance. War spared a glance at the jackal behind them before looking ahead of him. Up ahead was another shape. It was becoming clearer by the second the closer it got. A gasp escaped the tom's lips when he saw what it was.

A second jackal.

While the first had brown fur that resembled the sand, this one had black fur that resembled the night sky. The first had brown eyes, while this one had a dark green. It approached them almost at a trot, but War had seen how the long legs of the creature allowed it to cover more ground. It was walking at a brisk pace, it's ears perking as it stopped when it saw them. A tense silence stretched between them, War and Famine holding their breaths, as if breathing would disturb the creature and make it snap at them. It's gaze traveled over the two toms before flicking back at the jackal behind them. An idea formed in War's mind.

He glanced behind his shoulder again, watching as the first jackal flattened its ears. He looked back at the second, watching it raise its head higher in the form of a challenge. This was their escape. Famine turned his head to War as well, getting the hint at what he was about to do. If this was their only chance at escape, the red brown tom had to do it.

War had to use his powers.

Clenching his teeth, the tom sent a sorrowful glance up at the moon. _Luna, if this is the message you sent, then I will fulfill your wishes. Thank you for letting me save us._

"When I use it, you run in the direction of Starlit Peak," War whispered to Famine, tilting his head slightly in the direction he should go. Famine gave him a desperate look, shaking his head quickly. War pulled his lips back slightly, growling out lowly. "You have to do that Famine. I will be fine and I will join you as quickly as I can. You know how my power works."

Famine opened his mouth, as if to speak, before he closed it and moved his shoulders in the motion of a sigh. The black tom gently pressed his nose to War's unwounded shoulder, giving the tom a slow nod. War returned it before turning to face the jackal behind them.

The tom narrowed his eyes, his pupils becoming a very thin slit. Something clicked in his mind, at least, that's what it felt like to him. An unbelievable amount of anger entered the tom's system, a deadly snarl escaping his lips and his body shivering as he held himself still. War's bones felt like they were compressing together, to the point where they felt like they would snap. His fur stood on edge as his vision blurred in a red haze. The jackal he was staring at let out a growl soon after, their pupils dilating to nearly cover the brown in them. It let out a bark, saliva dripping from the creature's jaws as it charged forward. War could faintly hear Famine running off as he stepped back, making a clear pathway for the other jackal.

The tom directed his gaze to the black jackal, repeating the process as he had done to the first. His red in his vision blinded him to the point where he could only make out blurry figures. _Kill each other. Fight to the death. See who comes out on top._ Before long, the two jackals met head on, tearing into each other viciously and without a moment of hesitation. Their cries of pain were drowned out by their barks and snarls of bloodthirst. War felt his body yearning to go join the fight, his mind urging him on. _Prove yourself War, do not stand around and make yourself look weaker compared to those two._

War held his place, keeping himself planted by digging his claws into the loose sand. The sounds of battle continued on as each of the jackals desperately tried to kill the other. Their howls echoed eerily in the air, a sound that made the tom's skin crawl in sick pleasure. _Kill each other! Kill each other! Fight!_ War didn't know he was crying until the noises stopped, silence filling their place. The red in his eyes slowly faded away until his vision cleared. In front of him were the two bodies of the jackals, laying in a pile of fur with their teeth connected at each other's throats.

The leader had a flashback to his final battle.

 _Bodies littered the clearing… cats at one another's throats… blood spilling from their opened wounds._

 _I was the only one left._ War stared at the lifeless jackals with a frown, another tear falling as he closed his eyes at the memories. _I caused so much pain… so much death. I did not deserve a second chance._

" _Don't give up…"_

War opened his eyes, his gaze directing up towards the moon again. A tight smile marked his face as he turned around, keeping his eyes trained ahead as he walked away from the bodies.

 _Thank you Luna._

The tom only blew out a shaky breath, his past threatening to haunt him as he saw his vision blurring randomly. He knew he would lose control soon, but he had to find Famine and the others.

 _They would understand… they are the only ones who understand._

 _We have come this far… we cannot give up now._

…

 _ **A/N: Woo finally it's done. Idk what it was, I was struggling a bit writing this chapter. I wasn't feeling that good today and I even debated if I shouldn't write today. But hey, here I am. So, so far, we have seen Death's and War's powers.**_

 _ **QOTD:**_ _What do you think of War's powers? Also, what do you think is Death's story? Leave an answer to both (or one) in a review or feel free to pm me._

 _ **If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to take extra care in the next update.**_

 _ **Please review/favorite/ or add this story to your favorite's list!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	22. Chapter 21: Suffer

_**A/N: I should just stop with the apologies and just give you guys the long-awaited chapter that you've been expecting.**_

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, or added this story as a favorite while I was away.**_

 _ **Note: this chapter tells a HUGE part of Death's story. Pay close attention.**_

 _ ***More detail on my absence and upcoming uploads at the end of the chapter***_

 _ **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**_

…

 _ **Season of Death**_

…

When he was young, the dark never scared him. Quite the opposite actually: it enticed him. The forest he had lived in seemed even more mystifying in the dark. Night brought along the opportunity to test his abilities in the ultimate challenge. He had always thought about the struggles that came with someone who was blind, like his brother. Whenever night came around, he would always add a little extra challenge to his routine. Closing his eyes one night. Traveling through the trees the other. Walking without making a sound or disturbing the undergrowth. Night was his friend. He would walk into it without a moment's hesitation, awed by the beauty of it.

Now, however, Death is terrified of it. Now, the darkness isn't as welcoming as it used to be. With it comes the monsters that he can't see, that he is unable to fight. How could he love something so dangerous?

And that is just where the voices in his head sent him.

The pale grey tom wandered on and on with no end. How long had it been since he passed out? A day? Four? An hour? It felt like an eternity since he saw the others. The tom felt a pressure in his chest increasing with each passing minute. Was he supposed to find a way out of here before he ran out of time? _The question is: where exactly_ _ **is**_ _the way out?_

It only took a while for Death to realize what exactly he was walking in. A forest. The tom tilted his head up, only being able to see a short distance in front of him. He finally slowed down to a stop, getting more and more frustrated. "Everything looks the same."

Death closed his eyes momentarily, willing his senses to reach out and grasp onto anything. Anything at all. He could feel his pelt prickling as the surrounding whispers rose, taunting him to keep moving forward, to keep wandering.

 _Why'd you stop Death? Scared of the dark?_

 _Keep going! You're almost there. Trust us!_

"Why should I trust you?" Death growled out, his eyes opening as he glared around the area. The taunting voices shifted into a cynical laughter at his anger. Death awaited their response with narrowed eyes, his tail lashing against the ground.

 _Go right…_

"What?" Death blinked in surprise. He definitely wasn't expecting a serious answer from them. With hesitation, the pale grey tom stood up and proceeded walking right. What if they were leading him farther away from his destination? Wherever that was. Death felt the dull ache in his paws the longer he walked without the voices guiding him. How much longer could he keep this up? All thoughts of the Grey and the others left his mind. All he wanted was to be out. The shadows seemed to grow darker as he continued, a thin fog appearing and reaching his chest. It was strange: Death could clearly see it, but he couldn't feel the moisture that would've come with it.

 _Keep going Death…_

The pale grey tom suddenly froze. This wasn't the voices he was familiar with. In fact, it wasn't multiple voices, but one. One that was loud and clear. So clear that it almost sounded like the speaker was right next to him. Death whipped around, looking into the darkness with wide eyes. It couldn't be. Was that why the voices were so quiet just now?

 _I said keep going! Are you going to disappoint me again Death?_

"But I-"

 _Go!_

At that, Death took off running blindly through the forest. His panic began rising, along with the memories that he tried to push down long ago. The tom could see a clearing just up ahead. With a burst of speed, he barreled through the undergrowth and out into the open. A dull light illuminated the impenetrable darkness behind and around him. The tom felt a sudden chill pass through him and only turned around to see a sight all too familiar for him. It was himself, a slightly younger version, walking to the edge of the rock platform he stood on. Below it was a terrifying drop to a ravine, and on the other side was another forest. Death watched, holding his breath as his past self walked closer and closer to the edge.

His younger version stood at the tip of the rock, not a trace of fear present in his posture or face. He was brave, confident, and foolish. He even looked different: with blue-grey fur instead of pale grey, dark green eyes with only a trace of yellow, and white on his paws and chest. Death knew what- or more like _who_ \- was coming. Even though he pushed down this specific memory so long ago, he could still remember every second of it. The darkness surrounding the area cleared up, manifesting into a strikingly similar version of the place in his memory. Small white dots appeared overhead, taking the place of a night sky. The trees became even clearer, and the loose rocks underneath him felt surreal. Death closed his eyes, gritting his teeth and choking back a sob. _This isn't real. Just a memory. Just a memory._

 _But it was real before…_

"So you've come again. I'm starting to feel like you're stalking me. While I'm truly flattered, I'm starting to get really annoyed."

Death opened his eyes when his younger self spoke. His past self was sat casually at the edge of the rocks, his head turned so he could slightly see behind him. The pale grey tom blinked and looked at who else was there now.

"This is the final chance I'm giving you."

"I don't want to join you on your little treasure hunt," his past self twisted around, snarling and narrowing his eyes, "you could do this on your own without me. I know others who are willing to go with you, but not me. Leave me alone Luna."

The she-cat was sat a few feet away, her tail neatly curled around her paws as she stared at him with a frown. Death felt his heart beating quicker, silently telling his past self to shut up and join her.

"You're refusing again?"

Luna's beauty and grace didn't faze his younger version as the tom began chuckling bitterly at her response. Death watched on in silence, feeling a sense of dread wash over him.

"I don't need to join you. I'm finally happy. I have everything I ever wanted and more. Why would I want to leave all that just to search for someone who clearly doesn't want to be found? I worked hard to get where I am; nobody- not you or anybody else- is going to take this away from me."

Death looked between himself and Luna, watching for a reaction from either of them. A flaw in his memory. Something to make this seem less real. He counted down to the second when Luna began speaking again.

"Have you forgotten that I was the one to bring you your happiness?"

"Yeah, once. Everything else I did on my own."

"I could easily take all of this away from you."

"What can you do? Kill me?" his younger self chuckled with a bitter smile on his face, "everyone including you knows that I am _not_ afraid of death."

At this, Death flinched and Luna chuckled. The she-cat elegantly stood up, seemingly floating over to him. The tom remained standing, his ears flat and his tail lashing. Luna stood a whisker-length away, a sinister look sparking in her beautiful eyes.

"Oh," she said, "I'm _not_ going to kill you." She took a step closer, her muzzle close to his ear.

"I'm going to make you _suffer_. Make you regret your decision every second of your life until you're begging me to let you join. It will continue for as long as it needs to. And it will all be your fault, Stormbringer."

Death felt all the heat in his body wash away, replaced a cold chill, as Luna said his real name. The pale grey tom watched in horror as Luna simply took a step back, turning around and whisking her tail across his past self's face. Stormbringer hissed softly, but a hint of worry entered his challenging face.

"What are you talking about Luna?" He growled and took a step to follow her as she began padding away, "what will be my fault? Luna!"

Death felt his throat tightening as Luna walked away, eventually fading into the trees and out of sight. Stormbringer forced out a snort, shaking his head as he turned back around. Death could feel his past self's worry emanating from him as he contemplated on what Luna had said. _What exactly did she mean?_ The blue-grey tom laid against the ground, letting out a huff of breath as he lounged at the edge.

"You're an idiot," Death said out loud, watching Stormbringer carefully. The blue-grey tom was painfully unaware of what was to come. The pale grey Four already knew what Luna was capable of. Absolute suffering.

As if brought by his silent thoughts, a cold wind blew from within the forest behind the two. Stormbringer lifted his head curiously, tilting his head in confusion. With the wind came the voices Death was all too familiar with. Stormbringer shot to his feet, flattening his ears as the never-ending onslaught and torture began. Death gritted his teeth, remembering every second of this moment and how it felt. His past self seemed to be in pain as he sprawled against the ground, desperately trying to shut out the voices trying to enter his head. It felt strange in the spur of the moment, but even more painful than anything he had ever felt before.

When the wind ceased to blow, Death remembered hearing the whirlwind of voices in his head. Even now, the pale grey tom could still hear them and what they had said when they first entered his head.

 _We're going to bring you nothing but the agony that you deserve; bringer of Death._

The pale grey tom then turned his head to see the shadows at the edge of the forest shifting and changing into a familiar figure. A fox made from the shadows stepped out, it's eyes a blazing red as it stalked closer to Stormbringer. The blue-grey tom could only lift his pain-filled expression to look up at the fox. In those times, foxes were the one creature the clan cats could never compete with for food and territory. In those times, foxes were also known by many as the bringers of death.

The pale grey Four knew why Luna had specifically made a fox appear instead of something else. She wanted him to know that he would become nothing more than what a fox was known for. Death. The tom could feel the fear emanating from his past self as he struggled to his paws.

"Is this all you could do? Make some voices appear in my head and make a shadowy fox appear?" Stormbringer spoke through gritted teeth, speaking louder than the voices in his head, "I already told you! I'm not afraid of death, Luna!"

The fox simply tilted its head at him, an eery glint appeared in it's eyes as it did this. It lifted its head to the sky and let out a bone-chilling howl, similar to the howl Death heard the jackal make back in the Valley of the Dead. At that moment, a yowl came from the opposite side of the ravine. One that made Death jump and Stormbringer whip around.

A figure ran in the distance, one that approached them from the other side. Death glanced back at the shadowy fox, watching as it began backing up into the forest. Stormbringer rushed forward, as close to the edge as he could get without falling off, and called to the first victim of Luna's rampage.

Ryestorm: Stormbringer's blind brother.

The tan colored tom ran as fast as he could, but from what, Death and his past self couldn't see.

"Ryestorm!" Stormbringer called out as he quickly scanned his surroundings to try and find a way over there, simultaneously trying to ignore the increased volume of the voices in his head. Death only watched as his past self struggled to keep his composure as well as fighting off the blind torture of the voices. "Ryestorm! I'm coming!"

The voices in Death's head rushed around him, yelling in their sickening joy as they had done so many times after this moment. Stormbringer stumbled before he attempted to jump on the other side, feeling the lightheadedness that came with the sudden volume of the voices. Death watched with tears in his eyes as Ryestorm ran as fast as he could, stumbling over branches in his way. What his brother had been doing out in the forest in the first place would always remain a mystery to the pale grey tom.

Just when Stormbringer was about to jump, the shadowy fox from before pulled him back, tossing him further away from the edge. Death could hear his past self struggling to get past the fox as he watched his brother continue to run. The blind tom only made it a short distance further before he was pinned down by the invisible figure he was running away from. The tan furred tom was pinned on his side, facing towards Death and his past self. The pale grey tom glanced behind himself to see Stormbringer pinned as well, similarly to how his brother was. The blue-grey tom could only yell and struggle against the grip of the fox as he was forced to watch his brother be massacred.

Death's breathing turned rapid as he squeezed his eyes shut, turning his back to the scene as his brother continued screaming. The blood-curdling noise he was so used to chilled him to the bone when he knew who it was coming from. The pale grey tom gritted his teeth together, his ears flattening as the combined volume of yelling became too much. Between the voices in his head, Stormbringer's desperate pleas, and Ryestorm's cries of agony; all of Death's unwanted memories came rushing back.

"Ryestorm no!"

Death let out a growl as he began sprinting away from his memory. The pale grey tom ran through the forest, his eyes squeezed tightly as he desperately tried to ignore the sudden onslaught the voices put him through.

 _Do you see what you caused Death?_

 _You didn't even try to warn him! Didn't even give him a chance to escape! You just watched it happen!_

 _This would've never happened if you had just followed Luna. Do you see what you've done?_

 _You killed your brother!_

Death only slowed down to a stop when he ran out of breath, his vision blurring with tears as the voices rushed forward: both in his head and around him. The wind blew from behind him, ruffling up his fur and pushing him forward. The pale grey tom ducked his head, letting out a yell to try and outmatch the volume of the voices. When he did this, they merely laughed tauntingly.

 _Try all you want, you could never get rid of us! We are a part of you! We_ _ **are**_ _you!_

The Four watched as the forest scenery around him suddenly faded into darkness, with only a small clearing of faint light shining where he stood. The wind picked up as well, causing him to stumble as it blew in a whirlwind directly outside the small circle of light. Death watched multiple, red-eyed figures appearing and disappearing in the darkness outside of the circle. Only one stepped into the light.

A shadowy fox.

Death backed up slightly out of fear, hissing as the fox got bigger, towering over him. It looked more like an actual fox than an apparition of one. It had a sinister grin on it's face, displaying it's wickedly sharp teeth to the tom. Death's breaths became shallower the more the fox grew in size. Out of anger and fear, the tom yelled at the creature.

"I already told you! I'm not afraid of a shadowy fox!"

"Oh? You're not afraid you say?"

Death blinked in horror when the voices he has heard for forever came out of the fox when it spoke. The shadowy fox let out a laugh so similar to the combined laugh of the voices.

"Well then… let me change into something you're most afraid of," the fox took a small step forward, a glint appearing in it's eyes, "take a guess Death!"

The wind blew even harder around them as the shadow began shifting again. Death tried to control his rapid breathing when the figure became smaller, exactly to his size. Only when the shadows began taking form did Death understand what they were changing to. Or, more like _who_ they were changing to.

The shadows began changing color, from solid black to blue-grey. The sinister red shifted into a dark green with a yellow ring around its pupil. Its paws and chest sprouted white fur as the figure solidified. The figure, now in solid form, lifted it's head and gave Death the same grin the fox gave him.

"Are you proud of us Death? We know who you're most afraid of!"

"I'm not afraid of myself," Death spat, though he knew deep down, that they were right.

"Stormbringer, do not lie to yourself! You are most afraid of who you used to be! What you were capable of! Who started this endless torture of yours… you are most afraid of yourself Death."

Death eyed his past self, looking away a few moments later to block out the memories that came with it. Stormbringer simply let out a taunting laugh, casually sitting down and looking at himself.

"Got it hand it to myself, I think I got the look down."

"Who are you anyways?"

"Idiot, I am you Death."

"I can see that, but who are you really?"

"I. Am. You. We are one. I am a part of you, and no matter what you do, I will _always_ be a part of you. I am here to remind you of what you caused, of all the damage you have caused. Of all the death you brought upon those close to you."

"I didn't do it though. It was all Luna's doing. I didn't touch any of them and even you know that."

"She only did that for the decision that you made Death. In the end, it will _always_ be your fault. You deny it because you can't stand the fact that it's true. Can you?"

Death remained silent at that, narrowing his eyes at his copy. He was about to leap at Stormbringer, but something clicked in his mind. He shook his head slightly, feeling a bitter smile appear on his face.

"No. None of this was my fault. It's all of Luna's doing. And I'm going to make her pay."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that. Do tell, do tell," Stormbringer spoke mischievously, a dangerous glint appearing in his eyes. His voice was similar to Death's, but there were instances where the mixture of voices became obvious.

"The only way I'm going to be able to make her pay is if you let me out of this place. I'm sure both of us can agree that she deserves to feel the same amount of suffering that she put me through by placing you with me."

"Trust me, I like you just as much as you like me," Stormbringer chuckled, the voices became muffled together, "alright. I'll let you out of here. But only if you take me with you."

Death tilted his head slightly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Stormbringer didn't answer him, just simply laughed again and lunged at Death. The pale grey tom had no time to react or dodge. He simply closed his eyes and ducked his head as Stormbringer attacked. A blinding light appeared behind his vision, and the usual scorning voices were surprisingly warm and welcoming.

 _Hurry along Death. The sooner we get out of here… the sooner we can get our revenge on Luna._

Death vowed, from this moment on, that no matter what happened… he would make Luna suffer just as much as she made him suffer. And he _would_ make her suffer.

…

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! I know, I know. It's been like a billion years since I last uploaded and I always make excuses as to why I go on these hiatuses. Regardless, I was getting the sudden urge to come back to this story after stumbling across the last chapter again. The idea for this chapter just came out of nowhere, so I thought that I should write it down. This chapter goes a lot into detail of what happened to Death and exactly what Luna did to him to make him hate her so much. Also, Death's warrior name is revealed at last! What do you guys think of his name: Stormbringer? And yes, the rest of the Four also have their own warrior names. I've noticed, though, that I have gone into so much detail regarding Death. After this, I'll probably go into detail of the other's stories.**_

 _ **QOTD:**_ _Out of the three: Pestilence, Famine, or War, whose story are you more interested in reading?_

 _ **If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to take extra care in the next update.**_

 _ **Please review/favorite/ or add this story to your favorite's list!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	23. Chapter 22: Avaz

_**A/N: Hey Guys! So in case you haven't noticed, updates will be every other week instead of every week. This is simply because of the last couple of weeks of school are going to be pretty stressful. In other news, I took my Ap English Language and Composition exam on Wednesday and I'm still pretty tired. So there's that.**_

 _ **Anyways, thanks to**_ _Crowfeather911_ _ **for following this story.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Jaguarstar-**_ _It's great to be back XD and it's a mystery to me why Famine is so popular lol._

 _ **TheFanfictionMaster-**_ _Yup, I wanted to get that out there before it slipped my mind, I'll see what I could do with Famine's story and where to put it in._

 _ **DisasteroftheDivine-**_ _I think it's settled that Famine's story is coming next, not right now though. Most likely in the next chapter._

 _ **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**_

…

 _ **Season of Death**_

…

The young grey had never been so tired before in her life. As Pestilence and her continued trekking the valley's terrain, they only stopped for short breaks and to make sure that Death was still breathing. Thankfully, he was. Silvermist would feel her heart beat faster every time they stopped to check on him. What if he wasn't breathing the next time they checked? Along with an overwhelming sense of worry, the young grey and Pestilence were victims of the valley's torture. Hallucinations were one of them. Dehydration didn't aid them in fighting against the illusions of the valley. More than once they thought they saw jackals in the distance, singing their eerie and mournful songs. A couple of times, they saw their own shadows take form in front of their eyes, calling to them in a whispery voice. Pestilence claimed on seeing War and Famine a few feet away, yelling at them and looking healthier than they last looked before the jackal came. Silvermist didn't know how much longer they could keep this up.

"I don't know if I'm hallucinating again, but I see… trees?"

The young grey was brought out of her thoughts when the white furred tom beside her spoke up. His voice was a mere whisper against the roaring wind. Her own voice matched the raspiness in his. Following his gaze, the grey expected to see nothing but more sand dunes in front of them. Instead, to her utter amazement, she saw the green of leaves from a tree, and it looked more like a forest than anything else. Were they at the end of the valley?

"I see it too," the two of them paused momentarily, glancing at each other. Certainly, it had to be real if both of them were able to see it. In their previous hallucinations, only one of them would see something at different times. So either this was a very strong hallucination, or it really was trees they were seeing.

"Only one way to find out," the young grey murmured and began walking towards the trees. The sun was beginning to set, and if they didn't find some sort of shelter soon, they would be stuck out in the freezing temperatures of the night once more. Pestilence followed wordlessly, looking as exhausted as the grey felt. How long had they been traveling without War or Famine? Without the two there, Silvermist was always second-guessing Pestilence's and her decisions. _It didn't hurt to simply look, did it?_

The closer the duo got, the quicker they walked. The unmistakable moist scent of water was wafting in the air, and it grew stronger as they drew near. They arrived at the borderline a few seconds after, hesitating slightly. Pestilence was the first to take a step forward, letting out a gasp as the short grass in front of them scratched at his paws.

"It's real," the white tom said and quickly began heading through the bushes. The young grey followed close behind, feeling a smile appear on her lips when she felt the grass. Compared to the uncomfortable grains of sand, the grass felt soft and heavenly. Silvermist looked around, amazed at the dark green shade of the leaves and grass. There was not only plant life in the barren valley, but it was alive and thriving. And wherever there was green grass and trees, there was always a water source.

"Stella! Come quick!"

She hadn't realized that she had stopped while observing the surrounding plant life. The young grey trotted forward, breaking through the bushes ahead of her and letting out a gasp in surprise. The trees extended farther than she could see, forming a circle around a very large pool of water. The trees casted shadows on the ground below them and the water looked as clean and as beautiful as ever. Instantly, the two travelers went to the water's edge, lapping at it feverishly. Pestilence had settled Death down in the shade of one of the trees.

The young grey closed her eyes as the cool water slipped down her parched throat, energizing her more than a good night's rest ever could. The only word that could describe the feeling was magical. Beside her, Pestilence gasped, out of breath as he chugged at the water before wading inside of it. The grey sat in the shallow side of the water as Pestilence dove underneath, laughing and splashing the water whenever he resurfaced. The grey smiled to herself, chuckling slightly in relief. It looked like their luck was finally beginning to turn around. _Now if only he could wake up._ Silvermist turned her head to look behind her, in the spot where they had left Death.

Immediately, the grey stood up and let out a warning hiss as a mysterious figure stood beside the unconscious tom. The creature was slightly taller than Pestilence was, but leaner. It was definitely a cat as well, with a slightly broader face holding light green eyes and pale brown fur. Its legs had two black rings on them, and there was also traces of white in its fur. From its scent, Silvermist could sense that it was a tom. The stranger took a couple of steps back, wide-eyed and startled.

"Get away from him!" Silvermist growled, stepping out of the water and towards them. By now, Pestilence was swimming back, his eyes narrowed at the stranger. The tom took another step back, clearing his throat and looking at them.

"I mean no harm. I was just surprised to see wanderers in my territory. All is welcomed in my home, but if I need to defend it, I will. How long have you been lost travelers?"

The grey slowed down as she stood beside Death, eyeing the stranger. "How do you know we are travelers?"

"I know everyone who lives in the valley. You three are unfamiliar faces. Many have attempted to cross through, and many have come here for a while."

The tom sat down, tilting his head with a warm smile. Pestilence stood at Silvermist's side, his fur dripping with water.

"My name's Avaz," the tom spoke, bowing his head, "and yours?"

The grey turned her head, looking at Pestilence for permission. The tom seemed nice enough. When Pestilence remained quiet, Avaz sighed and looked at Death again with concerned eyes.

"How long has he been asleep for?" the tom asked quietly, not looking at them as his gaze remained on the pale grey Four. To this question, the grey didn't know the answer for. She didn't know how long it had been since they were separated and Death fell unconscious.

"We… don't remember," Silvermist murmured, closing her eyes and letting out a heavy sigh, "two days?" Pestilence frowned as well as he sat down, beginning to dry his fur. Avaz lifted his gaze to them, his frown deepening as he shook his head slightly.

"We need to wake him up. The longer he remains unconscious, the longer he goes without food or water. If it's been two days as you said, we don't have much time before his body turns against him," the sand colored tom said, looking back at Death with a worried expression, "it's very difficult to fully recover once that begins to happen."

Silvermist and Pestilence looked at each other, an air of worry surrounding them. They had already tried multiple times to wake him up, but to no avail. The young grey tilted her head down, looking at Death's face. His flanks moved evenly, giving off the impression that he was simply asleep. The young grey was brought out of her thoughts when Avaz gasped. The tom was looking away from them now, an easy smile on his face. Silvermist turned her head, following the tom's gaze, and felt her jaw drop.

The sun was setting in the distant, tossing up an array of dark orange-red, forming in the shape of makeshift claws. The colors were reflected off the pool of water, and was even reflected onto the greenery, making the trees light up in a dark orange blaze. The grey felt her eyes watering the longer she didn't blink, marveling in the beauty of the sunset. Pestilence, too, had a smile on his face and his eyes shimmering with the reflecting orange color.

"This is why I never leave the valley. I've had many opportunities to leave, but believe it or not travelers, the valley is as beautiful as it is dangerous. Look at something closer or in a different angle, and anything can be beautiful."

The young grey blinked and looked back at Avaz, smiling at his words. The tom let out a dreamy sigh, closing his eyes as a cold breeze blew by. The grey shivered slightly, but the rays of the sunset casted a bit of warmth as they slowly began to fade away.

"My apologies… you two must be famished. Allow me to hunt for you while you get cleaned up. Mother always told me that you sleep better when you feel cleaner," Avaz chuckled as he stood up, wandering off into the underbrush with his tail slowly lashing from side to side. Silvermist and Pestilence looked at each other.

"I think we should trust him."

"He's a complete stranger Stella, you can't trust anybody just because they give you a place to sleep and offer to hunt for you."

"And you can't be suspicious of everybody just because you don't know them."

Pestilence sighed, shaking his head slightly with a small, bitter smile appearing on his face.

"Fine, do what you want. Go for a swim and I'll watch over Death."

"It's not like he's going anywhere," the grey mumbled as she walked off, heading towards the lake again. Normally, she wouldn't be talking back as much as she was now, but the valley had this effect on her. Pestilence would just have to deal with it.

…

"I'm sure you two are tired of eating the prey here, but hey, it's all we got," Avaz said as he walked back into the clearing, various pieces of prey dangling from his mouth. Pestilence and Silvermist looked with wide-eyes at what he brought back. The previous days, all they were able to find were one or two mice, if they were lucky. Now, the sand colored tom brought in at least six pieces of small prey. The tom placed them on the ground, shaking out his pelt and stretching his legs out.

"Alright, you get your pick of the litter. We have desert woodrats, desert cottontails, and jerboas. Sorry I was only able to find these."

"No, this… thank you Avaz," Silvermist spoke, smiling at the tom gratefully. Avaz beamed in satisfaction as he walked past them and towards the water. The moon was overhead, and its reflection on the water was almost as beautiful as the real thing. Pestilence stepped over to the small prey pile, sniffing at what the tom managed to catch.

The young grey picked up the rabbit, holding it carefully in her jaws. Pestilence picked up one of the woodrats, glancing towards Avaz before ultimately deciding to go sit beside Death. Silvermist rolled her eyes slightly. If there was one thing she hated about the white furred tom, it was his distrust in anybody who tried to help them. Granted, all of them were like that, but the tom would make it extremely noticeable to the stranger. The young grey shook her head as she padded over to where Avaz sat.

The sand colored tom was looking up at the sky, his eyes twinkling with the starlight. The grey sat down a short distance away from him, eating her rabbit and savoring the taste of it. For a moment, she could imagine how Death would react to eating a rabbit after so long. The thought brought a wistful smile to her face as she ate. What if Death never woke up? If what Avaz said was true, how much time did they have left before his descent began?

"Is he a friend of yours? The unconscious one?" Avaz's voice startled her and she jumped. His light green eyes were on her now instead of the sky. His eyes were lit with curiosity, his tail flicking against the ground and curling around his paws. Silvermist finished eating her rabbit before deciding to speak.

"Yeah, yeah he is."

"Where are all of you heading anyways?"

"Well… I don't necessarily know. They've been there before, but I've never been there. They call it Starlit Peak… does it sound familiar?"

"No I can't say it does. I'm guessing it's past the valley. A couple of days ago, another group of travelers passed through. I offered to hunt for them, but they seemed to be holding their own against the wilderness of the valley," Avaz shrugged as he began cleaning his paws.

"I want to thank you for your generosity. My name is Sil-" the grey cut herself off and shook her head, smiling slightly, "Stella. My name is Stella. If it wasn't for you and your home, I don't think we would've survived."

"Nah… you're almost out of the valley. Just keep heading straight that way," he motioned to where Death and Pestilence were, "and it only takes about half a day to get through." The tom smiled politely, flicking his tail as he laid down and brushed the water's surface with his paw. The young grey frowned at that, looking up towards the sky again. The silence between the two stretched for a short moment before Avaz spoke again.

"You don't seem to happy about that. What's wrong Stella?"

"It's just… what you said about what could happen to him. And also, there are still two of us missing out there-"

"Hold up, there are more of you?"

"They got lost, chased by a jackal."

Avaz sighed, shaking his head slightly. "The valley has claimed many souls who die trying to escape a jackal. They're lucky if they escaped with their lives. But if they are lost, it's only a matter of time before she throws something else at them."

"She?"

"Of course, you can't just call her an it. The valley needs to be treated with respect. Do this, and she might have mercy on you," Avaz said, a half-smile appearing on his face. The grey blinked at him and nodded.

"I could look for them, if you want. And I probably should've said this before, but I do believe I remember an old poultice my mother used to make. I've lived here all my life, with members of my family coming and going whenever they please. I just need to remember what she made it out of."

"Can you do that? It's not asking for too much?"

"Of course not. Remember, I respect the valley's wishes. Any traveler who makes it here, it is my duty to take care of them until they leave."

"Thank you Avaz."

"It's my pleasure Stella," the tom spoke as he stood up, a yawn splitting his jaw, "well, I'm off to my nest. The grass should be comfortable enough for you to sleep on I hope. I sleep in the trees if you need me. Good night Stella."

"Good night," the grey spoke, a yawn escaping her lips soon after. Turning around, she already saw Pestilence fast asleep on the ground beside Death. She gave a tired chuckle before shaking out her pelt, tilting her head to the sky once more. The stars were glimmering close to the moon, aiding in the amount of light it gave the valley.

 _War… Famine… please be safe…_

…

The lithe, pitch black tom stumbled with each step he took, his eyes opening and closing heavily as he shivered against the freezing temperature of the wind. Famine didn't know how long he had been wandering, completely lost, or where the others were. Night and day came and went, and the tom went without rest. Now, he had reached his absolute limits. War was supposed to find him a day ago, but now, the mute tom was all alone. What if War didn't make it out of that battle with the jackals?

Famine shook his head, brushing away those thoughts, but also bringing along dizziness. The tom slowed, panting slightly as he tried catching himself. Before he knew it, he was looking towards the horizon as his cheek met the ground. His vision blurred together, making him momentarily blind as a gust of sand blew around him. The tom was too tired to brush it off or to even think about it.

His body ached with hunger, his throat and mouth were completely parched, his paws throbbed to the point where he felt them become numb, his ears rang with the distant sound of the wind. This feeling was all too familiar to the tom, who had experienced this feeling moments before Luna created him. The black furred tom saw a paw appear in front of his blurring vision, but he was too exhausted to know if it was the paw of a jackal or some other creature of the valley.

Famine felt his body moving, as he was being dragged against the ground. The tom allowed his eyes to close momentarily, but let out a disappointed breath when he couldn't open them back up.

 _All I need is sleep… Is that too much to ask for?_

Somehow, in the back of his mind, the tom was certain that this was where he was going to die.

 _Goodbye War… Goodbye Pestilence… Goodbye Death… Goodbye Stella…_

 _I have failed you Luna… please forgive me…_

…

 _ **A/N: Well… that just happened. Anyways, let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. Famine's story would come in due time (most likely the next chapter). What did you think of Avaz; is he trustworthy or dangerous? In case it wasn't noticeable, Avaz is a sand cat.**_

 _ **QOTD:**_ _After Famine's story is done, whose story do you want to know about next? The remaining choices are War, Pestilence, and hey, even Luna herself. Let me know in a review or feel free to pm me._

 _ **If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to take extra care in the next update**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Please review/favorite/ or add this story to your favorite's list!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	24. Chapter 23: Keep this Promise

_**A/N: By the time this is uploaded, I would already be on summer break so hooray! *Throws confetti* Although this summer, I have so many things planned so… I'm not really getting any break. Oh well.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Starrysong Likes Spring-**_ _I just recently came up with an idea for Luna's story, but first must come Famine's. If enough votes get in, then I will eventually do someone else's backstory (Luna, Pestilence, War, Maybe some other characters as well)._

 _ **TheFanfictionMaster-**_ _Muahaha… jk, he's not gonna die. Not now at least. I will probably end up doing Luna's story after Famine's, but not for a while._

 _ **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**_

…

 _ **Season of Death**_

…

Upon entering this dream-like state, the pitch black tom was in disbelief. For the first few months after being created by Luna, Famine was plagued with nightmares. Nightmares that he couldn't possibly try to understand. Most of the time, he was surrounded by darkness that pinned him to the ground, suffocating him. They would taunt his belief of freedom when he would try to fight back and they vanished momentarily, only to return and proceed in their slow torture. The tom would wake up shaking and shivering, panting and willing his mouth to make a sound. Being mute didn't help the tom in these situations, when he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, but couldn't. He would do anything just so he could speak or utter a sound. The others would be dealing with their own setbacks of being created- he wasn't the only one with nightmares. Most days, Luna would simply give up on trying to make them continue the journey to Starlit Peak. As the days dragged on, the tom's nightmares gradually lessened until they eventually stopped coming altogether.

Now, being in this familiar setting, a feeling of anxiety entered his body. But unlike before, the shadows on the floor didn't move or threaten to attack him. They were just ordinary shadows, created by the medium-sized trees and tall grass surrounding him. Famine didn't know if he was allowed to wander around, or even if he wanted to. The tom stood there for a while before the sound of laughter entered his ears. It came from off in the distance, towards the area where the trees ended. The pitch black tom lashed his tail, a frown forming on his face in confusion. The laughter sounded familiar, and the noise of it sent a sudden chill up his spine. The Four shook out his pelt before letting out a huff of breath, beginning to head towards the source of the laughter.

Before long, the laughter came more frequently and from someone else as well. From the pitch, Famine could tell that one was a female and the other was a male. The tall grass obscured his vision as he walked. Something about this area seemed so familiar. The black furred tom could smell the fresh air with each breath he took, and it was almost as if he could taste the scent of the earth below him. Before he knew it, the tall grass suddenly ended, opening up to a wide clearing. Boulders were strewn around, perfectly smoothed out and molded by the forces of nature. The moon shone brightly above, illuminating the clearing. Fireflies flew around, adding onto the peacefulness of the area. Sitting on a boulder in the center of the clearing were two figures, both cats.

Famine blinked at them as he hesitantly padded closer, making as much noise as possible to signal his approach to the two so he didn't surprise them. But the duo in front of him seemed to ignore him, or simply couldn't hear him. The tom huffed again, slightly annoyed, but he became confused when he stood in front of them and they didn't look at him. He looked between the two, one a she-cat, and the other a tom. They leaned against each other gently, both of them smiling and laughing at each other's jokes.

"Did you see the look on his face?"

"You're going to get in so much trouble one day."

"Maybe, but not today."

The she-cat simply rolled her eyes, an easy smile appearing on her face. She had white fur with a black splash present on the shoulder the tom was leaning on. Her pelt was marred with light brown tabby stripes, and her eyes were a striking cobalt blue. Famine tilted his head, feeling a sudden sadness wash over him the longer he stared.

"Can you promise me something, Windrunner?"

Famine gasped at the name, a whirlwind of emotions and memories flooding his mind and body. _Windrunner…_ Tears shot to his eyes when he finally understood what he was seeing, who the she-cat was, and what was going to happen soon. His memories of his past life were long forgotten, they were erased from his mind once Luna re-created him. But now, he was seeing them once again. _Windrunner… I am Windrunner…_

The tom leaning against the she-cat's shoulder simply glanced at her, his head tilting slightly. Famine looked at the tom, his body shaking. _So… so that must be me…_

The tom looked nothing like he was now. Instead of pitch black fur, the tom had dark grey fur. Where Famine had dark grey paws now, the tom sitting in front of him had pitch black paws. The Four's eyes were golden brown now, but Windrunner's was a brilliant copper color with a golden brown dash in places. _This can't be me… it simply can't…_

"What is it Echosplash?" Windrunner said softly, a serious expression replacing the smile that was on his face. His copper colored eyes shone brightly, a warm light directed at the she-cat. To lighten the mood though, the humorous tom gave a half-smile, "just say whatever it is and I'll travel far and wide to get it for you."

"I don't need you traveling far and wide for me," Echosplash nudged his shoulder gently with a smile before looking down bashfully, "I just… I just need you not to leave me. You out of everyone knows what has happened with those that I care for. They're all gone. I just want you to promise me that you'll stay. That's all I want and all I really need."

"You don't need to worry about me leaving you. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not," Windrunner said in a playful tone, but a wide smile was spread across his face, "I promise I won't leave you. But of course, this would have to go both ways. You better not leave me either, okay?"

Echosplash smiled back at him. Famine felt his heart aching when she nodded in agreement before nuzzling him. The two fell into a chorus of purrs as the night went on. Along with the night sky, Famine's vision darkened. The tom didn't panic, but simply closed his eyes as well.

He knew, in the back of his mind, that this was far from over.

…

Famine opened his eyes to see the same clearing he was standing in, but now it was lit with a sunset instead of the moon. The pitch black tom looked at the rock where Windrunner and Echosplash had sat seconds ago. Now, only Windrunner was making his way to it. The tall and lithe tom was easily spottable in the tall grass. Soon enough, he arrived to the rock, leaping onto it almost gracefully. He looked around expectantly, letting out a content sigh and lifting his head to the greet the breeze that blew by. Famine's heart began beating faster. He knew what was coming. The gentle breeze blew stronger, nearly knocking the tom right off the rock. Famine couldn't feel the wind in his fur, but he could see Windrunner's fur tossed around by it.

The pitch black tom glanced to the side, seeing the rushing wind forming into a shape. At first, it didn't seem like anything. But as the figure began solidifying, Famine and Windrunner knew who it was right away. Windrunner, however, narrowed his eyes.

"Luna… what are you doing here?"

The beautiful she-cat stood off to the side of Famine, her head tilted to look at Windrunner. The tom's fur was beginning to bristle, his tail lashing slightly. Luna sighed, glancing to the side. Famine felt chills rack his body, as she seemed to be looking directly at him. With his old memories slowly returning, the black tom was unsure of what exactly was going to happen. He only remembered up to this point. The she-cat moved her gaze from the Four back to Windrunner.

"I've given you what you wanted, now I believe it's time you give me something in return."

"Like what?" Windrunner responded cautiously. He shuffled the weight on his paws and looked away from the she-cats sharp, icy blue eyes. Even Famine looked away from her gaze. Luna leapt onto the boulder, causing Windrunner to back up slightly. Even though the tom was much bigger and taller than she was, he seemed more frightened of her than she was of him.

"I need your help. I have… lost… something, long ago. But it's going to be coming back soon. So, I need your help to come and find it."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

Windrunner shook out his pelt, frowning slightly and glancing up at her before looking up at the sky. The moon was beginning to rise as darkness appeared in the area.

"When do I have to leave?"

"As soon as possible."

"Can it wait a while longer?"

Luna narrowed her eyes slightly at his innocent request. "Why?"

"Because… I made a promise to someone. I can't just up and leave without telling her anything. I always keep my promise, and sorry but, I don't really want to leave either. I need to be here, both for her and for my kits."

Famine felt tears roll down his eyes. He had forgotten that he was supposed to be a father at one point. Luna blinked at him, tilting her head towards the sky. The she-cat was deep in thought, her icy blue eyes closing momentarily before she opened them again. There was a certain sorrow in her eyes, along with a mixture of emotions Windrunner couldn't see, but Famine could. Regret, disappointment, pity.

"I understand. When you are ready, I will come back when you call."

Without another word, Luna blew out a small breath as the wind came by, her body dissipating to the air until she became nothing.

Windrunner, with a look of surprise, found himself sighing in relief soon after. With a shrug, he pushed his encounter with Luna to the back of his mind as he looked in the direction where Echosplash would appear.

Even though he didn't seem to worry, Famine felt a sense of dread wash over him as his vision faded to black again.

…

Famine opened his eyes once more to a different scenario. He was no longer standing in the clearing with the boulders, but he was in a forest of sorts. The stench of death and blood wafted through the air, causing Famine to cower down slightly as his senses went on high alert. The pitch black tom crouched down, stalking through the undergrowth and through the forest. Soon enough, the tom could see dead bodies of cats. The forest opened up to a wide clearing, a cliff more like it. Famine looked around in horror. It seemed like a war was fought here. Cats littered the area as a deathly silence befell the area. There was no sign of anyone alive here.

Off to one side, he could still hear the sounds of battle raging on. But something else dragged him towards the opposite end. The black tom couldn't describe it, but something pulled him in that direction. With a mournful look at the pile of dead bodies, Famine began padding away. The tom sighed as he passed by a couple of cats still fighting. They seemed to be from two separate clans; one of them was taller and more built for running, while the other one was smaller and looked more built for climbing the tall trees of the area.

The tom stopped when he heard a yowl come from behind him. With a glance in that direction, he flinched when a cat came barreling towards him. But instead of hitting him, the cat went straight through him, sprinting off in the direction he was heading. _Was that Windrunner?_

Famine shook out his pelt as he ran after the tom, quickly losing sight of him as the tom ran faster than he could. Soon enough, the Four could here Windrunner snarl.

"Get away from her!"

Famine quickened his steps as he leapt into a clearing. Windrunner was fighting someone, but the tom couldn't tell who. Famine glanced around before his gaze landed on the she-cat laying on the ground. The black furred tom quickly padded over to her. Her belly was round, indicating that she was close to having kits. Or, she would've been. Deep cuts and bite marks spread on her body, all of them bleeding. The she-cats breaths were shallow and came in raggedly. The sound of Windrunner and his foe fighting faded into the background as Famine focused on the she-cat. There was nothing he could do, or could've done in Windrunner's case. By this time, no matter how much care anyone would've given her, nobody could've saved her.

"Windrunner! I swear! I-I didn't mean to! You've got to believe me, it wasn't me!"

Windrunner didn't listen to his fellow clanmate as he brutally attacked him, chasing the tom away from the clearing. Famine felt a cool breeze blow by, sending shivers through him as a familiar scent came with it. He turned his head back and forth, feeling as though someone else was there, but not being able to see anybody.

A few seconds later, Windrunner rushed back, practically throwing himself at Echosplash's side. The she-cat blinked, giving the tom a desperate look.

"Wind...run-ner…"

"I'm here, I'm here Echosplash," the tom pressed his muzzle gently against her neck, not caring about the blood, "I promise. I'm not going anywhere. So-So you promise me that too."

"I-I'm… s-sorry…"

"Don't say that, don't you dare say that," Windrunner looked around in desperation, looking for any place where there would possibly be cobwebs to stop the bleeding. But this not being his territory, he had no idea where he would possibly find that here. "E-everything is going to be okay, alright? Don't give up on me now Echosplash."

The tom rushed off, looking for any cobwebs in distress, but with no luck. Famine stayed there, tears silently falling from his eyes. Windrunner came back, his breaths coming in shakily as he sobbed silently. He stayed near the edge of the clearing, a streak of moonlight illuminating his face before he shook his head, wiping his eyes with his paws before walking over to her.

"There are times I wish I could've been a medicine cat," Windrunner murmured, in his usual way of trying to lighten the mood. But his voice came out monotone, cracking and shaking as he held in tears. Regardless, Echosplash seemingly had the strength to let out a breath of laughter.

"Me too," she murmured softly, her voice fading as her breathing grew heavier and heavier. Windrunner stood in front of her, gritting his teeth as the tears rolled down his cheeks. Echosplash lifted her head slowly, meeting his gaze. "What can I do? What should I do? I can't just watch you… I can't watch you die… I-"

"Come… here," the she-cat murmured, "p-please…"

Without a second thought, Windrunner padded over to her, curling behind her and wrapping one of his legs around her. He pulled her closer, pressing his nose gently against the back of her shoulder. Her flanks moved raggedly, slowing down as the seconds passed by.

"P-Promise… some-thing…"

Her words slowly became more and more of a murmur. Windrunner pressed himself closer, crying freely.

"Anything, anything at all."

"Don't… Don't f-forget about m-me…"

Windrunner sobbed more as he felt her breathing slow down even more. "Echosplash… please don't leave me, please don't."

Echosplash glanced at him, lifting her head weakly and licking his cheek, snuggling closer to him. Famine closed his eyes, lowering his head and letting his tears fall. Windrunner's cries became louder when Echosplash stopped breathing altogether. Famine was tempted to run away, his entire body was urging him to run away, but he didn't.

"Echosplash… no…"

Windrunner sobbed, holding her close and shaking. He murmured incoherent words, wailing towards the sky in anger and in sorrow.

Famine opened his eyes when the cold breeze from earlier blew by again. He hissed in surprise, looking around when he felt the sense of someone else there again. Sure enough, someone actually stepped out of the tree lines. The wind solidified into the familiar figure of Luna. The she-cat's gaze flickered to Echosplash before going to Windrunner beside her. The tom had his gaze towards the stars above, almost as if he was searching for his mate.

"There is nothing anybody could've done. You must know this Windrunner-"

"Don't you dare say that! Don't even say my name!"

Luna frowned, sitting down and curling her tail around her paws.

"I know how hard it is to lose someone you love. But what matters now is what you're going to do next. And I do know that you are smart enough to decide not to stay here forever."

"So what if I am going to stay here? Just leave me alone Luna. Find someone else who is willing to be your puppet!"

At that, Luna narrowed her eyes and snarled. Normally, this would make Windrunner back down, but it only seemed to infuriate him. He carefully stood up from his spot beside Echosplash's limp body, stepping around her and snarling in Luna's face. His claws unsheathed as he prepared to lunge at her.

"Why wallow in your sorrow and grief when you could turn that heartache into something useful?"

"Say another word and I'll rip you limb from limb Luna!"

Windrunner's deadly snarl echoed around the area. Luna sighed as she stood up, her icy blue eyes as sharp as her unsheathed claws. Her ears were flat against her head, her deadly gaze matching Windrunner's.

"You'll come to regret those words, Windrunner."

With that, Luna disappeared with the wind that blew through the area. Windrunner growled, returning to his deceased mate's side, curling around her as he fell into his grief. Famine was confused when the wind continued blowing, long after Luna was gone. He glanced around the area, watching. It seemed that as the wind continue blowing, the greenness eminent in the tree's leaves slowly began fading. The noises of nocturnal prey faded as well, until everything was completely silent. The wind passed by, but Famine could see the trees that were untouched on the other side of the clearing still moving, as if the wind was still going.

It dawned on him. Everything around him was dying. The trees were wilting quicker than he had ever seen it before. Almost as if it was immediately going into a…

"Famine."

The tom gasped when Windrunner said the word, looking around at the trees. He stood up slowly, looking around in alarm. Famine watched as the tom looked down at Echosplash. The ground underneath became drier and more compact. The bushes and undergrowth around them withered into leafless and sharp branches. Both Famine and Windrunner knew one thing. They wouldn't be able to bury Echosplash.

"How could this day get any worst?" Windrunner grumbled, his eyes remaining on the she-cat. As if to answer his question, the sound of pawsteps entered his ears. Famine looked in the direction to where it was coming from. Before he knew it, a patrol of his clan members entered the clearing. Windrunner turned to face them, his ears flattening against his head. Standing in the front of the group was the cat that had attacked Echosplash.

Immediately, Windrunner hissed and charged at him. The tom stumbled back, but the enraged Windrunner couldn't reach him. More of his fellow clanmates pinned him down, and since he was injured from his previous wounds, the tom couldn't do anything but let them pin him. As his clanmates began taking him away from the clearing, practically dragging him, the tom gave a mournful look in Echosplash's direction. He didn't have the time to bury her.

Famine's gaze began blurring, but the feelings of betrayal, anger, and sorrow washed over him. Soon, the promise his past self made to Echosplash would fade as well. He had forgotten about her, but it wasn't like he wanted to.

Famine would've done anything to keep his memories intact. And he only lost both his memories and his life because of Luna.

 _You have caused me great pain Luna… do you still expect me to help you? Watch out Luna… I'm coming for you…_

…

The pitch black tom awoke with a gasp, almost as if he was underwater for a long period of time. He felt a stickiness to some of his wounds, and upon smelling it, he could tell it was some sort of poultice. His back and side ached from his laying down position, so he pushed himself to a sitting position. He gritted his teeth, a sharp pain spreading throughout his body and his head beginning to throb. One of the first things he noticed was a small pile of prey beside him. He was laying on a cool and smooth piece of stone that looked similar to the sand surrounding him. The tom was in a cave of sorts, or more like a burrow.

The sound of the sand crunching made his head turn. He looked towards the entrance, the soft rays of the sun disappearing momentarily as someone, or something, made their way inside. Famine blinked, yawning slightly.

"Oh good, you're finally awake."

The Four looked at the source of the voice. A cat was standing there, a lithe but tall she-cat was at the entrance to the burrow, her fur a mix of pale brown, white, and swirls of light grey. The grey took up a majority of her pelt. Her eyes were a grey-green color and they blended in with the darkness of the burrow.

"My name is Amina, what's yours?"

Famine opened his mouth to respond, but sighed and shook his slightly. Amina tilted her head with a small frown. At first, she seemed confused and even somewhat offended that he didn't answer. But once she understood, she nodded slightly.

"You can't speak, can you?"

Famine simply shook his head, frowning again. Amina simply shrugged, glancing at the prey pile before looking back at him.

"Anyways, I found you passed out in the middle of nowhere. I brought you here in a temporary den, but tomorrow, we need to go to the oasis my brother lives in. We help travelers such as you. Let's see… you've been asleep for about a day, almost two. It's almost night right now, so you should probably go back to sleep after eating something. I cleaned and patched your wounds, so you're fine. Tomorrow, we'll go to the oasis and you're welcome to stay there for as long as you want. I'm going to find you something to drink."

With that, Amina was about to turn and leave, but Famine slammed his paw against the smooth stone, making a clapping sound. Amina glanced at him, and Famine bowed his head slowly. Once he raised his head, the she-cat smiled slightly.

"Is that your way of saying thank you?"

Famine nodded once and she chuckled half-heartedly.

"I do this all the time, and yet you're the first to actually thank me," Amina looked at him with a smile, "you're welcome."

With that, the she-cat exited the burrow and into the valley. Famine sighed as he turned, sniffing at the prey before picking up something that looked close to a mouse. He savored every bite of it, replaying his memories over and over again.

Now, with his memories back, he could finally keep his promise to Echosplash.

 _I'll never forget you my love… and I'm sorry that my memories of you were stolen from me. I'll make her pay for trying to get rid of you._

…

 _ **A/N: *Wiping away tears* No I'm not crying, I swear. But yeah, this is Famine's dark past. Who knew Famine had one as well? Don't worry, Pestilence and War also have their own dark pasts. Amina is also a sand cat, in case you couldn't tell. Echosplash was in fact Windrunner's mate, and she was expecting kits with him. Poor Famine, he was supposed to be a father.**_

 _ **QOTD:**_ _On another note, what do you guys think of the Four's true warrior names? In case you forgot, Death's is_ _ **Stormbringer**_ _and Famine's is revealed to be_ _ **Windrunner**_ _. Any guesses on what Pestilence's and War's is gonna be?_

 _ **If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to take extra care in the next update.**_

 _ **Please review/favorite/ or add this story to your favorite's list!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	25. Chapter 24: At Last

_**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so happy right now because we have officially hit 100 reviews! Hooray! Thanks to everybody who ever reviewed, followed, added this story as a favorite, or simply read it. It really wants a lot to me. Summer is going great so far, kind of bored, but still really fun. How many of you guys started summer? What have you done so far? If not, when do you guys start?**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Starrysong Likes Spring-**_ _Huh, I didn't know. Well thanks for letting me know. Great theory by the way. Yup, they're all related to the weather of sorts, what do you think is the name of the remaining two?_

 _ **Nightleaf (Guest) -**_ _Those are great names, but actually, I already have the names of the other two prepared. I'm most likely going to finish the remaining Four's stories before doing Luna's. That would make the most sense I think. Is there something in particular that you're confused about or that needs explanation?_

 _ **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**_

…

 _ **Season of Death**_

…

"Stella… I know it's hot out here, but that doesn't mean you should drown yourself."

The young grey shook out her head as she broke the surface of the lake. The water felt even more refreshing than when they first arrived at the oasis. Today was particularly hot, even Avaz admitted to it.

"The Valley has her days… she is angry at a traveler for disrespecting her. And because of them, we suffer this heat."

His words were confusing, but they were the only explanation for the sudden increase in temperature. Pestilence stood at the edge of the lake, looking fondly at her as she swam closer to the edge. Going for a morning swim was the only option to keep cool. The shade casted by the trees offered no resistance to the dry wind that blew by, making sleeping very uncomfortable. Silvermist sighed as she sat down by the edge of the lake, stretching out her paws and letting out a yawn.

"I can't wait to get out of this place… I swear I will never complain of the cold anymore after this," Pestilence said in disdain, pulling his lips back in irritation. Silvermist let out a small chuckle, shaking out her pelt and sending droplets every which way. The white tom glanced at her, a small smile crossing his face as a few drops landed on him. "Gee thanks."

The grey smiled back, glancing around quickly before a frown covered her face instead. In the same place where they left him, Death lay unconscious and seemingly unmoving. From this far, the grey's nerves jolted in fear since she couldn't see his flanks rising and falling. Her ears flattened slightly, her teeth gritting together to avoid yelling and panicking. Instead she padded closer to him, letting out the breath she was holding when she saw the telltale sign that he was still alive. Still breathing. Still fighting. Silvermist stood at a short distance, just far enough to see his flanks moving. A sigh from behind her made her heart ache even more. Everyone from the oasis, minus Death of course, woke very early in the morning. Avaz went off to hunt while Pestilence and Silvermist attempted to wake him up, but to no avail. After they ate, Avaz set off again to find the herbs for the poultice that would supposedly wake Death up.

"Do you really think it will work?" she couldn't help herself from asking, not looking away from Death's flanks, "the poultice, or whatever he is making?" She was answered with another sigh, this one more frustrated than the last, as Pestilence stood beside her, a look of worry crossing his features. As much as he tried to hide it, the grey knew he was just as worried as she was.

"I'm just hoping Avaz isn't trying to poison him."

"Pestilence-"

"I know, I know. He's our only hope. I just don't like putting Death's life on the line for a mysterious poultice a stranger offered to make."

Silvermist glanced at him as he padded back towards the lake, stepping into it soon after. The sound of him splashing echoed around the silent clearing as the grey padded over to the unconscious tom. She settled down beside him, busying herself by grooming down his pelt. She used to enjoy silence. It would give her the opportunity to think through her problems and emotions. When she used to be in the clans, this was very helpful as an apprentice. Now, the silence that settled in the clearing only made her anxious. Glancing up, she could still see Pestilence wading in the water, his gaze directed towards the sky. The oasis was filled with noises of bugs and small animals, all of them sounded like they were right beside her. All of them waiting for her to let her guard down, all of them waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Something sounded… different.

"I'm back."

Avaz's cheery, but muffled, voice broke her out of her concentration. The grey opened her eyes, looking in the direction where he spoke. To her relief, he had the herbs wrapped in a bundle by a leaf. The pale brown tom trotted over to them, an almost excited look in his green eyes. Wordlessly, the tom sat by Death's head, placing the leaf down and spreading it open. The young grey watched silently, flicking her ear in the direction of the lake as Pestilence waded out of the water to join them. All of them sat around Death as Avaz's expression turned from excited to disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I can't seem to remember where to begin. I know my mother used all of these, but, it needs to be in a specific order."

"Great…"

Pestilence mumbled under his breath, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. The grey hissed softly in warning, her eyes narrowing at him. The white tom made it a point to look away from her. Looking back at Avaz, Silvermist gave the warmest smile she could give at a time like this.

"Just take your time Avaz. We don't need you messing up now."

Avaz nodded slightly, his expression never wavering. Silvermist sighed as she looked down at Death. Now, she was able to see just how much not eating affected him. His ribs were starting to become seeable from his pelt, and he looked even more fragile than when he started sleeping. It looked like if a strong gust of wind blew by, he would be carried along with it. She missed hearing his voice, missed simply looking into his eyes. As she closed her eyes, she could imagine how he looked with his cocky smirk and the challenging glint in his eyes.

"Something's coming."

The hiss from Pestilence made her jump as she opened her eyes. The white Four was looking off in the distance, standing in a defensive position with his ears flattened against his head. Following his gaze, the grey could see the grass shuffling and moving as something walked through it. Avaz didn't look away, his tail flicking on the ground and his eyes closed in concentration as he tried to remember the order.

"Did you not hear me?" Pestilence hissed through his teeth, turning his head towards the pale brown tom, "something is coming."

Avaz opened his eyes, a mixture of slight annoyance and frustration mixing in his eyes. The tom's mouth parted, tasting the air before he stood up, the familiar cheery expression appearing on his face.

"Amia?"

"Who?"

Silvermist watched as Avaz trotted boldly over to where the grass was moving. Seconds later, he was greeted by another cat. They were too far away for the grey and Pestilence to hear their conversation, but Avaz was laughing in joy and pressing his head against the other's shoulder in greeting. Wordlessly, Pestilence stood up and the grey followed as they padded over to them.

"I'm glad you're here, your timing is impeccable. Do you remember mother's poultice to wake the unconscious travelers?"

"I knew you would need my help someday."

The grey and the Four stood behind Avaz, watching as he talked excitedly with the she-cat. Her pelt was a mixture of pale brown, white, and a majority of it being grey. And while Avaz's eyes were a light green, the she-cat's was a darker grey-green. Before Pestilence could speak up next to her, another figure stepped out of the grass from behind the she-cat, a familiar figure that made both Silvermist and him gasp.

"Famine!"

The black furred tom look exhausted, but he stood up tall. There were places where a slick layer of a poultice covered his wounds. Without waiting another second, Silvermist and Pestilence practically tackled the tom down, holding him close. Famine's shoulders were shaking slightly, almost as if he was either laughing or crying into their shoulders. Silvermist pulled back first, letting Pestilence remain there with his face buried in the other's shoulders. She could hear him quietly sobbing, murmuring words under his breath.

"I thought you were dead."

Famine smiled, nudging the other tom gently and shaking his head slightly. Pestilence let out a small chuckle, sniffling soon after and looking at the she-cat beside Avaz. The pitch black tom nudged Pestilence again, nodding in the she-cat's direction with his lips stretching into a smile.

"I'm assuming you are the one who saved him. Thank you."

"No problem. My name is Amia and I'm assuming you've met my brother here. He tells me one of your friends is unconscious, can you show me to them?"

Pestilence slowly nodded, standing up from his position beside Famine. With a quick glance at the tom to make sure he was following him, the white Four began walking over to Death. Silvermist trailed behind the two, watching fondly as Pestilence talked with Famine. The mute tom would simply nod, smile, or shake his head. When he mentioned War, Famine flinched and frowned slightly. This was all he needed to do for them to know.

War was still missing.

As soon as they arrived to the shade, Famine pressed his nose gently against Death's shoulder. His frown deepened and he moved his shoulders as if he was sighing. A look of guilt washed over the tom's face, and Silvermist interpreted as if he was guilty for letting Death overuse his power. If anything, all of them should feel guilty for letting it happen. They could've jumped in once the jackal didn't die wit his first attempt.

"How long has he been unconscious for?"

"They don't know. They're estimation is three days now, but it could be longer than that."

The travelers glanced over to Amia and Avaz, watching silently as the siblings looked over the herbs on the leaf. Silvermist looked on, praying to Luna that they would figure something out. But since the sun was out and not the moon, the grey didn't know if her words reached her mother. One could only hope. She curled her tail around her paws, moving her gaze from the siblings down to Death. The tom's pale grey fur was ruffled once more because of the wind. No matter how many times she cleaned it, it would always get messed up.

"Got it! Now we just need to make it into a poultice, right?"

"Mhm."

Amia and Avaz worked efficiently together, pulling the leaf bundle closer to the lake so they could add a bit of water to the mixture. Pestilence flattened his ears once more, glancing at Famine and Silvermist.

"This is our last opportunity to back out."

"Why would we back out?"

"What if he could wake up naturally? We haven't tried everything you know."

"And risk us injuring him? Pestilence, we just need to trust that this will work."

"How do you know it will work? What if this just kills him quicker, Stella?"

Silvermist sighed, her gaze drifting back to Death's face. He seemed peaceful in this unconscious state, his nostrils flaring slightly with each inhale of breath. What if this poultice didn't work? What if what Pestilence was saying was true? Could she ever forgive herself for letting complete strangers kill him? Shaking those thoughts from her mind, the grey looked up, giving the white tom a stern but desperate look.

"What other choice do we have? This is better than just sitting here and watching him die slowly."

Pestilence opened his mouth to argue, but closed it soon after and closed his eyes. They were silent, with Famine looking between the two with flattened ears. They all knew this was a difficult situation and an even harder decision to make. After a while, the white furred tom opened his eyes again and gave a single nod.

"Fine, I agree. I just hope you're right about this Stella."

Looking in the direction of the siblings, the grey mumbled under her breath, "I hope so, too."

At last, the poultice was done and Avaz and Amia were walking back over to them, the mixture of herbs and water settled onto the leaf. Famine moved from Death's head to sit beside Pestilence at the unconscious tom's back. Silvermist sat across from them as Amia gently grabbed a small chunk of the poultice from the leaf. She looked up, meeting each of their gazes in turn.

"Remember, he won't wake up immediately. It may take a few minutes to half a day for it to take effect."

The three nodded as Avaz helped opening the tom's mouth, all of them watching in silence as Amia spread the poultice at the roof of his mouth and towards the back of his tongue. As soon as they were done, they gently moved Death's head onto the leaf so the poultice was close to his nose.

"The poultice is bitter to taste and to smell. It should be enough to wake him up."

"Thank you, both of you," Silvermist said, bowing her head slightly and giving them a smile.

"You're welcome," Avaz said, returning the smile while padding towards the lake with Amia. As soon as they were there, they began washing their paws in the water. The clearing fell into silence, the only sound coming from the occasional splash from the lake. Silvermist blinked as she tilted her head back, the wind not blowing anymore either. The noises she heard earlier were gone as well. It was if the oasis itself froze in anticipation.

Closing her eyes, the young grey let her senses reach out for anything out there. No unusual scents in the air, not counting the bitter scent of the poultice close by. There weren't any different sounds out there except-

Opening her eyes, Silvermist looked off to the opposite side of the lake. As soon as Amia and Avaz were done washing their paws, the sound she heard became more and more noticeable. Pawsteps. Rapid pawsteps, almost as if something was charging straight in there direction. Only when the grass suddenly began moving and parting did the others stand up. Before any of them could shout in alarm, a jackal burst through the undergrowth. Flashbacks of the jackal that chased them made the grey involuntarily stand up and hiss in fright.

But something was different. As the jackal stood on the other side, panting heavily, Silvermist could see its brown pelt marred with cuts and bites. Blood was dripping from its many wounds and it whimpered loud enough for them to hear. The sound of pawsteps continued, and the grey could only assume that something was chasing the jackal. In a heartbeat, the creature of the valley charged through the water, swimming as quickly as it could straight towards them.

Amia and Avaz stood in front of the travelers, their ears flat against their heads. Pestilence and Famine stood on either side of them, creating a barricade in front of Death and Silvermist.

"Stay there Stella," Pestilence hissed, his fur bristling and his body shaking slightly. The grey lifted her head higher, trying to look past the shoulders of those in front of her and behind the jackal. _Something is chasing it… whatever it is, we need to focus on that rather than the jackal._ As soon as the jackal ran out of the water, something leapt onto its back.

Silvermist could only hear the cries of pain and whimpers from it as the smaller creature furiously attacked it. Pushing through Pestilence, a gasp escaped her lips at what she saw. _War…_

The red brown tom was a blur of movement as he attacked the creature of the valley. His movements never wavered, despite the amount of wounds that was present on his body. He never slowed, despite the amount of blood that was coming from those wounds. Silvermist could only get glimpses of his face every other heartbeat. The expression on his face made her blood run cold. His pupils were dilated, nearly covering both of his eyes in black. Instead of the fiery amber that was normally there, his eyes were a deep blue color. His face was twisted in a snarl, his lips pulled back threateningly. She could see the deadly glint in them. War was on a mission; kill the jackal at any cost.

As much as she wanted to go over there and stop them, a voice in her head told her to stay where she was. Her body didn't seem to want to move either. No matter how hard they tried, the four cats couldn't separate War from the jackal. Finally, the jackal managed to throw the tom off of him, sending War flying off in the opposite direction as it ran away, fleeing down the side of the lake. Amia and Avaz ran after it, only to chase it out of the oasis rather than actually harm it.

By instinct, Silvermist ran over to War. The tom was turned away from her, sitting with his shoulders slouched and him shivering. The grey stopped beside him, looking down at him. The tom mumbled something under his breath, too quiet for her to hear.

"What is it War?"

"Get… away… from me. I don't want to hurt you-"

"It'll be fine War," Silvermist said softly as she gently placed a paw in the spot between his shoulder blades. She could only feel him stiffen underneath her touch, and before she knew it, he whirled on her with his teeth bared and eyes narrowed.

"Get away from me!"

Without warning, War lashed his claws out at her, hitting the side of her face. The grey let out a gasp as she stumbled back, both by the force of the blow and out of shock. Immediately, the wound he inflicted on her began stinging as she felt a small amount of blood drip from them.

"War! No!"

Silvermist watched in horror, only having enough time to close her eyes as War lunged at her. Pestilence's cry faded into the background as she waited for the impact to come. Everything she learned about fighting slipped from her mind. How could she fight against War? Or any of them for that matter? When the impact never came, she opened her eyes and felt her jaw drop. War was fighting something else, the two figures rolling away before splitting apart a short distance away. The name of the other figure slipped from her tongue in a breathless gasp.

"Death…"

…

The pale grey tom peeked open his eyes, his head feeling much heavier than usual, as he heard the sounds of fighting all around him. When he opened his eyes, he expected to be back in his nightmare that he was trapped in all along. The taste of bitterness invaded his mouth and he let out a few silent coughs in response to get rid of the taste. Once his vision cleared up, he noticed that he was still laying on his side. From where he was, he could see someone standing in his line of sight with their back turned to him. _Grey…_

She didn't notice him waking up, since all of her attention was currently on whatever she was looking at. Looking away from her, Death could see four other cats fighting a jackal. _Pestilence… Famine… Where was War?_

 _There…_

He could see the red brown tom clinging to the back of the jackal, biting ferociously at the shoulders of the jackal and trying to snap its spine. Every attack the tom did was meant to be a fatal attack, one that would not only wound, but kill the jackal. Death felt his fur bristle at the sight of him. _War never fought to kill… only when…_

 _War must've used his power at some point. Then that means all of us are in trouble._

When the jackal managed to throw War off and run away, Death wanted to scream at the grey to stay away from him. He couldn't seem to get a word out of his mouth and watched in apprehension as she ran over to the tom. _I need to get up…_

Gritting his teeth, Death lifted his head slowly. A wave of dizziness and nausea washed over him, but other than that, he was fine. It went away as quickly as it came, and he could feel the strength returning to his body slowly as he sat up. Standing up as quickly as he could, Death hissed inwardly when War turned on the grey, slashing his paws across her cheek and sending her stumbling backwards. Pestilence and Famine ran towards her, but they were too slow with their new injuries from the jackal. Death hissed under his breath as he stood up, feeling a jolt of pain surge through him. Without thinking about anything else, he sprinted over to them. War leaned back and leapt at the grey. _Don't just stand there!_

Luckily, Death was able to reach her in time, leaping at War and the two collided in mid-air. The impact knocked the breath out of both of them, but this didn't stop them from rolling away in a blur of claws and fur. Eventually, Death pinned War, but this victory was short-lived when War kicked him off. The two separated, both of them panting heavily. War had his back turned to the others, facing Death. As he predicted, Death could see the deep blue eyes overtaking the tom's usual amber eyes. The pale grey tom knew better than anyone what was happening at this point. It happened to all of them whenever they used their powers.

War was being taken over by his past self. The battle-hungry and blood-thirsty tom that brought nothing but destruction and death when he ruled his clan. And Death had lived in the time that he did, being part of a neighboring clan. Death panted heavily as he held the tom's gaze, a cocky smirk on his face and a savage glint in his eyes. They glittered in recognition when he saw Death. The tom knew that War was able to see Stormbringer instead of Death.

"Well… well… well… look who we have here," War chuckled, his claws flexing against the ground as he walked in front of the tom. He looked like a predator that had cornered their prey.

"It's been _far_ too long since I've last seen you, Stormbringer," War's past self laughed, throwing his head back.

"This isn't you War," Death hissed out, seeing a figure appear out of thin air beside him from the corner of his eye. The voices in his head was gone, but they had taken the shape of Stormbringer. The blue-grey tom stood beside Death, standing up tall with his eyes narrowed. It was as if the tom beside him was real, Death was able to feel the anger coming off of him in waves. _What did the shadows from my nightmare mean when they said to take them with me? Was this what it was?_

War was no longer looking at Death, but rather at Stormbringer. His smirk grew almost mischievously. The pale grey tom opened his mouth to answer, but Stormbringer simply looked at him and shook his head. After, the tom looked back towards War.

" _Stay away and leave War alone, Skystar."_

War let out another laugh before briskly walking forward. Death hissed and backed up, forcing Stormbringer to back up as well.

"He deserves to be taken over, just like you deserve this!"

Without warning, War leapt at Death once more, and the battle from earlier resumed. The pale grey tom was outmatched, but that didn't mean he wouldn't fight. If anything, he had more of a reason to win than War did. The sounds of the others faded into the background as the two toppled over each other. When War had Death pinned underneath him, his paws pressed roughly against his throat, the pale grey tom could see Stormbringer vanish from the air. The tom could feel the tips of War's claws against his throat as well, taunting him almost.

"I'm going to watch you die a slow death, Stormbringer…" War cackled, his eyes shining maliciously.

Death gritted his teeth, lifting his head slightly and eyes narrowed.

"I am _not_ Stormbringer," he managed to growl through gritted teeth. War's eyes widened momentarily before he stumbled back, yelling out in pain as he stepped back. Death coughed and hunched over, trying to regain his breath. Stormbringer was back and currently attacking War. The pale Four knew that the others would simply be seeing War crying out in pain. But Death didn't want to kill him. His past self seemed to know that as well, since he left again as soon as War blacked out from the pain. New cuts were shining with blood, but at least his rampage was gone. As soon as he woke up, War would be here instead of Skystar.

"Death, are you okay?" Pestilence ran up to him, his eyes wide as he stood in front of him.

"I would've been better if you actually tried to help," Death hissed in annoyance as he sat up, shaking out his pelt and narrowing his eyes. Stormbringer reappeared again, standing over an unconscious War with his eyes narrowed. The figure lifted his head up, sending a wicked grin at Death.

" _It would've been better if we killed him."_

Death flattened his ears at the mixture of voices coming from Stormbringer. _So this is what they meant._ The tom didn't know how they were able to do this; become a visible figure for only his eyes to see. _Maybe I am going crazy, just like Luna wanted._

" _Hey, mouse-brain, I can hear your thoughts you know. I'm a part of you, remember?"_

Already, Death was annoyed by the apparition the voices made. Choosing to ignore it, the pale grey tom turned to the others as they padded up to him. Pestilence looked more exhausted than he remembered him being, Famine's eyes no longer held their familiar shine, and the grey looked on the verge of tears. She shook her head, taking in a deep breath before padding forward first. The tom heard Stormbringer scoff, mumbling his annoyance for her.

" _Tell her to go away Death. She's the daughter of Luna, the cat you want your revenge on, remember?"_

"You're bleeding, come on."

" _Oh, aren't you so smart?"_

She motioned with her head to the lake. Without a word, Death stood up and followed her. Behind them, Pestilence and Famine went over to War, talking with the two strangers and working together to make poultice for his wounds. Stormbringer walked close to Death, rambling on about how it would be an amazing idea to abandon the others. The pale grey tom chose to ignore his past self as he and the grey walked into the cool water.

The tom hissed in surprise, but grew accustomed to the sudden drop in temperature of the water. He sat down as directed and stayed quiet as the grey pressed a small moss ball- which he assumed she got from under the water- to his wounds.

"Ouch," he said, feeling the start of a smile on his face when she let out a small chuckle and mumbled a "sorry." Oh how he missed hearing her laugh and seeing her smile. How long was he asleep for? The pains in his stomach told him how hungry he was, but he ignored them and enjoyed the grey's company. "How long was I asleep for?

"Three, almost four days we think."

"Think?"

"We were more focused on walking and waking you up than counting the days that passed by."

Death could only imagine what they went through while he was asleep. Why did Pestilence look so tired? What happened to Famine that made the shine in his eyes disappear? For how long did War use his power?

"You're going to have to fill me in on everything I missed," Death said in a playful tone, sitting up and turning to her. She jumped slightly at his movements, quickly glancing behind him at the others before looking back at him soon after. Stormbringer was gone again and the voices didn't taunt him.

"But first," he leaned in, closing the distance between them, and nuzzled her. She gasped gently before nuzzling him back, but only momentarily. When she pulled away, she looked behind him again. Death knew she was worried of the others finding out about them. He stepped in her line of sight and smiled again. "I'm starving, come on."

The pair walked out of the water, the grey asking one of the strangers if he could hunt for Death. Despite the pale grey tom's complaints, the friendly stranger set out into the oasis. In the back of his head, Death was grateful for this. Between his hunger and his fight with War, he was utterly exhausted. All he wanted to do now was sit down and relax.

As they sat in a circle, Pestilence talked about what he and the grey went through. The remaining stranger, the she-cat, explained how she found Famine passed out in the valley. To Death, this still didn't explain why Famine didn't look like himself. His eyes seemed to be holding the same haunted state that they had when he was first created. Still, despite everyone being exhausted and War unconscious, Death couldn't help but smile at the others.

They were finally together again, all of them.

At last.

…

 _ **A/N: This chapter seems iffy to me, but I guess that would have to do for now. Hooray! They're all finally together again! Also, when Stormbringer is talking, only Death is able to hear him and see him. His words are in italic to distinguish them.**_

 _ **QOTD:**_ _Turns out, War's name was Skystar, but of course that was his leader name. What do you think is his warrior name?_

 _ **Also, War's story will be revealed in the next chapter.**_

 _ **If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to take extra care in the next update.**_

 _ **Please review/favorite/ or add this story to your favorite's list!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	26. Chapter 25: I Deserve This

_**A/N: Hey guys! I know this schedule of uploading every other week is slow, but just bare with me. Who knows, I might go to every week again, but we'll see what happens. I'm just so glad for Summer break, I don't know what I would do without it.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Computer Kitties_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Starryson Summer Hype-**_ _You're right, but what exactly could it be? Those names are good btw. Yes, their other side is crazy for having been trapped inside of themselves because of Luna. And yes, Stella is the daughter of Luna, and Silvermist is Stella. So in other words, Stella is the "original" form of Silvermist like Stormbringer is the "original" form of Death. Do you understand?_

 _ **Nightleaf (Guest)-**_ _There are so many possibilities, but no worries, this chapter is all about War and his past self, so it will be revealed shortly._

 _ **Computer Kitties-**_ _Lol, I've never noticed that before. You're absolutely right._

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed and for followed/adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**_

…

 _ **Season of Death**_

…

War could say that- out of all of the Four- he was the one who dutifully and obediently followed Luna's orders. His belief in her and for her was stronger than any other emotion in his body. His faith in the she-cat drove him to do the impossible. He was a leader of the Four, but only to an extent. Everything he did, he did because Luna told him to.

Waking up and finding himself in a familiar setting, he knew that his obedience for her was established long before he took on the identity of War. Before he was a leader of his clan. War blinked his eyes heavily, letting out a yawn as he stretched out his legs slightly. He was laying in what looked like a hole in the ground, while at the same time, looking like a platform jutting from it. He stood up slowly, his ears perking to the sound of noise outside of the cave-like structure he was in. Around him were similar looking "nests" all around. Stepping out into the sunlight, his eyes narrowed before blinking away the harsh rays.

When he opened his eyes again, a gasp escaped his lips. Lounging around a large area in front of him were several other cats, some standing, some sitting, but all of them talking quickly. The sounds of the several voices matched the volume of the waves of the water behind them crashing against the sand. War padded forward hesitantly, opening his mouth to speak to a tom and a she-cat who were nearby, before flinching back when a couple of smaller cats ran by him. Or rather, through him. His expression went from worried to confused. _They can't see me?_ He reached out with one paw, gently tapping the tom's shoulder, but watched in awe as his paw simply went through. _Or feel me._

A call from up above startled the cats into silence. War blinked as he looked up, having to tilt his head back all the way to the see the top of the rocky platform. The rocks jutted out from the side of a mountain it seemed. The red-brown tom could see a pathway of ledges leading up to the top. Without so much as a glance to the gathered cats around him, he began walking to the path as the cat on top of the rocks began to speak. His words were muffled by the sounds of the waves, but War could see the cats nodding along.

"It is almost time to announce our clan's newest deputy. I will listen and hear everybody's opinions and recommendations, but ultimately, it is a decision I must make. Please, be fair and no more arguing."

War stopped when he reached the pathway, hearing these words of the leader clearly. He tilted his head up once more, not being able to see the cat due to him being directly underneath the platform. The conversations started up again and various names were thrown around. _This is a clan._ His ears perked up when he heard a familiar voice. Or rather, voices. Turning his head, War could see a group of five cats sitting in a loose circle, all of them but one laying down. The one sitting had their back turned to War, but the red-brown Four felt his heart beating rapidly against his chest. Instead of continuing up the path, War slowly began padding over to them.

"Are you serious? You can't be. You're probably just messing around as usual."

"I swear on Starclan's name, I heard Troutstar say that you are going to be the new deputy, Emberpatch."

A brightly colored ginger tom raised his head, his yellow eyes glittering almost happily but a look of disbelief crossing his face.

"No way, you're hearing things. I'm hearing everyone say that it's going to be a close tie between me and my brother," Emberpatch looked at the tom with his back turned to War and smiled, "isn't that right Skyjumper?"

War froze and nearly tripped mid-step when he heard his name. _Skyjumper._ The tom's shoulders rose and fell in a sigh, and War took this opportunity to rush forward until he could see the face of Skyjumper. His heart stopped and all his thoughts froze when he came face-to-face with his past self. _Skyjumper…_

Skyjumper was a cream-silver colored tom with small, grey-blue spots on his chest and lower back. His deep blue eyes were free of any emotion but arrogance at the moment. He sat up straight with his head tilted slightly to the side, his gaze catching the eyes of Emberpatch. When he began to speak, his voice sent uncomfortable chills to War's body and made his ears flatten against his head.

"I thought you didn't believe in rumors Emberpatch, what were your words exactly? They're only words made by a bored kit?"

Emberpatch curled his lips in slight annoyance, letting out a chuckle with a shake of his head.

"This is different."

"Mhm," Skyjumper nodded, a sarcastic look crossing his eyes as he let out a bored yawn, "besides. If it came down to you and me, we already know that I will win because I'm simply more superior than you and I beat you at everything."

The small group let out a laugh when Emberpatch rolled his eyes as he stood up, shaking the loose sand from his coarse pelt. War's gaze flickered to the tom, who he remembers now as his brother. As much as he tried, the red-brown tom couldn't remember anything more about anything going on. _I'll just have to wait and see._

"Whatever, I'm going to get a bite to eat," Emberpatch began padding, walking by his brother, "may the best tom win Skyjumper." The tom bowed his head as he continued walking.

Skyjumper tilted his head back, a smirk pulling at his lips. "I intend to."

The remaining members of the loose circle sent their "good lucks" to Skyjumper, some of them following after Emberpatch while others walking to other circles. The cream-silver tom backed up to the shade casted by the rocks above before shaking out his pelt, turning to the ocean and his gaze turning thoughtful. War stood directly in front of him, his voice caught in his throat, almost as if he were choking. A few seconds later, his past self began padding closer to the water. His paws left smooth indentations in the grainy sand below. War couldn't feel the sand underneath his paws as he stood, but he could imagine it felt similar to that of the sand in the Valley.

Shaking his thoughts from his head, War began following his past self to the edge of the sandy beach. Skyjumper stood there, a peaceful look in his deep blue eyes as he stared out at the water, a sigh of content escaping his lips. War stood beside him, glancing in his direction before following his gaze out to the ocean. Memories of him sitting in this exact spot began reappearing and they all brought a wistful smile to his face. He fondly remembers sitting by the ocean, doing nothing but thinking. The sound of the waves was soothing, making every single one of his muscles relax and his eyes to close. If he wasn't careful, he could fall asleep right here.

"Do you really think I could win?"

War opened his eyes, looking at Skyjumper and expecting him to do the same. Instead, his past self was looking at the spot next to him. War looked by him, a small gasp escaping his lips when he saw the figure of Luna. The white furred she-cat didn't seem bothered to be out in the open. _Probably only Skyjumper could see her._ The rest of his clan continued talking and laughing, generally having a good time. None of them bothered to look in Skyjumper's direction.

"You're the only one who deserves it. Emperpatch still has a lot to learn."

Skyjumper stayed quiet for a few seconds, contemplating Luna's words carefully.

"You're right, I deserve this."

"You need to win, you need to become leader, no matter what. Do you understand, Skyjumper?"

"I know Luna, I know. I won't let you down."

Luna closed her eyes and let out a slow breath. "Good. You have to become leader, no matter the cost."

War's vision turned blurry before fading into darkness. For a second, the tom panicked as he desperately tried to clear his vision, but with no avail. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into darkness.

…

When he opened his eyes again, he was still sitting by the oceanside, but he was alone. Skyjumper was nowhere to be found and the moon replaced the sun. As much as he wanted to stay and stare at the ocean's beauty in the night, he knew he needed to find his past self. Something felt wrong. He could feel his heart beating quicker and his fur bristling in anxiety. Something was going to happen, but he didn't know what.

Looking around at the empty clearing, War stood up and slowly began padding towards the pathway that led up to the rock. Up above, he could see a couple of figures outlined by the moonlight, but he couldn't quite make out who they were. Navigating his way up the rocky ledges was risky, but War didn't know and couldn't remember if there was another way up or if he could even get hurt in his own dream. Regardless, the red-brown Four began jumping from ledge to ledge, finding it easier the higher he went up. The rocks were slightly wet from the moisture in the air and moss grew in random places, but covered the entirety of the rocks.

War huffed as he pulled himself up, shaking out his pelt and a smile of satisfaction appearing on his face. His smile, however, was short-lived when he heard the conversation between the group of cats. Now that he was closer, he could see the figures illuminated, with shadows stretching across parts of their bodies. One of them was on the ground, closest to the edge of the peak. War padded forward hesitantly, glancing at the other figures. One of them looked like they belonged to a different clan, while the remaining ones were built for the environment of this clan.

"W-Why?" the figure on the ground let out a low groan, his body marred with claw marks and one of his ears torn by what looked like a bite. War let out a gasp when he saw who it was.

"I would say I'm sorry, but then I would be lying to you Emberpatch. And, I'm not known to being a liar now am I, brother?"

War stood beside his past self. While Skyjumper had a look of malice and triumph, War's expression was one of horror and shock. _This was when it started._ This was when Skyjumper's ambition and need to become leader of the clan would become clear to all. Starting with the murder of his own brother.

Skyjumper padded forward, crouching in front of Emberpatch's face so they could be eye level. Emberpatch was breathing shakily as he tried to control it, but the bleeding and pain was too intense for one to handle. War's past self stayed a tail-length away from him. _In case Emberpatch tried swiping or so his scent wouldn't be near the scene._ War had to admit, the way he planned this, Skyjumper was dangerously smart. _He was smart, with this kill and all the ones to come._

A look of anger caused Skyjumper's deep blue eyes to glimmer savagely.

" _I_ deserve being the deputy, not you. Troutstar is an old imbecile for choosing you. You're not ready to take over as being leader. You are a _follower_ , you always have been, always will be. And I'm the one you follow. I'm only sorry that you didn't understand this sooner brother. For your late realization Emberpatch, you deserve this fate. Throw him off the cliff."

Skyjumper backed up, nodding to the cats behind him and backing up more. Emberpatch let out a sorrowful cry, pleading desperately as the cats dragged him across the ground and closer to the edge. He was too weak and had too many injuries to try and fight back. Instead, he lay limply in their jaws as they picked him up, tossing him over the cliff. War's mouth hung open at what he just saw himself do. Emberpatch made no noise as he fell or as he collided with the ground far below. Skyjumper sighed, licking one of his paws and casually drawing it over his ear, catching the other's gazes.

"Once Troutstar appoints me deputy, I will take care of him."

"You?"

"I know what to do to make his death look like an accident, don't question me, Stormbringer."

War blinked as he looked at the tom Skyjumper scolded. The tom rolled his eyes, looking down in the direction Emberpatch fell.

"Do I need to start worrying about your loyalty, Stormbringer?"

"Loyalty? No one here even knows what that means. I'm not loyal to even my own clan. You aren't either. Our two clans are not meant to socialize, not meant to combine. But yet, here I am. My loyalty isn't what you need to be concerned about. It's my trust to you, and your trust to me. Do you trust me, Skyjumper? And if you don't, what are you gonna do about it?"

Stormbringer raised his head, speaking in a quiet but stern voice, as he met the gaze of War's past self. The two toms had a stare down, neither of them backing down and causing the remaining cats to shuffle their paws uncomfortably and look at anything but them two. Skyjumper was the first to close his eyes, his posture stiff as he sat down.

"I don't trust you, but quite frankly, there isn't anything I could do about it."

"You could just throw me off the cliff like you did to your brother. Problem solved right?"

"No; killing you would make my problems expand, not decline. While I don't like or trust you, Stormbringer, I need you. The future of my clan and yours is in our paws. _We_ are the future, _we_ decide the fate of everyone. The way everything is now can only be described as a mess. If we continue along this path, all of the clans would die. Together, we could at least ensure that our clans survive. You are strong, Stormbringer, and you are intelligent. You would make an excellent deputy to our combined clan. This, this is why I need you. Now, don't you see the problems that would surface if I simply kill you?"

Stormbringer stayed quiet before scoffing, shaking his head slightly. "I do. Hmm, you're in quite the predicament aren't you?"

"Indeed."

"Very well, settle things in your clan. Become deputy, become leader. And then we'll talk again."

"Until then, Stormbringer."

"Until then, Skyjumper."

War felt the familiar sensation of fading as he did before. His vision blurred slowly this time, so he was able to see Stormbringer pad away into the night and Skyjumper order the others back to their dens to wait until morning. War sighed as he closed his eyes, fading into darkness again.

 _What other horrors did Skyjumper bringer? What horrors did I bring?_

…

The only word he could use to describe the situation that played out in front of him when he opened his eyes was chaos. He was still standing on the cliff instead of the beach, and down below, he could see the clan arguing with one another. With a glance to his side, he could see Skyjumper sitting tall at the peak. His claws dug into small holes on the side of the rocks.

"Wait, wait, wait… you want to attack Valleyclan? What have they done to us Skystar?"

War blinked again, looking back at himself. _Skystar. So I must have succeeded in killing Troutstar._ War half-believed that Starclan didn't even grant him his nine lives and he was lying to the clan.

"Yeah Skystar! When has Capeclan ever have a quarrel with Valleyclan?"

"Have they been trespassing and stealing our prey? No patrols have ever reported finding any signs of this!"

"Silence! Skystar will explain himself shortly!"

"Don't ever doubt your leader!"

War looked at Skystar again, almost desperately. The tom was looking out towards the ocean, a blank expression in his eyes. He looked like he wasn't even going to do anything to stop the arguments down below. Soon enough, the noise below quieted down to be drowned out by the volume of the crashing waves. Skystar closed his eyes, inhaling deeply when a breeze blew from the direction of the ocean. War felt that familiar feeling of peace, of ease. _Like everything was going to be okay._

"Skystar?"

The cream-silver tom moved his gaze down to the gathered clan below, blinking drowsily. The silence stretched on again, small murmurs of confusion spreading.

"Why isn't he talking?"

"Was this a joke?"

"Does he think we have time for this? There are patrols that need to go out."

Skystar stood up from his spot, silence falling over the clan again.

"We are attacking at Moonhigh. Ripplestep has already made three separate patrols. Those whose names aren't called will stay behind and watch over the kits. Defend them with your life. Kill if you must. We leave at dusk."

"But Skystar! You never told us why?"

Murmurs of agreement soon turned into another argument. War watched as a majority of the clan seemed to be on the side of not wanting to attack Valleyclan, with a small group wanting to. Skystar remained standing, closing his eyes. War could see him mumbling under his breath, but he could clearly hear his words in his head.

"Luna, give me guidance."

Skystar raised his heads seconds after and let out a yowl of silence.

"What is this?" Skystar said, his lips curling back in what looked like disgust as he looked around the clan, "All of you, most of you… disobeying the word of the clan leader. In the Warrior Code, it states that the word of the clan leader _is_ the warrior code." Shaking his head, Skystar sighed in disappointment. War could see various members of the clan looking guilty for disobeying him. "If Troutstar were here, he would be disappointed in all of you, just like Starclan is at this moment."

"If Troutstar were here, he would not be ordering us to fight a clan with which we have no quarrel."

Skystar looked at one of his Warriors in the crowd. _Emberpatch's old and closest friend._

"Troutstar left this life by putting me in charge. He wanted me to ensure the safety of our clan, no matter the cost. That is all I am doing, all I am trying to do at least, but you are making it impossible to do so. Help me, help you."

War sighed as the clan seemed to be agreeing with him now. _So much for arguing._ Skystar looked down at his deputy, giving him a nod of approval before calling the meeting to an end. Immediately, Ripplestep began assigning his clan members into separate groups, giving them their roles. Skystar was out of sight of the others, since all of his clan members were on the beach below.

"You're sure about this Luna?"

"I'm positive. You may not see it now, but Valleyclan will put a stop to your plans if you don't stop them now."

Skystar blinked at her, nodding silently.

"Hey," Luna made him look her in the eye, "you're doing the right thing. Trust me. And you did a good job out there. They'll thank you for this later."

Skystar bowed his head to her. "Thank you Luna, for making my dream a reality."

"You deserve this, I'm simply making it happen."

"I deserve this," Skystar repeated in a mumble, nodding absentmindedly before meeting Luna's gaze. "I must go prepare, I shall see you after?"

Luna nodded, bowing her head soon after and drifting away with the wind. War watched as Skystar looked back out towards the ocean. By this time, War knew that he didn't know the last time he was by the ocean's edge, feeling the soft waves at his paws and feeling the sand below them drift away.

By this time, Skystar no longer knew what peace felt like.

…

War opened his eyes again, still sitting at the top of the rocks. The scenery down below was very different than before. The clan was fewer in numbers, not by a whole lot, but enough for it to be noticeable. The remaining clan members look exhausted, with nearly all of them sporting scars or having patches of skin exposed. War could see at least three of them with either one of their eyes closed or one of their ears shredded. The red-brown Four didn't know how many battles they had been in already, but he knew in the back of his mind that this would be one of the last ones for him. The clan members, who were always seen smiling, laughing, or making small talk, all lounged around silently. All that was heard was the simple crashing of the waves.

War glanced behind his shoulder to see Skystar pacing. He seemed to be the most changed. His cream-silver fur, which was normally kept clean and glossy, was now unkempt. His deep blue eyes, which would normally be docile or aloof, was now wide-eyed and crazed. He mumbled under his breath rapidly, a path in the ground worn-out from- no doubt- his countless days of pacing. Standing in front of him was Luna, her head held high as it normally was.

"There is only one more clan to attack, Marshclan. We-we need to attack. Tomorrow at Moonhigh-"

"You will go nowhere near Marshclan, Skystar."

The cream-silver tom stopped suddenly, his head whipping towards the she-cat. War stood up from his place, padding closer wearily.

"You said! You said I needed to secure the safety of my clan! How can I do that when we haven't proven that we are stronger than them? That is the only reason I attacked Glacierclan and Valleyclan more than once. They think they could win, they think they could overthrow us. I need to do this. Don't you see?"

"Marshclan does not pose a threat to you. There is no need to do this and risk the life of your clan."

"What happened to you Luna?" Skystar spat, his lips curling back in a snarl, "you used to encourage me. You used to be the one to tell me that what I was doing was right. That I wasn't killing innocent lives for no reason. You gave me a reason, you gave me purpose, and now all of a sudden, you're refusing to help me."

Luna narrowed her eyes dangerously. "If you do this, Skystar, you will regret this."

"Except I won't. I-I know what I'm doing. You told me before that this clan deserves to live in peace. You told me that before we can have that peace, there are many other things we must face."

Luna frowned, mumbling in sync with Skystar as he recited what she told him before.

"Before we can have peace, we must have lost. We must know what heartache feels like. We must have dealt with suffering. We need to know and face all these three things before we can have peace. Before peace… we must have war."

The red-brown tom, raised his head, closing his eyes in regretful understanding. _So I am not named War simply because of the many battles I brought to my clan._

"Skystar… don't do this. You will regret it."

Luna spoke slowly, trying to make her words reach through the frenzy that was Skystar's mind. His blood-lust was out of control, so much so that even Luna couldn't restrain it. Skystar stood directly in front of her, his gaze holding her's. For a second, War believed that he was about to agree with Luna. For a second, he wouldn't listen to the blood-lust in his mind. Only for a second. Because a second later, Skystar chuckled and shook his head, scoffing.

"I'll take my chances. We attack tomorrow at Moonhigh."

Luna's frown deepened before she closed her eyes, blowing out a short breath.

"Very well."

With that, Luna left with a breeze of wind without saying goodbye. Skystar shook out his pelt, closing his eyes and letting out a shuddered breath. He turned back around, walking to the peak and calling to his clan down below. War closed his eyes, letting the sound of the crashing waves drown out the voice of Skystar. Before, whenever Luna left Skystar after a conversation, he would always look out to the ocean. _I would always ask it if I was doing the right thing._

Even with Luna's reassurance, Skystar still needed to know if what he was doing was right. Not now though. Because now, it didn't matter to him. It didn't matter if what he was doing was right or not.

He was going to do it either way. He was going to do anything to get what he wanted. And if that included attacking Marshclan for no good reason, then so be it.

…

When War opened his eyes again, he couldn't help himself from letting out a yowl of surprise and horror. He was in an entirely different clearing, one that was littered with bodies of cats. Some of them he remembered being from his clan, while others appeared to be from Marshclan.

Voices nearby drew him away from the clearing of dead cats and into a different clearing. It didn't look that different from the first. Both contained many bodies of cats, but what was different was the fact that there was a group of live ones.

"What are you doing? Are you betraying me? Are you-"

"Shut it Skystar! We're tired of this. You have led this clan into nothing but suffering. We have lost brothers, we have lost friends, we have lost our loves. We are no longer going to be mere puppets to your cause. We're tired of it."

"No-No you don't understand! No-"

Skystar's words were cut off with his screams of pain when the small group- about four or five cats- attacked him all at once. War could see that one of them happened to be Stormbringer, who simply looked pleased to see the bloodthirsty and crazed leader fall.

"We must… know… suffering-" Skystar tried speaking through his screams of pain, "before… peace…"

War stayed frozen to his spot, his gaze on the massacre that was happening in front of him. _I deserved this… after all I have done… all the pain I have brought. Finally… someone wanted to stop me._

War could see that their claws avoided his throat and his stomach, avoided all the spots that would simply kill the tom right away. No, they wanted to watch him suffer. They wanted to watch him beg for his life. Except, Skystar never did.

War remembered clearly as he watched. All he did during this attack was recite the words Luna told him.

 _Before we can have peace, we must have lost. We must know what heartache feels like. We must have dealt with suffering. We need to know and face all these three things before we can have peace. Before peace… we must have war._

The cats stopped when Skystar laid limp, his breathing coming in rapid breaths and blood pooling around him from his many open wounds. Even if one of them had a change of heart and wanted to save him, he had already lost too much blood.

The cats that were from Capeclan looked at each other, nodding before bowing their heads to Stormbringer. No doubt, he was from Marshclan. They must have been planning this attack from the very beginning of the battle. Or maybe it was spontaneous. No matter what, the attack was something none of them could take back.

As the Capeclan cats began leaving the clearing, Stormbringer remained by the dying tom's head. He tilted his head as he looked down.

"I almost have pity for you. If anything, I only feel sorry for you because you were too weak for the power that came to you when you became leader. It got to your head. Don't you see? You did this to yourself. You deserved this, you brought this on yourself Skystar. Now, as much as I want to watch you die a slow and rather painful death, I have things to do. Farewell, Skystar. Until we meet again."

Stormbringer raised his head again, giving a shake to his pelt before he began leaving the clearing. He disappeared in a matter of seconds and War finally felt the courage to pad over to his dying past self. Skystar looked around, his gaze never staying on one spot for more than a few seconds. He laid on his side, his fur slicking and spiking up with his blood. The tom let out a groan of pain before coughing hoarsely.

War could see blood come from his mouth when he coughed. The red-brown tom felt his fear spike up in his body. His cream-silver pelt was completely covered in blood. His right eye was closed and blood surrounded it. Looking down at his own pelt, War could see that Skystar didn't look that different from him at this moment.

A soft breeze blew by seconds later, and along with it, came the figurine of Luna. The she-cat sat by Skystar's head, a tail-length away from him. Skystar raised his head, trying to control his breathing, but failing when he coughed up blood again.

"T-They… they be-trayed m-me."

Skystar let out a laugh, his lips pulling back and revealing his blood-covered teeth. Tears shot to his only open eye, his body shaking with chills.

"Do you regret your decision now."

"Y-Yes, I-I… sh-ould've listened." Skystar looked up at her, his eye half-lidded, "s-sorry."

"You deserved this."

Skystar could only nod in agreement, any words he spoke now were merely incoherent mumbles or cut off with another cough. Luna remained quiet, thinking. Her head tilted slightly before she let out a small sigh.

"I could save you, Skystar. Do you want that?" Luna continued when the tom nodded quickly. "If I do, you will do everything I say, anything I want. Understand?"

Another nod.

"Very well. Recite what I told you in your head and close your eye."

Skystar closed his eye, his breathing slowing down and coming in short gasps. War closed his eyes as well, feeling himself beginning to fade again. He, too, began reciting what Luna told him.

 _Before we can have peace, we must have lost. We must know what heartache feels like. We must have dealt with suffering. We need to know and face all these three things before we can have peace. Before peace… we must have war._

 _Oh Luna, why have you done this to me?_

…

The tom woke with a gasp, the saliva in his mouth catching in his throat and sending him into a coughing fit. War moved onto his stomach, feeling a sharp pain rippling through his body in response to his movement. His coughing fit died out seconds later as he looked around. He blinked as his eyes adjust to the moonlit clearing he was in.

 _I am awake._

Sleeping on his right side was Pestilence, and on the other was Famine. Off in the distance he could see two figures there, most likely the cats that helped his friends. His wounds from earlier were covered in a slick poultice, but he still felt sore. Nearby in another makeshift nest was- to his surprise- Stella and Death. They curled up against each other, almost in an embrace. War blinked before closing his eyes, laying his head back down.

He knew he was going to be haunted from now on, Luna's word repeating over and over again from his head.

 _After all the pain I have caused…_

 _I deserve this._

…

 _ **A/N: Poor War, poor all of them, when are they ever gonna find peace? So, this is finally War's story. Up next is Pestilence's. What did you guys think?**_

 _ **QOTD:**_ _What do you think Pestilence's story could be and/or what could his Warrior name be?_

 _ **If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to take extra care in the next update.**_

 _ **Please review/favorite/ or add this story to your favorite's list!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	27. Chapter 26: Change

_**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter of Armageddon. Just a reminder: uploading is every other week on Fridays. I'll try to make the chapters longer, but no promises.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _snarksadoodle_ _ **for adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Starrysong Summer Hype-**_ Nope and nope. Guess again.

 _ **Forgiven4Life-**_ It's okay, I go on hiatuses a lot, you know this. Welcome back though! Hmm, interesting but no. Pestilence's story is just as heartbreaking as the others though. I'll try to keep this uploading schedule, it seems to be working out for me. I'm just worried for when school starts again.

 _ **Computer Kitties-**_ Lol well hello again.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed and added this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**_

…

 _ **Passing Moon**_

…

"I've never been so happy to see a forest before," Pestilence collapsed almost instantly when the group arrived at the edge of a forest, the lush green grass extending outwards, as if inviting them in. Death allowed a small smile on his face as the tom dramatically rolled around, causing the others to laugh in what sounded like relief. The tom took a glance at the others; War's wounds were patched up, but there was happiness behind the sad expression on his face. Famine had a smile on his face, but it seemed force. The expression on his face that was usually there was gone, leaving behind an empty one. His eyes no longer held their shine. The Grey look exhausted, but Death could tell she was worried for him and War. _Everybody changed… one way or another._

" _You're forgetting about me,"_ Stormbringer appeared out of thin air, standing in front of Pestilence with his gaze on Death. The pale grey tom already knew the others couldn't see him. _This was all because of the voices._ Stormbringer's eyes glinted with a menacing expression, his gaze moving over to War. The leader was still waiting for Pestilence, taking in a deep breath of his surroundings. Stormbringer narrowed his eyes, looking back at Death with a scowl. " _Can I kill him? Please?"_

"No," Death whispered under his breath so the others couldn't hear him, shaking his head as he finally began continuing forward. Without waiting for permission of the others, he walked past Pestilence. Stormbringer walked beside him, talking amicably about nothing in particular. All Death could hear was him rambling about how he was going to kill the others, almost as if he was boasting about it. Very faintly could he hear the sounds of the others following behind him.

"Up next is Half-Crescent Mountain, we should be able to see it from here if we climb the trees. We should be able to begin ascending it by tomorrow at Sunhigh."

"Oh great, in the middle of the day."

"Not the best timing in the world, but it's better than at night. We could deal with the heat, but there are many dangers that come out in the mountains at night. Especially when we arrive at the peak; there is said to be a guardian there."

Death suddenly stopped walking, his ears perking up and his gaze quickly going to the sky. All he could see above him was a great expanse of leaves, but he could just make out the cluster of dark clouds. The only thing that brings back the worst of his memories. A storm. The forest they were in only added to his fright, and his body already began tensing. Even Stormbringer was gone, disappearing back into his head. The whispers began, slowly and softly at first, but growing in volume.

"Death, what's wrong?"

The pale grey tom jumped when someone stood behind him, his claws unsheathing involuntarily. He stopped himself from lunging when he saw it was the Grey. He met her gaze for only a moment before moving it over to War, his eyes narrowing even more.

"Storm."

War immediately understood, nodding his head slowly. This time, there were no caves to hide in. Death felt his panic rising when he heard the distant rumble of the storm. War stepped forward cautiously, knowing just how well the tom was when he was this terrified. Before, Death would only run away and hide. In his decision of fight or flight, the tom always chose flight. What would happen if he suddenly decided to fight? The others already understood what was happening, all of them trying to find anything they can to make a small overhang to ride out the storm.

"You are okay, you are safe."

Death let out shaky breaths, the whispers becoming louder by the second. Images began flashing in his head; nothing but the dead bodies of the cats he caused so much pain to. _No, the cats that she caused pain to._

 _It was because of you Death!_

 _You did this!_

 _Don't you see what you've done!_

The tom closed his eyes as the first raindrops began falling, trying to focus on the sound of the rain rather than the voices in his head.

 _Why try to fight it Death?_

 _Is it because you know what you have caused?_

 _Own up to it! Own it!_

The tom opened his eyes slowly, his body shivering as the rain increased. The distant rumbling of thunder only made the voices louder. He could clearly see War moving his mouth, saying calming words, but they never reached him. The images from earlier came more frequently, blinding the tom momentarily.

"Death!"

 _Death! Don't you see what you've done?_

The pale grey tom saw Stormbringer stand by War, a frown etched onto his face. Suddenly, the tom wasn't in the middle of the forest with the others, but rather, by the edge of a waterfall. The trees were far behind him and the rain fell quicker than before. The wind was relentless, nearly tossing the two cats off the rocks and down to the depths of the abyss below. Death could feel his body in pain, and when he looked down at himself, he could see long and deep cuts marring his pelt. The roaring of the rain and the waterfall forced the tom to shout at Stormbringer. The words came out on their own accord. _Is this a memory?_

"I didn't cause this!"

The blue-grey tom simply stood there, looking to the side with another frown. Death followed his gaze, freezing when he saw a body there. His eyes widened at what he saw, and now, the rain seemed like the last thing on his mind. _A body. Another body._

" _No…"_

Death looked back at Stormbringer, flinching when he saw his narrowed eyes. His eyes seem to glow in the darkness, sending a chill down his spine.

" _Not just any body… look closer…"_

Stormbringer disappeared again, moving with the wind that blew by ferociously. With shaky steps, Death turned and began padding closer to the body. The wind blew around him, as if telling him to stop and turn back. Pain spread through his body with each step, his wounds bleeding lightly, but not staining his fur. When he reached the face of the body, Death stopped. All the sounds around him came to a stop; the waterfall, the rain, the wind.

 _Silversnow…_

" _That's right…"_ Stormbringer was back, standing a few tail-lengths away, his lips pulled back in a snarl, " _do you see what you've caused? The decision you made in your past, cost you your mate. This is your fault."_

Death felt his pelt weighed down with the rain, the pain he felt earlier seemingly gone. He stood still, the voices in his head screaming in pure joy, almost as if they were celebrating his pain. The tom felt his anger rising, his teeth gritting and a deadly snarl escaping his lips.

"I didn't cause this," the tom whirled around, glaring at his past self, "she did."

The glint in Stormbringer's eyes was almost gleeful, a smirk crossing his features.

" _Luna… that's right. Death, what are you going to do about it?"_

As if called by her name, Death could see a figure of Luna appear behind Stormbringer. With the rain falling as quickly as it was, she almost seemed like a mirage. The voices were chanting one phrase.

 _Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!_

The tom unsheathed his claws and bared his teeth, a flash of lightning appeared and the sound of thunder crashed through the area. His pace sped up, almost as if he was running.

"I'm going to kill her!"

The tom leapt with his claws outstretched, his eyes narrowed.

…

War knew immediately what was happening when Death suddenly began whispering to himself. The rain was falling harder than he expected it to, and the others couldn't find strong enough material to make a den. The red brown tom took a small step back, watching as Death flattened his ears, baring his teeth and unsheathing his claws. War widened his eyes when the tom suddenly raised his head, his eyes looking off in the distance. The tom hissed as he took a step back, shouting at the others.

"Pestilence, Famine, protect Stella!"

War stood in Death's path, taking the full impact of his attack head-on. The red brown tom hissed as he stumbled back, trying to keep up with the savage attacks his fellow Four did. The others shouted in alarm, but he could faintly hear Pestilence lead Stella away. _What changed? He never used to attack before!_

The way the tom fought... he was out for blood. Death attacked in such a vicious way. There was no way War could calm him down without being hit. He could already feel his shoulder- which blocked Death's path- throbbing in pain. His previous wounds made his movements even slower, and his opponent was not a slow attacker.

Death moved quickly, almost too quickly for War to see. In terms of strength, War could only block the tom's attack with his own. _Luna… do I deserve this? What must I do?_ The red brown Four didn't want to resort into using his power. _Would it even work on a fellow Four?_ They never tested it out before. Death's power seemed to be the only one that hit the others. This brief moment of distraction was all Death needed to land a strong hit to War's chest.

The tom hissed in pain, pain that he hadn't felt in a long time. He backed up as much as he could, creating distance between the two. The pale grey tom had a crazed expression in his eyes, his teeth gritting together.

"Just die!"

War gasped, narrowly dodging Death's attempt to bite his throat. The tom smacked Death's head, keeping his claws sheathed. This didn't faze his opponent, who simply turned and kept charging forward. War was taken off guard when the Four leapt at him, attempting to pin him. The breath was knocked out of the red brown tom as he landed roughly on his back. Death hissed- almost gleefully- as he lashed his claws down at War. He could feel the new wounds appearing on his face and chest.

"Why won't you die!"

War narrowed his eyes at this, sending a kick to Death's stomach and sending the tom flying off of him. War rolled onto his side, spitting onto the ground. His new wounds throbbed in pain, but he didn't have time to complain about that. Death was already standing up. _I cannot keep dodging… I have to fight back…_

With this new mindset, War issued the first attack this time. Death hissed, almost in surprise, but easily met War's claws with his own. The smaller tom shoved his paw out of the way, lunging forward to bite down on his throat. War could only lower his body more, hissing in pain when he felt teeth meet his ear. _It is better than my throat._

War forcefully shoved Death away, panting heavily. The smaller tom didn't seem out of breath, and simply allowed a smirk on his face. He rushed forward, standing on his front legs to swipe downward at the tom. War knew he wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time. _If only I was not injured, this would have played out differently._

War gritted his teeth, meeting the deadly glaze of Death. A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and before he knew it someone else had taken the hit for War. The red brown tom gasped, his eyes widening as he stood up.

"Famine!"

The black furred tom stood in front of War, his fur bristled and claws unsheathed as well. War stood up, standing by his side. He could see one of Famine's eyes closed, the evidence of where Death's claws made contact. The tom was cringing in pain, but an angered expression was on his face as well. _This is not Death… Luna, please help._ The pale grey tom looked between the two, momentarily confused before his snarl returned.

"There are two of you? No matter," he hissed, his wild expression returning, "I'll kill as many of you as there are. I'll kill you as many times as it takes to show you that you don't control me! You will never control me!"

"He is lost in his own world Famine, be weary. Be safe, he will not hesitate to kill. We need to snap him out of it."

Famine nodded before running forward. Unlike War, Famine was faster than Death. As soon as Death thought he had an opening, Famine was already moving out of the way. His opened golden brown eye gleamed in determination. War waited by the side, looking for an opening where he wouldn't disturb Famine.

The black tom ducked underneath another swipe from his fellow Four, moving back whenever the tom followed up his attack. Death was lashing out wildly, simply trying to land hits instead of aiming for specific areas.

"Since when do you become so fast?"

Death mumbled almost to himself, stopping his attacks altogether and panting heavily. Famine took this opportunity to strike, lashing forward and hitting the other tom's nose. His claws barely nicked it, since Death immediately jumped backward. The tom hissed as he leapt forward, but Famine side-stepped and tried to run out of the way.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Famine widened his eyes and gritted his teeth in pain when he felt Death's jaws clamp down on his scruff, pulling him back and slamming him against the ground. Famine tried to get up, but was forced back down when Death roughly placed his paw against his throat. The black furred tom gasped for air, but froze when he felt Death's claws press lightly against his throat. A grin was plastered on the tom's face, his eyes holding a somewhat relieved expression.

"Now you'll die."

Famine narrowed his eyes, wondering who Death was talking about when he spoke. _What is he seeing? Who does he want to kill so desperately?_ Death hissed as he was suddenly pulled off, and Famine took in a deep breath as he struggled to stand.

"Are you okay?"

The tom glanced to his side to see Pestilence there, with War on his other side. _Did he leave Stella alone? Idiot!_

Pestilence grinned, noticing his expression of disbelief before motion behind him. Famine blinked as he looked behind his shoulder, seeing Stella's faint outline in the shadows. _So, she is going to watch this. It's better if you don't._

"Why won't you die?"

Death was panting heavily as he shouted, almost reaching his limit. _Even in this state, not even he could fight forever. He just has to tire himself out._ The pale grey tom flexed his claws, flattening his ears and gritting his teeth.

"I'll make you regret your decision of fighting me."

The rain from earlier seemed to be stopping, it was only sprinkling now. Death growled out again, mostly out of frustration. The three briefly glanced at each other.

"Pestilence, Famine," War spoke up, swaying his tail and flattening his ears, "we need to tire Death out. Dodge his attacks or block them. Do not inflict pain unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Yeah, but look at what he did to you, and to Famine. I'm supposed to let that go?"

"Death is not himself right now. It would be wrong to put him at fault for this. Claws sheathed."

Pestilence sighed, shaking his head, but said nothing else as Famine ran forward first. Death's eyes widened momentarily before he hissed, meeting Famine's paw with his own. The black furred Four flinched when he felt the other's claws scraped against the pads of his paw, but did nothing more as he dodged another attack. Before long, Pestilence joined his side, taking some of the attention off the other tom.

Famine took this advantage to leap at Death, tackling the tom down and trying to pin him. Death growled, baring his teeth, pushing him away with a swipe at his other eye. Pestilence met his attacks when he stood up. War stood by, a frown on his face. The fight was going on longer than expected, even though Death looked close to passing out from exhaustion. The others were taking too many hits, even with Famine outspeeding Death. Pestilence never was much of a fighter.

War hissed suddenly in surprise when Death turned to him, running forward. War met him blow-for-blow. The only difference was that Death had his claws unsheathed. War knew the other was tired when he didn't bother blocking a hit to the head. Death stumbled back, panting breathlessly. War was about to lunge forward, to knock him out or pin him, but Death collapsed onto his side. The red brown tom blinked in surprise, letting out a sigh of relief. The pale grey tom still had his eyes open, but a frown was now on his face. He lifted his gaze to the trees above, his breathing turning even. If he wanted to, he could stand up once more and attack. War strained his ears when he heard the tom mumbling.

"Luna… why must you curse me?"

The tom closed his eyes after that, falling asleep almost instantly. War blinked in shock, lifting his gaze to the others. By their wide eyes, he could tell that they heard what Death said as well. _Luna… he wanted to kill Luna back then?_

 _Even back then, Death always hated Luna, but to the point of wanting to kill her?_

War glanced back down at Death's sleeping face, a frown making his way to his muzzle.

 _It seems not much has changed after all._

…

"Wait, wait, wait… you're saying… our Warrior Assessment, is tomorrow?"

"Precisely."

The three Marshclan apprentices looked almost dumbfounded. The deputy flicked his tail, a serene and proud expression in his amber eyes. The black furred apprentice shook his head, blinking several times to make sure he was awake.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, nothing at all. Thank you Mudshadow," Fishpaw said, bowing her head at her mentor. The deputy nodded, flicking his tail as he began padding the rest of the way to their camp. Sparrowpaw was the first to let out a cheer, laughing slightly.

"Finally," the small tom spoke, a wide smile on his face appeared as he looked at the others, "we're finally going to be warriors."

"Yeah," Crowpaw mumbled, frowning slightly as he stood up. He closed his eyes momentarily, breathing in before blowing it out slowly. "Finally."

His tone of voice was more sad than excited, and as he stood up and padded in the direction away from camp, Fishpaw only frowned. Sparrowpaw glanced at her in confusion. Becoming a warrior was something they always looked forward to. _Why isn't he happy about it?_ Fishpaw stood up from her spot, shaking out her pelt and looking at Sparrowpaw.

"I'll talk to him, don't worry. You go back to camp and get some sleep."

…

It was difficult to spot the tom as he wandered in the dark. His black pelt made him blend into his surroundings almost perfectly. If she hadn't followed him immediately, she would've never found him on the hill they usually sat on. His gaze was directed to the sky again, and the sad expression from before was back again. Fishpaw didn't hesitate sitting beside him, twining her tail with his.

Crowpaw glanced down at her momentarily before looking back up. She hated seeing that sad look in his dark green eyes. After they confessed their feelings for each other, not much else changed other than them being more affectionate towards each other. They still hadn't told Sparrowpaw, waiting until they would become warriors. _Which will be tomorrow._

"This wasn't how it was supposed to happen."

Fishpaw glanced to the side, looking at him. His gaze was still directed to the sky, a frown on his face. She looked at him for a while before looking back up towards the stars.

"Our assessment?"

"Yes. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen."

The tom sighed as he lowered his head, looking down at the ground. He made grooves in the mud with his claws.

"Swampstar… Swampstar was supposed to give me my warrior name. Silvermist would've been the first to congratulate us. We were all supposed to join patrols together and fight for our clan together. One of us was supposed to become leader. We all thought it was going to be her, remember?"

Fishpaw felt a frown appear on her face at his words and nodded. She remembered the good times she had with her sister and the others before her father died. That was when everything began changing. They voted that Silverpaw was going to be the next leader with Crowpaw as her deputy. _Why did everything have to change?_

"We have to become warriors; if not for ourselves, then for them. We need to make them proud."

Crowpaw looked at her, meeting her gaze. She gave him a reassuring smile, touching her nose to his briefly. Crowpaw sighed again, nodding slightly but looking back up at the sky.

"So much has changed, hasn't it?"

"Yes."

"And it will never go back, will it?"

Fishpaw closed her eyes, feeling her heart aching at his questions.

"No."

The two remained quiet after that, the duo staring up at the stars in the peaceful night sky.

 _So much has changed…_

…

 _ **A/N: More heartache, hooray! Lol, so what do you think of Death's battle with the other three? It's also been way too long since we've seen the Marsh clan apprentices, but hey, they're gonna become Warriors soon. Do you guys have any suggestions for their names?**_

 _ **QOTD:**_ _Now that more of his story has been revealed, can you guess what Death's whole story is?_

 _ **If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to take extra care in the next update.**_

 _ **Please review/favorite/ or add this story to your favorite's list!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	28. Chapter 27: Nightmares and Dreams

_**A/N: Hello and welcome back to another chapter of**_ _Armageddon_ _ **! I know it's been a couple of weeks, but I was just trying to figure out a good schedule for my uploadings. I recently started two new stories that I will be writing alongside**_ _Armageddon_ _ **. These two stories are called**_ _Nothing but a Beast_ _**and**_ _Embers and Ashes_ _ **. Enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Amberstorm233_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Amberstorm233-**_ Wow, I think that's the longest review I've seen lol. Thank you for becoming a fan haha. For a while, I didn't know how I wanted to play out the story with Luna's connection to all of them. From this point forward, we will be able to see it more and more clearly. I think you mean Arev instead of Avaz (Arev is the father of Stella and the one who killed her, Avaz is a sand cat they met in the Valley of the Dead.) When it comes to Arev, it will be a while before we see what his true intentions are. Yes, Stormbringer and Skyjumper were acquaintances in the past, not friends, but they did help one another out. Now, can you guess which clans each of them belonged to? Thanks for the name suggestions btw. Thank you and I'll try to keep up with the writing.

 _ **Starrysong Summer Hype-**_ Hmm, we'll see if that happens or not XD

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and added this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**_

…

 _ **Passing Moon**_

…

"Cut it out Stormbringer."

"I'm showing you how much I love you, is that so wrong?"

"It is when you're tickling me."

A soft chuckle and a light-hearted laugh filtered through the air as Death stood up cautiously. _Another dream?_ The pale grey tom hesitantly stepped forward, surveying his surroundings briefly. _A waterfall, a forest. But this is the place… where she died._

" _We used to be so happy…"_

Death let out a gasp of surprise, quickly glancing to his side to see Stormbringer; the vision of his past self created by the voices in his head. Stormbringer didn't look at the Four, but rather, kept his longing expression facing the two cats. The pale grey Four searched his eyes for a few seconds before sighing, following his gaze. His past self and the she-cat were lounging side-by-side, the tom splayed across the she-cat's chest lazily. He lovingly licked her face and neck, nuzzling her as she let out small laughs of contentment.

" _So, so happy..."_

"I didn't cause this, I didn't cause our pain."

Stormbringer let out a scoff beside him, his eyes narrowing as he turned it upon the pale grey tom. Death felt a chill pass through him as a frown made it's way to his face.

" _It took two cats that day; you were the first, and Luna followed. So really, who is really at fault when you made the decision first."_

As Stormbringer spoke, Death watched as the calming and carefree atmosphere of the clearing soon turned tense and fretful. His past self and his mate pulled away from each other, the blue-grey furred tom standing to attention with his eyes narrowing. The wind began blowing harder, buffeting the cats in the clearing and forcing them closer to the waterfall.

"Stay back Silversnow. I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's a little too late for that."

Death gasped as he moved his gaze over to Silversnow. Before, the she-cat was poised and prepared to fight whatever was coming for them, but now, she was pinned limply underneath something else. The pale grey tom narrowed his eyes, his body tensing and fur bristling. Fear eminently shot through his veins and his body shook, but he kept himself standing where he was. _This is just a memory… this is just a memory. A dream…_

 _A nightmare…_

The Stormbringer standing beside him disappeared, the voices in his head suddenly erupting and rendering him momentarily deaf due to their volume. His past self was shocked, his jaw dropping and eyes going wide in disbelief. Even Death- who clearly remembered this happening- was surprised.

There was a puddle of blood underneath Silversnow's limp body, her flanks moving raggedly as she tried to desperately cling onto life. Cuts and bites marred her beautiful silver pelt, the white marks on her body staining in red. Her icy blue eyes were glazing over, mostly in tears, as she tried opening her mouth to whisper Stormbringer's name. Luna had moved so silently, so quickly, they couldn't hear any of it happening.

Stormbringer's shock slowly disappeared, anger taking control of his body this time. His yowl tore through the air, dripping with desperation to save Silversnow and only giving a small hint to his fury.

"Luna!"

"I warned you Stormbringer. You defied me time and time again. I told you that I am going to make you _suffer_. Are you regretting your decision yet?"

Luna innocently tilted her head to the side, the start of a smirk causing her lip to pull up at the corner. Death watched silently as his past self sprinted over, practically throwing her off of his mate.

"Silversnow!"

Luna padded a short distance away, the white fur on her paws slightly stained with the blood of the she-cat. Silversnow had stopped breathing already, she felt it. There was nothing Stormbringer could do now. Death felt his heart breaking all over again at the wails and sobs coming from the blue-grey tom. Silversnow was all he had left. He lost everyone in Luna's rage to make him suffer.

His brother, Ryestorm.

His kin; the children of Ryestorm, died one by one to "accidents."

His elder mother.

His father, the leader of the clan.

His sisters; both of which died in flood.

His closest friends; the warriors he could always trust in the midst of battle.

His best friend; the kind medicine cat who kept his secret about the voices in his head.

His kits; all of them dying one-by-one the day they were made apprentices.

His mate; killed by the claws of Luna herself.

Stormbringer gritted his teeth together as the tears fell from his eyes, his body shaking as he desperately tried to control himself. Luna watched in silence, her face passive and emotionless. Death could fool himself, saying that somewhere deep down, Luna felt guilty for killing everyone he ever loved. _But that's not true…_

Stormbringer's sobs suddenly stopped as he stood up, his mouth forming a thin line as he stood up from his place besides Silversnow. The blue-grey tom closed his eyes briefly, mumbling an "I'm sorry" before turning around. Death watched his dark green eyes turning darker, a type of fury that can't be described with words appearing in them.

"You… killed… everyone…"

"Do you regret your decision yet?"

"What else can you do? You killed everyone I ever loved, everyone I ever had a close connection with. There's nothing else you can do."

"There is one thing."

Stormbringer narrowed his eyes as Luna lashed her tail, her fur bristling and eyes narrowing as her claws unsheathed. Her claws were freshly sharpened, tipped slightly red with the blood of Silversnow. He never knew how good Luna was in battle. But he was surely about to find out.

"I'm going to kill you next, and then, you are going to join me."

"Don't think I'm going down that easily you fox-heart."

"I don't count on it. Let's make this quick shall we? I've wasted enough time here anyways."

Stormbringer let a low, deadly snarl as he rushed forward. The voices in his head cheered him on, urging him to kill her. For once in his life, the tom foolishly listened to them.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Death gritted his teeth as he watched Stormbringer lash his claws forward, aiming directly at Luna's throat. Faster than they could see, the she-cat nonchalantly took a small step back, getting just out of range of the attack. Again, Stormbringer charged forward, his claws moving quickly. But not quick enough. Luna stepped back each time, an unconcerned expression on her face. Death could see the frustration in Stormbringer's eyes every time he missed.

"Just die!"

Luna's eyes glinted with what seemed like amusement as she took another step back. The roar of the waterfall drowned out the snarls coming from Stormbringer. Her icy blue eyes narrowed, ducking underneath another swipe, but getting nicked in the ear this time.

"Why won't you die!"

"You're fighting out of anger Stormbringer, I thought you were better than this. Your movements are sloppy and uncoordinated."

"Shut up!"

Luna let out a brief gasp as she felt his claws meet their mark on her face. Gritting her teeth she quickly moved out of the way as he tried following up his attack. Stormbringer was panting heavily, having tired himself out in his rampage. Death watched the small drops of blood drip onto the she-cat's white fur. Luna gently placed the side of her paw against the small cut, flinching slightly at the stinging.

"The last cat to cut my cheek was in the attack I lost her. Do you know what happened to that cat, Stormbringer?"

Stormbringer remained silent as he tried to control his breathing, preparing himself for Luna to start attacking him. Before he knew it, she was much closer to his face, almost nose-to-nose.

"I killed them."

Her icy blue eyes narrowed as she lashed out at him, sending the tom stumbling back. But she didn't stop there. She kept coming, her eyes narrowed and ears flat against her head. Luna moved quickly, faster than Stormbringer could keep up. He could feel his skin tearing with each swipe of her claws her by her teeth, but he couldn't see them. He stumbled over his paws as he tried to keep up, tripping in the process and landing flat on his back. Death gasped as he saw Luna suddenly above his past self, claws digging into the tom's stomach as he let out a yowl of pure agony. The pale grey Four could feel the ghost of the pain on his stomach, his teeth gritting together. _When does this end?_

"I'm going to kill you. I didn't want it to come this far, Stormbringer."

"Why are you doing this Luna!"

Stormbringer coughed, his head turning to the side as he spat out blood. He could feel Luna digging her claws in deeper, to the point where not even a skilled medicine cat could save him. Death's past self cried out in pain, his eyes blurring at the intensity of it. The voices in his head were eerily quiet, none of them making a sound. It was almost like they were never there in the first place.

"I am teaching you what happens when you defy me. Nobody defies me, Stormbringer. I needed you, I still do. Which is why I need this to happen."

Without another word, Luna raked her claws upwards before pulling them out, a gasp escaping the blue-grey tom. He no longer felt the pain, his body going numb almost immediately. He coughed up blood more often now, the fur around his muzzle and his whiskers stained with it. Luna stepped closer to his head now, standing off to the side as she gazed down at him.

"W-Why… Luna…"

"Sleep my bringer of death. When you wake, you will follow my orders, and we will be on our way."

"I-I… don't… want to… join…"

Luna let out a deep sigh, shaking her head slightly. Her eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly as she spoke.

"You don't get to make that decision, bringer of death."

Death gasped as Luna stood over the tom, who had his eyes closed now. The she-cat pierced the skin on his left shoulder, dragging it across his neck and his throat to the other side. The pale grey tom closed his eyes, feeling it on his own body as well.

"Sleep well, my bringer of _death…"_

…

The pale grey tom woke with a strangled scream, his body shivering and his throat dry. He sat up his eyes closing and one of his paws flying over them to shield them from the sunlight. The moss nest he was sitting in was slightly damp to the touch and his breaths came in shakily. He seemed to be in a makeshift den of some sort. _So, they made a den after all. What happened?_

"Oh, you're awake. Finally."

Death blinked as he moved his paw slightly to the side to see a figure standing at the entrance of the den. They were silhouetted by the sunlight behind them, their fur taking on a somewhat orange hue. As they stepped into the den, the first thing the pale grey tom saw was silver fur. His heart beat faster, almost in panic, as he scrambled back. _No, no. Silversnow is dead, she's dead. She's dead!_

"Death? Death it's me, calm down."

The tom felt the walls of the makeshift den at his back, the sticks poking into his back uncomfortably. In his haze, all he could see was the silver fur and icy blue eyes of Silversnow. As he took in deep breaths and blinked away his haze, he saw the concerned expression in a pair of bluish-grey eyes.

"Grey?"

The Grey blinked at him, a frown on her face as she stepped closer, almost in caution.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing… just a nightmare. I'm fine. I'm fine."

The tom cleared his throat and tried giving a convincing smile. She opened her mouth to say something before deciding otherwise. Flicking her tail, the she-cat stepped over the nest and to him, gently pressing her nose to his shoulder. Death couldn't help but flinch slightly, but he shook it away and pressed his muzzle into the side of her neck, inhaling her scent. He closed his eyes, letting her scent comfort him and push away the voices in his head. They screamed in anger before suddenly disappearing.

Opening his eyes, Death felt himself tense up when he saw Stormbringer standing by the entrance of the den. His face held no emotion before a devious grin made its way to his face.

" _Step away from each other, you don't want any of the others finding out do you?"_

As much as he wanted to ignore this vision of himself, Death knew he was right. Taking a small step back, he gave the she-cat a small, reassuring smile.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"It's almost Sunhigh, so we are a bit behind schedule, but the others didn't want to wake you. They seemed sort of scared; I don't know if it's because you attacked them or not."

"I attacked them?"

"You don't remember?"

Death tried remembering what happened before he blanked out before the storm. Images of his nightmare and the dead body of Silversnow forced him to push it away instead. Giving a brief shake of his head, the tom quickly glanced over at Stormbringer. The tom was surprisingly quiet, but his glare was directed over at the Grey.

"When the storm came, you stopped responding to War and began mumbling to yourself. Next thing I know, I was told to leave the clearing as you suddenly began attacking him. I came back a while after and watched Famine and Pestilence help War. You passed out soon after they joined in the fight."

" _I don't like her."_

"I need to go apologize to them."

"They went hunting; both for food and herbs."

" _Are you forgetting that she is Luna's daughter?"_

"How long ago did they leave?"

"A little past dawn, they should be back soon."

" _Hello! Don't ignore me Death! Don't forget that she is still Stella. You know, the daughter of Luna? Luna, the she-cat that killed everyone you loved?"_

Death moved his gaze from the Grey over to Stormbringer, his eyes narrowing at the tom. Happy that he got his attention, Stormbringer's grin widened on his face as he let out a small chuckle, his glare returning as he looked at the she-cat.

" _Although, she does kind of remind me of Silversnow."_

"She isn't like her."

Death mumbled under his breath, sighing soon after and glancing at her again. She was currently grooming her paws, brushing them over her ears from time-to-time. A smile crossed his face as he stepped closer to her, getting her attention. A gasp escaped her lips as he nuzzled the side of her neck. Purrs erupted from her throat, filling the space in the small den. Death ignored Stormbringer's talking, telling him ways that he could kill her. He gently pressed his muzzle against her's, meeting her gaze as he spoke.

"I've missed this."

"How long has it been since we've seen each other at night?"

"Too long."

Death chuckled softly as he continued nuzzling her, pulling away only when he heard the sound of pawsteps outside of the den. Stormbringer scowled as the two walked by, following after the Grey and grumbling under his breath. War, Famine, and Pestilence seemed thoroughly shocked that he was awake. The tom could see a small flicker of fear appear in War's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"You're awake."

"I-I just… I want to apologize. I'm sorry for attacking you, all three of you. I don't know what came over me."

"It's understandable."

"We are not holding a grudge against you Death."

Famine gave a small smile before bowing his head to the pale grey tom. Still, the three kept their distance, none of them stepping closer. Death swayed his tail before taking in a deep breath, awkwardly glancing away from them. Stormbringer howled in laughter, a smirk crossing his face. Death sent a glare in his direction before shaking out his pelt, accepting a mouse from Famine.

" _You know, you say you want to kill Luna, but how can you do that if you know they're going to stop you the first chance they get. As soon as you try anything funny against her, they're going to kill you. Might as well get rid of them now."_

"Shut up."

Stormbringer scoffed, his eyes narrowing as he began rambling once more. _I'm never gonna get a moment of peace anymore._ Looking at the others with a frown, Death couldn't help but notice the other three trying hard to keep the Grey with them. Every time she stood up to go to him, they would drag her back into a different discussion. Death met War's sideways glances every time he did it.

" _They're scared of you, they don't trust you Death… who would trust you? They have a right to be wary, you're a killer."_

"Shut up," Death growled a little louder, his eyes narrowing once more at Stormbringer. The visions of his past self smirked, glancing to the others before looking back at him, stepping closer.

" _You're nothing but a killer Death, a monster in their eyes. No matter what you do, no matter what extent you go to, that's all you'll ever be. Bringer of death."_

"I said shut up!"

Death didn't know he yelled this out until he heard the silence that followed. Stormbringer looked more than satisfied with a wicked grin on his face, a smug expression marking his muzzle. The pale grey tom turned his head to the others, silently watching their nervous and slightly confused expression. Clearing his throat, the pale grey Four turned and began padding back to the makeshift den, his ears burning in embarrassment and tail lashing in annoyance. Stormbringer, as always, followed close behind, laughing his head off.

" _You see? They probably think you're crazy now mouse-brain."_

"This is your fault."

" _Of course, blame me. It seems that the only thing you're good at is placing the blame on others."_

Death whirled around, letting out a dangerous snarl at the cackling tom. Stormbringer soon disappeared, the voices in his head returning with him being gone. _I'm definitely never going to get a moment of peace._

Laying down in the nest, Death let out a short sigh as he rested his head on his paws. He could faintly hear the others talking, specifically War telling the Grey to leave the pale grey tom alone for a while. Once he closed his eyes, he was met with the image of Silversnow's dead body.

His eyes shot open again and he let out a sigh of frustration this time. _Do I truly deserve this? Why do I keep fighting to stay here?_

 _Remember Death, we need to kill Luna!_

 _Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!_

 _Go now Death! Go! Go!_

With a groan, the tom closed his eyes once more, preparing himself for the onslaught of nightmares that was sure to begin.

…

" _Help me Crowpaw!"_

" _Save us! Save us!"_

" _Please!"_

The black furred apprentice stood on a boulder in a field full of bodies. Some of them were still alive, still moving; desperately trying to survive. Others were still, cold… dead. The screams he heard in particular made his blood run cold in his body.

 _Silvermist…_

 _Swampstar…_

 _Fishpaw…_

 _Sparrowpaw…_

Crowpaw's breaths soon turned into ragged gasps. Far below in the sea of bodies, he could see four figures walking across the bodies. The tom gasped when that number multiplied to eight. All of them were heading in his direction, their eyes the only thing noticeable.

Dark green walked beside a pale amber. A dark amber walked beside an indigo-blue. Dark blue and light amber walked side-by-side. Yellow walked a pace behind a grey-blue. The figure with grey-blue walked faster than the others.

 _They look similar to Silvermist's eyes._

Crowpaw flinched back when the figure with grey-blue was suddenly standing in front of him on the boulder. The remaining seven circled the boulder, blending into the shadows since their gazes was directed down. The screaming had stopped already, and now, it was silent. Too silent. The black furred apprentice could feel his body shaking in fear. But fear of what? This cat? He didn't even know who it was.

Crowpaw flicked his ears to the sudden breeze, listening to the voice that rode the winds.

" _We need you… the one with a pain-filled heart."_

The figure bowed its head to the black furred apprentice, the fear lifting from his body. He felt as light as a feather, feeling as if he could accomplish everything and anything. Crowpaw let out a gasp as a shadow cast over him. Turning around, the tom froze at the sight of the creature. Once more, all that was noticeable were the eyes.

A pair of dark green seemed to stare directly into his soul, so close that Crowpaw could see traces of dark amber mixing into the green.

Before he knew it, the creature lunged at him, without so much as a sound.

…

Crowpaw didn't wake up screaming, like he expected to. Instead, he simply opened his eyes and was met with the darkness of the den. He took in a deep breath, exhaling heavily. _Was that a prophecy? A dream? Or a nightmare?_

He could feel his sore body scream as he stretched against his nest. They had already taken their assessment, now all they needed to do was wait. While Sparrowpaw was too hyper to rest and Fishpaw was too excited to relax, they went hunting again while Crowpaw went to sleep. He felt as if he was trampled by a stampede, every muscle in his body hurting with every movement he made.

 _We need you… the one with a pain-filled heart…_

"What does this mean?" Crowpaw mumbled out loud as he sat up, stretching luxuriously.

"What does what mean?"

Sparrowpaw and Fishpaw entered the den, both of them with smiles on their faces. Mudstorm had said that all three of them performed fabulously, exceeding any expectations the mentors had. This- of course- meant that all of them were going to be made warriors today, but Crowpaw decided not to get his hopes up. _I'll be disappointed if any of us aren't named a warrior._

"Nothing, just thinking out loud. How did it go?"

"Well Fishpaw-"

"Don't tell him."

The light brown she-cat groaned, shaking her head and flattening her ears. Sparrowpaw chuckled as he walked past Crowpaw and to his nest, practically throwing himself into the warmth of it.

"I must," was all the tom said as he looked at his brother, "Fishpaw was hunting a mink. I paid no attention to her as I peacefully stalked my little mouse. Right when I was about to pounce, I heard her let out a scream and next thing I know- she's being chased by a small family of them."

"Again?"

"In my defense, they were all fully grown."

"It was hilarious."

Crowpaw couldn't help but smile, letting out a laugh as Fishpaw playfully attacked his brother. Sparrowpaw let out a squeal as he rolled out of the way, bumping into the wall and being cornered by the she-cat. The next thing they all knew, they were all participating in a sparring match as they ran around the den, playfully pawing and nipping at each other.

Only when someone cleared their throat did the three apprentices stop. Fishpaw was pinning down Crowpaw on his back, and Sparrowpaw was underneath both of them laying flat on his stomach. They let out breathless laughs at Mudstorm's face of amusement.

"I was about to tell you to get ready to be named warriors, but it seems to me you're more than happy behaving like kits to listen."

At this, all three of them moved away from each other; with Sparrowpaw managing to roll away from underneath his brother, causing Fishpaw to stumble and fall onto him. Their chuckles filtered through the air as they sat in a semi-circle, grooming themselves. Mudstorm left the den soon after, presumably to tell Duckstar they were ready.

"We're about to become warriors."

Crowpaw broke the silence that came, a small smile spreading across his face.

"About time."

"I'm going to miss this den."

Sparrowpaw splayed himself on the ground in exaggeration, pressing his muzzle to it. Fishpaw and Crowpaw laughed as they continued grooming themselves. _All that's missing is Silvermist._

"How different would our lives be if my sister wasn't a grey?"

Fishpaw spoke up, a distant look appearing on her face as she stopped grooming herself. Crowpaw could see a somber expression appearing in her eyes, a spark of regret lighting them up. Sparrowpaw simply nodded along, a frown making its way to his face.

"Hey, no darkening the mood. We're becoming _warriors_ today. You know how long we've waited for this moment? How long we've dreamed of this moment? Yeah, Silvermist may not be here anymore, and neither is Swampstar- but we need to be happy. We need to do this… for them."

Sparrowpaw and Fishpaw simply looked at the black furred apprentice. Crowpaw himself was confused at his own words. Normally, he would be the one that needed cheering up. His brother put a smile on his face as he stood up, shaking out his groomed pelt and ruffling it up slightly.

"You're right."

Fishpaw met Crowpaw's gaze, a smile appearing on her muzzle soon after. They could hear Duckstar's calling, telling the clan to gather together. Mudstorm poked his head inside the den soon after with a wide smile on his normally passive face.

"Ready?"

The three were silent again before Fishpaw stood up and stepped forward. Glancing behind her shoulder at them, her smile grew- almost to the normally cocky and sarcastic smirk she always had.

"Let's do this."

Crowpaw smiled to himself as he watched her raise her head, walking out of the den confidently. It warmed his heart every time she was happy or did little things like that, letting him know that the old Fishpaw was still there.

 _We need you… the one with a pain-filled heart._

Shaking the words from his nightmare away, Crowpaw stood up and walked into the open arms of his dream.

He was going to become a warrior.

…

 _ **A/N: Woo, finally finished. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And again, sorry for the semi-long wait. A lot more of Death's story is revealed, now all that's left is for him telling Stella. Were you expecting that?**_

 _ **QOTD:**_ _What else would it be; give me your name suggestions for Fishpaw's, Crowpaw's, and Sparrowpaw's warrior names!_

 _ **If you have free time: please check out my two other stories that I'm doing;**_ _Nothing but a Beast_ _**and**_ _Embers and Ashes_ _ **.**_

 _ **If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to take extra care in the next update.**_

 _ **Please review/favorite/ or add this story to your favorite's list!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	29. Chapter 28: Truth

_**A/N: By the time this is uploaded, I would have already started school. Oh well. Hey everyone and welcome back to another chapter of**_ _Armageddon_ _ **.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Starrysong Summer Hype:**_ _Thanks and thanks for the name suggestions as well._

 _ **Thanks for reviewing!**_

 _ **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**_

…

 _ **Passing Moon**_

…

" _I-I… don't… want to… join…"_

" _You don't get to make that decision, bringer of death…"_

 _The tom let out a choking cough as claws pierced the skin on his left shoulder and slid across his throat. This was the mark Luna gave him._

" _Sleep well, my bringer of death…"_

…

The pale grey tom gasped for air as he woke, jolting up from his spot and sending a paw to his throat. He could feel the missing line of fur where the scar was. Death let out a small sigh of relief, mostly relieved that he was awake now and didn't have to suffer in the nightmare any longer. The shadows of the night stretched around the inside of the den, the moonlight managed to filter between the leaves and twigs of the makeshift den. Somewhere outside, he could hear the soft snoring of the others. The voices in his head were slowly released from their prison, each of them whispering the words from his nightmare.

Letting out a grunt, the tom stood up from his moss nest and stepped outside. The wind blew at his pelt playfully, as if it was urging him to explore the forest around him. Closing his eyes briefly, the tom took in a deep breath of the chilly night air. His eyes snapped open when he caught the scent of the Grey heading into the forest. Death felt a small smile appear almost instantly, but he pushed it away. The tom flicked his tail- briefly glancing in the direction where the others slept close together- before deciding to follow the scent trail. _Why is she awake?_

As soon as he was out of the clearing and in the midst of the trees, a wistful smile appeared on his face when he realized they had done this before. It seemed like so long ago they met together at night. He felt a sense of longing enter his chest as he walked along a pathway. Death could already see traces that indicated she walked by here; a crushed flower here, the grass worn down over there. The tom stopped at the edge of a clearing.

In the middle of the clearing was a small pond, the sound of frogs filtered through the air, disturbed only by the sound of crickets. Fireflies fluttered through the air near the middle of the pond. And there- standing peacefully in the shallow end of the pond- was the Grey.

Death eyed her curiously as she stood there, her back turned to him. The silver in her fur was lit up by the moonlight, the white stripes on her flanks and sides nearly blended in with the lightened silver of her pelt. The wind brushed through her fur, ruffling it up slightly. The Grey tilted her head up in welcome to the cool breeze, and she turned to the side slightly- enough for Death to see the corner of her lips pulled up in a sly smile.

"You know Death, it's not nice to sneak up on others."

Suddenly at a lost for words at the sight of the playful and mischievous glint in her bluish-grey eyes, Death could only gasp in response. She turned completely in the water, now facing him with a grin on her face. The pale grey Four swore his heart skipped a beat at the fact she was happy simply to see him. She motioned for him to join her.

With his body moving on it's own accord, Death joined the Grey in the shallow end of the pond. He could feel the chilliness of the water and immediately seeked out a source of warmth. This, of course, happened to be the she-cat in the water with him. She let out a small laugh as he pressed himself close to her, his body shivering slightly with the temperature. He grumbled almost incoherently under his breath, whispering in her ear.

"Why are you in here if it's freezing?"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic."

Death playfully nipped her shoulder in response, earning a chuckle from her. The two stayed close to each other with Death's muzzle pressed against her neck and her muzzle gently touching his chest. The sound of the night creature's echoed around the clearing, the breeze gently disturbing the surface of the water. Oh how the tom wished they could stay there forever, wasting the night away in each other's embraces.

"May I ask what are you doing out here in the first place?"

The Grey let out a sigh before she pulled away, just enough to meet his gaze. Bluish-grey meeting yellow-green. Concern entered Death's mind when he saw a frown take the place of the smile that was there previously.

"The truth; I don't really know. I… I think Stella is trying to give me a message. Or, maybe Luna?"

"Did you have a dream?"

"Not exactly," the she-cat turned her gaze away from him, looking out at the water, "I woke up and sort of blanked out, the next thing I knew, I was here."

Death tilted his head and followed her gaze, lifting it towards the moon soon after. A nearby firefly fluttered down, landing on the tom's nose briefly. The small wings of the insect flapped a few times before it flew off again. A sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes.

 _I need to tell her. I need her to understand my story. I need to tell her._

"Right now- as much as I want to be here- something is telling me to get away from you, Death. I don't understand why."

The tom clenched his jaw as he opened his eyes, his gaze returned to her's. He could see the struggle and confusion gleaming in her eyes. His eyes only narrowed when he began noticing small- nearly invisible at a distance- flecks of icy blue near her pupil.

"I think I know why."

The Grey's frown only deepened when the tom suddenly pulled away, backing up a short distance. Death lifted his eyes to the moon, sending it a glare as his lips pulled back in an annoyed snarl.

"I think it's time I tell you the truth," he turned his gaze to her and sighed, "you wanted to know my story, remember?"

The she-cat stayed quiet for a few seconds before her eyes widened.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's not the matter of whether or not I want to anymore. I need to do this."

Death lowered his gaze down to his reflection. In his eyes, the moonlight seemed to touch everything but him. It was as if it scorned him, isolating him from the rest of the world. The voices in his head were louder than ever, telling him of the mistake he was about to make by telling her.

 _Are you prepared to lose the one you love?_

 _She'll never understand the pain you went through, quit fooling yourself._

 _You're going to lose everything all over again._

With an inward growl, he raised his head and looked at her. _I have to tell her. Even if I lose her. Even if Luna kills me again. Even if the pain is too much to bare._

 _I need to tell her the truth._

Death took in a deep breath of the cold wind before deciding to sit down in the even colder water. It seemed to pierce through his fur and skin, running claws deep into his bones. The wind seem to push him back in the direction of their "camp." Everything in his body was telling him not to do it.

"I need to."

The she-cat sat down with a frown on her face, her eyes closing briefly before sighing again. Words danced at the tip of his tongue, but he forced himself to stop and think unless he wanted to end up in a mess of incoherent sentences. Gritting his teeth together, Death looked away again, too ashamed to look directly at her.

"I… okay. Do you remember what Pestilence told you? About what we remember about our past life?"

"He said that the only things you four remember are the moments leading up to your creation."

"Well, that may be true, but only for the rest of them."

"What?"

Death took in a deep breath and blew it out slowly. _Here goes nothing._

"I don't just remember those moments. I remember everything; my name, my clan… everything that happened. I've been keeping this a secret from the other's because Luna didn't want them- or you- to know about her own darkness. She believes that if I tell you my story, all of you would think of her differently."

"Differently? How so?"

Death shuffled the weight between his paws, his movements sending ripples through the water.

"Well, before I tell you that, I should probably tell you about my past," the tom lifted his gaze to her again, "my name was Stormbringer, a past warrior in Marshclan. The territory now probably looks a lot different to what it used to look like. It used to be similar to that of a forest actually."

"Stormbringer."

An involuntary chill rolled down his spine upon hearing his real name murmured from her lips. The voices in his head disappeared, reappearing as an image of his past self seconds after. The blue-grey figure sat by his side with it's dark green eyes flashing in what looked similar to pain.

"It was sometime near the peak of my time as a warrior that Luna appeared. She began telling me, begging actually, for me to assist her. If I did, she would give me anything I wanted. Of course, at the time, I already had everything I wanted. I was a well-respected warrior. My father was the leader of the clan. My siblings were also among the strongest of warriors. Especially my brother, even though he was blind. He never let it stop him."

The tom paused for a few seconds before gritting his teeth together, images of their deaths reappearing in his mind. The most painful of all surfaced more than the others. His ears flattened against his head as he kept his eyes on his reflection. If he closed them, he would see nothing but their dead bodies.

"Luna kept asking me to join. I was annoyed and young and foolish. I refused every time she asked, until she only gave me one more chance. I still refused, because my mate at the time was expecting kits. I didn't want to suddenly leave either of them. This was when she snapped."

Death blew out a short, shaky breath as he pushed on.

"She told me… she told me that she was going to make me suffer for not obeying her. I thought nothing of it as she left. Right after that, that was when the voices came."

"Voices?"

"They mostly just mock me all the time, but when they really want to, they remind me of what happened to everyone. I don't even recognize most of them. It took me a moment to realize how she was going to make me suffer. My brother… my brother was being chased by a fox across a ravine. I-I couldn't do anything. I-I… all I did was… watch."

Death squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the Grey press herself against his side in a comforting manner. _That was only the first one._

"My brother was the first one to be killed. After him, Luna went after his kits- my kin. Two of them; one dying in a fire, the other suffocating in a cave-in. Then it was mother, who was in the elder's den. Apparently, something poisoned the food and water she was consuming. My dad was killed by a group of rogues. My sisters drowned in a flood at the river. Every single one of my friends died in many different ways; falling from the top of a tree, crushed by a boulder, struck by lightning, illness. My best friend, the medicine cat, was bit by a venomous snake. Nobody could save her."

With each death that he listed, his shoulders tensed more and more. The Grey could feel her heart breaking for him, her eyes wide as she listened to the horror of his suffering. Death couldn't hold back the tears anymore, his voice came out weak and small- the complete contrast to what he normally sounded like.

"My kits-" he cleared his throat before continuing, "all of my kits died the day they became apprentices. They found themselves trapped in a badger's den."

"You can stop if you want-"

"I can't," he shook his head feverently, "I can't. My mate… Silversnow…"

He paused once more as his gaze turned distant. It suddenly made sense why Luna was the one to kill his mate. To Death, she was the most important thing in the world. She was the light in his world consumed by darkness. So to prove her point, Luna was the one to end it.

"Luna killed her. Without a sound, without a second thought. I couldn't do anything. I was powerless. I constantly ask myself why. Why did Luna insist on doing this to me? To be honest, I still don't know that answer. I don't know why your mother has a personal vendetta against me. I don't know why she decided I was worth the time. But I do know that no matter what anybody does, I will avenge them. One way or another. They didn't deserve to die for my mistake. Nobody did. I tried fighting Luna, but was easily overpowered. I didn't stand a chance back then."

"Stormbringer-"

"Please don't try to stop me when that day comes. I do not want to hurt you either, Grey." He lifted his tear-rimmed gaze to her, his eyes narrowing in sincerity. "I'm telling you this because you deserve to know the truth. I care about you, despite how much I keep reminding myself that you're her daughter. I do intend to kill her, one way or another. If you want nothing to do with me anymore because you have this knowledge or because-"

He was cut off by her pressing her muzzle against his rather roughly. Death stumbled back slightly, but he caught himself before he slipped. The Grey pressed herself closer to him, letting out a small growl.

"You're insane if you think I'm letting you be alone after telling me this."

"Stella…" Death was breathless at her words and her actions.

"Don't you think you've suffered alone long enough, Stormbringer?," she pulled away enough to meet his gaze, "whether you like it or not, whether you want me there or not… I'm going to be there for you."

"Stella…"

The she-cat gave his cheek a gentle lick before nuzzling him again. Death swallowed thickly before nuzzling her back, nearly knocking her back. Overcome with emotion, he could feel tears prick at his eyes. He closed his eyes and felt the tears rolling down.

"Thank you."

Words couldn't express how grateful the pale grey Four was. She had accepted his past, reassured him that she wasn't leaving. They were in this together. No matter what happened in the future. No matter what they would have to face. Death suddenly realized how devastated he would've been if she simply left. The truth was, he was falling for her harder than he fell for Silversnow. The truth was, he would give his life to save her in the fraction of a second. The truth was, he didn't know if he could live without her.

And the truth scared him more than anything.

…

 _ **A/N: A bit shorter than most chapters, but I figured it would be best this way. Death's story is finally revealed. Hooray? Also, Crowpaw's, Fishpaw's, and Sparrowpaw's warrior names will be revealed in the next chapter.**_

 _ **QOTD:**_ _Was Death's story surprising? Heartbreaking? Tell me what you thought of it!_

 _ **If you have free time: please check out my two other stories that I'm doing;**_ _Nothing but a Beast_ _ **and**_ _Embers and Ashes_ _ **.**_

 _ **If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to take extra care in the next update.**_

 _ **Please review/favorite/ or add this story to your favorite's list!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


End file.
